


Servant

by MissSparkles, Primus_child



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adoption, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Relationship(s), Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 158,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primus_child/pseuds/Primus_child
Summary: Megatron, Emperor of the Decepticon Empire, has finally gained enough power to take over Cybertron and it's colonies in a 'peaceful' way. However, tributes are required and one of those is a beautiful young Prime who is a favourite of Ultra Magnus who warns Megatron to take things slowly. But Megatron is too enamoured with his lovely Consort-to-be and pushes things far too fast which causes Optimus to go into a depression, hiding a secret from his mate and master.But what happens when Megatron decides to hire a little blue and red sparkling to be a servant at his new palace? Read on to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.com, written for fun. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> More tags will be added as the story progresses. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoy.

Megatron viewed the collection of planets on the holodeck with immense satisfaction. After so many vorns, he was ready to add Cybertron and its numerous planets to his empire. It had taken time, he’d had to build up his armada and conquer many other planets in preparation for this big cycle. Because he was not interested in destroying Cybertron, far from it, he wanted to preserve it.

That was why he had built up his power base so much so that the Autobots would simply surrender to him and everything could go smoothly. There was no reason to slaughter the ordinary citizens; he wanted them to become new citizens of the Decepticon empire. And if they offered him enough, he’d even allow the Autobots to keep their nobility and government, they’d simply answer to him that was all.

What a beautiful planet it was he thought as he brought up an enlarged image of the Autobot home world. And it would remain beautiful, in fact he would do everything he could to enhance it. He could not wait to set down and start enacting his numerous plans for it.

But first things first, he needed to call the Magnus of the Autobots.

“Ultra Magnus, how good to see you,” Megatron said smugly as the old Autobot looked grim. He’d answered quite quickly and had obviously been expecting a call.

“Megatron,” he said softly. “We wish to talk.”

“Good,” Megatron said with a nod. “None of us wants any violence, do we?”

“No,” Ultra Magnus agreed heavily. “May I bring an entourage with me?”

“That is acceptable,” Megatron said before adding. “You know that it’s procedure to bring me tributes, don’t you?”

“What.....sort of tributes?” Ultra Magnus said slowly and Megatron smirked.

“Surprise me,” he purred deeply. “Cybertron has a vast library I believe, I’m sure you’ll be able to find a few ideas.

With a grave expression, Ultra Magnus said.

“It will be done. How long do we have to prepare?”

“You may have three cycles, if you find tributes that will take longer to gather, I will accept them at a later date. In the meantime, I will organise a feast in your honour.”

It would give him a chance to show off his enormous wealth which should go a long way to convincing the Autobots just why they should accept him as their emperor. After all, if they were loyal servants, he would defend them against others and contribute to their economy. New laws would be introduced among other things but if they wanted to become part of his empire, then he wasn’t going to turn them into slaves or anything like that.

“Very well Megatron,” Ultra Magnus said gravely. “I will begin preparations and meet you in three cycles time.”

Three cycles later and the feast was in full swing. Megatron had welcomed the Autobot contingent to his ship and while things were a little awkward to begin with, things soon relaxed as bots helped themselves to the wonderful food on offer.

Megatron was actually pleased to see that some of his Decepticons were talking quite animatedly to some of the Autobots, it was a very good start.  Perhaps there would even be some bondings between the two peoples soon enough. Sparklings always helped soothe things over, even if the Decepticons couldn’t breed with the people they’d just taken over, that didn’t stop them encouraging procreation. Besides, many species tended to relax around the large scary robots once they saw they produced small, cute offspring. For most species anyway.

He took some High grade and sprinkled some soft metal flakes over it before swirling it. Beside him, Ultra Magnus was picking up pieces of crystal fruit and crunching them up, his optics had also been examining the other bots in the room. Megatron sipped his drink, savouring the delicious taste before sensing that the old Autobot beside him was about to speak.

 “Megatron,” Ultra Magnus began delicately. “While I believe Autobots in general will accept the coming changes, there may be a few individuals that are not happy about it. If any of them were to make a big noise about it, you would not assume that is the opinion of all Autobots?”

“Do not worry yourself,” Megatron said with a wave of his hand. “It is always the same whenever I add a new planet or system to my empire, there are always a few dissidents. Depending on what kind of dissidents they are, we will deal with them as they come.”

Ultra Magnus nodded, he’d been worried that if a few bots got together to protest, Megatron might come down hard on the whole population. But as Megatron had just stated, he was well used to a minority of a population protesting to their planet or systems surrender to the Decepticons. He had no interest in punishing the majority for the minority’s crime although it was always made clear that trouble makers would be dealt with.

He glanced at Ultra Magnus; the other Mech seemed more relaxed and was helping himself to a slice of blue energon cake sprinkled with pieces of crushed rust stick. It was an example of Autobot cuisine and Megatron was looking forward to trying it, there were subtle differences between it and Decepticon cuisine. Of course, both Autobots and Decepticons consumed energon cubes if they just wanted to energise themselves but this was only if they were in a big hurry. Even poorer families could generally get their hands on more than that to nourish themselves.

As his optics were roving over various bots, they suddenly fell onto a blue and red Mech who was talking to a pink and yellow Femme. Both appeared to be quite animated, they were joking and laughing the way young bots generally did as they helped themselves to food. But while the Femme was quite pretty, her friend was simply ravishing.

Because of the importance of the feast, the young Mech was polished and buffed to perfection as were all his fellows. But even if he’d been scuffed or covered in grime, it still wouldn’t have detracted from his beautiful appearance from those delicate looking lips to his slender long legs.  Primus, he’d never seen such a bot before.

“Who is that?” he asked, gesturing to the delicious looking Mech.

With a frown, Ultra Magnus looked where he was pointing and said.

“That is Optimus, one of my Primes.”

“Hmm,” Megatron said thoughtfully. “Tell me about him.”

The old Autobot paused before saying.

“Well, he’s quite young; it was not that long ago since he obtained the rank of Prime.”

Megatron nodded with interest, unconsciously selecting a shiny black beetle from a nearby bowl and popping it into his mouth. As he crunched it, Ultra Magnus continued.

“He achieved high marks in the academy and completed several missions abroad and has indicated that he would like to be given a commission to go beyond our territories. Obviously, that will have to be reconsidered.”

“Obviously,” Megatron agreed with a smile. “But would you grant him it if you could?”

Ultra Magnus hesitated, apparently thinking of his answer. Finally, he said.

“He is a bold and honest Mech, he would be perfect for such a position.”

“Loyal to the cause is he?” Megatron said knowingly.

“Yes,” Ultra Magnus acknowledged. “He wishes to make us proud of him and to do everything he can for his fellow Autobots.”

“Everything,” Megatron murmured softly. “Does that mean he would do anything for his fellow Autobots?”

“Yes....,” Ultra Magnus said slowly. “Within reason, he has strong morals.”

“Of course,” Megatron chuckled. “Do not worry Magnus; I was not thinking of anything erroneous.”

“What are you thinking of, if I may ask,” the large Autobot asked carefully as Megatron picked out another beetle.

He smiled widely at the question.

“I have accomplished many of my goals,” he began, crunching the beetle. “I believe the time has come to settle down a little, perhaps even start a family.”

“You wish to bond?” Ultra Magnus said in both surprise and a small amount of worry. He glanced at Optimus Prime before looking back at the warlord.

“Yes,” Megatron said. “That’s precisely what I wish to do. And I believe I have found a potential candidate.”

“Optimus Prime?” the other Mech exclaimed. “But why him? He shows promise but has not really achieved great things yet.”

“That does not matter to me,” Megatron stated. “He is young, attractive and as you said, shows great promise. I would very much like to have a bot like that by my side. But I believe a meeting between us would be in order so I can better gauge him. What do you think?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Ultra Magnus said somewhat heavily. “I will arrange it.”

“Excellent,” Megatron said as he watched the young Prime help himself to some heated oil before pouring it over whatever he had on his plate. The plate was obscured by a bowl of crystal strands which glittered beautifully in the light.

Megatron couldn’t help but imagine that pretty Prime spread before him and decorated with many edible treats, topped off with heated oil. What a thoroughly delicious thought and once he hoped could become reality.

Two cycles later

 Optimus carried the sleeping turbo fox on a velvet pillow to the chamber where the Decepticon warlord was waiting. It was a rare white breed and its armour had been beautifully tended to as well as its claws, teeth and other parts. This turbo fox was one of many tributes that were being delivered to Megatron and it was just Optimus’s luck that he was delivering a tribute at the end of the work cycle.

Everyone was stressed at the arrival of the Decepticon armada and bots feared they were going to be invaded, that Cybertron could be plunged into war. So far, the Decepticons only wanted to talk about integrating the Autobots into their empire and things seemed to be going well. Ultra Magnus was trying to secure Autobot interests as much as possible and that was why they were offering tributes in a big effort to soften the hardened Mech. Optimus had no idea if it would work but it was worth a try.

Megatron smiled widely before gesturing him to enter. Optimus made his way over to the throne, back ramrod straight with a neutral but respectful expression on his face.

“My lord,” he greeted with a careful bow so as not to disturb his tribute.

“I see you’ve brought me another little gift,” the grey Mech said with immense satisfaction. “What is your name?”

“Optimus Prime,” Optimus replied as the turbo fox woke up and stretched its self out.

“This is Geal, a rare turbo fox,” Optimus said as the pampered creature looked around with mild disinterest.

“A pretty creature,” Megatron acknowledged. “A native of Cybertron is it not?”

“Yes my lord,” Optimus nodded. “Although most turbo foxes come in various shades of sliver, occasionally black.”

“Ah, a rare specimen then,” Megatron said approvingly as he beckoned for a closer looked and Optimus obliged. “Tell me more about it, Optimus Prime.”

“This one is very tame,” Optimus assured him. “If you feed him by hand, he will always respond to you and will be receptive to any training you might wish to give him.”

Megatron gestured and Optimus came forward and gave him the pillow. The turbo fox looked up at its new owner with curiosity but no fear as he smiled down at hit.

“Here are some treats,” Optimus offered, bringing a little container from sub space and handing it to the Decepticon warlord. Megatron opened it and took out a little blue crystal which caused the fox to sit up eagerly. He gave a little bark and was rewarded by a treat which he snatched up and started crunching away.

Megatron stroked his new pet, was it foolish to enjoy the fact he’d soon have numerous pets varying from pampered creatures to hunting or fighting ones? Ah well, he could afford a few luxuries now that he would soon have the Autobots under his control.

The next day...

Autobots watched on view screens and over radio as the warlord Megatron outlined who he was and why he had come here. Everyone was silent as they listened, their lives were about to change after all.

“Do not be alarmed by our presence,” Megatron continued. “While there will be changes, overall they will be for the better. You will be citizens of the Decepticon empire and that means you will have our full protection against invaders. You will gain new trading partners; new colonies and you will experience the wealth that comes with being loyal citizens. Not to mention I have no doubt that many of you will become close to your Decepticon brethren, and I look forward to witnessing bondings between you.”

This made many Autobots start; would some of them really end up with Decepticon mate? But Megatron’s next sentence surprised everyone.

“Furthermore, I have decided to Bond with one of your own.”

Now this really made people pay attention, just who could it be?

“His name is Optimus Prime,” Megatron announced smugly. “And he is to be my consort.”

In a room with his fellow Primes, Optimus spat out a mouthful of Energon that he’d been drinking to stare in horror at the vid screen.

The Tyrant continued with his speech of bonding with one of the Autobots and at how good this will be for the Empire since with this bonding will be also uniting permanently the both factions.

A horrified Optimus stared frozen at the screen and many of his fellow Autobots were looking at him in a mix of awe, shock and pity.

"Optimus?" One of them tried and he turned his lifeless gaze towards the mech who addressed him before getting up from his seat and walked away, he needed to find Ultra Magnus, maybe this was a mistake, this was just wrong... the Decepticon leader confused him with someone else!

...

"What?!" The tri coloured Prime shouted in utter shock as his worst fears were confirmed, he was practically sold to the Decepticon brute in exchange for peace, power and who knows what else!

"Calm down, Optimus Prime," The eldest tried to reassure him but the younger was in a state of complete shock; who could blame him actually, he was a free mech just a few breems ago and now was going to be forced to bond another... to be held captive who knows where or how and then forced to breed for the bigger brute.

It was quite some time since the last time an Autobot or a civilian was forced into an arranged bonding, so this was so very new for poor Optimus. "This is for all the Autobots, for Cybertron, Megatron asked for only one thing in order to leave us be... and I'm afraid that is you."

The Prime turned his tearful gaze towards his leader as this one continued. "He wants to bond, to make a family; I personally will make sure he treats you well, but you must understand this first Optimus. You’re an Autobot; as such you have a duty towards Cybertron and its people... this must be done, I know it’s hard for you, but you must do it, you must-"

"Sacrifice myself like a ceremonial turbofox?!" The enraged Optimus yelled as tears ran down his cheeks, not of sadness, but because of utter rage and impotence at his situation; Magnus was right, he had a duty with Cybertron... he cannot even run away for Primus' sake!

"Yes, if you wish to call it like this, you can, but it is a sacrifice for the major good, many lives will be saved by your sacrifice, Optimus."

"Primus, why me?" Optimus moaned sitting once again and taking his face in hands as he felt the most miserable mech ever.

Ultra Magnus looked at him sadly. "I wish there was more I could do than ensure your safety and welfare."

"You can tell me why, why of all mechs Megatron chose me!"

The eldest sighed heavily before starting. "You're smart, loyal, selfless..." he gulped. “Good looking..."

That caught Optimus attention. "So, if I look horrible he might change his mind?" He said hopefully as if watching the light at the end of a long and dark tunnel.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Magnus said watching Optimus' humour go down again. "Arrangements are done already and he wants you and no other."

Optimus's shoulders slumped; he could barely comprehend what was happening.

"I am sorry," Ultra Magnus said regretfully. "But I have to think of Cybertron and its people. Megatron is too powerful for us, he could destroy us all if he wanted or make us his slaves. Instead he wishes for us to become part of his empire but he is willing to allow Autobots to keep their identities. But he is determined to have you and will not accept anything less. I would have gladly have bonded with him if he'd wanted it but....I am not his type."

"But I am," Optimus said mournfully, face in his hands. "How.....long do I have?"

"Not long," Ultra Magnus admitted. "Enough to set your affairs in order, Megatron does not want to wait."

Optimus just groaned as Magnus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this isn't what you wanted but think of all those you are protecting," he said quietly. "I will make sure the Autobot's interests are looked after for allowing this. Others will be free because of your sacrifice, remember that."

"I'll try to," Optimus said hoarsely. "May I go sir? I need some time alone to process this."

Ultra Magnus nodded but said.

"Optimus, I don't need to remind you what will happen if you try to flee."

The younger Mech shook his head and Ultra Magnus smiled bitterly.

"You’re a good, brave Mech, I know you will not," he said proudly as Optimus stood up and stumbled over to the door. Once he was gone, Ultra Magnus contacted Megatron.

"Megatron, I just saw Optimus Prime," he said heavily and the other Mech smirked.

"Ah, did you give him the good news?"

The old Autobot grimaced as he said. "Yes and he has.....accepted."

"Excellent," Megatron said, looking exceedingly pleased. "I will begin preparations for our Bonding ceremony."

"Megatron," Ultra Magnus said suddenly. "Please....give Optimus Prime a little time. He did not expect to.....settle down so soon. He will need to get his processor around his new duties and responsibilities."

"But of course, Magnus, who do you think you're talking to? He will be my bonded soon and will be looked after, after all, a happy bondmate is a good bondmate," Megatron responded silkily,

"I will appreciate it, he will too; please, just don't rush things, he's a good kid and..." The eldest trailed off.

"And?"

"Be patient and gentle with him when you have him, he's not... he's not used to many mechs like that, I know because he's not the kind who just jumps berths, he's a good and loyal kid and I can deduce even more delicate than he looks like," Magnus tried.

"Oh, come on, Magnus, are you trying to convince me now that he's a weakling?" Megatron spat.

"Never, just...this is a delicate business and practically sacred... just, do me a favour with him, don't treat him as a pleasurebot," There, he said it; he was worried about this.

Megatron grunted in the line. "He will be my mate, my bonded, my lover and the carrier of my offspring, do not offend me, Magnus by believing I will prostitute my own spark. Do not dare to believe I'm a brute as much as your people think I am when I'm not! And letting you keep your lives intact must be proof enough!"

"I apologise if I offended you, I just want to ensure that Optimus will be okay and that he won't be... hurt," The Magnus tried. He didn't liked this at all and feared for Optimus, he was not raised for this, pits! No one was!

Optimus Prime was such a prodigy that the old Magnus even thought that if he ever tried it, he could easily become his successor, the next Magnus... but now with Megatron taking him away...

"He will never be hurt as long as he obeys and completes his duties as my mate, you can be sure of that. Unless he's not what you just say he is...," Megatron started and Magnus frowned in thought.

"Will you leave him if he wasn't?" He tried.

"No, I would mould him into a strong warrior; the carrier of my heir must be strong so he will carry strong sparklings, don't you think?" Megatron said this with so much decision that Magnus couldn't bear the wave of utter pity for Optimus.

"Yes... Megatron, make sure he's... happy... you're taking one of my best mechs, if not the best, I would hate to see him as only a shadow of himself," said Magnus out of pity and impotence at his inability of saving this mech who was being sacrificed against his will and by duty.

"I will make you change that wrong image you have of me, Magnus," Megatron said darkly.

"Then prove it, because right now, even if it's for our cause, you're caging him and honestly no one can take that kind of news well so suddenly."

"If he's a soldier, he will take them, and he will do as he's ordered... now, Magnus, tell me where he is so I can go myself and retrieve him so the ceremony of bonding can initiate as soon as possible,"

"I thought you would give him some time..."

"I did, as we talk and as I get to his place." Megatron bit back too much impatiently for Magnus' taste.

Magnus frowned, he was thinking of a little bit longer than a few breems when he asked to give Optimus some time. Primus, the poor bot hadn't even had a whole joor to get over this and Megatron was wanting to bond with him immediately. 

"Megatron, this is all a bit soon," he began. "Optimus hasn't even had time to organise his things."

"There'll be plenty of time for that once he's settled with me," Megatron said dismissively. "If he's a soldier who isn't in a relationship, then I doubt he has tons of possessions. As for his commission surely you can take of that?"

"Yes but....you've only met once, it might be too overwhelming for him," Magnus tried to argue.

"Nonsense, if he can handle himself during battle, then he can handle this," Megatron replied simply. "Don't worry yourself so much Magnus; I will be gentle with him. And I when I collect him, I will explain everything he needs to know so that his mind can be at ease."

Ultra Magnus highly doubted that would do anything of the sort but what could he say? Megatron clearly had his mind made up and if he pushed the issue, things might turn nasty. He wondered if Megatron really would be gentle or would Optimus be so overwhelmed his processor crashed.

"Now," Megatron said. "Tell me where I might find my mate?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they're great!!!
> 
> Happy Birthday to my co-author Primus_Child, hope you have a good one. :D
> 
> So this chapter is the start of misunderstandings between our two main characters. Megatron's not a bad guy, he's just a love struck idiot who doesn't realise the reputation he's got. Things are gonna start off bad but they will get better as you'll see. Enjoy the chapter.

Optimus sighed heavily as he sat on his berth, trying to summon the energy to begin packing but so far failing. All his hopes and dreams, they seemed completely ruined now. Instead of being a commander, he was now going to be the mate of the Decepticon warlord, little more than a trophy no doubt, a tribute.

Right now, all he could imagine that involved was hanging onto the Decepticon leader's arm, interfacing with him and baring him Sparklings. It was probably a little more complicated than that but that's what it felt like at the moment. Pit, this was so depressing.

"What am I going to do?" he murmured to himself.

Perhaps he could go to the shooting range and have a quick round before packing up. That might take his processor off things and help him relax a bit, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be allowed to handle a weapon again as Megatron's bonded. So heaving himself to his feet, he grabbed his issued blaster and headed for the door. But just as he opened it, he found himself face to face with the very Mech he did not want to see.

Megatron's face showed mild surprise, he'd been about to ping the door when it had opened. But his surprise soon melted into a smile and he said smoothly.

"Going somewhere, Optimus?"

"Uh," Optimus said, completely thrown by the sudden appearance of his intended. "I uh...I was just.....going to get a little shooting practice in before I....pack."

It was hard not to grimace at that last bit.

"Really?" Megatron said with interest. "You practice a lot?"

Optimus nodded dumbly.

"I would be very interested to see you in action sometime," Megatron mused before. "You don't need to worry about your things, they will be collected later."

"I haven't packed them properly yet," Optimus pointed out, he'd barely made a start.

Megatron smiled at him and said.

"That does not matter, someone else can do that for you, they won't leave anything behind. You must come with me now, we have much to discuss before our bonding."

"But...." He tried once he saw Megatron offering him his arm to guide him somewhere....who knows where.

"What?" The other said silkily making Optimus flinch. Was this mech in some kind of hurry for bonding?

"I....uhh.... I thought that I could go and...." The younger tried watching Megatron smirk at him.

"Later, little one, later you will have the chance to prove me how deadly you truly are," He practically purred offering him his arm again and causing a wave of nausea in Optimus.

It was as if this mech wanted to...eat him!

As if for Megatron he was a rare and exotic plate of the most refined fuel that he just ordered and couldn't wait for the right moment to devour it....to devour him!

Optimus paled with that simple but way too complicated thought.

Megatron noticed his lack of reactions and paling face and frowned in worry before reaching for him and held him by his shoulders so he could see his face.

"Optimus?" He tried but the other was unresponsive, shocked. Then looked down at his hand and the gun he held before taking it from the unresponsive and now cold hand and put it on furniture near the door. But still the tri-coloured mech wasn't responding so he tried something else. "Come on," The warlord said taking his lax, unresponsive arm and put it in his own... However Optimus still looked like he couldn't move.

Megatron grunted and grimaced. This time he tried something new, he put his hand around Optimus' waist and took the little Prime's other hand with his free one....that allowed him....them to walk.

"See? Not so hard. I know you must be as excited as I am," Megatron said noticing how his little mate-to be shook against his frame.

"Excited?" Optimus repeated in a whisper before swallowing. "I uh....guess so."

Megatron glanced at him as they walked before asking.

"Are you a little nervous?"

Optimus swallowed before nodding dumbly. Nervous was a better word than excited, much better. Although terrified would probably be more accurate.

Megatron smiled sympathy before saying.

"Don’t worry, I'll look after you. You need not fear our bonding."

"What happens during a Decepticon bonding?" Optimus couldn't help but ask. Surely there must be some differences between Autobot and Decepticon bonds.

This seemed to please Megatron who was glad his mate to be was interested. 

"It's quite simple," he said conversationally as they walked along the corridor, occasionally passing bots who stared at them.

"We go to a bonding chamber and join our sparks together before interfacing, spending the night together."

Optimus stared at him, was that it?

"You....you don't say vows or anything?" he said in amazement.

Megatron chuckled and said. "We don't go for a lot of ceremony but we usually have a celebration afterwards. If you desire, we could say vows then."

Optimus didn't want to think, this wasn't how he imagined bonding. Even though he hadn't planned to do it so soon, he'd always had a vague idea of how it would go. He'd find a bot he liked and who liked him back, they'd court, make plans and then bond. But the bonding would involve a proper ceremony surrounded by friends and an official bot who would oversee their vows together. And only when the party was over, would the couple retire to private chambers to join their sparks and interface.

"So," he croaked. "We're going to bond now?"

"We are," Megatron agreed, very much looking forward to it. Soon this beautiful little Mech would all be his. 

Optimus thought he might faint at these words but he forced his feet to keep walking.

"Do your duty," he thought to himself. "You don't want others to get hurt; this is for the benefit of Cybertron. Just do your duty, don't think about anything else."

As they reached a shuttle, Megatron directed Optimus ahead of him, whispering softly.

"I will give you pleasure you've never experienced before."

Optimus shivered and miraculously or automatically his legs took him forwards.

'Primus...' He prayed in his mind... This mech was in even more of a hurry to take him than he thought...that was scary....creepy....terrifying...

A normal mech in his situation would have either run away or cried and fainted....and he wished he could do that....just that he wasn't a normal mech with the luxury of curling against the washrack's wall and crying his optics out like a scared sparkling. It just was not an option....

...no, he couldn't do that no matter how much his body demanded him to do so.

He already felt so weak against this powerful mech's frame that pushed him towards a seat, and once he sat Megatron sat down next him too, took his hand in his and guided it towards his lips, kissing it softly.

Optimus felt his energon run cold and this time couldn't fight the utter fear that invaded him...

...he fainted.

Megatron on-lined his optics once the hand he had in his suddenly grows heavy and he looked at his intended in mild confusion....

...that soon transformed into deep and hot lust.

That beautiful face that begged for a kiss everywhere....those perfect lips that practically demanded to be ravished! He closed and tightened his legs, feeling his spike growing hot and hard... He could take him now....but first he wanted a kiss.

Reaching forwards he took that beauty's face softly and off-lined his optics when his face was close to the other and inhaled, taking in his sweetly delicious scent first and closed the distance...

The warlord moaned at the feeling of soft and perfect lips against his own and couldn't help but lick softly the lower lip savouring the mech he lusted after. His temperature rose and now with both hands he was taking Optimus' head, tilting it up so his mouth opened and Megatron had free access to explore, however...

Optimus on-lined his optics suddenly and almost choked in shock at what he was being witness of....or better said, victim of.

With wide optics and a force he didn't know he possessed pushed Megatron away from him and screamed in shock.

"GAH! What the frag!?!" Optimus exclaimed. Somehow he could still feel Megatron's tongue against his own as if it was still ravishing his mouth.

Megatron panted for air, still in a hazy state....his mate tasted delicious, even better than what he imagined....and he is strong! ....he liked him more now.

"I’m sorry if I startled you, little one, I just couldn't stop myself and had to get my first bite of you....you, the one that tastes the sweetest..." Dreamily Megatron stated and reached towards Optimus, trying to kiss him again.

But Optimus was resisting and struggling with him, he didn't want to be kissed or kiss. It seemed when Megatron wanted something, he gets it!

"No! Stop it!" Optimus demanded wrestling with the stronger mech and moving his head from side to side in order to avoid this mech's attacks. "What are you doing?! Stop!"

"I just want to kiss you, let me kiss you... I think I’ve become addicted already...!" Megatron panted unable to get those escaping kissable lips and so he licked and sucked at Optimus' neck instead causing the other to yelp and shiver.

"No, please don't, not here! You- you want to do it here?! You want to bond in here, in the ship, in front of everyone?!" Optimus tried utterly horrified and embarrassed at the idea.

Megatron stopped in his assaults and looked down at the Prime, passionate crimson meeting horrified blue... The warlord couldn't help at that and throw his head back and laughed hard.

"What's so funny?! Is this how you Decepticons do it?!" Optimus exclaimed demanding an answer as the other continued laughing. A deep shade of pink appeared in his light blue faceplates.

"Oh, my sweet Optimus, you're too cute when embarrassed," Megatron said reaching down again and took the other's head in his hands and kissed him on the forehead before the other could react.

"Wh- what?" stuttered Optimus.

"If you want to, we can do it now, I have no problems with that..." Megatron purred seductively gaining a wide and even more horrified gaze from his mate-to be. "However, I do prefer to do it in privacy, that way I can let my imagination to run free...," He chuckled darkly, eyeing Optimus' body completely and smirking devilishly as the other tried to cover himself from his roaming optics.

"Y-you 'cons d-do it i-in p-public?" Optimus barely stuttered.

Megatron sat back on his seat next and tried to take his hand only to be denied as the other used it to shield himself. "There was a time," He started. "Yes, in which the rulers had to bond in public, in front of all their people, that was a way of ensuring the bond was sealed and....to make sure the queen was a virgin."

Optimus gasped at that, but Megatron continued. "With time we left behind those customs and even the idea that the queen needed to be a virgin; as long as the king wants the other and this one can bare him with heirs, there is no problem with that....even better if the queen has experience, don't you think?" Megatron said and Optimus nodded quickly.

"There are still some mechs who like to do it in public, but just for exhibitionism or...because they want to prove themselves and show the others how good they are. That is the case of the seekers....those glitches even mastered the art of interface while flying," Megatron chuckled and shook his head as if remembering something.

Optimus looked at him shocked as if not believing that such things happened...or was still processing it.

"But as I said.... I prefer privacy....however, that can change with one word from you...." The warlord said this learning closer Optimus again...too close for his taste.

"NO!" Optimus yelped before saying it more calmly. "I mean, I too prefer privacy m-my lord."

"Whatever you wish," Megatron half sighed. As he said, he preferred a little bit of privacy but if his mate had wanted to do it in publicly, he would have been more than happy to indulge him. Because he really wanted to show off his beautiful queen to his forces and beyond and at some point he would, especially when Optimus became sparked up.

"I do," Optimus said earnestly, he could not bear it if others were watching as he was forced to bond to Megatron.

"Ah well," Megatron said with a smile. "It'll be easier to relax with just the two of us. At least you'll understand if you ever see Seekers making fools of themselves in the air."

Optimus nodded dumbly, this was true enough.

"T-the others...I mean other Autobots won't know about that," he said softly. "I...take it many Seekers will settle here?"

"They will but we won't overwhelm Cybertron. We have many planets in our empire now and Autobots will be able to travel to those now and settle. But I take your point; I must make sure my new subjects are educated on our customs."

He smiled and raised Optimus's hand for another kiss.

"I picked the prefect mate," he said softly.

Optimus bit his lip and looked away. He desperately wished Megatron had not picked him but unless the larger Mech suddenly changed his mind, there was nothing he could do. Megatron had placed his hand upon his knee and was lightly squeezing it. A sidelong glance told Optimus that his intended was gazing at him lustfully but it appeared that Megatron was holding himself back for the time being. Unfortunately, once they reached Megatron's quarters that would all change.

"Ultra Magnus was very concerned for you," Megatron abruptly said, making Optimus look sharply at him.

"What?" he said, although he had heard him.

Megatron nodded and said.

"He wanted to make sure that I would treat you right, I was almost offended at the suggestion that I might not. As your mate, it is my duty to take care of you and ensure that you’re happy. And while we integrate the Cybertron and its colonies into my empire, I will court you properly."

He smiled widely and said. "You will love me as much as I'm going to love you."

Optimus offered him a quick and unsure smile before looking away again losing the sight of Megatron smiling at him sweetly. His hand was still trapped in the big brute's one and when he tried to recover it, it was denied.

Megatron had his optics off-lined and a dreamily smile on his lips....or entire face. Optrimus tried to pull again his hand free from the other but now the hold tightened and the other's thumb was caressing his hand softly.

Any other mech would have declared it as a lost cause, but not Optimus who was now insistently and strongly pulling his limb. Megatron noticed.

"Can I hold at least your hand, little one?" He said without on-lining his optics making him unable to see Optimus' annoyed frown.

"I....uhh....you can have all of me later, my lord....but... I wish my hand was free now," The younger tried as he continued trying to set his limb free.

"Hmmm....true... But still, I want to feel you, if you don't mind," Megatron stated and Optimus looked at him. Was this mech going to be like this all the time? Taking and taking as much as he pleases? No doubt why Magnus was so worried about him and gave him everything he wanted....even his own life.

"But... I need..." Optimus tried and this time Megatron on-lined his optics and turned his head towards him.

"Very well, I'll let your hand go if you come and sit on my lap for the rest of the travel."

"What?!" Optimus couldn't help it this time and let out a shout and looked at his intended shocked.

Megatron for his part raised an optic ridge at him and examined his expression as if doubting something about him. "It would be me the only mech ever whose lap will be graced by your presence?" He asked seeing that indeed Optimus never did that....or even...

"Have you ever tried being near a partner you felt something about and cuddled with them?" The old warlord asked watching his shocked mate-to be's expressions.

It seemed that Optimus was going to say 'What?!' again....but something stopped him.

Another mech reached them and announced they were going to land soon at their destination.

"Thank you Quickspin, dismissed," Megatron told him, his men already knew he was going to be bonded and they had all been given some time off to celebrate, at different times of course. Plus they had his permission to consume some High Grade as long as they weren't overcharged.

"We're.....here?" Optimus asked, only a little relieved he didn't have to sit on the Decepticon's lap.

"We are indeed," Megatron said with a wide smile as he offered his arm to Optimus. "Shall we?"

Optimus looked at the arm, swallowed and took it. This pleased Megatron no end and he tucked Optimus's hand against his body, not noticing the grimace Optimus made. They made their way into the Decepticon ship, it was a vast centre of activity and Optimus could make out the sounds of bots bustling about. Megatron led him rapidly through the many corridors, passing Mechs and Femmes who bowed to them, eyeing Optimus with a lot of interest.

He did his best to ignore them, they surely knew what was going to happen to him and he really didn't want to think about it.

"We'll soon be there," Megatron assured him, his sense of pride growing as he caught the looks of envy from some of his soldiers. "No one will disturb us there."

"Okay," Optimus said with a nod as they turned into a rather empty corridor.

"We're approaching my quarters," Megatron now said, sensing that Optimus was getting rather nervous. "We can relax there; I have my own personal wash racks if either of us needs to clean up."

Once again, Optimus nodded; perhaps he could delay things by asking to have a quick smile. Before he'd received the news of his Bonding, he'd been working with his fellow Autobots so he had some grime on his armour that came from working. He'd always imagined that he'd be immaculate for his bonding, perhaps this part of his day dream could be fulfilled at least.

They reached the door and Megatron rapidly typed in a code before directing Optimus through the now open door. 

Megatron's quarters were spacious and while it had a sense of practicality to it, you could still see the luxury all around. The room they were in appeared to be a work place, with a desk and computer along with several cases of data pads. Star maps and other such things lined the walls that weren't taken up by furniture and the room was well lit without being overly bright. To one side, he could see through an open door another room that was currently unlit.

"Come," Megatron said, starting to lead him to the dark room.

"M-my lord?" Optimus tried as they headed for it. "Perhaps I could clean up before we....uh....ah."

"Mmm, you may," Megatron said a little distracted; he was already imagining having Optimus beneath him on the berth.

"Thank you," Optimus said with relief, anything to delay the inevitable.  

Needless to say that he practically ran to the private washracks once the leader of the Decepticon told him which one was, and once there he turned on the shower, locked the door and entered the cabin...

...and once there he curled in the corner and remained like petrified for a few breems before his body started shaking and his optics crying.

"I cannot believe this is happening to me...." Optimus cried as he hid his face in his hands before hugging his knees closer.

Just today, this morning he was a free mech who found out he was sold to this brute that now was surely going to take his pleasure from him.

"Frag!" the young Rrime cried in desperation and hopelessness.

It took him minutes to get rid of the grime as he cried and scrubbed himself, and then just lay there on his knees contemplating his misery. "I hate my life...," He murmured hoarsely before gathering enough strength to close the shower and stand up again on his feet and face the situation.

"No one said I must love him....not if I'm gonna be his slave," He said to himself as he dried his body. "Primus....just...kill me now..."

He had to dry his tears too before going out and face his.... 'mate' right there in front of him as he opened the door. Good thing he did dried them.

"My lord," Optimus said lowly lowering his face to the floor.

"You took your time, little one, I thought that maybe you required some help," Megatron purred but Optimus couldn't even react to that. The sorrow that invaded his spark was choking him so that nothing mattered anymore.

"I'm okay," He answered with his head still low. His beautiful blue optics were empty and devoid of any other emotion....except his misery.

"Oh, too bad, I thought that I could’ve given you a hand," Megatron purred again before taking his chin and lifted his face upwards, Optimus offlined his optics not wanting to see his new and unwanted master, and Megatron brought down his lips against the other's.

...however although Optimus hadn’t kissed back the other had no problems with that and with a swift move, Megatron took him up in arms and guided him towards the berth room.

Optimus fought back the sob that threatened to escape, just as his tears...

...being forced to bond to his enslaver, this was too much.

"My beautiful Optimus," Megatron sighed happily. "You’re so prefect."

Optimus's lips trembled, he didn't feel very prefect at the moment. He barely took in the large comfortable berth with plump pillows and soft sheets, all coloured tastefully. Megatron gently laid him down before climbing onto the berth and settling beside him. Smiling down at his intended, he cupped his cheek and murmured.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Optimus closed his optics and trembled, managing to say. "Yes."

"I'll be gentle," Megatron whispered, bending down to gently kiss his lips before moving onto his neck.

Optimus just made a small sound as his neck was assaulted. After a few breems of Megatron caressing and groping him, the grey Mech said.

"Have you ever spark merged my dear?"

Optimus shook his head, he hadn't.

"So this will be your first time," Megatron exclaimed with delight. "Well, I'll tell you what you must do. We both open our chest plates and bring our sparks together and exchange energy. That is just a spark merge but what we're going to do is far deeper. We exchange part of our very being. Since it's your first time, when we reach that point, it will feel very strange and you might automatically try to resist me but you must allow me forward little one. I don't want to hurt you."

"Yes my lord," Optimus said as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the assault on his Spark.

Megatron smiled and started to caress his chest plates.

Sometime later, they both lay on their backs, gasping at the new sensations coursing through their bodies. Optimus chest burned with the fresh spark merge and then spark bond and he felt he might faint. He had done as Megatron had instructed and allowed his chest plates to open and for Megatron to press their Sparks together. He had to admit, the spark merge had been out of this world, that explosion of energy had made him feel like he'd just consumed a whole cube of vintage high grade.

But it hadn't ended and Megatron had pressed further until Optimus could feel the warlord trying to take over his Spark. Primus but he'd wanted to resist it so much but he knew that if he did, the bond would be forced and it would be painful. So gathering all his strength, he had allowed Megatron to continue until the bond was complete. Now he could feel his mate's sense of elation and pleasure amid his own out of control feelings. In a way, it felt like he was in a dream and would wake up any movement to find that he was still an ordinary Prime.

"Primus....that was...," Megatron gasped, rolling onto his side to gaze at his mate. 

"Amazing," he finally said, looking fondly at his slightly shell shocked mate. "You were wonderful."

Optimus just closed and then opened his mouth, still trying to gather his wits as Megatron's smile widened.

"Now comes the bit I was looking most forward to," Megatron purred, his wits returning much faster than Optimus as his hand drifted to his new mate's groin.

Optimus gasped, his lower lip trembled and soon his optics released his holding back tears.

He wanted to purge, to escape, to cry, to yell and kill this brute... Yet he had a duty with his people so he resisted again.

Megatron continued suckling on his neck then caressed his panel with his other hand enjoying this way too much; his Optimus was so sweet and delicious that he just couldn't stop tasting him!

But something was wrong... He could feel it; his mate felt....bad?

He shrugged it off as an after-effect of his intense and first spark merge and continued with his assault rubbing his left palm against the Prime's panel and his right one against his chest while he licked and sucked on the other side of his neck...

...however the sound his lover finally emitted was not what he expected....not at all...

Optimus couldn't help it this time and broke up in tears....and uncontrolled sobs; he whimpered and cried and his body shock horribly finally calling Megatron's attentions.

He felt....raped!

The warlord stopped and lifted up his head in concern. "Optimus?"

Instead of hearing him moan and shiver in pleasure, his Optimus was crying and sobbing in....agony?

"Ohh... My sweet, sweet Optimus... Don't cry...," He tried as his growing arousal was clouding his processor. "I promise you will love every second of this...," Megatron purred caressing his head lovingly and softly kissing his agonising mate...

... Optimus hadn't told him to stop however, so, why should he when the other clearly wanted it as much as he did?

'Maybe he's shy, but he doesn't want me to stop, or he would have said something,' Megatron thought as he continued savouring those pouty lips.

"Open...." Megatron finally said hoarsely as he poked at his mate's closed interface panel and soon his crying Optimus was obeying. "Good..." Megatron chuckled darkly tracing his fingers against the soft rim of the delicious dry entrance. "So soft....hmmm..." He purred in delight.

However Optimus continued crying and sobbing.

Meanwhile, ignoring completely the other's distress, Megatron moved himself down and gently, as if touching a rare and delicate flower spread Optimus's 'willing' legs. He licked his lips making them wet before lowering his head towards his prize and inhaled long and deep.

The Decepticon lord smirked devilishly utterly enjoying the delicious scent of his un-aroused mate. 'Allspark, if he smells like this now, how would it be when aroused?' he thought before lowering his head further and gave the delicate rim a soft, teasing lick.

Optimus gasped out at the foreign sensation of his port being stimulated and couldn't stop himself from squirming. His hands dug into the sheets he was lying on as his lower body was assaulted by the grey Mech. He wanted to roll away, slap Megatron's hands and tell him that he didn't want it but the knowledge of what would happen stopped him.

But it was impossible for him to keep silent.

"Uh......uh.....ah," he gasped out but this just pleased Megatron.

"That's it," he purred as lubricant started to form into the valve of his mate."Just a little more, my love and we can begin."

"Hnn," Optimus moaned with a grimace as he felt Megatron probed deeper into his valve.

Megatron felt he could spend all night just lapping up his sweet Optimus's oils but it wouldn't be fair to his poor mate if he didn't give him further attention. So instead he drew back slightly, remarking with a sigh.

"You haven't done this in a while, have you love? You’re so soft and tight for me, I'll need to loosen you up a bit."

This made Optimus moan even louder, fresh tears appearing in his optics. The next part was going to be so bad for him but he had to keep going. Megatron was smiling at him, moving up so he could kiss his mate's lips while his hand cupped the dripping valve, fingers beginning to tease it.

"I'll be gentle," he again reassured his softly crying mate. "You'll soon be ready for my spike and then the pleasure will really begin for you."

Optimus just nodded automatically, not meaning it but Megatron took it as a positive sign. He couldn't wait to release his aching spike from its confines but once he did, he might lose control and he wanted to make sure Optimus was ready for him. So his fingers worked to loosen his mate up, they were encountering quite a bit of resistance until they finally hit something. He frowned, what was this?

"Optimus?" he said with slight confusion as he felt something blocking his way. "Are you still....sealed?"

His optics watering, Optimus miserably nodded. Megatron's confused expression morphed into one of utter delight and he exclaimed.

"My darling Optimus, you are a true virgin queen. I cannot believe that such a beautiful Mech has gone untouched."

Optimus shrugged, his career had been more important than his love life so beyond a few dates that only involved kissing and groping, he'd never interfaced. But now he wished he had, then Megatron wouldn't have the satisfaction of taking his seal. His face was cupped and kissed by Megatron who told him.

"I am so honoured my beauty; this is going to be wonderful. I'll teach you everything you need to know to have a fantastic interface, what a time we are going to have together."

Optimus bit his bottom lip before Megatron reached for him again and kissed him once again while gently moving his fingers inside.

"Optimus...." Megatron moaned softly against his audio feeling the newly discovered virgin mech squirm and gasp each time those fingers poked at his seal.

Megatron loved that, sealed mechs tended to be very sensitive; he knew some who self serviced a lot before breaking it... He was one of those until one day he broke it up himself with a toy.

Seals can be very tricky for one mech since their own fingers can reach it but not break it, as if the delicate barrier was out of their reach until they get some help. However Megatron was happy to find that not only his queen was still sealed, but never self serviced before either...

...just looking at the way he moved and squirmed each time he pumped his now soaked fingers in and out was proof enough.

"I can break it with my fingers....but I so wish to do it with my spike....it will hurt in the beginning, but then the utter pleasure you will receive will be worth the trouble," He said kissing the still crying but now gasping Optimus, then inserted another finger inside and started scissoring them, it will still hurt nonetheless...

Optimus continued crying and whining as if holding back something...something Megatron wanted to hear badly.

Kissing his cheek lovingly he said: "Let it out, love, let me hear you moan for it, allow yourself to feel it, to enjoy it..." and continued pumping his fingers before his palm started rubbing against his ultra sensitive external node...

... Optimus however bit back the yelp that threatened to leave his mouth but still came out as a painful moan.

Megatron nodded for his insides and said: "It’s a start....but I wanna hear you.... I love my partners making sounds... To know what I'm doing is right..."

Optimus then groaned and Megatron liked it, however it was not for the new waves of unwanted pleasure that assaulted his body but because he couldn't believe this aft wanted him to moan like a cheap pleasurebot! He will not-

"A-aaah!" There it was, a startled and uncontrolled moan that pleased Megatron immensely.

"See? Its better if you let it out..." The warlord said kissing his stained by tears face, and unknown for Optimus, released his now achingly hard, throbbing and pulsing spike.

"Just a few more, love," He said getting himself better between those perfect legs and teasingly slow removed his fingers from inside his tight, untouched mate...

...and soon his massive, impatient rod was rubbing its head against the tiny entrance.

Optimus knew he shouldn't, but still he did it, he looked down and his optics widened in horror. 'Is that THING going to be inside me?!' He thought. 'Its not gonna fit!!"

Megatron noticed his shivering mate and the reason. He just couldn't take his optics from his spike.

He smiled and raised Optimus's chin so that he was looking into his optics.

 

"It is big," he admitted rather smugly. "But don't worry love; it's not so big that it can't fit. You're going to love it."

"A-are you sure it will fit?" Optimus couldn't help but ask, he was almost paralysed with trepidation.

"I'm sure," Megatron said with a kind smile. "Now just relax my sweet spark and soon you'll be enjoying it."

Optimus bit his lip; he wasn't sure he could ever relax again, let alone right now but nodded slowly. Megatron kissed him and said. "Good boy."

The excitement was building in Megatron, the moment had come for him to take his beautiful virgin queen and he could barely contain himself. As he braced himself above his mate, he said.

"Now don't hold back Optimus, just let everything out as we consummate our bond. You promise to do that?"

The blue and red Mech just nodded dumbly, trembling furiously. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop himself from screaming, even if he wanted to. Megatron smiled in pleasure before gently probing Optimus's valve, wanting to make sure he was perfectly positioned before he thrust forward, the faster he could break the seal, the easier it would be for his mate. Optimus made a small whimpering sound but otherwise didn't resist. 

"Ready?" Megatron said in a strained voice, he couldn't hold himself back much longer. 

"Yes," Optimus squeaked.

Megatron smiled before thrusting forward, pushing in as hard as he could. Optimus gasped in pain before groaning loudly as Megatron continued onward before coming up against the seal. With a sharp movement of his hips, he broke through it, groaning at the sensation of the tight valve. Optimus's groan turned into a cry and then a shriek as Megatron successfully buried himself in his mate's valve. 

Optimus cried loudly now, the stretch was intense and painful, but the winner of all pains was the pure agony of his seal being broken by said massive rod. Megatron's spike pierced him fully and the bigger mech hadn't stopped until their pelvises were touching each other.

"Aaah....haah!!! N-no!" He cried trying to get the other off. Even if he agreed with himself that he will resist this, he was not used to the idea of being tortured or raped!

"Calm down, love, shhh....is okay..." Megatron tried while controlling himself as well; he just wanted to ram and thrust until he filled the other with so much of his transfluid that he will spurt.

"Take it out, take it out!" Optimus cried loudly trying to push the other from him. His tight and virgin valve constricted madly trying to adjust the intruder and so far failing as he now thrashed madly.

"Calm....calm down....uhhh...!!" Megatron tried to hold himself as well as controlling his upset mate and his hands that scratched and punched him...but it was getting hard as the little, tight and undulating valve continued to spasm madly around his overexcited spike. "Optimus....don't-!!!"

"It hurts!! It hurts!! Take it out, please!!!" Optimus continued crying and thrashing out of instinct unaware of what he was doing the other.

"Primus.... Optimus....s-stop or I will.... I will....aaaAah-!" The bigger mech suddenly roared loudly his release. It was the first time it ever happened that to him! To come inside someone before even start!

Optimus' optics widened at the warm, foreign feeling of something like fire liquid washing his insides and somehow calming the pain if only a little....or maybe it was the now softening, but still big spike inside him that wasn't so big anymore?

He calmed and watched Megatron hovering on top him gasping and panting loudly with dark optics. He looked down and saw they were still connected but a white and thick liquid escaped from between his legs staining his tights and Megatron's spike... Oddly enough that warm, sweet and sour fluid felt good enough to calm him too.

"Uhhh....hmmm....little one..." Megatron groaned. "You....you made me come...before even start.... I told you to stay still..."

"S-sorry....b-but it...it hurts.... I can't-" Optimus tried before Megatron silenced him with a soft kiss while caressing his head and body. Then soon he was deepening the kiss, roaming with his glossia everywhere.

Optimus flinched and jumped slightly, feeling his valve pulsing at the same rhythm his spark did....or was it the spike the one that was pulsing? He didn't know, just that his valve was reacting to something as now Megatron rolled his hips lazily renewing his arousal inside his beloved.

He might have come already, but he had plenty more to fill him up with.... Megatron could barely wait to feel his beloved milking his spike dry of any fluids.

The spike was re-hardeneing with the soft movements and even Optimus couldn't control his hips as this one seemed to have a life of its own and moved slightly up, down and sideways as if wanting something....possibly what he already have inside.

"That's it....we will go slow... I'll make you feel good...." The emperor purred moving slowly with the other. Maybe it was a good idea to come in him that fast, it calmed Optimus somehow and now his fully hard spike was not a problem....just watch that beautiful flushed face totally lost with darkened optics and gasping out air from those lovely lips as his lovely hips moved by their own.

"Ohhh.... Optimus....my beautiful Optimus.... I love you....so much..." Megatron purred before lowering his face to the offered neck and suckled softly earning him a low and guttural moan from his mate.

Optimus could not believe the sensations his body was being assaulted by, not to mention the ones in his spark. It was hard to tell which belonged to Megatron and which where his own but amazingly, he did seem to be aroused now. Perhaps his master really was good at interfacing and even an unwilling partner couldn't help but become stimulated. 

"Uhh," he moaned, perhaps the interfacing wasn't as bad as he thought; the pain was steadily decreasing into an ache while the pleasure seemed to bloom.

Megatron groaned with pleasure, what a wonderful bonding night he was experiencing. It made all those long hard cycles working up to take over Cybertron so worth it, what a payoff he was receiving. And this was surely the beginning; he and his mate would share many more wonderful interfaces and create many Sparklings. Primus, he couldn't wait to see his mate heavy with his offspring. There was nothing that could make him happier in this moment.

Seeing how animated his mate now was, Megatron decided to give him some fun. Carefully gripping his mate's hips, he suddenly rolled and as Optimus yelped in surprise, he settled on his back with his mate now above him. Gently pushing Optimus upwards so that he straddled him, he grinned and said.

"You have some fun, Optimus, show me what you can do."

Optimus stared at him, even though their positions had changed, he was still very much impaled on Megatron's spike. But it seemed Megatron was actually letting him have some control, something he hadn't expected. So he slowly began to move his hips, not sure what he might achieve but Megatron's expression melted into one of bliss. It felt strange, the spike moving upwards into him but it actually felt rather good.

He moved a little harder, gasping at the feeling of that massive spike massaging his inner valve. Something warm was growing in his lower abdomen and he wondered if it was his own charge building up. He was starting to feel a little giddy, he'd experienced so many strong emotions today that he felt he might faint at the end of this charge. Below him, Megatron groaned deeply, relishing the sight of his mate's flushed face above him as he now controlled their interfacing. He was so beautiful and pure; Megatron had struck gold with this one that was for sure.

Optimus felt the spike inside him start to swell but it didn't feel painful, the stretch felt pleasant and he started to gasp harder. His charge was really was growing now, he felt like he might explode. Megatron growled with pleasure, he could feel another overload building and it would be even more powerful than the last one.

"Oh yes, that's it, don't stop," Megatron commanded, throwing his head back with ecstasy and Optimus obliged, continuing to ride his mate, going harder and harder.

"Uhh.....!" Optimus finally gasped as his charge came and his valve constricted all around Megatron's spike, making him almost yell in relief.

Megatron roared with pleasure, gripping his mate's hips as he continued to thrust up into his mate before his overload finally came as well. He pumped hard into his mate, feeling his hot load explode out of Optimus's valve as it completely overflowed. Optimus gasped and shuddered at the sensation of being completely filled up and slumped forward, almost unconscious. 

"Hmmmm...." Megatron purred once the first waves of the overload subsided and he was able to reach this dimension again.

He wrapped his arms around his gasping mate and caressed his back and aft lovingly. They both lay there together for a while, unable to speak and cuddling in post bliss haze.

"See? I told you I would give you pleasure that you couldn't even imagine..." Megatron said and Optimus just nodded. The emperor's spike still deeply buried in him but oddly it feel good to have it in there, now he really didn't wished for Megatron to remove it, somehow he believed that if it left him, his valve will become upset.

Optimus frowned at that thought, did he really thought that?

Megatron continued cuddling with him for another while telling him how beautiful, perfect and unique he was, plus how much he loved him before rolling them back again so Optimus was beneath him again.

"I need more.... I need you so much..." The emperor declared before restarting with his gentle thrusts making Optimus moan and wiggle exposing his neck submissively to his master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter up, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> This chapter introduces Hook, one of my favourite characters in this story. I think you'll all like him too. ;)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter.

Hours later...

Megatron gasped desperately for air as his last overload, number eight, or nine, wore off.  His Optimus long ago passed out but Megatron continued nonetheless with his unconscious mate as he felt like an addict in need of a powerful narcotic when it was about the little Prime.

"Allspark almighty...!" He panted  finally sated finding some courage to pull out and away from the most perfect mech ever; then he sat on his knees and contemplated his beautiful, ravished and sprawled mate and his not-so-virgin-anymore valve; soft, raw, tender and......

....bleeding...?!

Megatron's spark gave a jump in fright and almost felt like he would purge said energy source out. "Optimus! No! My Optimus! I've hurt you!" He desperately said looking or thinking in a solution.

Frantically looking everywhere he left the berth and ran, or stumbled to the washracks and looked into the first aid's kit what might be of help....

....nothing.

Then an idea crossed his processor. He opened a secret cabinet and took a little tube which seemed to contain some kind of oil; he took some of it in his hand and returned it to the secret cabinet before closing it, then went back to the berth.

Once there he reached for the damaged valve and put it in it and all over the rim. "I'm sorry, my love..." He whispered as he fingered the other with the oil in order to soothe the possible damage.

Once he thought he finished, licked clean his fingers, moaning in delight at Optimus' taste, and then laid back next his new mate hugging him close.

"I will always love you, and cherish you, my Optimus Prime," Megatron said before allowing recharge to claim him, a recharge that was full of his mate and him making love over and over again.  
...

The next day...

Optimus' systems started powering up, but something was not right; a dull ache made itself present and it started growing up until he begun moving and moaning in discomfort.

Then suddenly he on-lined his optics only to find himself trapped between two massive and powerful arms. The memories of the last day came to him like a tidal wave and he was now groaning in disgust.

Did he really do that? Acted like a cheap pleasurebot? He felt like garbage, like the worst and most disgusting being ever created! How could he act like that?!

....and the pain only intensified, exploding from his exposed valve.

'Wait a click....why is my valve bared?' Optimus thought at the feeling of something cool staining it and sometimes something warm escaping from it.

Even worse! He felt like a....a...miserable something. He didn't even know, just that he needed to get off Megatron and reach the washracks or he might purge.

But once he tried to move his legs the blossoming pain exploded with an intensity he never felt before, and cried out loud...

...calling his mate's attentions and quickly pulling him out of dream world.

"Hmm?" Megatron mumbled, still half asleep as he blinked at his whimpering mate. "Optimus?"

"It...it hurts," Optimus couldn't help but whimper, feeling so weak and helpless.

"Hurts?" Megatron repeated before the words finally registered in his processor and he came awake properly in an instant.

"Shh, it's okay my love," he said, hugging his crying mate to his chest. "Is your valve hurting?"

Optimus made a miserable affirmative sound and Megatron said. 

"I gave you some oil earlier to help with any soreness of damage you might have."

"Is that why it's bared?" Optimus asked in a choked voice and Megatron nodded.

"Yes but I think you may have pulled some wires down there or strained something," he mused, smiling a little sheepishly. "We were so passionate last night my sweet, we possibly overdid it."

"What....what can I do about it?" Optimus questioned as sharp pains continued to shoot up his body. 

"A massage might help with some more oil," Megatron suggested as he gently laid his mate down on the berth. Taking a pillow, he placed it under Optimus's head, helping to support him. 

"And once you've rested and had some energon," Megatron continued, bringing out some oil from beside his berth and gently pushing Optimus's legs apart. "We can have a warm bath together."

The oil he was using wasn't special healing oil, this one was designed to soothe aches away and make it easier to massage. It was one he used on himself if he'd strained something while training or fighting, it did sometimes happen. When it came into contact with Optimus's thighs, it would create a soothing heat that would melt into the armour and protoform. Rubbing the oil into his hands, Megatron began to gently rub it all over the necessary places, making his mate gasp at the sensation.

"How's that?" Megatron asked with a smile as Optimus yelped slightly at a small burst of pain that was smoothed away.

"Better," he admitted, the pain was slowly leaving him as Megatron worked. His inner valve did feel less painful, less abused although he wasn't sure it would ever feel the same again. How often would Megatron want to interface with him, every night? Surely it would not be for as long every time, they would burn themselves out? But Megatron had clearly enjoyed himself and the larger war mech must have a lot of stamina so chances were he could have several more sessions like this in a row without becoming exhausted.

Well, it was his duty as Megatron's mate to give him what he wanted, no matter what.

"Good, how are you feeling now?" Megatron asked once he finished with the massage.

"Heavy..." Optimus answered and Megatron smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry if I overexcited last time... I just couldn't stop... You're just too delicious..." Said this, Megatron crawled back towards his prone form and kissed him gently before reaching down and caressed the soft rim of Optimus' valve.

Optimus' optics widened and he wanted to escape, but decided against it, he must let his master do as he wants with him, after all this was for Cybertron.

Suddenly Megatron inserted one finger inside and Optimus shrieked in pain like never before; it was so sudden and no less painful, it attacked his entire system.

Megatron pulled out and away from his mate as he burned and looked down at him in shock as this one cried. "Optimus? What....what is it? Did- did I hurt you? Tell me!"

"Hurts, hurts!" the other cried and rolled to his side only to return to his back as the pain felt worst in the other position.

"Frag!" The emperor cursed before getting his com link and called. "Hook! Get your aft in here...! When I mean here, I mean my quarters.... NOW!!"

He cut the connection and returned to his crying mate. "Shhhh....it’s okay, shhh...the medic is coming, he will help you feel better....and tell us what's wrong...," he said the last part bitterly. “Shhh...," he tried once again caressing softly Optimus' head....and so far it wasn't working.

Why hadn't the oil he put in his valve last night worked?

As he thought about this, a new mech entered the quarters and once his optics set on Optimus, he cursed and took a syringe. Seconds later after downloading its contents into Optimus, this one calmed.

"What the frag happened?!" The old medic started looking at Megatron with accusation.

"I don't know....everything was perfect and then he said it hurt!" Megatron said in his defence as the medic frowned at him not believing him.

"Why I don't believe you, Megatron? Maybe its because I know you since the day you were sparked!" The medic barked the last part making Megatron flinch for a second. "Now, let's see what you've done..."

Minutes later after examining Optimus' valve and joints he reached a conclusion, not before taking his tool and hitting Megatron hard on his head several times. "What the frag were you thinking?! Fragging spike-head!! How could you do that to a virgin?!!"

"He....we were enjoying it....ouch!!" Tried Megatron but he was unable to escape his personal medic's wrath.

"Virgins are virgins for a reason!! And very delicate!!! How could you not control yourself?!! You practically tore off his valve!!!" Hook roared and Megatron froze...

...so that was the energon that leaked out....not just the seal breaking.

"He was enjoying it....he never told me to stop..." The warlord whispered in disbelief. A haunted look appeared in his optics.

"Yeah sure," Hook said not believing a word. "I need to take him to surgery and fix what you broke, idiot!"

Hours later...  
Medbay...

Optimus woke up feeling very much dizzy and his joints felt heavy....heavier than usual.

Next him was Megatron speaking to a mech...

"And I mean _NO INTERFACING_ as he recovers, he needs all his strength and energy to do so, his valve is very delicate right now and I even had to recalibrate it, now even the smallest of your fingers will feel like hell in him, so, _DON'T TOUCH HIM AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!! YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_ The mech said making Optimus frown.

"But I...." Megatron tried and flinched again when the medic's left optic twitched.

"Unless you want him permanently damaged, DON'T touch him!" The medic insisted and Megatron grunted but agreed. That was enough for him so he turned and left.

"Optimus?" Megatron addressed him and his beautiful blue optics looked up at him making the warlord gulp and tighten his fists.

"Is....is everything okay, my lord?"

"No....I've hurt you... It was not my intention but I... I was overexcited about our bonding, I shouldn't have gone so hard because you were a virgin and were not used to it... I'm sorry..." The emperor said reaching down kneeling against his berth and hid his face against it.

Optimus could not believe what he was seeing. Maybe he was dreaming....just too many things happened and seeing the Decepticon emperor being reprimanded by another mech, plus apologising was too much to take.

Before even knowing what he was doing he reached with his hand and touched the other's head. "Its nothing, I will recover soon, my lord."

Megatron lifted his gaze and looked up at him for a few seconds before jumping him and kissed him passionately surprising Optimus even in his hazy state.

The warlord smirked at him devilishly once he released his lips. "He said I can't touch your valve for a while, he never said anything about your spike..."

"Wh- what?" Optimus flushed madly before Megatron removed the soft sheets that covered him and started rubbing his spike cover.

"Come on, love, let me see it..." He purred.

"Oh I....I...uh," Optimus stammered. Truth be told, he'd never really looked at his spike, he'd never really been into self servicing, thinking it was better to teach himself self discipline to help with his military aspirations. But Megatron was his mate and master; therefore his body belonged to him. So even though he wasn't really happy about it, he couldn't refuse.

"Very well my lord," he said softly. "You can....have it."

He released his spike cover, revealing its contents to the light. Megatron's optics widened at the sight of it.

"Is....this alright?" Optimus asked quietly as Megatron carefully reached forward to touch it.

"My love, you’re bigger than I expected you to be," Megatron said, sounding very impressed. Optimus glanced down and saw that for his frame size, he was quite big, not as big as his mate but still pretty big. He actually flushed at the sight of it; he never imagined that he'd be called big.

"Thank you," he mumbled as Megatron smiled widely.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he purred, carefully stroking the spike in one hand.

"Are you sure.....ooooh," Optimus groaned as Megatron began to squeeze him.

"I'm very sure," his mate said devilishly, continuing to squeeze and caress the spike he held, smirking as it started to swell.

"Just lie back and enjoy," he commanded and Optimus had little choice but to obey.

It was hard to relax as the stimulation continued but he did his best not to squirm too much least his valve hurt. But when he felt something warm wrap around it, he couldn't help gasping. He looked down to see Megatron taking his spike into his mouth and starting to suck. Now that really was surprising, he'd been expecting to do this, not the warlord Megatron.

"My....uhh," he moaned, unable to finish his sentence as arousal shot through his body.

Of course, Megatron just smirked even more as he continued. His mate tasted just as good here as he did his valve, he would happily do this while Optimus recovered. And that's just what he was going to do.

"Oh my lord," Optimus gasped, unable to stop himself, this wasn't painful, it was wonderful.

"Uhhh...!" He clamped shut his mouth with his hand as his master continued sucking him.

"Delicious...."Megatron purred darkly before giving it a long teasing lick making the spike twitch and release sweet pre-cum that was lapped greedily by Megatron.

These sensations he was receiving were so good, yet different from the ones in his valve, it was as if the spike had a life of its own but was connected at him as well...but then again the sensations of pleasure were exclusively for the spike...not the whole body as it was when doing it by the valve.

"Hnnnn...!" the younger bit back another yelp as Megatron ran his hot and wet glossia against the entire length making him buck involuntarily his hips up.

"Am I the first one to ever touch you here too?" Megatron asked before returning his mouth to suckle on the sensitive head.

As Optimus nodded out of control, Megatron smirked very pleased for this before engulfing the entire shaft and started sucking the other harder.

Optimus cried out against his own clamping hand, this was way too intense that he couldn't control it...it was going to explode in Megatron's mouth if he didn't stopped now...but he just didn't wanted him to, he might sound like a perv but he wanted, no, needed to come now!

"Gah...hmmppphhhh...!!!" He drowned his scream of his first ever spike overload with his hand, his optics lightened up powerfully and he could swear he saw stars just before as predicted, exploded deep and hard in his master's mouth.

Now he was panting heavily on his berth and looked down at Megatron as he continued lapping and licking him clean of transfluids; if he looked carefully he could see that the emperor had not let a single drop escape.

"What a delicious elixir my mate produces in the throes of passion, a sweet and unique essence that got me addicted once more..." He said reaching down again and licked playfully at the softening spike.

Megatron was amazed at his mate's flavour, plus the size and natural ridges and bumps it possessed his marvellous member. He wanted that sweet essence again so he stimulated his Optimus swirling his glossia sensually playing with the sensitive ridges as if he was the most delicious energon thread he ever tasted before his mouth closed around him again.

As over sensitised as Optimus was, he couldn't last long at his mate's assaults and he came again drowning his howl of release again as everything became starry and hazy.

Megatron however continued licking and swirling his glossia around him and looked up at his defenceless mate with crimson optics full of deep lust. He reached down with his hand and started touching himself before baring his own valve and inserted two fingers inside as he worked Optimus once again to full arousal.

Finally he climbed on top Optimus on the berth and kissed him firmly. "I think I'm wet, love, can you help me?" he said as if a sparkling saying he was good and deserved the candy he asked.

Optimus looked down and could not believe what he was seeing! His master had his own valve bared and wet for him. He choked with his words refusing to believe it.

Megatron smirked and pecked his lips before he positioned the hard, ridged spike to his entrance and lowered himself, impaling himself fully as his valve was the one now that engulfed his shaft.

"Uhhhhh.....oooohhh...." Megatron moaned in delight as his inner sensors were so deliciously stimulated by the hard ridges and bumps his mate's spike possessed, plus the rim fluttered madly at the intense but no less pleasing stretch. He couldn't help but roll his hips lazily as his valve continued sucking the welcome intrusion.

Meanwhile, Optimus could not believe what was happening, Megatron was riding him, actually riding him. His spike was being squeezed quite thoroughly; this was much more intense than being sucked off. Not only was Megatron's valve was much hotter than his mouth but it was so tight it almost felt constrictive. But oh, this felt so good, there was absolutely no pain associated with his spike. 

He found himself hoping that they could do more of this, as opposed to his valve being used.

"Megatron," Optimus moaned, unable to stop himself from using his mate's given name but said mate did not seem to even notice.

"Yess, this is good," Megatron purred as he buried more and more of Optimus's spike within his own valve. No more would he need to rely on toys or casual interfaces, he had found the bot to end all of that.

Megatron spread his legs further apart so he could take Optimus more into his valve, now properly straddling his mate. He grinned at his panting and flushed mate and started to roll his hips back and forth, allowing Optimus to repeatedly thrust into him. Soon, Optimus was returning the motion, doing his best to thrust back but lying on his back didn't help since he was much smaller than his mate. Not to mention, he still felt a little weak from everything that had happened.

"Don't stop," Megatron groaned, he wanted to feel more of his mate, especially his transfluid filling him up. 

"Y-yes my lord," Optimus bit out, trying to prevent himself from moaning wantonly. It was a very difficult task.

"Good," was all Megatron said as he threw his head back to enjoy the feeling of being fragged by his wonderful mate. He started to day dream what they could do together once his mate was well enough, the different positions they could try and games.

A few more breems of thrusting, he felt the spike inside him start to swell up, stretching his valve deliciously. His mate was close to coming and he couldn't be happier. He started to buck harder, wanting to speed things along and feel his mate coming.

"Let me hear you," he told his mate."Scream my name if you come, love."

"Ah....ah...," Optimus moaned, feeling an approaching overload. Before he could even think, it was there and his spike was pumping hard into his mate's as he yelled the warlord name.

Megatron roared with pleasure as the hot liquid spilled out of him.

His valve clamped so hard that for a moment he thought he would squeeze off his mate's perfect shaft as the last waves continued on and on and he moaned rolling his hips wantonly as they wore off.

"Optimus....mmmm...." he groaned as one last little wave invaded his whole body making him shiver delightedly. “That was good..."

Without him knowing there were a few onlookers who couldn't take their optics off of the scene before an enraged Hook came stomping. "What the frag is all that noise?! What are you looking at?! Get back to work!!" he kicked them all of there, medics and nurses alike before taking in the scene.

Some could swear they saw Hook's enraged aura once and this one was one of those times. Stomping inside like an earthquake he took a wrench and beat the mech sitting on the berth successfully kicking him off and away of his unconscious mate.

"What the frag, Megatron?!! I've said NO INTERFACING!!! You afthole senseless overfragged spike head!! Look what you've done!"

"Uhhh..." The emperor moaned in a combination of pain and hazy pleasure on the floor. His valve still bared and leaking sweet cum from his beloved Optimus....

...his Optimus' cum... He couldn't help but think and smirked dumbly before reaching for his valve, took some of the thick fluids and took it to his mouth savouring his mixed flavour with his mate's and flushed dreamily. He was totally out... That valve overload was the most intense he experienced ever, even more explosive than with playing with his super mode and made to order for himself dildo!

"Are you even listening to me?!!" The old medic tried again the third time he watched Megatron take his fingers to his mouth and back to his valve and repeat it.

"Idiot!! You drained your mate!! You can seriously hurt him because to produce transfluid there is needed a huge amount of energy! That is why I said NO INTERFACING OF ANY KIND!!!"

Megatron could only hear muffled yellings and asked himself why Optimus's spike was not in his valve anymore?

"Are you listening?!!" Hook said enraged and beat him hard against the back of his helm with his hand, that seemed to awake him.

"Hook?" He said like confused which only fuelled the elder's ire.

"NO INTERFACING WITH YOUR MATE FOR FIVE MONTHS!!! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM BY DRAINING HIS ENERGY LIKE THIS, IDIOT!!!" Hook roared in his face.

"For five months?" Megatron exclaimed in horror that was a ridiculous amount of time to go without interfacing with his mate.

Hook glared at the Mech he'd seen grown from a little Sparkling to a powerful warlord, the one who'd managed to bring the Autobots and Decepticons together without bloodshed. He mentally sighed; Megatron had clearly fallen hard for his more delicate mate, so hard that lust was clouding his processor. Most newly bonded couples were like this, so wrapped out in their love that they were barely aware of anything outside their little world.

"Megatron," he began, a bit more calmly. "I realise that right now, all you want to do is lock yourself in a room with a large berth and stay there until you both can't move. But we are in the middle of a major transition of the Autobot planets into our empire, you must focus on that. Think of this as a chance to get back to that and sort everything out while your mate recovers. Once everything is settled, the two of you can have some time alone together, have a late honeymoon or something."

Megatron grimaced, the idea of being chaste from his mate was extremely unappealing. However, he knew the elder Mech was right, he did need to be there at the helm for his Decepticons, otherwise some dissident Autobots might try to cause trouble. The last thing he wanted was any kind of conflict, he wanted things to progress peacefully so that the new extension to his empire was preserved. Besides, if he didn't act now, the world his future (and hopefully imminent) Sparklings would be born into would not be the one he wanted them to reside in.

"You are right," he sighed heavily, looking wistfully at Optimus who was lying there in a daze, only half aware of what was happening.

"Of course I am," Hook stated firmly. "Have his own set of quarters set up during quarantine, let him learn about our culture and decide what part he can play in it as your mate."

The thought made Megatron feel miserable, but he nodded. He consoled himself that he could easily show off his mate once everything was settled; perhaps have a grand progress of his new empire, yes that sounded good. 

"Very well, I will do what you say," he said with a nod. "I will have that organised while you take care of him."

As Hook nodded, Megatron bent towards his mate, murmuring. "First I will say goodbye, then go."

"Hnn," Hook said, more than ready to hit him again if he tried anything.

But Megatron just gave his mate a gentle kiss, smiling as Optimus blinked up at him.

"I have to go now my sweet," he told him softly. "If you need me, Hook will set up a video comm but I must take care of the integration of Cybertron into our empire. You rest and recover my love; we'll be together soon enough."

Optimus just swallowed and nodded, receiving another kiss before Megatron stood up. Reattaching his cod piece, he nodded to Hook before departing. His mate stared after him before looking at Hook who sighed and grabbed a scanner.

"Right, let's see what the damage is," he muttered, coming closer to Optimus to start examining him.

Optimus looked at the last place he saw his mate before finally relaxed allowing the the medic to do his job.

"I should have told him to clean you up first, you're a mess!" The medic growled making Optimus flush, but before he could answer Hook continued. "But knowing him he would have just taken you again."

"I.... I can clean myself up..." Optimus whispered embarrassed making Hook shook his head.

"Look at you, you can barely form a sentence, just stay there and I'll bring someone to do that job; allspark! Megatron made a show!"

Optimus' flush darkened but then remembered what Megatron said...it was normal for 'cons to show their 'love' in public. So he’d better get used to it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus makes a very drastic decision in this chapter, he's in a very bad place emotionally and mentally.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

Sometime later...

The young Prime remained in his own berth and quarters as the 'interface quarantine' advanced. It was not that he was locked up, no, he was just too tired sometimes to get up and find something else to do.

Even his own servants expressed their worry about it, after all, the consort should have recovered by now his strength....but sometimes they just shrugged it off thinking that he was just 'delicate'.

That thought annoyed Optimus, he was not 'delicate' he was a strong warrior!

"Consort?" Someone called and he on-lined his optics heavily. It was one of his servants.

"Yes?" He asked tiredly.

"You have a call, its the Emperor."

The consort lifted up weakly and proceeded to leave the berth to answer his mate's call....knowing fully what the other will say and making him grimace at that.

"Optimus!" The warlord said excitedly once his beloved mate came into view.

"My lord," Optimus stated, trying to look pleased to see his mate even though he still felt empty inside. No one could claim the Emperor had forgotten about his mate, he called almost daily to make sure Optimus was being taken care of and to remind him that his mate missed him.

Optimus knew he should feel something about this, even if it was disgust or annoyance but somehow he couldn't. Even since his bonding, his emotions had felt muted somewhat and all he ever really seemed to experience were the echoes of whatever Megatron was feeling. Right now, he could tell his mate was pleased to see him but that was it. He didn't know if Megatron was properly feeling what he was feeling or lack thereof.

"How goes everything?" Optimus asked, trying to make himself interested in something, anything. He hated this lethargy he was experiencing but somehow couldn't shake himself of it.

"Everything is going smoothly my love," Megatron replied, smiling fondly at his mate. "Right now, we are discussing trade routes and treaties, it can be a little dull at times but soon we will all reap the benefits of it."

Optimus nodded, almost wanting to ask how his friends in the elite guard were doing but resisting. Megatron now asked.

"Do you have everything to your satisfaction?"

"Yes my lord, it's perfect," Optimus half lied. Of course, materially he had everything he needed and any illness he experienced was instantly reported but emotionally, he had nothing. But he wasn't even sure being around his friends would help, he sometimes felt he'd never feel normal again.

"Good," Megatron said in relief before asking. "I miss you my Optimus, you've no idea how much I do."

"I.....miss you too," Optimus replied making Megatron smiled widely.

"I know Hook said you must rest and recover," he began slowly and Optimus felt a sensation of dread well up inside him, he wasn't going to like this. "But if you’re totally celibate, when we are united, we won't be able to make love properly."

"What....do you suggest?" Optimus questioned, Hook would never allow him near thankfully.

"Well before our bonding, you hadn't really touched yourself, had you?" Megatron said and when Optimus shook his head, said. "Well, I think a little self servicing might do you some good, you'll feel less overwhelmed when this accursed quarantine is over."

"Oh," Optimus blinked at him.

"I could tell you how to do it," Megatron suggested, his optics burning with clear lust and Optimus strongly suspected that Megatron didn't just mean for him to self service. "Guide you step by step......"

"What....what about Hook?" Optimus tried a little weakly, the idea of self servicing over a video comm for his mate was not appealing.

Megatron snorted and said. "I'm not suggesting anything overwrought, just a little something for you to do when you’re alone and bored. You could even do it in the bath my love...."

"I uh....I...," Optimus stammered, blushing now as Megatron's optics raked his form.

"I.... I don't think I can, my lord..." He tried feeling really awkward now.

"Awww, come on love, I promise there won't be nothing wrong with it, you will enjoy it fully; there's nothing better than one's own touch. Now, come on... Touch your panel."

Optimus looked at him in shock not believing this was happening.

"Come on, don't be shy, I've already seen all from you...." the warlord purred darkly as his optics roamed lustfully over his frame.

"I.... I don't think..." He tried again only making his mate smirk.

"I know you must miss my own touch on your body, but I can't be there now, so, imagine is me touching you..." Megatron practically gasped the last part. "Oh Optimus....you have no idea what this stupid quarantine is doing to me...." He moaned in need making Optimus' flushed face to pale.

"I want to catch up with you, so, you need to be a little more....loose... I don't want to hurt you again," This time as Megatron moaned those words one of his hands trailed down, and by the way the arm was moving he deduced he was up to something.

"I.... I think I feel tired, my lord... I don't think I can....do that," the Prime said this dimming his optics so the other will believe the message...and it seemed to have worked judging Megatron's worried but disappointed look.

"Oh....its okay, love, I understand...recover soon, remember I miss you so much...," Megatron said and Optimus could feel that somehow it was true because of the bond and the nudges he was receiving.

"But before you go, I want to give you something that will be useful as I'm not there." Megatron continued making Optimus frown in thought. "Go to my quarters, there is the east wall, right in the middle, where there's no paintings push your hand and a secret compartment will open, whatever is inside is secret and mine for vorns, is ours now, yours.... I want you to use as you please whatever you want from there."

"Oh... I... I thank you, my lord, I will if that pleases you..." Optimus said bowing a little in respect towards his master.

.......

When the call was finished, curiosity won and Optimus started after his master's quarters to see what was inside the secret compartment. Perhaps there were some treasures of his family and such, he thought.

Once he reaches the quarters, he went straight to the east wall and did as his master instructed... However, there were no invaluable treasures inside, the insides of it made him pale and almost purge.

Did Megatron really intended him to use those?!

Recovering from the initial shock he walked towards it inspecting the several sexual toys that were inside, especially one...

It was long, thick, with several ridges coming from soft to hard ones and the same could be said about the bumps it possessed, also a thick and bulbous knot at the base. It seemed like an expensive toy as he continued examining it, it was also a little curved and had a switch and a little button he had no idea they were for...until he pressed it and started vibrating like mad.

"What-?!" The action caused Optimus almost to throw it but resisted and pushed the button successfully off-lining it.

Now he knew what it was, a fake spike....a special made dildo. "Well, that would explain why he enjoyed being spiked before..." He said putting it aside and decided to investigate further the compartment.

He withdrew some expensive looking lubricants and oils, all of them flavoured. Curiosity overtaking him, he unscrewed the cap from one and delicately touched it before bringing his finger up to his lips. The taste was intense and it seemed to fizzle on his glossia, causing a wire of excitement to shoot down his body. He could only imagine what it would be like to properly lick this off a spike or something like this.

He bit his lip before quickly returning it and it's fellow lubes to the compartment. There were also a few very soft cloths, he gently tested one on his arm where a smudge was. It cleaned it perfectly and he smiled wryly, this was probably the only object that he would have no problem using. Folding it up again, he looked to the other objects, the majority appeared to be other toys. Optimus did examine each of them, one was an oval shaped ball that seemed to have different vibration settings and other was a ring that he gaped at, he couldn't imagine placing that on his spike.

Once he was finished, he carefully put everything away and glanced at the berth where he'd lost his virginity. He might be having a reprieve right now but that would change soon enough. He supposed it hadn't been quite as bad as he'd thought it would be but he wasn't particularly looking forward to it. Could his life get much more uncomfortable?

Sometime later

"Uh," Optimus groaned, feeling the familiar sickening feeling that seemed a constant nowadays. Four months had passed since his bonding meaning he would soon be allowed out of quarantine and returned to Megatron. Needless to say, the Decepticon leader was becoming very excited by it and regularly told Optimus so. Optimus could certainly feel his excitement and he did his best not to feel too depressed about it. After all, it would mean a change of pace, he was spending far too much time in his quarters while the world around him changed. From what he'd been told, a lot of progress had been made on Megatron's new palace; they'd be able to live in it before the stellar cycle was up. 

"Consort, do you require anything?" a servant asked, seeing the consort once again looking very miserable on a seat in front of a window.

"Maybe a bit of coolant thanks," Optimus requested and the servant bowed but still asked. "Consort, should I call Hook?"

"No, I'm fine," Optimus quickly assured him. "If I get worse you can call him but I think it's a harmless virus."

"If the consort is sure," the servant said before pausing as he received a comm.

"Consort, there are some messages waiting for you, I believe they are from your friends."

"Thank you Quickspin, I'll look at them in a bit," Optimus said, feeling his spirits lift ever so slightly at the mention of his friends. They had been doing their best at a distance to keep his spirits at and assure him that they would be reunited as soon as it was possible. Although at times he felt mournful at how happy they must be in their continuing roles of Primes but he was glad he hadn't been forgotten. Perhaps his mate would still let him train with them, he longed so badly for the routine of being a Prime.

Another wave of sickness hit him and he almost gagged. Whatever this virus was, it wasn't letting up. He just prayed it wouldn't last too long; he was getting extremely tired of it.

"Your coolant, Consort," The servant offered and Optimus took it slowly before emptying it.

"Thank you Qui- uhhhh...!" but before the Prime could properly thank him, his tanks rumbled and rejected the coolant forcing him to purge heavily on the ground.

It was the first time he lost control of it!

"Consort!" Quickspin shouted in shock helping the now weakened mech up. "Should I call Hook now?" he said worryingly.

Optimus for his part could not answer but nod, then looked down at himself and watched the mess he made. He looked up at his servant as if asking for an apology as the other contacted the medic.

"Sorry Quic- bleh-!!" Once again he purged hard on the floor unable to hold back or apologize properly for the mess.

"It’s okay, sir, come on, let's take you to clean up, it will make you feel better as Hook arrives," Quickspin said gently taking him on his shoulder and guiding him to his private washracks.  
...

Minutes later...

"I cannot see what is causing the malfunction, but I will give you a stronger coolant. So far is not a virus or...." Hook trailed off making Optimus frown in confusion.

"Or...?"

"Or a sparkling," The medic finished watching Optimus pale at the simple idea. "It’s neither, so it must be something else; I'll see what it must be done, so, don't worry."

However Optimus still looked a little taken aback for the mere idea of him carrying his master's creation.

"Rest now, child, your body requires it," The medic assured before injecting him with a mild sedative, "You, inform me of anything that happens regarding his health, you understand?" he addressed the servant who just nodded once. "Good, I must go now, I must inform this Lord Megatron."

He then started walking away before Quickspin stopped him. "Sir?" Hook stopped and looked at him with a questioning glare. "It is not my business but....the Consort... He's been rather....depressed lately..." The servant confessed making Hook give the sleeping mech one last look before walking away without another word.

...

"I think the cause of his illness is that he's depressed, Megatron."

Immediately after he left Optimus, Hook called for the Emperor telling him about his mate's status and health.

"Depressed?!" Megatron exclaimed not believing it. "Then it must be your fault, if you wouldn't have separate us this wouldn't have happened, it is obvious that he misses me." The warlord said smugly before looking at the mech in the screen who seemed to be like ready to hit him....if only he could trespass it.

"Don't be a jerk, Megatron, he misses his life! His friends! Or you forgot that you took him without another word or even courting him properly and practically forced him to bond, a bond he obviously accepted out of duty!" The medic barked at the Emperor who just looked at somewhere like thinking.

"Hmmm... Maybe he should spend some time with his friends, you're right, he possibly misses them and he was unable to say goodbye to them; he doesn't have friends in the palace or rarely leaves his room....my poor shy mate... I should have introduced him with some friends of mine before leaving...he's all alone there, with no one to speak..." Megatron started rambling and Hook looked at him dumbfounded...

...did he just ignore the little but no less important piece of information he just told him about that the Consort being forced to bond out of duty?

Well, it was obvious that Megatron was crazy for his mate but that cannot be said the same about the Consort if you looked carefully....and he as an old, experienced mech could see it clearly as crystal now.

"Megatron...." He started but his leader stopped him with a hand.

"Let's say no more.... I will allow my mate to leave the palace to visit his friends, then he will feel better when we reunite again."

"I have no doubt he will," Hook said tiredly, it was clear Megatron was going to listen on the point about Optimus being forced to bond. Megatron loved his mate so much that he couldn't even contemplate that his mate might not have been just as enthusiastic about bonding as he was. If his leader had only allowed his mate a bit more time to accept what was going to happen, Optimus might not be feeling so trapped now.

Megatron might be planning to court his mate now but considering they were already bonded, it almost seemed pointless. However, perhaps being with his friends would help Optimus's mental state and he could work his way out of this depression. The grey mech could be a kind bot and Hook suspected that he could even be loving towards a special bot, like Optimus or his Sparklings. If only Optimus could see Megatron as a Mech instead of right now a jailer or even slaver.

"But you still can't go near him," Hook said warningly and Megatron waved this aside. 

"I will not bother him; he can simply spend time with his friends. But I don't want him out for too long or for anyone to steal him away. Make sure he's got an escort Hook."

"I will Megatron," Hook said with a nod.

"Good, let me know if anything else happens," Megatron commanded before ending the communication.

Hook gave a wry smile at the blank screen, Megatron really was a stubborn Mech. It would take some time before the idea that his mate was unhappy because of his situation to sink into his processor. Oh well, at least Optimus hopefully had something to look forward to.

Later that cycle

Optimus sat in a shuttle, hardly able to believe he was here. When he'd woken up from his nap, thanks to a sedative Hook had given him, the medic had informed him that Megatron had given permission for him to go out and visit his friends. Optimus had been elated, he could finally escape from his place and just get out. Of course, he wasn't along, he had an escort but he'd managed to convince Hook to tell said escort to stay outside the building he'd be in with his friends.

After all, he wanted some privacy to enjoy himself.

"Consort, we are almost here," a Femme named Sunflare told him softly. She was a Seeker and Optimus couldn't help but be interested in her, after all there weren't that many fliers on Cybertron. She hadn't spoken much but she hadn't been unfriendly, merely doing her duty and trying to be professional. And possibly she was giving Optimus some space as even though he was looking forward to seeing his friend, he still wasn't quite himself.

"Thank you Sunflare," he said with a nod.

He looked out of the window, seeing that they were about to dock outside and he smiled as he saw it was the recreational centre of Iacon. Optimus started to grin, this looked like it would be a fun cycle. He started to stand and felt a brief wave of nausea hit him but thankfully it had passed a moment later. He was glad, he was grimly determined to have a good time and try to forget all about Megatron and the Decepticons. He knew there would be signs of it all around, Decepticons walking about the place, advertisements aimed at them and many others but he would simply ignore it.

"Here we are," Sunflare said as the door opened and he was able to step outside.

Optimus grinned and strode outside and immediately was almost bowled over by one of his friends.

"Elita," he laughed as one of his best friends from the academy hugged him madly. 

"Optimus, you’re finally out," she exclaimed, legs wrapped around him as his other friends crowded round. "We thought you'd be gone forever."

"Never," he chuckled as Sentinel clapped him on the back.

"So, what do we call you now?" he asked as Elita got back on her feet.

"Optimus, same as always," the blue and red Mech said firmly. "I'm still the same bot."

"Of course you are," Elita said firmly, giving Sentinel a warning look as Hot Rod sent Optimus a wink. "Come on, let's go and look at the shops."

"Consort?" The seeker femme addressed and he froze. For a second he just forgot what he was...

...but that was not the problem.

"'Consort'?!" Sentinel repeated and couldn't help but laugh his aft off making everyone look down at him with grim faces.

As Sentinel said it, while laughing that it sounded ridiculous and as if he was some kind of high class pampered femme.

"Oh, Sentinel, knock it off!" Elita demanded by kicking hard the blue chinned mech hard on his middle successfully stopping his mirth and making him cry instead.  
...

Later...  
Walking around a mall...

"You're not going to believe what I've seen last night!" Elita said excitedly and almost bursting out with whatever secret she held inside.

"Just spit it 'lita," Sentinel said while munching as his sweet energon cake in a messy way that made the others look at him in disgust.

Shaking off her head, and the image of Sentinel eating like a bad educated and ridiculous mech, Elita continued. "Well, I was in my room doing nothing but looking at the skies enjoying the breeze....when suddenly out of nowhere two seekers appear and started flying around each other,"

Everybody looked intently at her. Some seekers already moved into Iacon, but it was still rare to see them, just like Optimus' escort....however Optimus didn't seem to be as excited about what she was about to tell knowing full well what it was.

"And soon one of them caught the other mid air and started making out!!" She exclaimed at the sentence and even Sentinel stopped eating. "But that's not it...soon after they started....they....they were interfacing!! Yes! Up there, in the air!! In public!!"

This is what he feared, just as Megatron....

"Did you film it?" Hot Rod questioned quite excited himself and Elita nodded showing up a datapad.

"Of course I did, it was quite the show...and I was not the only one who did it," She smirked. "They were noisy too, especially when overload assaulted them!"

Optimus wanted that the ground opened a gap for him to enter and then disappear because sooner or later they will ask him awkward things about the 'cons.

"Holy Primus!" Hot Rod exclaimed and Sentinel started coughing as he choked with his food. All three of them watching the footage.

When the video seemed to end they directed their gazes towards Optimus.

'Oh, dear, this is what I've feared,' He thought while trying to keep a neutral face.

"So, Consort," Sentinel started making all of them to frown at the tone he used to formulate that word....a mocking one. "Do all the Decepticons like to do it in public? Did Lord Megatron take you in front of all his people as the rumours said? Did you enjoy all that attention?"

"W-what?" He honestly couldn't believe his friends thought he was an exhibitionist, maybe Megatron was, but not him!

"Sentinel," Elita exclaimed, punching him.

"What, I'm just asking," he said, holding his hands up in surrender but still with a wicked glint in his optics.

Optimus decided to set him straight.

"Megatron told me that Seekers are well known for interfacing in public," he stated. "But most Decepticons in general prefer to be private as....we were."

Sentinel actually looked disappointed as Elita gave her friend a hug.

"You okay?" she asked as the large blue Mech said "Are you sure you didn't?"

"I remember my bonding night," Optimus said irritably. "If you don't believe me Sentinel, then feel free to ask my mate. I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you what happened."

"He's not going to," Elita snapped, glaring at Sentinel. "We believe you Optimus and even if you had done anything differently, it's none of our business."

"Yeah," Hot Rod agreed. "Just say the word and we won't talk about anything related to that."

"Thanks," Optimus said gratefully, that would be very nice. "But you'd better watch out for the Seekers, you'll probably see more of that as time goes on."

"Really?" Sentinel questioned, glancing back at their Seeker shadow. "Hmm....wouldn't mind seeing a couple of Femmes up in the air...."

"You would," Elita said, rolling her optics and giving him a hard shove. "Come on, there's a show starting in five breems, if we hurry, we can catch it."

Extremely thankful that the subject had been dropped....for now, he raced after his friends as they rushed to the cineplex. When it was over Elita led Optimus slightly ahead of their two other friends as they argued over an action scene in the film they'd just viewed.

"Don't listen to Sentinel," she murmured, her arm tucked in his. "He can be a real jerk at times."

"They’re all probably thinking it," Optimus sighed heavily, feeling a strange clawing sensation in his chest.

"It's not their business," she said fiercely. "And they shouldn't bother you about it."

Her expression softened and she said softly. "Is he really awful?"

Optimus shrugged.

"He's....not as bad as I might have thought," he admitted. "He always asks after me, calls me his love and sweetspark but....he's very pushy. I didn't have any time before I was whisked away to his ship, I couldn't even pack up my stuff."

With a very sympathetic look on her face, she leaned closer and murmured. "You know you can always call me any time if you need to talk. You’re my best friend, I will always be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks," he said with a smile, glad to know she wouldn't abandon him. "What happens if you’re posted abroad?"

"I'll still get leave to come home sometimes," she told him with a smile. "And you can still call me."

"Yeah," he said with a nod before suddenly grimacing.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he paused, a sharp pain stabbing inside of him.

"Dunno," he said through gritted teeth.

"Optimus!" Elita exclaimed as the mech suddenly fell on his knees gasping and grasping his chest.

In no time Sunflare was there next him. "Consort, what's wrong?!" She said desperately and Optimus could only groan in pain as an answer.

Hot Rod and Sentinel only watched stunned at the show.

"He needs a medic, come on, let's take him to Ratchet, he's working in the hospital near here, come on!" Elita barked at the two stupid mechs standing there like statues.

In no time they reached the hospital and were calling for a grumpy and growling old mech who was just forced to awake from his very much deserved nap....he just had an emergency surgery to attend and barely had two hours of sleep after it was done.

"I would have recharged further if those sparklings that dare to call themselves 'medics' would have known what to do, but nooooo....the elders must always save the day, I wonder why do they go to medicine school if they were not going to learn anything?! Idiots...!" He growled as he walked towards the room he was called. Every bot nurse or medic quickly walked away from his path not wishing to become a punching bag for the elder to vent his anger.

Or it was him attending this mech or no one, after all his daughter Red Alert was in recovery since a patient became hostile and took it on her hurting her badly. But she was stable now thanks to him. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only medic in this hospital who knows how to work!" he grumbled before reaching his destiny.

"What was the emergency?! Who's dying?!" He barked before his optics granted him with a sight he thought he will never see again.

"Optimus?" His anger vanished quickly and he hurried inside and prepared his scanner before looking up at the spectators. His anger returning in a second and only a waving wrench was enough to make them understand that they were not needed there.

However Sunflare wished to stay. "But....the Consort...!" She tried as Elita dragged her away.

"If you value your existence, you will follow me, believe me, Ratchet is a good medic and Optimus is in good hands."

Soon the door was closed and Ratchet started scanning him. "What happened, kid?" he tried bit Optimus only shook his head in pain still grabbing his chest so Ratchet scanned him there...and soon his optics widened.

Running for a cabinet he reached for a syringe and downloaded the contents in Optimus calming him from his pain immediately.

"Ratchet...what's wrong with me?" Optimus tried hoarsely.

"Nothing, kid, you're perfectly fine; it was just your body reacting to your sparkling," He answered a little taken aback too, then seconds later noticed Optimus' paling face.

Somehow he didn't seemed happy for the news but very distressed. "Optimus, what's wrong?"

"Did you say.....Sparkling?" Optimus whispered hoarsely, optics wide.

"Yes, Sparkling," Ratchet said with a nod. "I'm afraid there is a slight build up of excess fluid around the sparkling, I'll need to remove that, it makes scanning harder. I take it none of Megatron's medics spotted this?"

"N-no," Optimus managed to say. "H-Hook didn't find it."

"I thought so, a casual scan wouldn't pick it up," Ratchet said knowingly. "Little thing's quite far along....when was the last time you interfaced?"

"Four months ago," Optimus mumbled, still looking rather shell shocked.

Ratchet nodded, that sound about right.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," he began as Optimus stared down at his own body. "I suppose that Megatron will be pleased...."

"Megatron!?" Optimus yelped, surprising the old Medic. "He....he can't find out about this!"

"Can't find out about this?" Ratchet repeated dumbly. "Kid, you can't hide this, he's going to find out."

"He can't find out!" Optimus yelled hysterically almost leaping to his feet but prevented by Ratchet's hands on his shoulders. "You don't know what'll happen!"

"What....?" Ratchet said in confusion. "Optimus, has he been abusing you?"

Optimus shook his head helplessly; he didn't know what to call it.

"They'll never be free," he mumbled to himself. "I couldn't bare it....please Ratchet, promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Optimus," Ratchet began but Optimus screamed at him. "PROMISE ME!"

"Alright, I won't tell," Ratchet said quickly. "But kid, you've still got a ways to go and....it's too late to abort."

He said this quietly, hoping Optimus wasn't going to ask for this. It really was past the time it could have happened.

The carrying Mech shook his head wildly again, before saying. "How long until it can be delivered safely?"

Ratchet frowned before saying. "Well, your Sparkling would need at least a month but...."

"Then I'll come back here before quarantine and you can take it," Optimus said in a rush. "You can find a nice, loving family to take them, they'll grow up happy....."

"Optimus...you should talk to your mate," Ratchet said gently. "If you’re bonded, he'll probably feel you giving birth or know something's wrong."

"Then I'll think of something to fool him," Optimus said grimly. "Please Ratchet; I can't be a proper carrier to this Sparkling, not while I'm with Megatron. And........I can't leave him or Cybertron will suffer."

Ratchet bit his lip, Optimus was putting him in a bad position. As a Medic, it was his duty to protect the patient but he felt like Optimus was making a mistake.

"Look," he said gently. "You shouldn't make a decision now; you need to think carefully about this. Take a few cycles to set things straight in your mind."

"Fine," Optimus said. "I'll think about it but I won't change my mind Ratchet. And you'll help me, won't you?"

Ratchet hesitated before saying. "If _YOU_ promise to think about this very carefully and not make up your mind straight away I will."

"If you promise to help me and not tell anyone, then I will," Optimus assured him, his processor feeling like it might unravel at any moment.

Ratchet nodded; secretly he was hoping that a Decepticon medic would discover this condition. Optimus had had a bad shock, that was all, when he'd had time to think about it, he wouldn't make such a rash choice.

...

Minutes later...

Optimus was released and given some sedatives to take if the pain returned. The medic diagnosed him with a several case of depression and possibly nostalgia at his past life once the seeker Sunflare asked. She then nodded and they left.

"What did he say, Optimus?" Elita asked rather worried by her friend and holding one of his arms as they walked.

"Nothing really," He lied and gave her a weak smile as if asking her to drop the subject.

She then smiled in pity and decided to leave it. Someday perhaps he will wish to talk about it. "It’s okay, Optimus, I am here every time you wish to talk."

Then they continued walking towards the luxurious apartment that was rented for him so he can rest.  
...

Meanwhile....

Megatron was informed about this and could not believe the news.

"Depressed? ...nostalgia?!" He whispered in disbelief. "Why would he be depressed? I've given him everything he wants and more! He even has my spark!"

The Emperor huffed around not understanding why his Optimus was so upset about something he had no idea about. "He has love and care, why is he so depressed...?" He started before remembering something.

"He is depressed because he needs me!" He reached that conclusion happily and his spark gave a jump of joy.

"My Optimus.... I need you too...but the quarantine is not yet over and if I lay my hands on you I doubt I will be able to stop myself...." He said dreamily with a hint of sadness.

"I can't wait until is over so I can show you how much I love you... How much you mean to me.... I love you so much it hurts..." Megatron whispered the last part for himself holding his hands against his chest.

However, he couldn't help but feel that not all was right, something else was wrong; but he shrugged it off as his lover's depression....a depression he happily will help to get him over of.  
...

Later...  
Iacon...  
Optimus' apartment...

The red and blue mech paced his room like a caged beast, he couldn't believe this was happening to him and so soon!

He conceived in his bonding night!!

"For Primus' sake this is horrible! I can't.... I just can't...!" He continued mumbling while grabbing his head as if this one threatened to fall off his shoulders.

"No...not his spawn...no... I can't... I can't...!"

His beautiful light blue face was stained with tears and his optics wide open in horrified realization of the situation.

Suddenly he gasped out of his misery for a second only to feel a small nudge at his spark; he forced himself to calm down... It was Megatron.

His master was sending him waves of love and appreciation, signals he could not accept without having the utter need of purge out his tanks.

No...he will not have his master's child....he cannot be a proper creator for his enslaver's creation...no matter if he had all the time in the universe to decide it he will never give a sparkling to the mech who dared to take him away from home, his life and friends away...no...this sparkling will never meet him....he cannot allow that.

Rage formed deep inside his spark and that caused Megatron to send a confused wave and then more love; so then, once again he forced himself to calm down and 'accept' what the other was giving...

...wasn't that the only thing he was allowed to do anyways?

Ratchet had told him to think about the sparkling but he was sure he'd made the right decision. After all, he wasn't abandoning it in a gutter or terminating, he was going to give it to someone who would ensure that they'd go to a happy family. He fully trusted Ratchet, there was no better Medic, he'd never let the sparkling go to someone bad.

No doubt Megatron would try to force more sparklings out of him but at least this one could be free and do whatever it wanted. Yes, that made sense, he was doing the sparkling a favour by giving it away.

And it would serve Megatron right for enslaving him.

Three weeks and five cycles later Optimus was restlessly pacing his apartment. Very soon, his quarantine would be up and he'd be forced to return to Megatron's side. His mate was getting more and more excited, he could feel it over the bond, it was growing by the joor. Just like the Sparkling was.

He grimaced, feeling it squirming around inside him. He now had a slight extended bump but thankfully the Sparkling appeared to be small. He almost had a spark attack when he thought about how big Megatron was and worried the sparkling might become just as huge within him. That would have been a lot harder to hide as Hook and others called him over a view screen fairly regularly. No one had visited for the last week or so, he'd told all his friends that he wanted to enjoy being properly single for the last time before he had to return to Megatron.

They'd understood but made him promise that they'd see each other again soon even when he was back with Megatron. He'd readily promised, wondering if Megatron really would let him see them. Well, he'd just have to wait and see on that front. 

Anyway, to keep up the pretence, he'd ordered holo-vids to watch, junk food and information on the changes to Cybertron and about the Decepticons. He did watch some of the vids, ate the food and read up on all his data pads but there were times when he could only lie on his bed staring at the ceiling. It seemed to please everyone, both Megatron and Hook seemed to feel he must be doing much better. Sunflare and other Seekers still stood guard outside his apartment, ready to escort him anywhere he wanted.  At first he'd wondered about why his escorts were Seekers but he supposed it was because they were fast and could fly better than all the other Decepticons.

He tentatively thought he could become friends with them if they remained his escorts but he couldn't really focus on that positive aspect right now. Ratchet had wanted him to wait a month and that month was almost up, only a couple of cycles to go. What worried Optimus was that Megatron might decide those couple of cycles weren't waiting for and would demand that he return right now. 

"I have to go now," Optimus muttered to himself. "If I don't go now, when I return, Hook will know something's up. He might work out I had a Sparkling, Megatron....he'll be so mad."

He shuddered at the thought; Megatron might possibly kill him and any Autobot he got his hands on. There was no other way; he had to get going right now.

"Moonflash," he said into his comm. "Would you take me to Ratchet's?"

"Are you ill Consort?" the young Seeker replied.

"No, I just want to make sure everything's functioning before I go back to the Emperor," Optimus said. "I don't think he'll let Hook look at me when I get back."

"Very well consort," the Seeker said, sounding amused.

The Prime grimaced at that tone, he was the only one unamused at returning to the mech that everything he wanted was making him a sex toy with a spark beat and capable of carrying his spawns.  
...

Sometime later...  
Iacon's main hospital...

"Are you 100% sure about this, Optimus?" Ratchet asked in hesitation at what he was asked to do. "It seems very healthy and your mate will be happy-"

"I don't care what he thinks!" Optimus jumped interrupting the old medic. "I don't care what he wants as he hadn't cared what I've wanted! Just....do your job and take it out before he comes and kill us both!"

Ratchet just shook his head and sighed. "Very well, but you're doing it wrong, it will miss you too, you know? Have you thought how will this sparkling will feel?"

Hateful and pleading optics that surprised Ratchet like never before watched him. "Who knows what he will do to them....maybe....maybe take it from me once it born... I don't want to know....so please Ratchet...just...take it!" The Prime growled in barely contained anger and sorrow.

The old medic sighed and nodded not liking at all in what he was getting into. "Fine, follow me, but first we need to get rid of your escort...is waiting out there."

"What you suggest?"

Getting rid of Moonflash was easy, they just needed to call her in and once she entered to help the Consort stand, Ratchet came from behind and injected her with a powerful sedative successfully knocking her out.

Once they left her to sleep in Ratchet's office, and locked the door, they hurried down to an unused and lonely part of the hospital.

Down stairs and underground was the morgue of the hospital and near there were a series of quarters used by those fearless and lonely mechs who wished to have a silent recharge... However there was none like that except Ratchet himself and his daughter. The other residents and medics or nurses did their best to avoid the morgue or those restrooms since they believed that the sparks of the dead haunted those in recharge...

...and Ratchet fuelled those legends with his own ghost stories which made others to fear that place and stay away; that was the only way he could recharge in peace in that hospital, except when they send a half brave idiot down there to call him for an emergency or just use the comm that was attached to the wall...if it wasn't deactivated as he used to do.

The other restrooms which were in upper levels were full of residents and recharge there was practically impossible since he wished for utter silence; the only problem he could see with this place was that it was so isolated that he had to walk a lot to reach his destiny....and he wasn't getting any younger.

"This way," Ratchet commanded once the elevator descended them to the lowest level of the hospital causing Optimus to shiver at the sudden change of temperature and cold feeling of dread.

"Ratchet....what is this place?" Optimus tried as the medic walked with so much security that it scared him.

"The perfect place to hide, now, come on, don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts?" the old mech asked in disbelief once he saw Optimus' face once this one read the words 'Morgue' in a near sign. "You must fear of the living ones, they're even more dangerous," He said that with a frown.

"Now, hurry, this way...before I change my mind and decide to leave it with you!" Ratchet added and Optimus obeyed.

Optimus tried not to shiver, even if there were no ghosts, it was still an incredibly creepy place. When they reached the morgue with its rows of sterile berths on which the dead lay, Ratchet directed him to one that was covered by a soft looking sheet.

"I've got everything set up down here," he explained as they walked to the berth.  "Luckily, we haven't needed this place for a few cycles, you’re lucky."

Optimus wasn't so sure but he obediently lay down for Ratchet. Soon it would be all over and he could....go back to being Megatron's slave. It was an extremely unpleasant thought but at least he would be having his small bit of revenge. He was nervous, he technically shouldn't be giving birth right now but he couldn't possibly wait, it would be far too late if he did.

"Okay, just relax," Ratchet said soothingly as he gathered up his hidden tools.

He paused, about to move over to Optimus.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Yes it is," Optimus whispered. "I can't stop now Ratchet, please just do it."

Ratchet sighed heavily, the kid was determined. Perhaps when the Sparkling was gone, he'd have a change of spark but it was starting to look like he wouldn't. Lifting a knife, he began.

Sometime later

"It's alright, little one," Ratchet soothed as the Sparkling bawled in his arms, born earlier than he should have been. It was a Mech, thankfully a healthy one and rather beautiful.

"There, there, it's okay," he said, glancing over at Optimus who lay shell shocked on the berth, covered in life force.

"Optimus," Ratchet said quietly as the little one calmed down a little as he was cleaned and comforted. "It's a healthy Mech, do you want to hold him?"

He said the line automatically, forgetting that Optimus might not want to. The Medic moved closer with his bundle as Optimus moved his head sluggishly, in a complete daze.

"What?" he said, optics barely focused.

"Your son," Ratchet said kindly, holding out the whimpering Sparkling and carefully giving him to Optimus.

Optimus looked down at his son whose white optics were becoming blue that he'd inherited from his carrier.

"Son?" he said blankly, staring at the Sparkling who stared back at him.

"Yes, he's beautiful," Ratchet told him as Optimus limply raised a hand to touch the Sparkling's face. "Any idea what you might name him?"

"......Valour," Optimus eventually said. "Call him Valour. Now please, take him away."

"Optimus," Ratchet began, how could he do this?

"Now Ratchet," Optimus snapped, almost setting off the Sparkling again.

"Very well," Ratchet sighed, lifting the little one up, noticing the tears in Optimus's optics.

"I'm sorry," Optimus whispered as tears fell down his cheek. "Have a good life son. I love...."

He stopped, he couldn't say anything else, he simply turned his face away. Ratchet sighed before taking the Sparkling away and wrapping him up in a blanket. He'd have to clean Optimus up and repair him, make it look like nothing had ever happened and take him upstairs. He already had a story for the escort, she had slipped and banged her head, he'd placed her on a berth to recover while taking care of Optimus. Hopefully, she would accept the story.

"I won't be long little one," he told the sparkling, placing him in a protective open box. "You just hang tight while I take your carrier upstairs, alright?"

Thankfully, the Sparkling seemed sleepy, probably because his carrier was nearby. He only hoped he could find a family for Valour, the little one would suffer without having a creator of some sort. Once he'd settled him, he turned his attention to Optimus and started to work on him. Once his patient looked presentable, he lifted him up and took him away, leaving the Sparkling all alone.

Valour slept for a while but with his carrier gone, he began to wake up and whimper. At first, the sounds simply echoed around the morgue but eventually, he did catch someone's attention. A red and white Femme entered, looking exceedingly confused.

"I thought I heard something," she said to herself before a little bubbling cry sounded.

"What?" she exclaimed, hurrying forward and gasping at the sight. Someone had left a new born Sparkling wrapped in cloths in a box and he was whimpering and crying freely.

"Oh," she said, coming forward and gently lifting him out of the box. "There, there, it's okay."

He hiccupped and cuddled into her, wanting to feel the warmth of another being in this cold place. She rubbed his back, making soothing sounds until he was calmed down again. She couldn't believe someone had abandoned such an adorable and vulnerable Sparkling in this dreadful place. When she found whoever was responsible, she'd give them a piece of her mind and then turn them over to her father. That would certainly make them think twice about repeating the action.

"Are you hungry?" she asked before smiling, Sparklings were always hungry.

"Let's go and get you something," she said, heading for the exit but coming face to face with Ratchet.

"Red, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed in surprise, staring at the Sparkling in her arms.

"I heard something and found this Sparkling here," she said. "I can't understand what...."

She stopped as she suddenly saw the guilty look in her Sire's optics.

"Do you know how this happened?" she demanded.

"Come on, we need to talk," He tried to guide her to the restrooms but she was resisting.

"Sire....do you know how this sparkling ended up here?" She questioned him but only gaining another push from him towards the same place.

"If you wanna know the while story, Red, then come with me, this cannot be discussed so openly." The old mech said grimly without meeting her optics, that made her frown, this was serious.

Just what had happened?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new character being introduced, I hope you all like him.
> 
> This is a long chapter and the chapters in general will be long ones from now on which I'm sure no one is complaining about. ;)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

Minutes later...

Ratchet explained everything to his shocked daughter in the silence of that unused and uninhabited place.

"Optimus....?" She gasped holding the little creature safer in her arms. Red Alert and Optimus met before the academy when they were sparklings, her creators were medics but he never get to meet his, oddly enough he was left under Ratchet's care and sometimes the Magnus came to see him...or her sire...she didn't know and Ratchet told her to not ask..

...but whatever was the case, she entered medical school before the academy and he went straight for it aiming to be an Elite Guard, sadly he couldn't prepare for the last exam as he was taken by Megatron...

...Megatron... The simple thought of him made Red frown; Optimus was like her brother and the leader of the aftholes kidnapped him and forced him to bond with him!

She now understood why he was doing this with their sparkling. She smirked, Optimus could be a little too much stubborn sometimes and he wanted revenge against his enslaver by denying him what he possibly wished the most.

"Why you didn't tell me he was here?!" She suddenly snapped.

"Because, you were in therapy after being attacked so brutally by one of your own patients and couldn't receive any visitors!" Ratchet bit back and she scowled. "And why? Because you dared to talk back to him and he left you in stasis!"

She moved her mouth to the side not liking what her sire was claiming....he was right, she sometimes tended to talk back to the wrong mechs, just like her carrier....and that is what it got her offlined.

"But that's not the case, I must give this sparkling to someone who might love him, Optimus doesn't want him."

"Hmm..." Red Alert nodded. "I think 'doesn’t want him near Megatron' would be more accurate ...but, does he have a name?" she quickly changed subjects before her sire could reprimand her.

"Valour..." Ratchet grumbled lowly but still Red heard him.

"Valour?" She repeated looking down at the now sleeping sparkling, then lifted from the berth and say: "He needs to refuel, he's too young, came out too early, come on sire, we will say that someone abandoned him," She said excitedly, however Ratchet hadn't noticed and with a long gasp got up and followed her.

...

Later...

"He's so beautiful and adorable, just look at his beautiful face and huge sparkling optics...," Red Alert praised the creature without leaving him away from her arms for even a second as she fed him lovingly.

"Where did you found him?" a nurse asked trying to see the little one better but the femme medic was being too possessive of him.

"Well, you're not going to believe this... He was in the morgue! How can someone be so cruel to abandon such perfection there?!" She half lied and everyone gasped in shock

"How did a sparkling reached the morgue? No one goes there." Another medic offered, one by the name of First Aid.

"I don't know, just that anyone can take the elevator and go down there, he was in a box near the elevator by the way, it was obvious that whoever left him was in hurry," She continued lying making her voice sound like indignation invaded her.

"Only two bots are crazy enough to go down there, your sire and you..." First Aid offered and she looked at him with cold optics that made him flinch.

"Are you calling me crazy?!!" She barked that the sparkling started wailing in distress. "Aww...shhh...shhh...is ok, sweetspark..." She cooed softly before directing the same gaze towards her colleague.

"N-no... I mean... I mean...t-that whoever left him there was not sane at all... I mean... I-" The mech tried only fuelling her anger. "Oh... You know what, forget it!" He said throwing his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

She nodded frowning knowing that she won that against her colleague.

"Okay Red, put him down, we will see what to do with him later," Ratchet started but she was quicker.

"Can I keep him, dad?" The medic femme said and everyone looked at her in shock. It seemed that Ratchet was about to answer negatively when she continued. "I've already named him, its Valour..." She said making her creator gasp and then pant for air. "He will have all the love he needs with me...and more, please, little Valour needs a place with me... I love him so much...besides, he reminds me of someone I've lost...," She said with huge pleading optics.

Everyone looked at Ratchet for an answer thinking that she meant her mother, but the elder knew better, she was talking about her brother... Optimus.

"Please...?" Red continued trying to look the most adorable possible.

How can he deny his daughter, especially in front of all this other bots?! She was very cleaver for bringing them up here; he should have seen the excitement in her optics before when in the restrooms!

Anyways, if he denied her she will keep the sparkling anyways, she has her own income to sustain him and herself...

"Fine!!" He barked. "But don't expect _ME_ to look after him; I'm a medic, not a sparklingsitter!" He scowled and Red Alert squeaked in joy.

"Eeeee! Thank you daddy!!" She said throwing away the stoic mask she always wore in order to show that she was a mother now.

"I will help you," First aid said smiling sadly _.... 'I would have loved to help you with make one of our own...'_ He thought for himself as the other nurses and medics offered themselves as well to help her with the beautiful sparkling.

Meanwhile Ratchet frowned at First Aid and with a cold glare he let him understand that he knew what he wanted with his daughter...and that the elder didn't approved.

Red Alert was obvious to this; she just smiled happily at her new son as bots congratulated her.

"What about the creators?" someone asked. "His carrier could be in need of medical attention."

Red Alert glanced at her Sire; they didn't really want anyone investigating this in case it was traced back to Optimus and then Megatron.

"Check with other hospitals and clinics," Ratchet grunted. "See if anyone's turned up who looks like they've given birth recently. If nothing turns up, then we'll have to assume this bot doesn't want to be found. That must be why they left Valour in the morgue, so they could get away but he'd be found by medical staff."

Even though bots didn't like going down there, the hospital still had to be given a sweep every night cycle in case any unsavoury characters wanting to get their hands on drugs were hiding. 

"I'll get onto it," a nurse offered and hurried away to start looking up databases. 

"He is adorable," a Femme doctor couldn't help but sigh over the Sparkling as he continued to feed from a special formula for newborn Sparklings. "How could anyone abandon him?"

"Who knows?" Red Alert said softly. "Maybe the bot was young and couldn't cope. I'm just glad he wasn't dumped in an alley or something. He'll have a good home with me, won't you sweetie?"

Valour gurgled, a little bit of formula dribbling down his chin. Red Alert carefully wiped it away, as a Medic she was well used to bodily fluids and other messes; this didn't faze her in the slightest. She was already imagining what she could get to equip her little Valour, he'd need toys, his own little berth, cleaning cloths and waxes, the list went on. As a Medic, she would make sure he grew up a fit and healthy Sparkling, and hopefully one day, she could show Optimus how well his son was doing.

Soon the doctors and nurses began to disperse as Red Alert decided she would need a little time off to get herself sorted.

"Sire," she started to say as he sighed and asked. "What?"

"Can you look after him while I get everything I need for him?" she asked pleadingly. 

"Red," he began but she said. "Please, you’re his grandpa now, he should get used to you."

He stared at her, glanced down at the Sparkling before grumbling.

"Fine but just this once, alright?"

"Thank you," she exclaimed, giving him a one armed hug, still holding Valour. "Oh Sire, do you think I should get my feeding tube activated?"

"Be better for him," he grunted as she smiled.

"Good, I'll get that sorted out later," she said as she carefully handed him to her father, giving both of them a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, be good," she called before rushing off.

Ratchet grunted again before noticing that First Aid was standing nearby.

"What?" he demanded.

"Do you need a hand with him sir?" First Aid asked. "He should probably get registered and checked over."

Ratchet eyed him suspiciously before snapping. "Fine, you can help me with him. Give you some experience I suppose."

First Aid smiled widely as Ratchet directed him to follow.

...

Meanwhile...

Optimus returned home with his escort feeling horrible with himself, with everyone, he just wishes the ground could swallow him and end with his misery...

...he hated everything!

"Consort?" His escort asked watching his grim aura, and not just she noticed it but the other seekers that were his escorts noticed it as well.

The Prime however remained in silence before entering his quarters and closed the door with the others out.

"What happened?!" Sunflare asked utterly worried, it was the first time they've ever seen the Consort this depressed.

"Nothing! He just changed his mood from one hour to the other!" Moonflash exclaimed not really understanding either. Then Sunflare noticed something.

"What happened with your head?"

"Oh...this?" Moonflash answered pointing at the newly fixed wound on her head. "The Consort felt ill and fell... I went to help him and he fell on me making me hit my head against the desk;" The other seekers looked at her with lifted optic ridges. "But I'm okay, a little headache is not going to put me down." She tried to smile but failed remembering the Consort's odd behaviour.  
...

Eternal hours passed that turned into days and Optimus couldn't find the strength to lift himself from berth, refuel or even stop crying...

...or even answer Megatron's calls which of course worried the Emperor to no end and hurried to finish whatever negotiation he was doing to be with his mate as soon as possible.

And one of his guards told him that his master will be coming today but of course that only depressed him more in place of cheering him up as his escort hoped. Some little self esteem he possessed was vanishing as smoke and even his pride that told him a Prime was not to be this pathetic were nothing but empty words now.

He could feel himself being choked by his own misery and feeling of emptiness at the lost of his own spark and sometimes he wished so hard to go with Ratchet and claim his son back not caring that his master will find out, just to have his Valour near for a little longer...

...but the reminder of what said master will do with him and his creation stopped him along with all his growing depression.

So, he just stayed there and cried, and cried, and cried...

...until the moment his optics will grow dry perhaps.

"Optimus!!!" Megatron entered the darkened quarters his beautiful mate used to rest as hurried as a hurricane. Worry written all over his face and gestures as he reached for his unresponsive body on the berth and touched his beautiful stained by tears face.

"What happened, my love? Why so upset? I am here now...," Megatron said this by lifting him up; set ttinghim on his lap and drying his face. Optimus' head however lolled to the side, blue empty optics continuing leaking tears to no end as his master hugged his unresponsive body.

"Optimus," Megatron murmured, cupping his mate's head so that it did not loll so much. "What is wrong with you?"

Optimus didn't answer, just lay limply. Megatron began to grow concerned, something must be extremely wrong with his beloved mate.

"I'll call Hook," he started to say but Optimus suddenly came to life.

"NO" he yelped, startling the Decepticon leader.

"No," he said a bit softly, smiling weakly up at his mate. "If you call him, h-he'll separate us again. I'll be fine, I've.....just been working things out."

"Are you sure?" Megatron asked and Optimus nodded.

"Yes," he said, knowing that if Hook examined him now, he would discover that he'd been carrying recently and delivered of said Sparkling. Both he and Valour would be in danger if Megatron found out about said carrying. So burying his feelings as deep as he could, he snuggled into his mate.

"I had a good time with my friends," he said quietly. "Will I see them again?"

Seeing that Optimus was relaxing, Megatron smiled and said.

"Of course my love but I'd like to have you to myself for a while. We have so much to talk about; you must tell me how you want your apartments designed?"

"My apartments?" Optimus repeated and Megatorn smiled. "Of course my love. Along with our own suite, you will have your own rooms to entertain guests and store your things. It is one of the perks of being queen."

He said this last part jokingly, smiling down at his mate. Optimus smiled slightly back, that didn't sound so bad. He could feel more of his inner self being sealed up as he smiled coyly at his mate. Soon, he was so sealed up, it was impossible for anyone to tell what he really felt, not even Megatron could see past it.

He briefly wondered where Valour would end up but he was confident that Ratchet would find him a good home. Valour would be fine away from his creators, Optimus certainly had be. He would be happy, Optimus was sure of it.

Stellar cycles later

"Mama!"

"Valour," Red Alert laughed as the little Sparkling came running at her. "What are you doing here, you’re supposed to be in the crèche."

"I wanted to surprise you," he declared as she scooped him up and kissed his cheek.

"It's a very big surprise," she admitted with a wide smile as he beamed at her.

"That's not the surprise," he told her before drawing from sub space a large rust stick. "Here it is."

"Is this for me?" she asked as he nodded. "Yeah, I got it for you."

"You’re so sweet," she said, giving him another kiss. "Where did you get it from?"

"I bought it when we went to the sweet shop," he explained. "I wanted to get you something really nice."

She felt her Spark swell with pride and love, Valour was the sweetest Sparkling she'd ever met. He was always trying to make her and his grandpapa happy and would make or give them little gifts like this. It was hard to believe that he'd once been a helpless crying Sparkling, now he was a smiling, talking bundle of joy that she loved with all her Spark.

"Can we go to the park later?" he asked as she carefully took the rust stick from him.

"Of course," she said. "Do you want to go to the playpark?"

"Yeh!" he said happily just as First Aid came panting into the room.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "He ran ahead of me.....the little guy can really run."

"He sure can," Red Alert chuckled, settling her son better on her lap. She was in her office in the large hospital where she still worked with her father. Valour was meant to be in the sparkling crèche that the hospital provided for the sparklings of its staff and patients. But of course, he knew exactly where her office was so it was no trouble for him to track her down.

"Think what'll happen when he can transform?" Red Alert said teasingly as First Aid's optics widened.

"Primus, I definitely won't be able to keep up then," he said as Valour giggled.

"I knew you'd catch up with me," he assured the older bot.

"Hey," a voice suddenly exclaimed from the open doorway and they turned to see a small but stocky red opticed Mech standing there.

"You finished those reports yet?" the Decepticon Medic demanded of her, eyeing the three of them together.

"I'm almost done," she assured Scalpel who hated receiving reports late. "Just give me a few breems."

"Fine," he told her. "But no more."

"What's his problem?" First Aid asked after he'd gone.

"Well, he's a good doctor," she said with a shrug and he said. "I know that but you know he can be a jerk sometimes."

"Aid," she scolded, she didn't want Valour hearing that sort of talk.

"Darling, you play there for a moment," she told her son, pointing to a corner where emergency toys were kept. "I just need to finish this and then we can go to the park."

"YEH!" he squealed happily. 

As he rushed to the corner, Red Alert started finishing her report. While she did this, she asked.

"Do you want to come with us to see that holovid tomorrow? You seem to get the jokes better than I do."

He smiled and said. "I'd love to."

...

Minutes later Red Alert was able to finish her report and went with Scalpel to deliver it personally.

"I apologize for my lateness; it won't happen again, sir." She said holding the datapad so he could take it.

The elder looked up at her before taking the datapad and she continued. "Now, if you excuse me, I promised Valour the park," But before she turned he took her wrist successfully stopping her.

"Sir?"

The mech sighed. "Red, you're like a daughter for me even if we just met a few stellar cycles ago when I was transferred here, your sire and I are good friends and the three of us are the only ones, along with your son who can go down to the morgue without shivering," he started making her frown in confusion; where was he going with this?

"And as a father, I worry about you, I know you're an independent femme and one of the best medics in this hospital...and I don't like the way that idiot lays his optics on you." Scalpel finished and she looked at him in utter confusion.

"W-what? Who?" She tried so he continued.

"You're too focused in your career and son to notice the twisted way First Aid looks at you," The elder added grimly.

The femme however just smiled kindly at her old colleague. "He's just a friend-" But he interrupted her.

"His optics tells me he wants more, so be careful when with him... I'll keep him busy as you take your son to the park," He stated and she looked amused.

This mech can be way too overprotective of her just like her sire....or more...

"Okay..." was everything she said before turning and walking away. There was no point in discussing with Scalpel.  
...

Later...  
At the park...

Valour was happy and every fibre of him emanated said feeling, Red Alert couldn't help but feel uplifted by his cheerfulness.

A sad smile crossed her features thinking about her brother; how was he? Did he miss his son? Will someday claim him back?

She heard that he was not in his good moods every time and was rather dark and depressed....perhaps if he meets Valour he will cheer up, the sparkling was so full of joy and love that even the most cold sparked bot can be melted...

...like Scalpel.

The old grumpy bot loved to play with Valour...but only when in private down there in the lonely restrooms near the morgue so he will not lose his reputation of cold bastard.

Red Alert snorted, Scalpel really focused his energy in keeping First Aid busy so he will not come with her and Valour. He was not the only one who disliked the young bot, her own sire already told her how much he disapproved her friendship with him because of his ulterior motives.

But she always shrugged it off, Aid was only a friend and that it will be forever. She couldn't imagine him as something else.

"Valour, don't go too far..." She called her adoptive sparkling as this one ran like a hyperactive petrorabit while walked calmly after him enjoying of the precious weather.  
...

Meanwhile...

"Things are progressing well, Lord Megatron, everything is in order and our people are becoming used to the Cybertronian's lifestyles and customs, however there are some seekers who still likes to exhibit themselves sometimes...," A mech with one single red optic informed the Emperor as they continued walking by the beautiful park.

But now said emperor could barely pay attention at his ambassador’s reports...

...his optics filled of longing at the sight of sparklings playing and running all over the park, and even the newborn ones with their carriers or sires.

Megatron wished with all his might that his beloved mate will someday soon gift him with one... He wouldn't mind if it was a little femme, as long as it was his Optimus' he will be happy, but so far they failed in conceiving and somehow he felt that his beloved was not happy for an unknown reason for him since the other always changed subjects when the matter was at stake.

Suddenly something caught his optics...

A beautiful little red and blue sparkling who ran and laughed as he did so while calling for his carrier.

He frowned once he saw the femme call her sparkling, she looked like a medic.

Shockwave continued speaking but now Megatron held a hand in front of him successfully silencing him.

"My liege?" the cyclops started confused before Megatron pointed at the femme and sparkling.

"A medic....do you know them?" Megatron started as if believing Shockwave needed to know everything.

Luckily for him, he did. "Yes, she is Red Alert, one of the top five medics here in Iacon, daughter of the one who's considered the best medic of all times here, Ratchet; she specializes in advanced spark and processor surgery and is said that, just like her sire, is capable to bring a dead mech back online."

Megatron nodded. "Interesting, and her son?"

"Is an adopted creation, apparently he was abandoned at the hospital she works at so she took him in; she's not bonded, has no affairs and her carrier is dead during an attack in the hospital since she was a medic as well," answered Shockwave making Megatron's interest grow.

The Emperor watched the femme take a sit on a nearby bench and relax as her sparkling went away to play with the different elements the park offered...

...however something happened...

Another sparkling was crying because a bigger one took his toy against his will. Megatron scowled, 'There is a future problem,' he thought for a moment just before the medic's sparkling jumped to the aid of the crying one and claimed back the toy for the other no matter how big this one was in comparison to him...

...and now the overgrown sparkling was chasing the red and blue mechling who ran for his life, but just as he thought he got it lost, the little sparkling kicked the bigger one against the abdomen closely followed for another kick to his groin.

The big lugnut cried on the floor and the little sparkling seemed to be giving him his own piece of mind before his mother came for him, took him up in her arms and walked away from the park.

To say something, Megatron was surprised at what he witnessed before Shockwave spoke to him again. "Valour, sir, his name is Valour."

"Valour," Megatron repeated before suddenly laughing. "He was named very well, I wonder if his adoptive mother named him that. It could not be more apt."

Shockwave nodded, it did seem very appropriate. 

"You know," Megatron mused. "I believe we could do with such an experienced Medic in the palace, we must have the very best after all."

"You wish to have this Femme transferred?" Shockwave asked curiously. She was certainly qualified to work for them but it was very sudden for Megatron to decide this. Then again, he was the emperor. 

"Yes, her and her Sparkling," Megatron stated, watching as the red and white Femme headed for the exit, her son snuggled in her arms. "This Red Alert will be a valuable assert and her son will bring a little bit of joy to our halls."

And perhaps, he thought to himself, this little Sparkling could bring some happiness to his mate and maybe even inspire him to conceive. 

The next day

"Are you going to tell grandpapa?" Valour asked as Red Alert carried him into work. "About yesterday?"

"Hmm," she said as she flashed her card at the check in, registering she'd come into work. "I don't think we need to tell him this time but you do understand it's not nice to hit others?"

"I wasn't trying to be mean," Valour assured her as they headed for the elevator. "He would have hit me if I didn't first and he was being really mean to that Sparkling. He made him cry."

"I know you were just defending yourself," she said, they'd already talked about this but she felt they needed to talk about it a little more. "And it was great that you stood up for that Sparkling but you have to be careful you don't become a bully yourself, you did make that big Sparkling cry when you hit him."

He considered this before nodding. "Okay mama, I'll try not to hit next time."

"Good boy," she said, raising him up for a kiss which made him giggle.

The elevator stopped at their destination and they stepped out, Red Alert turning to the left to head to the youngling crèche. But just as she'd almost reached it, Scalpel suddenly appeared.

"Red, I need to see you in my office," he said curtly, looking a little stressed.

"Now?" she questioned as Valour stared curiously.

"Yes," he said shortly. "You can drop off Valour first then come with me."

"Alright," she said slowly, moving to let Valour down before saying. "On you go sweetie, I'll see you later."

"Okay mama," he said, looking up at Scalpel and saying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine little one, I've just got to discuss something important with your mother," the old Medic told him. Valour nodded and hurried into the crèche to join his playmates.

"What's wrong?" Red Alert asked as they started walking briskly to Scalpel's office.

"I'll explain inside," he told her and wouldn't say anything more on the subject.

When they arrived, they found Ratchet waiting for them, looking tense.

"Sire?" she exclaimed, really starting to worry now.    

He grimaced and allowed Scalpel to say. "Red, you’re being transferred."

"Transferred?" she repeated dumbly.

"Yes," he replied. "To Kaon Palace."

"Kaon....?" she said before it hit her, that was the name of Megatron' grand palace city that lay just outside Iacon. Its construction had generated many jobs in the building industry and now it was finished, many others had also been generated. It had a mix of Autobots and Decepticons who worked there and was said to be magnificent in design and build. There were plenty who were interested in getting jobs there or supplying the vast place but Red Alert had never even thought of looking.    

"But....why?" she had to ask.  

"We don't know, just that they asked for an experienced medic and particularly you," Scalpel answered and she looked at him shocked.

"Why me in particular?" She tried again and both mechs' grim faces turned down.

"I've asked it myself as it was Ambassador Shockwave himself who send me the note, he said that it was Lord Megatron himself who wanted you there to help with his royal medics since you were young and possibly know new techniques his medics possibly ignore," Scalpel said making Ratchet scowl.

"Maybe I should go with her," The old red and white medic stated but his daughter stopped him.

"No, papa, I know you want to protect me from....unwanted suitors, but, here the hospital needs you too."

Scalpel smirked at that and Ratchet frowned. "It’s not that, sweetspark, is-"

"Papa... I really don't know why you worry so much, I am an adult femme and can look after myself, besides, have my own sparkling to worry about."

"That is what worries me most! You're always focused or in your job or Valour and cannot see the world around you, right Scalpel?" Ratchet tried and the other old medic nodded.

Red Alert rolled her optics. "Ok, so, you think you can stop this? I mean, going there?"

"No, nothing can be done, I've tried," Scalpel explained. "It is an order and you must go as soon as possible. They even accepted Valour as well."

Both Ratchet and Red tensed. "My son too?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," Was the answer and sooner than she could count she was packing her stuff.

First Aid wasn't happy by her leaving and promised that he will do everything in his power to go with her there and call her before that happens; the only one excited about this was Valour.  
...

Later...  
Kaon palace...

Valour's blue optics were opened as big as a couple of plates as he took in the immensity of the place his mommy and him were transferred.

"Wow...." He gasped as he walked never too far from Red.

"This is so cool," he exclaimed and she couldn't help but agree.

The stories were all true; this was a truly magnificent place. They had entered by the eastern gate as their transfers had instructed where they would meet Red Alert's new supervisor and be shown around before settling into their new home. Right now, they were staring in awe at the part of the palace they were currently in. After being checked by guards at the gate, they'd be let in and walked down the long corridor which led them into a massive courtyard. Bots of all kinds bustled about, heading for different entrances, some heading out of the palace and some just standing to talk.

Right in front of them, framed by beautiful stone arches, was a park that seemed massive even though they could only see a little bit from here. A tall Mech was tenderly looking after some crystals that twinkled merrily in the sunlight, he appeared to be scraping bits of a tall blue crystal and placing the scrapings into a basket. Valour hoped he could explore that garden later, he loved crystals of all kinds from the ones you looked at to the ones you could eat.

"Look mama, look!" he said eagerly, as a huge shuttle class Mech stepped into the courtyard having first ducked from under an arch.

"I see," she said with a smile, Valour was seeing a lot of new bots today.

"Come on," she said, giving her son's hand a gentle tug as he continued staring at the shuttle who had stopped to talk to another bot. "We must find my supervisor."

"Okay," he said, although his head kept snapping back to look at the huge bot.

She soon found who she was looking for, a bulky dark green and red Seeker.

"Hightop?" she questioned as they approached and he nodded.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Red Alert and your son Valour."

She nodded, it was indeed them. He smiled before beckoning them to follow and as they did so, he said.

"You'll have a cycle to settle in and then you can get to work. I'm to show you the most important places you need to know about, including your rooms before taking you to the medical suite. Hook will no doubt what to brief you."

"Hook is the chief Medical officer?" she asked, she'd done some reading about her new workplace.

"Yes, that's the old scrapper," he said with a wicked smile. "He's old enough to remember before the emperor was born."

"That must be old," Valour said innocently and the Mech burst into laughter.

"I think I'm going to like you," he sniggered as Red Alert tried to both smile and sigh. Like all Sparklings of a certain age, Valour knew how to say things in all innocence that would could shock or surprise others.

"What is he like to work with?" Red Alert asked, wanting to know ahead of time if he was difficult. Although she was sure she could handle it, it was always good to know.

"Depends," Hightop shrugged. "He only wants the best so everyone has to be the best. He doesn't suffer fools and will stand up to anyone and I mean anyone. But he's fair enough I guess."

"I see," She said thinking about her father and Scalpel, both were old and grumpy and for some even aftholes, she wondered if this Hook was like them. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will, miss, there is a reason why you're here and is because you're one of the bests in Iacon; I don't think you can have a problem with old Hook unless you try to take his 'throne' ...you know what I mean," The seeker said and Red supposed it meant his leadership in his hospital.

"Throne?" Valour said in awe. "Is he a king too?"

Once again their escort laughed before answering the sparkling. "Well, you can say that, he's a king in his own territory known as med-bay."

"Grandpapa is a king too then!" Valour exclaimed and Red smiled longingly. She just separated from him since....ever and was starting to miss him so much. "So that makes mama a princess!" he added excitingly.

The seeker just lifted an optic ridge at that before taking his datapad and read it where her profile was and who her sire was....his optics widened, after all Ratchet was well known and as old as Hook....or maybe younger.

They walked in silence the rest of their trip before reaching her own apartment.

"Tomorrow you will be introduced to Hook and he will give you a schedule and your son may start to work as soon as possible," Hightop said and the femme frowned.

"I don't like the idea of my son being a servant..." Red Alert said grimly and a strange dark aura seemed to surrender her that made the seeker flinch.

"Uhh....ma'am... I am just following orders, but he will be well looked after and learn many things, also will interact with other high ranking sparklings, besides, many high ranking Decepticon sparklings are hired as servants so they will be taught in humility and....and...." He tried as her dark aura seemed to increase and Hightop started shaking involuntarily. No doubt that she and Hook will understand each other.

"I wanna go, mama..." Valour said innocently causing her to calm down and look down at him. "It will be fun."

She then started considering it, he indeed could learn many things, besides keeping him busy.  
...

The next day...  
The palace's med-bay...

"How could you, Megatron?!! I don't need another idiot to look after!!" Roared out of himself Hook at the face of his Emperor. "You should have done something else instead of bringing me a sparkling under the name of medic!!"

Megatron didn't seem offended by the medic's outburst but looked amusedly at him. "Red Alert is one of the top five medics in Iacon according Shockwave and-"

"I don't fragging care!!!" The old mech interrupted Megatron again. "You better take him away before he sets a pede in here or I will---!"

But something interrupted him as well, his optics widened for a second at the sight of a....femme. Megatron, noticing his silence turned and greeted her.

"Red Alert, how nice is to have such remarkable young medic here, we were just discussing it," The Emperor said noticing his old medic was left mute.

"It is an honour to be chosen as well, majesty; I apologise if I interrupted something," That could be heard all over the place, she added that thought to herself now knowing that the old medic disliked competition...or saw the other medics as a bunch of sparklings....just like her sire.

"I just had to take my son so he will also prepare in his duties, he's happy as well to help," She finished not noticing how Hook was gaping her...

...however, Megatron noticed.

He inwardly smirked, he'd never seen Hook wear that expression before but he'd seen plenty of other Mechs wearing it. Particularly when they'd just spotted a very pretty Femme and Red Alert certainly was pretty although she most definitely did not look at all simpering or vapid. From what Shockwave had told him, she was the creation of the Autobot equivalent of Hook, things were going to get interesting around here.

"You haven't interrupted anything," Megatron assured her. "In fact, I was just leaving; you and Hook can discuss things in peace."

"Thank you your majesty," she said politely with a bow as Hook managed to stop gaping.

Megatron shot the medic a smirk, nodded at Red Alert and left. Red Alert looked straight at Hook and said.

"I assure you I am no Sparkling masquerading as a Medic but no doubt you require proof."

"I....uh," he stammered before mentally pulling himself together. "I'm sorry if I offended you but this is a professional business. The emperor should have the best but I make it my mission to ensure my team is the absolute best regardless of who we are serving."

She smiled a smile that made him feel slightly faint.

"You sound like my Sire," she replied. "He always pushed me to achieve to the highest and beyond. I'm not about to let any standards fall, especially here."

"Good, then we shouldn't have any problems," he said, trying to sound as he usually did, not sure if he was succeeding. And that in its self scared him a little.

"No, we shouldn't," she said before asking. "What would you like me to start on?"

".....Clinic duty," he said after a slight hesitation. "If you are good, you can be moved on."

She inclined her head, that seemed fair enough and at least it would give her a chance to get a feel for the place. And also, get to know those she was working with. However, there was something she needed to ask.

"Will my son be a problem?" she asked in a firm tone. "He's just a Sparkling and while he will be given duties, I will still need to look after him."

"As long as you do your job, that won't be a problem," he told her. 

Relieved, she smiled and said. "If I may ask, who decided I should be transferred here? Obviously, it wasn't you."

"No, it was one of my lord's brilliant ideas," he said rather mulishly. 

"The emperor's?" she said in complete surprise, her optics widening.

"Yes," he said before saying. "I guess I'd better show you about."

"Thank you," she said as he led her away. 

Later when she was alone in the so far empty clinic, she pondered on what this could mean. Ratchet had been worried about Valour going to Kaon, given who his creators were. He was understandably concerned that Megatron might realise who the Sparkling was and then they'd all be in big trouble. She did not want to lose her Sparkling but it was clear there was no way to avoid going to Kaon baring running away and she was not going to do that. She would keep Valour safe, Megatron would not find out who he was.

Although she couldn't help but hope that she might see Optimus, it had been so long since they'd seen each other. Surely he missed his son desperately, he had always been a very caring Mech. Valour was a Sparkling to be proud of, so sweet and bubbly. She was concerned about him working and resolved to monitor the situation closely, if it wasn't suitable for her son, she'd find some way to take him out of it. 

Just as the door opened, signalling a patient, she wondered about Hook. While he seemed very demanding of his medics, he'd been strangely quiet earlier. She got the impression that he was not a Mech to keep his thoughts to himself so why had he acted so...shy with her? Surely he wasn't embarrassed that she'd overheard his words? Well, whatever the reason, she hoped it didn't last, she had a job to do.

...

Valour was taken by the same seeker who took his mommy and himself to their apartment, into a place in which he will be able to help others here in palace.

The little mechling was excited to say the least, he always loved to help others especially his grandpapa; the thought about the old mech made him smile and walk happier towards his destiny. He missed him so much but his mommy said that here in palace are some bots who needs some help too and he loved to help.

Besides, his grandpapa won't be alone, First Aid and Scalpel were with him and the three can play together along with the other doctors and nurses.

"Here we are, little one," Hightop said once they reached a new place and a femme received them with a wide smile.

"Ohhh... What do we have here? What a cute little mechling! Are you going to be our new little helper?" She said excited touching his head causing him to smile at her. "And so full of joy! What's your name?"

"Valour," He answered and she nodded approvingly.

"Valour is the son of a new hired medic here and is willing to help," The seeker said and Valour nodded eagerly.

"Everyone will love you easily," The femme said. "Here you will make lots of friends since every sparkling is hired in order to be taught in humility, honesty, the values of hard work and the rewards that comes with it... However there are some little ones who are very hard to mold or just plain order."

"Are they naughty?" Valour asked, making her chuckle a little. 

"Sometimes they can be naughty," she admitted. "Now, we're just about to eat before we do any work, it'll give you a chance to meet some new friends."

He beamed, that was exactly what he wanted to do. She took his hand and lead him up small flight of stairs into a well lit room that was filled with chattering Sparklings. Another Femme was behind a table, she wasn't a Seeker and was filling bowls with the contents of steaming pots set on the table. Valour could smell the delicious aroma of rice mixed with many other lovely things.

"On you go," the Seeker Femme encouraged and he rushed forward, joining the line of Sparklings queuing up for food.

"Hi," Valour said brightly to the Sparkling in front of him, roughly the same age who was yellow with black racing stripes.

"Hi," the Sparkling replied, he was bouncing up and down on his heels. "Who are you?"

"Valour," the blue and red Sparkling replied. "What's your name?"

"Bumblebee," the Sparkling pronounced proudly. "But you can call me Bee."

"Okay," Valour said with a wide smile. "Me and mama just moved here."

"Really?" Bee said with interest. "I've lived here for ages, my Sire's a Con and my carrier's a Bot."

"Cool," Valour said with wide optics. "What's that like?"

"Okay," Bee shrugged as they moved closer to the food table. "They’re not around much, my Sire's always busy and my Carrier likes to race and stuff. I wanna be a racer when I'm bigger."

"Are you really fast?" Valour asked and Bee nodded with a sly smile.

"I'll show you the best places to race here later," he promised as it was finally their turn to be served.

"Here you go boys," the Femme serving said brightly, handing them bowls filled with bright red rice that was saturated in yellow sauce and dotted with crystal shards and other savoury things. Grabbing the proper utensils, they rushed to a corner and settled down to eat. Valour hummed with pleasure, it tasted so nice.

"Where did you used to live?" Bee asked thickly, his mouth full of food.

"In Iacon, my mama's a medic and so's grandpapa so they both worked in a big hospital," Valour explained. "I used to play in the crèche or be in mama's office if she was doing data work."

"Ooh, did you see any horrible injuries or diseases?" Bee asked with all the morbid curiosity of a sparkling.

"Not really but I sometimes went into the morgue," Valour said in a stage whisper as Bee stared at him in awe. "Most of the nurses and doctors were too scared to go down there but I wasn't."

"Wow," Bee said. "That is so cool."

"Yes! It was a good place to hide...except when grandpapa was after me, he was really good at finding me," Valour added and Bee looked at him in awe.

"That's awesome! Tell me more!" The yellow sparkling beamed.

"Grandpapa has some good ghost stories about things that happens down there....is a dark and creepy place with dim lights and cold weather all the year," Valour explained in a whisper and moved his hands as if describing the eerie aura.

"Did you see a ghost?"

"Nope, dead mechs go to the Well, they don't have time to stay around and scare others, grandpapa invented those stories so no one will go down there and annoy him as he takes his nap," Confessed Valour with a giggle making Bee look at him as if not believing him that ghosts were not real. "He even customised the place making it look haunted and make sure that some lights blink or turn off as someone walks through the passageways."

"Wow....that is so-" Bumblebee once again was going to praise his new friend before a breaking like sound interrupted him and everybody turned their gazes towards the source.

"Waaah! No!! Don't wanna eat it!! I hate it, I hate you!!" a little very noisy blue seeker screamed and starting throwing everything that his little servos could grab making a scandal.

"Who's that?" Valour asked surprised as it was the first time he ever saw such behaviour in a sparkling.

"That's Thundercracker, he's always very grumpy and rude, I don't know what his problem is," Bumblebee answered as the blue seekerlet screamed and some adults went to his aid. However it only make it worse as he started thrashing like mad.

"Is he crazy?" asked a worried Valour and Bee only shrugged his shoulders watching with apprehension how the little blue seeker escaped his captors and started running away from them still screaming like mad.

Suddenly another seeker sparkling appeared and throws her plate towards Thundercracker's head successfully knocking him out and leaving a horrible dent on his head.

Everyone froze at that except the aqua coloured seekerlet who was capable of knocking the other out. "Was it so hard?" She said and walked away in search for another plate since she sacrificed hers to calm the other.

"Wow....she reminds me of grandpapa..." Valour said in awe before remembering Ratchet hit others on the head to calm them, then he started poking in the arm his new friend. "Who is she? She's cool."

Automatically Bee answered. "She's Slipstream, Thundercracker's sister...her carrier is the Emperor's second in command and no one knows who her sire or her brother's sires is since he said he just needs heirs, not mates."

"Really?" Valour said with interest. "I don't have a Sire, just mama and grandpapa. I was adopted see."

"You were?" Bee said in surprise. "So you don't know who your creators are?"

"No," Valour said shaking his head. "I was left at the hospital and mama adopted me. It's okay though, I love the family I've got."

Bee nodded.

"Have you seen the emperor?" Valour now asked as he ate the last of his rice, scraping it all up.

"Uh huh," Bee said as he gobbled down his bowl of food. "My Sire's his ambassador, he's really big. He hasn't got any kids yet; my Sire says he really wants some though."

Valour nodded, he couldn't imagine a ruler without an heir. 

"If everyone's finished, place your bowls on the table," the Seeker Femme, whose name was Sliverwings whispered Bee, called out. "Once everyone's ready, we are going to begin."

"What do you think we're gonna do?" questioned Valour as they got up and headed for the table where other Sparklings were piling their dishes.

"Dunno, keeps changing," was the reply. "I like delivering messages cos I get to race."

Valour grinned, that did sound like fun. Once all the Sparklings were gathered, Sliverwings said.

"Today, we are going to learn how to clean armour."

"Cleaning," Bee groaned along with a few others. Some duties he liked and some he didn't, this fell under the latter category. 

"Split up into pairs," Sliverwing said. "Come along now."

The two Sparklings glanced at each other and smiled, they could stay together. During the next while, they learned how to clean, polish and wax armour until all the Sparklings looked very presentable. They were allowed to play for a while after that before Sliverwing said they'd be practicing on some adult volunteers. Splitting into teams, the giggling sparklings started trying to clean up some soldiers that looked like they wished they hadn't come.

It was obvious that the mechs disliked being touched and crawled all over by giggling, hyperactive sparklings.

However there was one mech in particular who showed his dislike openly...

"Little seekers, desist immediately!" a massive green with one big red optic in the centre and four others to the side ordered.....or tried to as Slipstream and her brothers crawled all over his frame fast enough to be annoying and doing practically no cleaning on him. "I repeat, desist!!" The mech tried while trying to catch them but it was impossible, they were like little ants!

Slipstream and her brothers were laughing and giggling madly taking their fun from the big mech.

"They always do that," Bumblebee said shaking his head. "And this time it was Lugnut's turn."

Valour could only stare at the desperate growing mech trying to catch giggling little seekers.  
...

Meanwhile...

Behind a glass Megatron looked at the scene and shook his head. "Starscream, you need to control your creations..." The Emperor sighed and said seeker, who was next him watching the scene as well, scowled.

"They don't take orders! Don't you think I've tried?!"

"Well, maybe you need to control that one, your first born Slipstream, she seems to be the one who knows how to control the others," Answered the leader watching half amused at Lugnut's misery.

"She doesn't likes to take orders either..." The seeker said. "Besides, she believes she's too smart to do this things and this is her way of protesting."

Megatron grunted. "Every sparkling in our culture must do it, we did it when we were their age and were forced to learn the values we want them to learn, is our culture that comes from millennia, our grand creators did it, so there is no reason to stop it if it cultivates good individuals."

"You're right, and that is the reason I don't hear her when she protests about it; our ancestors did it and made them stronger, and she will do the same to her creations." Starscream said with decision watching another of his sons, Sunstorm cover Lugnut's face with his body as this one was able to catch Skywarp and Dirge, of course, after the yellow seekerlet covered his face, involuntarily he let them go and they continued crawling all over him.

Starscream couldn't help but snort before laughing hard; Megatron was doing a hard work in keeping himself from doing it.

"I remember when we were sparkings, Starscream..."

"....yeah, and we did the same, haha...!!" the seeker burst into laughs and now Megatron was laughing as well while the memories assaulted his mind.

"They ended up separating us...!" Megatron laughed remembering that that only worsened things since they only convinced more sparklings to do the same. After that, for stellar cycles the sparklings helping clean up adults was forbidden.

Finally Lugnut fell on the ground exhausted and the nine seekerlets jumped away from him.

"Clean!!" Slipstream chanted. Indeed he was clean.

"That femling of yours is a case..." Finally Megatron said before watching the sparkling from that park... Valour was his name. A look of utter longing appeared in his features.

Noticing his leader's change of behaviour, Starscream followed his gaze and saw the little red and blue mechling. The seeker frowned in thought, that mechling looked familiar somehow.

"I still don't understand why you would tie up to someone who's obviously not in the mood for sparklings, maybe for the peace, but still, Megatron..." The seeker started but Megatron continued watching the little happy mechling. "Why?"

"Because I wanted him and no other," Megatron stated simply. "Once I enjoyed taking multiply lovers but now I am only interested in being with one bot. And so far, I have not tired of him at all."

He smiled dreamily; their nights in the berth were just as amazing as their first night. The only blight was the fact they hadn't had any Sparklings yet but there was still plenty of time. He dearly wanted to be watching his own little ones get up to mischief just like the ones before him. His optics were still on the little Mech called Valour who appeared to be cleaning with Shockwave's son...what was his name....Bumblebee.

He snorted slightly, while Starscream had not bonded to any bot, simply using a single Mech to create his Sparklings, Shockwave was bonded to a Mech called Blurr. But despite being bonded, like Starscream, he regularly sought out other lovers, particularly Minibots. The Mech seemed to have a thing for them and was always seeking out new ones; all his dreams had come true when the Autobots joined the Decepticon empire as they had a large number of them. Oddly enough, Blurr did not seem to mind this so Shockwave was free to carry on seducing naive Minibots.

Primus and he thought Seekers were the promiscuous ones.

"That one's new," Starscream mused, seeing who his leader was watching. 

"Yes, I had his carrier hired to work in the Medical wing," Megatron stated.

"You handpicked them?" Starscream said curiously.

"Indeed, I saw this Sparkling standing up to a much bigger Mech and winning. Then Shockwave told me who his carrier was and I decided that they would make nice editions to my staff," Megatron explained before laughing.

"What?" Starscream said in confusion.

"Oh, you should have seen Hook's face when he laid optics on the little one's mother," he chuckled evilly. "She's rather young and pretty and what's more, she knows exactly what she's doing when it comes to doctoring. I don't think the poor Mech stands a chance."

"You think that old Mech's going to make a move on her?" Starscream said in disbelief.

"I hope he does," Megatron said with an evil grin. "It will be very amusing."

"Hah, I'd like to see that," Starscream scoffed. "I doubt the old rust bucket even remembers how to ask someone out."

"Oh, I suspect he'll make a move soon enough," Megatron chuckled. "I'll just enjoy what happens after that."

"I'll bet," Starscream mused, still remembering how Megatron was when he was banned from being with his mate. 

"You know," he now said as he watched Bumblebee pull a funny face at his new best friend. "I'm surprised Shockwave doesn't have more Sparklings, he's always chasing after some Minibot or other, if he doesn't get into their berth, its a wasted effort."

"Perhaps he takes precautions," Megatron shrugged although if a Minibot ever turned up with Shockwave's sparkling, he would readily believe them. "As long as he isn't breaking too many sparks."

"Yeah, or there will be a war at our hands with your ambassador accused of fragging too many minibots and breaking their sparks.... I have my own problems with my seekers fragging in public....and so far they even started getting the attentions of some grounders who desired to join them... Or worse... Them taking a grounder for a frag fly!" Starscream pointed thinking about the lack of self respect of some of his own frame.

Megatron just sighed and shook his head, as long as no sparkling ever saw it...

"I've even received reports of a couple doing it up a park full of sparklings!" Continued Starscream causing Megatron to stop looking at Valour and look in shock at Starscream who had a deep scowl on his face. It was obvious he disliked his people making fool of themselves.

"There must be a solution..." Megatron said and Starscream nodded watching now his nine sparklings fly around the place and throwing cubes of cold water to the adults and also to their sparklings counterparts.

"I think the solution in this case is to send Slipstream to university with her sire so she will help him there," Starscream offered while watching the entire havoc his daughter caused.

Meanwhile Megatron watched little Valour squeak and giggle and that made him smile.

"But then, everyone will know who he is and I don't like that idea..." the seeker continued.

Later...

Starscream's creations were forced to clean the mess as the rest of the sparklings was taken away to other duties, in the case of Valour to serve the tea to the adults.

It was a beautiful garden full of shiny and colourful crystals and a deep and calm lake was near.

Near the lake was a lone round little iron ornamented table and a lone mech sat next it in a beautiful crafted chair that seemed to be made by the same artist that made the table.

The mech had like a lost look in his optics and from time to time a little of sorrow could be seen in them as he vaguely looked at the lake.

"Would you like me to serve you some tea, sir?" Offered Valour to the red and blue mech who somehow seemed to be sad for an unknown reason to him. But maybe his special made tea will cheer him up.

His grandpapa always praised his abilities at cheering everyone with his tea and he said that if he wished to he will become in an amazing medic who will make all his patients to recover easily.

The mech just waved his hand at him rejecting the tea without recognising his presence or even looking at him.

"It will make you feel better, my grandpapa says it kicks out sadness," Declared the sparkling causing the mech to frown and look at him sharply; however as he seemed ready to reprimand this sparkling for daring to say the Consort was unhappy, he froze...

His blue optics widened and his mouth opened before his face started paling in horror.

"Are you ok, sir?" Asked now utterly worried Valour, maybe this mech was even more ill than he thought.

"V---val....!" He gasped before taking his hands to his chest and then faint; his body noisily falling from the chair calling every bot's present attention.

"Help!!!!" Valour cried.

He couldn’t believe what had just happened, it almost looked like the Mech had had a spark attack but Valour thought that only happened to old bots. He looked around for help, he might know a few tricks for helping bots but there was no way he could do anything for this poor Mech.

"Consort!" a sky blue Mech with blazing red optics gasped as he rushed over and lifted the unconscious Mech into his lap. "Primus, someone get a medic!"

Valour stood there anxiously as others gathered round, he hoped at least one of them had been sensible enough to call for his mama or maybe her new boss Hook. He still held his tray with the tea as he asked.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

The blue Mech holding the Consort just shook his head, he didn't know. After what seemed like forever, Hook and Red Alert came roaring over, transforming just a few feet away.

"What happened?" Hook demanded as he bent down to examine his patient. The other Mech just gestured towards Valour who said.

"I....I just offered him tea and he clutched his chest and collapsed. I don't know why!" he added helplessly as Red Alert squeezed his shoulder.

"It’s okay baby," she whispered. "You just stand back and we'll look after the Consort."

She had a nagging suspicion why Optimus had collapsed but she could not tell. 

"Is it a spark attack?" she asked Hook as Valour moved back.

"No....," he said slowly, still examining Optimus. "But he came close to it. I don't understand it, he's never shown any problems with his Spark before. If I didn't know better, I'd say he got a tremendous shock."

"I just offered him tea," Valour said timidly as Hook looked at him with a frown but wasn't being hostile. 

"Hmm," he considered before stating. "Let's get him to the Med Bay, there's nothing more we can do here. He'll need to rest."

He stood up and absentmindedly took the tea Valour had been trying to offer to Optimus and gulped it down.

"Not bad," he muttered before transforming. "Load him up."

The sky blue Mech did as ordered, carefully lifting Optimus up with Red Alert's help. 

"You gonna help him, mama?" Valour asked and she nodded with a smile. 

"I am," she promised. "I'll see you later, don't worry about him, he'll be okay."

With that, she transformed and followed her boss. Valour watched her go, holding the tray with the now empty cup. The sky blue Mech stood beside him and said.

"Don't worry youngster, you didn't do anything bad."

"He looked scared when he saw me," Valour said with a slight shiver.

"Bots pull the funniest faces when they have a spark twinge," the Mech said reassuringly. "Off you go now, there's probably a few bots that would like some tea."

Valour nodded his thanks and rushed off to do as he was told. But he couldn't help but wonder just why that bot had collapsed. And what had he been trying to say?

In the Med Bay, after making Optimus comfortable, Hook ordered Red Alert to keep an optic on him.

"Megatron will likely burst in here soon enough," he told her with a roll of his optics. "I'll keep him distracted so he can't overwhelm his poor mate. If the Consort wakes, just reassure him and keep him calm."

"I will," Red Alert promised as Hook strode off and she turned to see signs of life. She bent down and said softly. "Optimus, are you alright?"

The mech didn't answered right away, then she sent a current through his chest that had him gasping and on-lining his optics in shock.

"Valu-!" He held his glossia before realizing where he was...and with who...

"Hi, Optimus..." The medic said and the Prime could only look at her in awe.

"Red?"

"Yes, is me," Answered the femme before putting her hand against his chest and scanned him herself.

"Why are you here? Where's Ratchet, what happened?" There was a lot of questions so she stopped scanning him and looked straight back at his optics.

"Optimus....what happened?"

"I've asked first! Now, answer me, Red."

That made the femme lift an optic ridge, it was the first time Optimus spoke to her like that. Something else was wrong.

"I was transferred here just yesterday from Iacon's main hospital....with my son... Valour." there it was, she had to say it....only to have Optimus' face pale before he turned away from her.

"I think you just met him, he's a good sparkling, chirpy and responsible; daddy says he will become in a good medic once he's upgraded," Red Alert continued and Optimus' optics started watering.

"Why...?" He tried hoarsely now openly crying.

"Because I've loved him since the first time I've saw him abandoned there in the morgue....because he reminded me of my little brother who was taken from me without the possibility of saying 'goodbye' and because he's so perfect that even made ME wish to become a mother," She answered as he seemed to be choking with his words and she wondered how many things he had to swallow before.

"You don't look happy... I cannot blame you since you were sold to a mech who only wants to frag you and impregnate you... He deserves what you did..." She then reached closer to his audio and whispered the next words. "He doesn't deserve to be the sire of your creations..."

Optimus looked up at her in shock with teary optics. "You must know that I support you, I always will, you're family, he's not....for daring to kidnap and abuse my little brother." In the end she hissed with venom.

That made him smile a little; she was so much like Ratchet, but in a feminine version and more aggressive. "I'm here now.... _WE_ are here... And don't worry...he will never find out," She stated seeing his fearful optics.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valour learns new Decepticon traditions and some of them are very shocking. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.

Megatron was in a meeting with Ultra Magnus as he received a report that his mate has fallen ill and now the three mechs, that included Starscream were rushing into the med bay.

"Optimus! Oh thanks Primus you're okay!" The Emperor said when entered the med bay and hugged his mate close.

However everybody present, except Megatron, noticed that the Consort was not hugging back his bonded or the least bit happy to see him. "What happened, are you okay?" He said finally releasing enough his mate to see his face.

Optimus just nodded and smiled weakly before answering. "Yes my lord, I'm ok... I guess it was just a shock... But I'm ok now, don't worry..." That made Megatron smile kindly and kiss him softly on the cheek while Optimus involuntarily looked to the other side.

Every present bot held different gazes and different thoughts...

Hook thought. 'How is it possible he doesn't realise yet his mate doesn't love him because he's his jailer and that he's just acting!? Ohhh Emperor Megatronus, what kind of idiot did you raise?'

Red Alert thought, 'How dare he?! My poor little brother cannot even rest in peace from him!'

Starscream thought, 'Well, well, it seems that the little Prime's not happy with Megatron....maybe it’s because the jerk just took him away from his environment, forced him to bond as quickly as he could so he will never escape his side or be another's.... Megatron, as your friend I'm thinking you can be a jerk sometimes... Have you not noticed that your obsession with your unwilling mate could kill him? ...hmm....if I tell him this, he will ignore me or will rip off my wings and shove them into my aft....he better realise for himself why his Consort is unable to spark.'

Ultra Magnus thought, 'Optimus Prime....my Optimus... Still sacrificing yourself for our cause, I wish I can repay you for all your suffering... I am so sorry...'

As if noticing all the attention, Megatron turned around and watched his audience.

Starscream cleared his throat and said. "I am glad to see you doing better Consort."

Privately he thought that at least he and the Sire of his Sparklings had worked things out before having their little brood. Sure, he'd chosen the Mech because he was the best choice but that didn't mean he mistreated him or anything. Megatron could have at least courted his intended before bonding with him, even his Seekers didn't move that fast.

"Thank you, commander," Optimus said with a small nod before looking over at Ultra Magnus. "Sir, how are you?"

Feeling like his Spark might break, Ultra Magnus said softly. "I'm very good Optimus but you....gave me quite a fright when I heard you'd taken ill."

"I'm sorry for causing you concern," Optimus said quietly as Hook noticed that Red Alert did not look happy. He wondered why that was. "But I am much better now."

He looked at Red Alert and said. "I'm sorry for scaring your s-son, will you apologise to him on my behalf?"

"I will, he understands that accidents can happen," she said reassuringly. 

"Good," he said as Hook came a little closer to check his vital signs. As the Medic did this, Optimus looked up at Megatron and said.

"I'm feeling much better now my lord, you should get back with Commander Starscream and Ultra Magnus."

"Are you sure? Megatron asked with concern.

"Yes," Optimus said with a smile.

Megatron smiled back and gave him another kiss.

"Alright love, you just rest and I'll see you later. Let me know if you feel ill again."

"I will," Optimus promised and Megatron left with Starscream and Ultra Magnus, the latter shooting him a sad look.

"Kid," Hook stated once they were gone. "Megatron's never going to notice anything unless you say something."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked and Hook resisted the urge to roll his optics.

"It's obvious to everyone but your mate that you’re not happy," he stated bluntly. "And he's too besotted with you to realise that you don't return his feelings. You need to talk to him, try to work something out."

Optimus looked away miserably as he said.

"I don't know what to say to him, he'll be angry."

"He'll be shocked," Hook stated. "And probably upset but I don't think he'll be angry. But he will be if this continues and you suffer a worse attack. You’re making yourself ill over this, what do you think will happen when you conceive?"

Optimus flinched violently at this and Red bit her lip although it was unseen by Hook. The old Medic sighed and said.

"At least think about it, there's no point in you being miserable. I know you didn't want this and can't get away from him but that doesn't mean you have to be unhappy. That blockhead isn't cruel or evil, he's just thick when it comes to certain issues."

"Alright, I'll think about it," Optimus said although he didn't really mean it.

"Good," Hook said before glancing at Red Alert and saying. "I think you've already introduced yourselves but this is my new Medic, Red Alert."

Optimus actually gave a real smile and said. "We knew each other when we were young. Her father was my medic."

"Oh," Hook said in mild surprise. "So you’re friends? Good."

He looked at Red Alert again and said. "You two should spend some time with each other; I think it'll do you good to be with a close friend again."

Why did that suggestion make him feel strange?

"I would love to be able to catch up with Optimus," Red Alert said with a wide smile. "Would....you like to meet my son sometime?"

Optimus swallowed before nodding. "Y-yes, that would be nice."

"Once he's rested, you could take him for a walk," Hook declared. "At least I can trust you to know what to do should a relapse happen."

She nodded as he then beckoned her to follow, leaving Optimus to rest on the berth. Once they'd moved away, Hook muttered to Red Alert.

"Try to convince him to deal with this issue. Megatron won't believe anyone if they tell him Optimus is unhappy, Optimus needs to tell him face to face."

She made a slight face; she did not like Megatron and did not think Optimus should be forced to like him. But she also couldn't bear to see him so unhappy so she said softly.

"I will do my best."

"Thank you." Hook said while looking at her for a while....a too long while that made her feel a little awkward.

"Sir?" She tried. 'What is he thinking; he cannot know that my son is actually Optimus's son....'

"N-nothing... I apologise, Red Alert..." He almost stuttered the entire sentence before walking away quickly as the femme looked at his retiring frame feeling more relived with herself.  
...

Meanwhile...

Valour and Bumblebee returned to the resting place after their work was done, it was the next turn now that was taken for the real servants to serve the nobles and the sparklings that were naughty to continue working as a way of punishment.

"So....you saved the Consort?" Bee said in awe at his friend.

"No... I didn't... He just passed out... My mommy and her boss will be the ones who will save him since they are the doctors, not me." Valour said in modesty but his friend still looked at him as if he was some kind of superhero.

"But still! You were awesome! Will you become into a medic someday? ....you're not afraid of blood, right?" The yellow sparkling said and Valour shook his head 'no' while drinking his energon.

"Well, I-" Before he could answer properly he was interrupted by a piercing scream that once again caught the attention of all the sparklings.

"NO!!!! I don’t wanna go!!!! Noooo!!!" It was Slipstream who was screeching and crying as she held against a table as if  her life depended on it, her brothers were being restrained too because they tried to defend her.

"It is your carrier's orders little mistress, you will be transferred with your-" The much older seeker tried but the femmling was not cooperating.

"Nooo, let me go!! I don't wanna go with him, nooo!!!" She continued making a show that somehow made Valour feel pity for her.

"You should have thought in that before behaving like a runt again and dragging your brothers with you, now, come on, let go, you're only making it difficult!" The older seeker continued struggling and wrestling with her and she was losing grip.

"Nooo!!! Help me! Somebody help me!!!" She cried in desperation making this time Valour react. Was that bad the place she was going?

Running towards her he tackled the seeker and was able to release a crying Slipstream from his grasp. "Let her go! She doesn't want to go!" He demanded standing in front of her as if protecting her from the attacker.

The seeker stood and looked down at him. "Stand back, is her carrier's orders, she broke the rules for the last time, it won't be tolerated, now move away!" Aggressively the seeker demanded stomping towards them.

Slipstream covered behind him as she nursed her little hands and wings before Valour spoke again. "She promises to be good!"

Once again the already choking atmosphere turned even tenser at his words before the seeker said: "She already promised that and so far lied, this was her last chance, so now she must-"

"I will speak for her, she will behave, if not, she can be taken away... Please....just ONE more chance...," Valour begged the seeker and this one seemed to consider it for a second.

"I will speak to her carrier... He's the one who has the last word, not me... But, even if the Commander accepts your terms and she continues with her ill behaviour, she will be taken away without another word," The elder said before walking away and taking the other seeker adults with him who released her brothers.

"Sister!!!" Her brothers jumped towards her and hugged her tight. Valour smiled kindly at them and started towards Bumblebee again before someone took him by the hand.

When he turned around he found Slipstream's big red optics, he smiled and say. "Just promise not being naughty and your carrier will leave you alone."

She continued looking straight into his own blue optics before anyone could react, she licked his cheek.

Everyone froze, even her brothers who were actually petrified.

"Eww....you just needed to say _thanks,"_ Valour said while cleaning his cheek from her saliva and she tilted her head to the side.

"I've forgotten....you grounders kiss like...," She finally said reaching for him once again and kissed him dangerously close to his mouth.

However, Valour's reaction was not what she expected....at all... "You're welcome," He said with a smile before kissing her too on her cheek and now that she froze at his actions and let go of his hand, he just walked away.

Slipstream took her little hand to her cheek and flushed, soon her brothers surrendered her and she said to them dreamily. "I think I've found the one I will bond with..."

Meanwhile Bee was shocked as Valour returned to his side. "What?" He said to his yellow friend.

"Do you know what just happened, dude?" Bee hissed so only Valour could hear. "That was practically a declaration for a seeker!"

"What?" Valour asked innocently confused tilting his head to the side.

"Everything!! Defending her, kissing her!"

"I was just returning the gesture...," The red and blue mechling said innocently.

Bee rolled his optics, clearly his friend had no idea how Seekers work.

"What do you know about Seekers?" he demanded.

"Uh, well, they've got wings," Valour tried.

"Apart from that," Bee said, giving him a punch on the arm as Valour giggled.

"Well....," Valour said slowly. "I heard my grandpapa say their loud and like to be naughty in public, especially when flying. I once saw a pair hugging in mid air but mama wouldn't let me watch. She said it was private."

This made Bee grin.

"Yeah, I've seen that before," he confirmed. "My Sire calls it making babies midair."

"Ooh," Valour said with wide optics, he would have to question his mama on the subject. "Really?"

"Really," Bee said with a firm nod before glancing back at the little brood of Sparklings. "But do you know how they get together?"

"How?" Valour said curiously. 

"The main Seeker claims the other," Bee stated knowledgeably. "By chasing off anyone else who might want their Femme or Mech. Their fight to protect them and if their future mate wants them back, they kiss the main Seeker. The main Seeker then kisses them back."

"Oh," Valour said. "So....?"

"So you just betrothed yourself to her," the yellow Sparkling said with satisfaction. "Cause you defended her and then kissed her back."

"What?" yelped Valour, looking over at the Seekers and seeing the brothers looking at him curiously while Slipstream gave him a little wave, giving him what he'd often called 'kissy' face when he saw couples look at each other.

"But......we can't get bonded," he exclaimed. "We're too young."

"You still have to be her boyfriend," giggled Bee gleefully. "You've got no choice."

"Primus," Valour exclaimed, how was he going to explain that to his mama?

"Maybe someone else will challenge you," Bee said consolingly. "Then if you lose, they'll be her boyfriend. Or femmefriend, whatever."

Valour nodded but he had a feeling he wouldn't get out of it so easily. He decided to change the subject and said. "Do you want to come over and play sometime?"

"Yeah!" Bee said happily, liking that idea a lot. "Can I come tonight?"

"Sure," Valour said with a smile. "That'd be great."

Meanwhile, Starscream was waiting to take his daughter to her Sire and growing impatient. 

"What is taking so long?" he demanded as Megatron lounged in a chair, carefully reading through a report. Ultra Magnus had returned to Iacon a short while before and Megatron could now relax, especially as his mate was doing better after his collapse.

"What is the problem?" he asked his commander lazily.

"I asked the Sparkling carers to bring Slipstream to me as soon as their work was done," he explained with a snap. "She's going to the University until she can learn to behave properly. No one likes manners better than her Sire, he should sort her out."

"Hmm," Megatron mumbled, only half listening. Starscream sent him a look of disgust, his wings flaring out in annoyance before one of his Seekers arrived.

"Where is she?" Starscream demanded. "Don't tell me you didn't manage to bring her?"

"We.....there's been a development," the Seeker said, clearing his throat.

"What development?" Starscream snapped furiously.

"Well commander, while we were trying to bring her along, a little grounder stopped us and said we couldn't take her, that she would behave if we let her stay."

This caused Megatron to look up with interest as Starscream stared in disbelief before exclaiming "What!?"

"We explained it was your decision of course," the Seeker said. "But we decided to let her go for the time being to give her another chance on the basis that she would be his responsibility. But then...."

"But then what?" Starscream demanded, not liking this at all.

"When we left them," the Seeker said slowly. "Your daughter thanked him by giving him a kiss and then a grounder kiss as he was confused by the gesture. And then....he gave her a grounder kiss back."

"He... _WHAT!!!!?"_ Starscream shrieked, making the Seeker flinch and Megatron asked.

"Just who was this Sparkling with intentions on Starscream's daughter?"

"I believe his name was Valour," the Seeker said slowly as Megatron stared before roaring with laughter.

"I knew he would bring something to this place," he laughed, slapping his knee with gusto. "Well Starscream, do you approve?"

"What do you think?" Starscream said furiously. "The nerve of him, thinking he can betroth himself to my daughter, well, I'll soon sort that."

"Uh....he is a grounder," the Seeker offered. "He might not have known...."

"Of course he knew," Starscream retorted. "Why else would he act in such a fashion?"

"Well....."

"Where is he?" Starscream demanded. "I must deal with this straight away."

"Let us not be hasty Starscream," Megatron said, getting to his feet. "You don't want to scare you little future son in law."

If it was possible Starscream's optics sparkled in utter rage before turning hastily towards the hallway, wings held high in threatening aggression.

"Starscream?" Megatron tried again before the seeker came to an abrupt halt surprising the Emperor and the sparkling carer with a flinch.

The air commander turns around and looks at the caretaker with a thoughtful expression.

"Did the mechling said she will behave under his responsibility?"

"W-well yes...," The caretaker said and Starscream nodded while frowning in thought.

"Maybe it is a good thing...." Starscream said to himself. "If she wants that mechling back for now she will behave in order to stay with him..." Then turned back to Megatron. "Maybe I must accept my new little son in law and _HE_ will put her in order!" He exclaimed.

"I just need to talk to that creature's mother in order to tell her he was betrothed to my daughter and that they will bond in the future....well, unless someone challenges him now and wins, which I doubt and I wish my daughter to bond to a flier who's worthy of her blood lineage but as long as this kid keeps her obedient....is not a bad idea...," The seeker babbled for a while before Megatron spoke again.

"Ok then, you approve; however you still need to speak to his mother," The Emperor offered and Starscream stopped before looking at the other seeker present. "You can go now, dismissed," He waved his hand at the other and with a small reverence and odd looking glare at the ground he left.

"Come on Megatron, if we're lucky we will catch that femme near Hook and the old rusting medic might do something stupid," Said with a smirk Starscream making Megatron smirk as well.

"After you, my dear air commander...," The Emperor said making Starscream grin smugly and bend gracefully for the other. "Why thank you mighty Megatron."

And then both mechs walked away.  
...

The medbay...

Red Alert sneezed quietly thinking that someone was thinking too much about her but soon shrugged it off as she needed to put some order into this newly received medicine.

But she cannot stop thinking that something's gonna happen...soon...

'Nah! Maybe I'm just getting too paranoid,' The femme thought for a moment before continuing with her work without noticing she had an audience.

For one side was Hook looking at her dreamily and practically day dreaming about her and him and that she was the most perfect bot in the universe...and what took her so long to born! He was getting old!

And for the other side were Starscream and Megatron, hiding and holding back their laughs at the medic's expressions....anytime and Hook will do something stupid....because that is what mechs in love do, stupid things while trying to be perfect in front of the one they considered 'the one'.

"So," Hook said, clearing his throat as he grappled mentally for a subject. "Is your Sire likely to come to Kaon?"

"At some point," she said absentmindedly. "Valour would be upset if his grandpapa didn't visit."

"Ah," Hook said, feeling like a fool as Megatron and Starscream sniggered to themselves. "Well, I'm sure he won't disappoint."

She nodded, still focused on her task. "Are you interested in meeting him?"

"That would be good," he admitted, feeling a little hot. "If his standards are as high as everyone says they are, then...we'll get along fine."

"Don't worry, you'll get along splendidly," she assured him. "The two of you should get out for a drink."

"Yes....that....yes, we should," Hook stated as Starscream almost shrieked with laughter.

"There's your opening," Megatron chuckled quietly so that only a smirking Starscream could hear. "Ask her out for a drink."

"Would you.....?" Hook started to say but didn't finish. Red Alert waited a moment before turning to him with a curious expression.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

".......Would you look after this place for a bit," Hook said in a slight rush. "There's something I need to take care of."

"Of course, you can rely on me," she said with a sweet but innocent smile as Hook nodded before practically fleeing the room.

Megatron and Starscream waited until he was out of sight before roaring with laughter, this was just too much. Poor Hook couldn't even bare to ask the Femme out for something as simple as a drink, the Mech was utterly hopeless. Once they'd recovered, they entered the Med Bay, causing Red Alert to look up with surprise.

"My lords, can I help you?" she asked as Megatron stated. "Starscream needs to discuss something regarding your son."

"My son?" she repeated, optics widening. "Has he done something wrong?"

"No, he stood up for my daughter earlier and prevented her from transferred to the University," the Seeker replied and she frowned.

"If you don't mind me asking, why was she being taken there?" she asked.

"My Sparklings can be...shall we say, disobedient," Starscream explained. "The Mechs all look up to their sister, they follow her lead but she just inspires them to be naughty. She's been warned about her behaviour and I thought some time with her Sire, away from her brothers might teach her some manners."

Red Alert had briefly heard that the Air Commander wasn't bonded despite the number of Sparklings he had but she didn't really know much else.

"But as I said, your son defended her and promised that she would behave if given another chance," Starscream continued. "He even said she would be his responsibility."

"Oh," Red Alert said, not sure what to make of this. "I'm sure he meant no disrespect commander, if she was distressed, he would have wanted to help."

"I'm sure he meant well," Starscream said silkily. "But when she thanked him with a kiss, he returned it."

This made Red Alert smiled although she was a little surprised. Valour was such a sweet Sparkling, she was glad he hadn't pushed the Seeker Femmling away or something like that. But Starscream was looking at her expectantly and she realised he had more to say.

"Do you know what defending another Seeker and then accepting a kiss from them means?" he asked and she shook her head, she certainly didn't.

"Well, you son has just betrothed himself to her," he stated matter-of-factly and it was a moment before she realised what he'd just said.

"He what!!?" Red Alert yelped in complete shock. "But....he's just a Sparkling."

Starscream shrugged. "The age doesn't matter," he told her. "I'm not sure if he knew what he was doing...."

"Of course he didn't," Red Alert said hotly. "We are still learning about the Seeker culture and we certainly didn't know about that. Surely you are not expecting my son to bond with your daughter?"

"I would prefer a noble Seeker," Starscream stated. "But if she really is going to behave for him, then I do not mind letting the betrothal stand for now."

"Forgive me," Red Alert said. "But I do not want my son pressured into anything, if he wishes to bond to someone, I want him to decide that for himself when he is of age. And surely it is not fair to mislead either your daughter or my son."

Red Alert started paling; her little Valour, was he going to run under the same fate his carrier?

"I think I did not make myself understand, medic, my daughter promised to behave for him, just one little slip in her behaviour will send her with her sire, it will be more than enough to challenge your son's claim on her and the compromise will be broken.

Please understand, I just want Slipstream to become an educated lady according her rank, she's my heir and her current behaviour is unacceptable... If your son can help me in that task I will be eternally in debt with you," Starscream continued hoping that the femme was listening to his speech.

"Slipstream is very intelligent for her age, she started speaking practically after I've sparked her as proof and such intelligence is clouding her good senses of what is good or bad in a society," The seeker took a breath. He just hoped she accepted. "As you said, they're young, when they grow they may forget about this and take different paths, I will not stop your son from taking another as a bonded nor I will to my daughter....but please...as a creator to another, I don't want to separate her from her brothers but will see myself forced to if she continues and your son can help."

Red Alert looked at him after hearing his whole speech....maybe her son will not run after his carrier's fate after all and now a desperate carrier came practically begging for her aid and understatement of the situation.

Well, at least they will not be forced to bond and will have quite a while to know each other; it seems her son gained a little seeker friend....or girlfriend?

...she actually doubted that they would end up bonding someday.

"Very well," she said. "If this will help keep Slipstream with her brothers, then I am happy to allow Valour to be a good influence on her. But I will be explaining to him that he is under no obligation to bond with her and that he's to be a good friend to her. He is a good Sparkling and will do his best."

"I'm sure he will," Starscream said with a smile, interested to see in the coming cycles if Slipstream's behaviour really did change.

She smiled back just as Megatron asked smugly. "Where is Hook?"

"Oh, he had to take care of something," she told him, wondering why he was smirking. "I'm not sure when he'll be back, he asked me to look after things here."

"Really?" he said. "Ah well, it was nothing important. Keep up the good work Medic Red Alert."

With that, he exited the Med Bay with a flourish.

"You must dine with me and my family sometime," Starscream suggested. "You can learn more about Seeker culture then; we can get to know each other better."

"We would be honoured," she said, inclining her head respectfully. "Valour would love learning more your culture."

"It's settled then," he said briskly. "I will call you when I can arrange a date; I will need to make sure my offspring will behave themselves."

"I'm sure they will," she said, bowing as he nodded before leaving. 

"I wonder what father's going to say about this?" she murmured to herself. He'd probably have a fit, she'd have to break it very gently to him and assure him, Valour wasn't about to be forced into an arranged bonding. Like his carrier.

When Megatron entered his quarters, he found Optimus curled in a chair reading a data pad. The grey Mech smiled and strode over to give his beautiful mate a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you love?" he asked softly and Optimus gave him a smile, saying. "I'm fine now my lord."

"Good," Megatron said with satisfaction. "You'll never guess what happened today?"

"Oh?" Optimus said with polite interest.

Megatron grinned and said. "Starscream's daughter Slipstream managed to land herself a betrothal."

"She did?" Optimus said in astonishment. 

"Yes, to her champion Valour," Megatron chuckled, still thinking the whole thing was very amusing.

However it could not be said the same for Optimus who froze, his breathing stopped and started seeing everything blurry again.

"It was a good day indeed," Megatron continued without noticing his mate's distress. "And the best of it all was Hook, that old fragger will pay me for separating us before... I bet that Red Alert is not even a little aware of his feelings..." He chuckled before once again his mate collapsed.

"Optimus...?" He tried seeing his unresponsive mate. "Optimus!!!" He screamed in shock. "Not again, my love..," He started before lifting his limp mate and charged after the medbay himself; he did not have time for Hook to recover his head.  
...

Meanwhile...

Valour run to his max speed towards the medbay once he found out where it was, he needed to tell his mommy that unconsciously he gained a girlfriend...

...and that said girlfriend just couldn't take off her optics from him; once he thought she was cool, now that she is scary!

"Mama!!!" He entered the place and almost tackled Red Alert when hugging her at top speed.

"Son? Valour?" She tried but he was so distressed that his terrified optics started leaking tears.

"I'm sorry mama, I'm so sorry..." He mumbled against her chest so she took him up and took him into a more private place. "I didn't know.... I'm sorry...!" He continued.

She only caressed his head and cooed him softly. "I know... I know what happened... I was informed...," She said softly making him lift up his head in surprise.

"You do?"

She explained him that Commander Starscream was there and spoke to her about the situation and even told him about their conversation. Sometime later he understood.

"So....he wants me to help him to keep Slipstream out of trouble and teach her some manners?" The sparkling asked not really believing him.

"Yes, you're not going to bond with her, just help her to become a good femmling, can you do that?" His mother said caringly.

He considered this for a while before answering. "I guess I can....but...mommy... I think she's in love with me..."

Red Alert laughed at this. "You two are too young to know about love, maybe she's just thankful for your actions and wants to be your friend, which will make easier the task for you in correcting her; some sparklings listen more to their friend than their creators... I think that's her case."

"And her brothers...," Valour added and she nodded. "They only listen to her, not anyone else."

"See then, sweetspark? She needs your help," She said this kissing his forehead making him feel better and more confident about the situation.

However...

"Medic!!!" They could hear the Emperor roaring and once they went to see they saw that indeed was him...

...and Optimus.

"Optimus?" Red Alert gasped in shock as Valour stared with wide optics.

"He collapsed again," Megatron said, almost panicky. "You must treat him!"

"O-of course," Red Alert said, setting Valour down and gesturing to the berth. "It must be a relapse, I'll examine his Spark."

Megatron laid him down on the berth and Red Alert set to work, carefully opening up his chest to take a look. The grey Mech stood anxiously back, he was becoming very worried about his mate. Was he developing a Spark problem? Was there any way to fix it?

Valour watched his mother work before looking at the Emperor. He looked really worried and Valour wondered if there was anything he could do to make him feel better. He then remembered that Bee had given him some rust sticks, his friend apparently always had a little stash of sweets in his sub space. He took a couple up and held them up to the Emperor who looked down at him in surprise.

"He'll be okay," Valour said reassuringly. "Mama's the best next to my grandpapa, she'll look after them."

Megatron blinked before accepting the Rust sticks almost unconsciously. Valour smiled at him and Megatron was struck by just how sweet it was. How he dearly wished he had his own red and blue Sparkling who would smile in just such a way with him.

"Thank you," Megatron finally said, making Valour beam up at him. 

"Everything seems alright," Red Alert said slowly. "He seems to have suffered a fainting fit. What was he doing before this happened?"

"He was just reading," Megatron said.

"Is that all?" she asked. "Where you talking to him about anything?"

"I was just telling him about your son's betrothal," he said, his lips tugging at the corners as he still found this funny. "And he just collapsed."

Red Alert turned back to Optimus so Megatron couldn't see her scowl. Of course poor Optimus would have a fit, he must have thought his son was suffering his fate, being forced into an arranged bonding. Meanwhile, Valour piped up.

"But I'm not really bonding with her am I?"

"Of course not dear," Red Alert said, closing Optimus up. "It's like we talked about, you're just going to help her behave better."

"Okay," he said brightly. 

"My lord, Optimus will be fine," Red Alert stated, turning back to Megatron. "I'll just keep him here so that Hook can quickly examine him. I can let you know when he wakes if you wish."

Megatron paused before nodding; he wanted to talk to Hook about this. Glancing down at the little Sparkling he said.

"You're a good Sparkling Valour, perhaps you can help my mate smile some more?"

"I can do that," Valour said with a wide smile.

This made Megatron smile and he left them to it.

"Darling," Red Alert said softly. "Would you wait outside while I talk to the consort? I've got your portable holo deck you can play with it."

"Okay mama," he said, accepting it and walking out to the waiting room.

Red Alert sighed in relief, now she would have privacy in order to talk with Optimus. Luckily, he came round soon after, groaning with the after effects of his faint.

"Wha....?"

"Optimus, it's me Red," she said softly. "I'm afraid you’re in the Med Bay again."

"Huh?" he said, squinting up at her. "Why?"

She smiled and said. "Valour defended Slipstream and promised he would make sure she behaved. She was very grateful and kissed him and the little charmer kissed her back."

Optimus felt his chest go tight and he started to speak but she silenced him.

"I am not allowing my son to be bonded to anyone he does not chose to be with," she said firmly. "Starscream would prefer she be with a flier but he is allowing this for now in order to see her become a proper lady. I explained very carefully to Valour what is happening, he will not be forced into an arranged Bonding. That's why you fainted, isn't it?"

He looked down sadly, he gave him away so he will not run his fate by any means! And what if Starscream changed his mind and let this continue forever and in the end his son will be forced onto that femmling?!

"Optimus... I know what you're thinking... I said I will never allow it," Red Alert said sternly.

"They can force up the situation...," He started with watering optics.

The medic just shook her head. Optimus can be a real idiot sometimes since the knowledge just refused to pass through his processor.

Not taking it anymore her brother's idiocy she just followed her father's example....beat him hard on the head. "I said I will not allow it!! And no one will stop ME!!" She barked.

Optimus flinched; she can be really scary sometimes, especially in his position.

Well... Maybe she will keep her word....or will just carry on...

Valour seemed to have found a really good and strong mother. He smiled sadly at that.  
...

The next day...

Valour walked into the crèche while looking for his yellow friend and once he devised him he ran towards him.

"Hi Bee!" He said while sitting. "How's everything?"

"Quiet so far....the seeker siblings have not showed up so far...," Bumbleblee stated before his optics widened at something behind his friend.

But before Valour can ask what was wrong tight little arms hugged him from behind surprising him. "Hiii~i!!!" He could hear the voice of the seekerlet femme against his audio before she licked him again on the cheek.

"Ewwww!" Valour said before she let go of him and he cleaned his wetted cheek with the back of his hand. "Stop doing that its gross..." Said turning towards her and meeting her huge red optics.

She was beaming with joy and it was obvious for everyone present and proof of that was when she reached for him again and kissed him on the cheek. "Carrier approves!" She said after.

Valour and Bumblebee looked at each other before the latter smirked at him. Then the little red and blue mechling remembered the conversation with his mama.

"Mama approves too," He answered and her little wings rattled with utter joy, however, he continued. "But I need to approve you," She froze. "I don't want a naughty mate, even less a naughty friend."

Silence followed and she looked at him petrified. "But....but-" Slipstream tried but he continued.

"We're not going to bond yet, we're too young and you know that, however I want you to behave and become a good bot." He said and then she sat looking at him with a lifted optic ridge.

"Of course we're not going to bond now, who you think I am? Megatron and you the Consort?" Shs said matter-of-factly and Bee started making signals for her to shut up. It was a vox populi thing but forbidden to speak about. "He took the poor mech one day from his environment and seconds later he was forcing him to bond, why you think he always looks so unhappy?" She continued and Valour froze. "I want to know you more, but I already know I want you to be my bonded."

"Wouldn't you prefer a flier?!" Bumblebee intervened seeing his petrified friend.

"Nope, I like Valour, he's cute and brave, he will be mine; you have a problem with that?!" She said threateningly as if seeing him as a rival.

"Yeah, I want my friend to be happy, and if you want to become _HIS_ mate then you will need to behave properly....if you know how to do that of course..." The yellow mechling smirked at her; it was a challenge.

"Of course I can!"

"Then why you don't?" Bee bit back.

"Because carrier is always busy and this is the way to call his attention!" She confessed before continuing. "But now I have my Valour and that won't be necessary anymore..." She purred before hugging the petrified sparkling who now seemed to react.

"You have to be my friend first!" Valour said and she nodded.

"So, that means sister became weak?!" Thundercracker said with a sneer and she turned her hateful gaze towards him and as it wasn't working she quickly crossed the table and hit his head hard against the table making him cry.

"That means you will behave too!! I will fragging kill you if you make me lose MY Valour!!" She roared and the other lowered his wings submissively and nodded.

Valour can only look half amused at that and smile sadly. She reminded him his grandpapa now....and how much he missed him.

"Does anyone else desires to argue?!" She stated and all her brothers shook their heads no. "Good..."

She turned and smiled sweetly at Valour. 

"Don't pay them any attention," she declared. "I'm the one in charge and they'll do as I say."

Valour nodded, he believed her. She settled herself beside him and he started to wonder if she was always going to do that. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with her but he was really enjoying his close friendship with Bee and didn't want to neglect him. But he supposed it was early days yet, no doubt they could work out some sort of understanding that meant Valour could be free to be with others but also when he could play with her. She did have numerous brothers; she'd surely want to play just with them at times.

"Is everyone ready?" a voice suddenly called and they looked up to see a new bot who was small and thin. He was black with yellow ziz zag lines hugging his form. His visor was actually a scarlet red and made Valour instantly think he must be a Decepticon even though Autobots could easily get themselves red visors.

There was a chorus of "Yes!" which made the Mech smile slightly.

"My name is Hornet," he told them. "You know what we're going to do today?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well, we're entering the cool season of this part of the planet's hemisphere," he informed them. "And that means it's also berry season. You Sparklings are going to help with today's harvest and then we're going to learn what their used for."

"Eating," a little Sparkling sitting somewhere behind Valour piped up, making several Sparklings giggle.

The Mech seemed to have a sense of humour and he smiled indulgently. 

"Yes, they are mostly for eating. However, it's not much fun just stuffing them into our mouths when there are so many others tasties we can create from them. Such as sauce for frozen treats or luxury crystal berries that love stuck bots buy for their intendeds. Would you like to learn how to use those berries?"

"YEH!" they all cheered happily. 

"That sounds awesome," Bee exclaimed, his mind already imaging all the delicious sweets he could get out of this.

There was a lot of excitement among the Sparklings, this sounded exactly the kind of thing that they'd all enjoy. An idea occurred to Valour and he leaned over to Slipstream and said.

"Maybe you could make your dad something special; he'd probably really like that."

"You think?" she asked and he nodded. 

"I gave the Emperor some rust sticks when he came into the Med Bay with the Consort, it made him smile."

She considered this before nodding; it was worth a try at any rate. Kaon Palace had its own gardens which could easily supply most of the cities needs. Of course, lots of things came in from around the Empire and Cybertron its self so there was no need to rely solely on the gardens meaning many lovely treats could be created from the beautifully tended produce. The garden they were visiting was at a bit of a distance from their learning centre so all the Sparklings got to travel inside a large triple changer who took them up into the air, allowing them to gaze down at the vast buildings.

"This is so cool," Valour breathed, his little nose pressed against the view screen along with his friends.

"I know, I can't wait," Bee agreed before whispering. "I bet we can eat some of the berries without anyone seeing."

Valour giggled before remembering his grandpapa lecturing on over stuffing yourself on treats.

"Not too many," he cautioned. "Or we'll get a sore tummy and mama wouldn't be happy. She'd make us take icky medicine."

Bee pulled a face, he hated medicine.

Sometime later they reached the field and they were given some baskets so they could pick the berries and they separated and started picking them.

From time to time Bee and Valour would pick one and savour it, after all the red and blue mechling was not fun of a tummy ache or lectures from his mom...even less the medicines which were always bitter.

"Hi Valour," Slipstream came behind him and when he turned she kissed him on the cheek. He just giggled and saluted back with another kiss before he realized what he did.

Slipstream was livid to say the least and took something from her basket. "For you..." She said holding up for him a rather big, shinny and red crystal berry with a heart shape.

Bumblebee's jaw could have fallen for all he knew but Valour make him a gesture to continue.

"Thank you..." He said taking it from her happy hand and she grinned; he turned around to continue as she was leaving too but then something stopped her.

She saw something on his back...something that grounders should not have....

Frowning she reached for it and touched it gently causing a reaction in him....he jumped and giggled.

"Hey...!" He said shivering in delight at her touch. "Don't tickle me!"

However the seekerlet femme seemed intrigued at the thing on his back and without another word she grabbed him and turned him around to investigate further. "Hey! What are you doing?!" He started but then she answered;

"What are this doing in your back?" She said touching the little nubs again causing him to giggle uncontrollably again and squeak.

"Hey! Leave him!" Bumblebee started but one look from her stopped him.

"Wing nubs?" She then concluded while examining him. "Autobots don't have them... I can swear your sire is a Decepticon flier."

Valour then released himself from her grasp and looked at her worriedly hiding those things from his back.

"If you wish so, you can have them activated and can fly with me and my brothers, just ask your momm" She said matter-of-factly before noticing Bee shaking his head. "What?"

"Valour is adopted....he doesn't know his real creators..." The Minibot sparkling answered sadly.

Valour also smiled sadly and told her. "Maybe I don't know them but I've never needed them since my mommy and granddaddy always gave me everything I've needed and I love them so much... I don't know why they gave me away but there must have been a strong reason son I cannot judge them."

Slipstream lifted an optic ridge at that, maybe Valour tried to hide it and can lie anyone else about not caring, but not her. However, she liked him happy so decided to drop the subject. "I'm sorry... I didn't meant to say that... I just want you to know that you can fly, you have the equipment to do so and maybe your mom never told you because to fly you need a flier to teach you....and it can be hard... Like learning to walk again," She offered and hugged him tight before kissing his cheek again.

"I can teach you." She offered with a smile. "I bet your wings will be awesome! Don't you think?" She then addressed Bee who just nodded, and to have him smile again she reached behind him and touched him there again causing him to giggle and shiver.

"I will love to....but must think about it, must talk to mama," He said and she nodded understanding.

"I hope she says yes....then maybe we can get Bee a jetpack to fly with us too, after all his creators wouldn't mind." Slipstream said and Bee shook his head madly.

"N-no thanks... I value my life..."

That caused Valour and Slipstream to giggle at him.

"Scaredy bot," Slipstream teased and he stuck his glossia out which was stained purple thanks to the various berries he'd scoffed. 

This made his friends giggle some more before Slipstream suddenly spotted Skywarp about to plunge his head into a basket in order to start eating them. She scowled, while the adults turned a blind optic to the odd berry scoffed, they would not appreciate Skywarp coating himself in them.

"Hey," she exclaimed, marching over to him.

"What?" he whined, wings fluttering. "I want berries."

"You'll make a big mess if you do that," she told him before grabbing a handful and offering them to him. "Eat nicely."

"Don't wanna," he pouted before yelping as she pinched his wing tip. "Oww, that hurt."

"If you don't behave, they won't let you pick berries ever again," she declared and his optics went wide. 

"But I like picking them," he complained. "Their tasty."

"Valour says if you scoff too many, you'll get a tummy ache and have to take yucky medicine."

This made him pause, like his brothers; he hated being forced to take any kind of medicine. But he was feeling hungry right now and wanted those berries. Maybe he could scoff them when Slipstream wasn't looking.

"Okay," he said, taking the berries she'd offered him. When she turned back to Valour and Bee, he stuffed a few more into his mouth. He could eat them and was sure he wouldn't get a tummy ache.

"You gonna eat that?" Bee was asking Valour, about his large heart shaped berry.

"I'll have it later," Valour declared, admiring its size. "I wanna show mama."

Slipstream beamed happily and hoped that he did get some wings activated. It would be so awesome to be able to fly with her intended. They continued picking until their baskets were full and they took them to the supervising adults.

"Not bad," Hornet mused, looking over their baskets. "Anyone feeling full?"

"No," Valour stated proudly as the others nodded.

Hornet grinned and gestured to where some Sparklings were lying on mats, groaning with overfull bellies of berries. And among them, was Skywarp.

"Skywarp!" Slipstream said in annoyance about to march over but Hornet stopped her.

"Don't worry about him, we were expecting a few Sparklings to over indulge," he assured her. "He'll get something to settle his tanks."

"I hope it tastes horrible," she declared, making him chuckle.

"You kids go and get cleaned up, you’re all covered in berry juice. Once everyone's ready, we're going to sort through the berries, separating them into different groups and then we'll take them back to turn into treats."

This made the Sparklings beam and they hurried to do as told. Much later on, Valour had a little hamper of goodies that he himself had created along with the special berry Slipstream had given him. He knew his mother had been concerned about him being a servant but so far, it was so much fun. What they were doing right now was learning different skills and when they were a little older, they'd be able to put these into practice. He was aware the work would become harder as he became older but that didn't matter. As long as he enjoyed it, he'd be happy.

"Mama, mama," he called excitedly as he rushed into the Med Bay.

"What are you doing here?" a grumpy looking Mech demanded, turning as the Sparkling entered. "Beat it."

"I'm looking for my mama," Valour exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got that," was the even more grumpy reply.

"She's called Red Alert, she works here," Valour tried to explain.

"Well, she isn't here," the Mech informed. "And I don't have time to watch Sparklings."

"Is Hook here?" Valour tried, he might know where his mother was.

"I said beat it," the Mech said angrily, advancing on him. 

Valour stepped back but the mech still advanced on him as if really hating his presence here and it didn't minded if he ran away because the mech will chase him anyways to kick his aft.

"Please... I just wanna find my mama..." Valour said before squeaking as the mech grabbed him by his shoulders roughly.

"Hey!!!" A little voice sounded and the mech scowled. "So we meet again...." Slipstream said. Once again Skywarp was ill because he'd eaten all the candies he did after his tank recovered and his siblings had to take him back to med bay.

"You....!" The mech said hatefully tightening his grip on Valour who winced in pain.

"Hey!! Let go of my fiancée!!" She demanded and as the mech just stood there like petrified she continued. "Attack!!" she screamed pointing her little finger at the mech and not even a second later Slipstream and her brothers, minus Skywarp charged at the mech and kicked, beat, slashed and bit at him until he let go of Valour and he could stand back nursing his aching shoulders.

"Finish him!!!" Slipstream roared as she steps in front of Valour ignoring the show they were making.

The screaming mech was now on the ground as the little seekers ganged him all together with flared wings. It seemed that attacking the little grounder was a personal offense for them. The mech screamed for help but the other nurses and medics were too busy watching; besides this will teach him a lesson for his behaviour towards the sparklings.

"What in Primus' name is going on here?!!" An old mech hurried up and barked at the little seekers. "Separate, now!!" Then noticed the seekerlet femme. "Slipstream, you again?!!"

"He started!" Slipstream declared. "He was hurting my Valour as he did it to me once!"

"Valour?" Hook said recognizing that name and looked down at the red and blue mechling nursing his arms.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I was just looking for mama."

"Did he hurt you?" Hook demanded, suddenly feeling very angry.

Valour nodded, saying. "I don't know if he meant to."

"He meant it," Slipstream said hotly as the Mech groaned, nursing various little wounds. "He's mean to kids."

Hook marched forward and grabbed him by the shoulder, dragging him up even as the Mech yelped. TripWire was a talented Mech, especially when it came diagnosing viruses and other internal faults. His problem was actually dealing with patients; he simply had no bedside manner. And it was becoming a big problem.

"TripWire?" he asked furiously. "Did you hurt this Sparkling?"

"No, I was just going to escort him out," the Mech protested, wincing furiously. 

"You grabbed my shoulders," Valour said quietly. "It hurt."

As Hook glared furiously at him, TripWire exclaimed. "I didn't mean it."

"I've warned you about this," Hook said angrily. "There is no need to be rude or aggressive to Sparklings. I would put you on clinic duty but that would undoubtedly make things worse. Why don't we put a call through to a fellow Medic in Iacon?"

"Huh?" TripWire said in confusion and Hook smiled.

"It seems you don't know that young Valour's grandfather is Ratchet, or as he's better known 'The Hatchet'. Perhaps you've heard of him."

TripWire paled, he certainly had.

"Good," Hook said before smiling at Valour. "I've commed your mother, she'll be here soon and give you treatment. I'll apologise properly later and so will TripWire."

And with that, he marched away leaving some astonished bots.

"Why's he taking him to see your granddad?" Ramjet asked of Valour.

Valour smiled slightly and said. "He's really scary when he's mad."

This caused some chuckles, especially those who had ever seen Ratchet in action. Slipstream now came over to Valour and gave him a gentle nuzzle.

"You okay?" she asked, giving his cheek a lick.

"My shoulders hurt," he admitted, grimacing. "Those wing nubs....they hurt too."

"Their delicate," Slipstream said knowledgeably. "I think their growing a bit, that's why it hurts so much. You should probably get them activated soon if you want to fly. Sire says it's much easier than waiting until you’re older."

"I'll talk to mama about it," he promised just as she came rushing into the room.

"Valour!! What happened?!" She said while taking him from Slipstream and turned him around before finding some dents on his shoulders. "Who did this?! Who dared to hurt my son?!!!"

It was the first time Red Alert was this furious and she was just as scary as her father....or Hook.

"That idiot Tripwire, he did it!" Slipstream stepped towards her and informed her. "But Hook's dealing with him and said that the Hatchet will deal with him too."

At the mention of her father's nick Red Alert she stopped and looked down at the femmling before she continued. "We found him hurting Valour and me and my brothers took care until ol' Hook came," She hissed a sound before continuing. "He's always bad to sparklings, good thing we came in time or he was capable of shredding Valour into pieces!" The femmling seemed as angry as her.

Red Alert was about to turn and find Hook and that mech before her son stopped her. "Mama....it hurts..." Actually she felt her spark running cold, her son NEVER hurts!

"Oh....sweetspark..." She cried taking him onto a medical berth and started nursing his wounds quickly.

"Umm....excuse me... Valour's mom?" Slipstream then started and the femme turned towards her.

"I really appreciate what you did, thank you..."

"Slipstream," The femmling answered, "I am Slipstream," said her making Red Alert nod. "But....can you please give the bitterest medicine you have to my idiot brother? He's with a bad tummy....again..."

The medic stared for a moment and Skywarp groaned in pain. "I just wanted to get rid of the bitter taste of the other medicine...." He cried helplessly making his sister frown.

Without speaking Red brought some coolant and prepared it so Skywarp could take it, but the mechling was not cooperating so far. "Come on sweetspark, it will make you feel better." She tried.

"Don’t wanna....is bitter...." He groaned between gritted teeth moving his head from side to side avoiding the medicine.

Slipstream frowned. "Warp, take it or your tanks will eat you!" She said taking a threatening step towards him, but before she can reach him Red Alert took his nose, opened his mouth and emptied the medicine deep down his throat forcing him to take it.

Everybody froze, even Slipstream who was nodding in approval while pulling an interested face that said 'not bad' and now she'd learned something new.

"Done," The femme said before returning to her son and continued fixing him.

"Mama....there's something in my back....some wing nubs...they hurts too..." He said and she paled. 'So, he discovered them.' She thought.

She looked towards Slipstream who was helping herself onto his berth. 'I bet it was her who noticed them and talked to him about them... I hoped he never finds out about them, but now...'

"Ma'am," Slipstream started. "Valour is a flier and as such is his right to fly; besides his wings will start growing, I don't know how long will they take to develop but carrier believes it is a good idea to activate them once he feels them." She informed the medic.

Sighing, Red Alert nodded. It was done, he knew....besides the femmling was right, they will start growing no matter what she gave him to retard the process....now she may need to give him something to accelerate the process of them growing.

"I've noticed, but never knew they would ever grow to become actual wings..." She lied in a way that not even Slipstream can detect her. "I will need to speak to a seeker medic or Hook about knowing what to do. After all it is not my area of expertise."

Slipstream nodded believing her and Red Alert looked at her deep scarlet optics as the femmling looked back firmly; the remembered something her carrier told her...

'Slipstream is too intelligent for her age...'

Could it be? How smart she can be?

She defended Valour and seemed to possess a hard temper, immense intelligence, courage and utter control over her mech brothers. Without doubt she is destined to big things. Everything that seemed to stop her was her size...

...and now she was touching her son! The medic's optics widened as Slipstream massaged his newly discovered wing nubs.

Valour cooed softly as her touch somehow calmed a little the ache. "Thank you..." He said softly and she smiled.

'She cannot be in love! She's too young to understand!' Red Alert thought almost desperately, then again remembered Starscream's words regarding her intelligence. 'It must be some kind of little crush or something! But....what if she is? Certainly looks like she's....courting him?!'

"Oh, mama," Valour suddenly said remembering something. "Today we picked some berries and make some candies with them... And look!" He said taking a big heart shaped candy. Behind him Slipstream grinned. "Slipstream gave me this berry she found and I've transformed it into a candy! Isn't it beautiful?" Innocently Valour said making his horrified mother nod while trying to cover her shock...

After all, her son, her baby was being courted!

"That's.....wonderful," she finally said. Primus, she had a feeling things were about to get very complicated.

Megatron's office

"Something the matter, Starscream?" Megatron questioned as he poured a measure of High Grade into a decanter as the Seeker sat himself down.

"Not exactly," the Seeker said slowly. "I've just found out something very interesting about a certain Sparkling."

"Valour?" Megatron asked and Starscream nodded.

"Yes, they were all picking berries today and Slipstream discovered that young Valour has wing nubs. You know what that means."

Megatron nodded even as he felt shocked. Wing nubs could only mean that one of Valour's creators was a Decepticon. And since he clearly had an Autobot heritage, that meant he'd been created from a Decepticon/Autobot coupling.  Judging from Valour's age, this must have happened at the very start of the inclusion of Cybertron and its colonies into the Decepticon empire.

Starscream now said. "I would like to know the Decepticon who would give up such a beautiful Sparkling, even newborn it must have been clear he'd be special. And I wonder why an Autobot would give him up to."

"And in a morgue of all places," Megatron said grimly. "Yes, this is troubling. Do you believe we should attempt to track down his creators?"

Starscream shrugged. 

"If he does become my daughter's mate," he stated with a quirk of his lips. "I would prefer knowing who his family is, especially considering they abandoned him. But his adoptive mother might not approve of us looking, to her he is her Sparkling, she's raised him and might be worried his creators would attempt to take him away after all that has happened. There's been no indication they've tried to retrieve him."

His leader nodded, that was a good point.

"I shall discuss it with Hook," he decided. "He was in charge when we first started bringing Decepticons here, he might have an idea who the creator could be. I can't help but suspect they must be unbalanced to have done what they did."

"Agreed," Starscream said before suddenly smiling. "My daughter was the one defending Valour today?"

"Oh?" Megatron said.

"Yes, an unpleasant Medic was being rough with him, she and her brothers taught him a good lesson. I am planning to have Valour and Red Alert over to dinner soon."

This made Megatron smirk; he could only imagine how that would go.

"How is the consort?" Starscream asked politely. "Did he enjoy that volume on Seekers he recently received? It is good to know he's interested in our culture."

"He’s devouring it," Megatron said proudly. "My mate is very scholarly, if he hadn't decided to become a Prime, he could have become a professor at the university."

"No doubt," Starscream agreed, toasting his leader with his glass of Energon. "To the future, might leader."

"To the future," Megatron agreed and drank deeply, hoping that soon he could be blessed like Starscream and Red Alert.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valour gets a few cultural shocks and Optimus continues to silently suffer, having hidden his feeling for so long, he finds it impossible to let them free.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

Sometime later...

"More tea, Consort?" Valour asked while serving Optimus and this one nodded.

"Just one more, little Valour or I think I will become addicted to it," He answered lowly and the mechling nodded eagerly serving him more.

Valour was intrigued at how sad he looked just as Slipstream said. Dim optics, lost look and never speaking more than it was strictly necessary.

He wondered why? After all he'd seen him with Megatron and this one seemed to love his mate deeply and make sure he possessed everything he wished...

Well, according to Slipstream, the Consort wished his freedom, freedom of spark...

"Poor lord Megatron," Valour thought sadly, he concluded just as Slipstream that the Consort didn't love him back.

"Valouuuuur!!!" And speaking about the devil there it came, Slipstream flying at high speed and tackled the little red and blue mechling to the ground. Luckily the things in his hands didn't break but now she was hugging him to the ground from behind.

"Hi Slipstream....ahh!" He said and she touched his wing nubs again tickling him.

Both giggling sparklings were quite the sight for many as they shared their happiness to the universe...

...except for Optimus who noticed what she was touching and the way she moved her wings.

She was claiming him!! And Valour was so innocent he wasn't even realising!

And not just that but he just devised his son has.... Oh Primus!

"Not my.....my-" He tried to say in shock trying to gasp for air and grabbed his chest in pain before everything turned black again for Optimus.

No one noticed the fainted mech until Valour saw him "Consort!!!"

"Not again!" Slipstream groaned.

This was getting quite usual lately.  
...

Meanwhile...  
Medbay...

Hook was gathering courage to invite Red Alert for a drink but it was becoming hard.

Hidden from them were Megatron and Starscream watching the scene with barely contained laughs.

"Ummm...Red Alert?" The old medic started and Megatron and Starscream grinned evilly waiting for the femme to reject him or  or Hook to ask her to do something else related to the medbay.

"I bet he will ask her something related to the med bay...," Starscream stated and Megatron snorted.

"Well, I bet that he will just lose his voice box as she turns and then he runs."

"Deal!" The seeker said and both mechs shook hands.

Immediately after the femme turned Hook froze.

"Yes?" She said politely as ever and both hiding mechs were waiting impatiently for the next move...

But something changed the events drastically...

"Are you Tripwire?!" A mech roared before a 'clang!' like sound was heard before a groan sounded.

Red Alert's optics widened in joy at the sound and hurried to see leaving a petrified Hook behind...petrified after seeing her beautiful blue optics sparkle like that.

"What?!" Megatron and Starscream said in unison before hearing the femme practically squeak in utter joy: "Father!!!"

"Red? Oh my little Red... I missed you...," Ratchet said as he hugged her tightly. Behind her came Hook and saw the scene.

To one side was Tripwire holding his head and groaning in pain, in the other was Red Alert and....

His optics widened...

"Well well... This is a turn of events...," Starscream mussed and Megatron nodded. "We both lose... What’d you think will happen now?"

"Well... The father's here and I've heard he's very protective and jealous of her," Megatron informed. "This will be interesting.

Ratchet then looked up towards Hook and then released his daughter. "Nice to meet you personally, Hook." The white and red ambulance said. Hook however could only nod politely.

"Oh!!" Red Alert suddenly said. "Hook said he will like to invite you some drinks when you came, after all daddy, he's so much like you, you will get along easily!" She practically bounced and both the Commander and Emperor had to deactivate their vocals since they couldn't help it anymore and were laughing their afts off.

This was even better than the bet, and Hook's face was priceless!

"Really?" Ratchet said with a frown examining his now frozen colleague. Definitely he was after his daughter, he'd seen other mech's optics like this and their practically disappointment when he appeared. Sadly his little Red was too innocent to notice it.

Hook had to be oldest who ever showed interest in her which annoyed Ratchet. He'd been hoping that moving to Kaon Palace would mean she could get some peace from Mechs constantly trying to be with her. Clearly, he'd need to have a word with this Hook and ensure there was no funny business.

"Ah....yes," Hook managed to say after clearing his intakes. "That would be....really nice."

"Well, perhaps later we could do that later on," Ratchet said calmly. He suspected Hook had meant to ask Red Alert out but had ended up saying he'd want to take her father out. Hah, these Mechs were all the same.

Hook was just wondering whether a hole could open up and swallow him when he received a call from one of his bots on the other side of the palace. He listened and then sighed, Optimus had fainted again. It seemed he had no followed his instructions to talk to Megatron. Deciding that perhaps this would be an opportunity to get to know Ratchet better and hide the fact he fancied his daughter, he said.

"Ratchet, perhaps you'd like to come with me on a call out?"

"You should go," Red Alert encouraged. "I'm still on my shift, I don't want you hanging around being bored. You might spot Valour while you’re out."

This made him smile slightly; he missed his little grandson and couldn't wait to see him again. The little bot had certainly grown on him since his daughter had adopted him, he never thought he could feel so fondly to a bot that wasn't his daughter or mate.

"Alright, I'll go," he said. "See you later sweetspark."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and the two old Medic departed. As she got back to her work, examining a certain patient's files, Starscream chuckled from his and Megatron's hiding place.

"Hook's going to regret asking him along, that old bot will give him an audio full."

"no doubt," Megatron agreed. "Such a shame we can't hear it."

Both Mechs laughed as they walked away from the Med Bay.

"Who's the call out?" Ratchet asked as they drove along, he wanted the details of the call out before he started on the other.

"The Consort," Hook replied grimly. "Recently, he's been suffering blackouts and fainting."

"Optimus?" Ratchet replied with concern. Red Alert had told him that Optimus had seen his son and knew he was doing well but nothing about his condition. 

"You know him?" Hook asked with interest.

"Yes, he and Red used to play together as Sparklings, they were like brother and sister. We were.....shocked when we found out the emperor was bonding with him," Ratchet said coolly. 

Hook didn't need to ask to know that Ratchet did not approve of the fact Megatron had mated before courting the young Autobot. Frankly, he didn't approve either and if he'd known what Megatron had planned, he would have tried to talk him out of it.

"It was rather sudden," he agreed. "Perhaps since you know Optimus so well, you can talk to him?"

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked as they drove around a corner, their lights flashing to indicate for bots to move out of the way.

"The emperor does love his mate," Hook said firmly. "But he's blind to how Optimus feels and will not listen to anyone who tries to tell him what if obvious. Optimus needs to say something to his mate, I don't want to see that bot spiralling into even more of a depression than he already is in. These blackouts are a sign that something is seriously wrong and needs to be sorted out as soon as possible."

"I'll see what I can do," Ratchet agreed, it sounded like someone did need to talk to that young bot. The question was whether it would make a difference; Optimus hadn't changed his mind when it came to Valour, could he be convinced that he needed to talk to Megatron.

"Thank you," Hook said gratefully.

"Hook," Ratchet suddenly said as a group of Seekers took to the air to avoid them. "You desire my daughter, don't you?"

Hook almost lost control and crashed against a column as Ratchet's words were processed. "W-what, what you mean? What are you talking about?"

Ratchet grunted, he recognized the signs of a mech after his daughter, he could practically smell it since he was not the first who was after her and he feared he won't be the last.

After all, his daughter was beautiful, smart, responsible, a good medic and above all things kind, gentle and innocent... It was his duty as a sire to protect her from potential predators like this one.

"Don't you think you're too old for her?" Ratchet continued. "You could be her grandfather as far as I know..."

"What?! I don't know what you are talking about so stop speaking nonsense! I am bonded with my job and I'm not interested in anything else!!" Hook roared and if Ratchet could he might have nodded.

"I can see why such an old relic is single..." The white and red autobot said making Hook step on his breaks this time.

"Oh, so, and you're young?! Old rusted wrench!!" Hook bit back.

"At least I’m younger than you, I bet you could be _MY_ grandfather! How dare you to look after nice young sparklings you old green rusted spike!"

And there it started, Hook and Ratchet verbally fighting in the middle of the garden ignoring the curious looks or that sparklings were there taking notes on their colourful insults.

"Well, at least I’m not an old selfish forever alone goose who wishes to keep his daughter all for himself because he's unable to find better company since his temper sucks!!" Hook roared in Ratchet's face.

"You are too old for her and no good! And I doubt anyone is old enough to possibly become your something! You are just like the others!! Only looking at her body until you tire then will drop her like used merchandise!!" Ratchet continued.

"Keep inventing excuses, maybe she's old enough to decide if you hadn't noticed?!"

"You're older than me, her father! For fraggs' sake, you should be ashamed!!"

"Why should I feel ashamed when I love her?!!" There it was... Hook confessed it and covered his mouth, but it was already too late.

Rachet's optics turned almost white in rage. "No you don't! You're like the others, bastard!!" he charged after Hook with his biggest wrench; however he hadn't expected Hook to have his own and stop his attack.

"I do, I love her, it is the first time I’ve felt something like this in my spark since ever!!"

"You lie!! That is what everybody says; you're just in heat for her and are confusing the real feeling which is coming from your old rusted spike!!"

And so on they continued now that their verbal fight turned physical. "I will not allow my daughter to run on the same path Optimus went!! You 'cons only take and take!!"

"I am not like THAT idiot!! I am not _AN_ idiot!!" Hook replied as both old mechs were hitting each other making horrible wounds in the process.

Meanwhile Valour hurried to see what was all that noise and recognized his grandfather's voice but could not reach him as the older bots were making a circle around the spectacle of Hook finding someone as aggressive as him.

"I need to speak with him!" Valour stated in desperation as not even the guards intervened to stop the old fighting medics. "Slipstream, can you fly me there?" He tried and the femmling nodded before taking him from his arms and flied to the centre of the circle...

However the mechling didn't expect to see his grandfather with his mommy's boss fighting to death.

"Wow...." Slipstream said watching the violent blows and insults wondering how Valour came out so sweet having such a violent grandfather.

Her brothers were behind them and Skywarp said. "They will have their mouths washed with soap for speaking dirty..."

"We have to stop them!!" Valour hurried and the remaining eight seekerlets flied towards the lake with buckets and filled them with cold water and then flied above the fighting relics and released their charge.

That stopped them enough for Valour to scream above them. "Granddaddy!! Hook!!"

Then both mechs fell on the ground exhausted and hurt losing life force everywhere. "I still hate you and don't approve you," Ratchet hissed before wincing in pain.

"Well, I hate you too!" Hook bit back but now Valour was on the ground near them.

"I think mama will deal with both....later....because the Consort needs help."

The two Mechs froze as they suddenly remembered just why they'd been travelling together. As they sheepishly got to their feet, Valour scolded them.

"Mama says it's bad to say naughty words," Valour told them. "And that a Medic's duty is towards his patient and you shouldn't waste time by arguing over something silly."

The bots watching were amazed to see the two grumpy Medics looked so ashamed of themselves. Valour looked them up and down before asking.

"Should I call mama so she can treat the Consort and you?"

They winced, how embarrassing that would be. Not to mention, Red Alert would not be very impressed, she would give them an even worse dressing down.

"No, we can still treat the Consort," Hook assured the stern Sparkling. "Where...uh...is he?"

"Over there?" Valour said, pointing and the two medics quickly hurried over to him, leaving Valour shaking his head.

"I've never seen Hook fight," Thundercracker said in awe. 

"I've never seen my grandpapa fight," Valour sighed. "I don't understand it."

"Must be something important for them to fight like that," mused Slipstream as they started heading for where the Consort was.

By the looks of it, he was coming round.

"R-ratchet?" he said in confusion as he recognised one of the faces peering down at him. "Your here?"

"I'm here," Ratchet said gruffly as Optimus came properly awake and blinked at the sight before him. Hook and Ratchet looked like they'd fought a battle to get to him and yet everything around him looked utterly peaceful.

"What happened to you?" he asked, completely forgetting that he'd fainted again or why.

He was amazed to see that they looked embarrassed and unwilling to say.

"Uh, nothing important," Hook said quickly. "How are you feeling?"

Optimus thought about it and then shrugged. "Fine."

"Why did you faint like that?" Ratchet demanded and Optimus looked away, mumbling something.

Ratchet glanced at Hook and then back at Optimus. Quietly, he said to Hook. "Give us a moment."

Hook looked like he wanted to protest but then remembered that he had asked the other to try and bring Optimus out of his depression. Now was probably as good a time as ever to win his confidence. With a nod, he withdrew, glaring a few people still staring and they quickly exited. 

"I....I saw...," Optimus tried, swallowing heavily. "Valour, he was serving me tea and one of Starscream's Sparklings tackled him and.....I recognised the signs of a Seeker claiming something as their own. And those wing nubs....."

This made Ratchet frown, glancing at the approaching Sparklings before saying. "Red mentioned something about Valour helping some Seeker Sparklings behave..."

"It's more than that," Optimus said miserably. "He's accidentally betrothed to her and even though Red said it wasn't going to go through.....I can tell that Femme Sparkling wants it to. And Valour doesn't realise it, he'll end up being bonded with knowing the consequences....."

"Hey," Ratchet said, cutting across him. "You know Red won't allow anything of that sort to happen to her Sparkling. What happened with you....it was all so fast, none of us knew about it until it had happened. But we've got advanced warning about this and we can make sure Valour isn't forced into anything he doesn't want to be in. Trust us on this."

Optimus just bit his lip, looking more down than ever.

"Is this why you've been fainting?" Ratchet asked. "You've been worrying about Valour?"

The blue and red Mech nodded dumbly.

"Optimus, what happened to you is a terrible thing," Ratchet said grimly. "I wish I could change it or at least give that Megatron a good thrashing."

This made Optimus smile weakly.

"But it's happened and we have to deal with it," Ratchet added soothingly. "If you get worried about Valour, then just talk to me or Red and we can sort things out. If that little Femme is getting the wrong idea, then we'll talk to her creators and make sure she knows that she can only be Valour's friend at this time. Maybe when their older, he might fall in love with her for real, who knows. We can't predict who our children love."

"And hopefully, it's not that old scrap heap," he thought to himself. 

"Megatron thinks it’s funny," Optimus said tiredly. "He might decide they should be bonded."

"He can't bond them, their too young," Ratchet said quickly. "We have plenty of time to nip this in the bud, don't worry."

While they talked, Valour asked Hook.

"Is the Consort okay?"

"He appears to be," Hook said with a nod, glancing at a gash on his arm and sighing. How would he explain this to Red Alert, she would not be happy with the fact he'd been brawling with her Sire.

"You were so brave!" A little pink femmling with antennae and big blue optics came towards Valour as she praised him.

"Uhh....thank you...," He said smiling at her.

"Aww..." The unknown little femme said reaching for him to kiss and hug him, however right behind him was Slipstream fanning her wings angrily before stepping between the two and looked at her new rival hatefully.

'Only I can kiss Valour, he's mine!' Were what her wings were saying before turning towards him and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome," Slipstream said to her still shielding Valour.

The pink femmling however only gasped in indignation before roughly grabbed the seekerlet by a wing and pulled back making her yelp in pain and surprise and step away from Valour which is what the other desired.

Hook meanwhile could only look amused at the domination show; he will not interrupt them. Heh, some Secepticon sparklings already claimed their mates since then, they were a few rare and occasional but they existed.

Slipstream growled and took the other by the neck and looked at her straight into her optics. "If you know what's better for you, you will step back," Said shoving the other roughly and reached for a petrified Valour and kissed his cheek before hugging him. All the time displaying her wings possessively to any other possible rivals.

Optimus panted before whispering brokenly; "You see? You see?!"

Ratchet could not believe what he was seeing. That little seeker femme indeed claimed Valour and if she could she might kill a rival! What was wrong with these Decepticons?! And why did that other pink femmling also intend to kiss Valour?!

"Ummm....what happened?" He asked innocently after seeing his femme friend act like that and feeling that something above his capacity of processing happened....and why was that other pink femmling looking at Slipstream like that? He didn't like it for some reason and for some other reason wished to stay away from her.

"Nothing, don't worry, the Consort will be ok." Slipstream assured him before kissing him again on the cheek and gaining another kiss from him making her giggle.

Optimus after seeing that fainted again in Ratchet's arms while Hook reached for Slipstream's head and patted her softly. "Well done...," He praised her without watching the pink femmling turn and run away in angry tears.

Ratchet could only look agape wondering what the frag happened and why it caused Optimus to faint again like that?!

"Oh Primus," he muttered to himself. "Hook, he's fainted again."

"What....urgh," Hook groaned and coming over. "What happened, did he say why he fainted before?"

"First," Ratchet said, holding up a hand. "Tell me what just happened?"

He gestured at the giggling Sparklings as Slipstream still continued to hold her wings high.

"Oh that?" Hook said, amused. "That was Slipstream defending her future mate and making sure all others know he's out of bounds."

His smile faltered when Ratchet frowned before scowling.

"What?" he questioned and Ratchet looked him straight in the optic and growled. "I do not appreciate my grandson being tricked into something."

"Tricked?" Hook said in complete confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you think Valour has the faintest idea what they’re doing?" Ratchet demanded furiously. "What does all the posturing mean? He thinks its a little game, that Slipstream is playing at being jealous but ultimately, it doesn't mean anything. And he's too sweet natured to protest if he feels uncomfortable."

Hook stared at him in shock as Ratchet wagged a finger at him.

"This is not how Autobots do things," he told him sternly. "If we see a bot we like, we court them properly, like civilized beings. We don't 'claim' others as our property, if a bot doesn't want to be with us and go with another, then that's their right."

Just as Hook started to say something, Ratchet added.

"And let me tell you something, Red will never in million cycles allow this to happen. If she needs to, she'll ban Valour from seeing that little Seeker Femme again, if it means he's protected from an arranged bonding."

"That Femme is his friend," Hook exclaimed.

"I can see that," Ratchet retorted, glancing at Valour who was still being hugged and petted. "And it'll hurt him to be separated from a friend but the pain won't be like that of a forced bond he doesn't want. What if he's bonded to her and discovers he loves someone else? What then, eh?"

Hook didn't know what to say, Ratchet was looking at him so furiously, he wondered if his head would be bit off if he spoke. Suddenly, he was aware that Valour had managed to get away from his 'intended' and approached the Consort.

"I wish I could help him," he said softly, bending down to touch his face. "It'd be nice to see him happy."

"It would," Ratchet agreed, touching his back. "You just be kind to him son, like always."

"He likes my tea," Valour stated with a smile. "I'd make it for him anytime."

"Good lad," Ratchet said before getting up with a groan. "Let's take him inside, no point in him lying here. Perhaps a hot bath or something would relax him."

"I'll help," Valour volunteered, he liked all his friends but was feeling strangely smothered by a few of them. And Bee wasn't here; he was helping in another part of the palace. "I can clean him up."

"Alright, we'll do that," Ratchet said with a nod, perhaps being with his little son would help Optimus. It was worth a try. 

"You, get him loaded up," he ordered Hook who looked affronted but was wise enough to know that arguing further in front of Valour was not a smart idea. So when Ratchet transformed, he did as asked and Valour got in beside the Consort.

"Are you going?" Slipstream asked in disappointment and he nodded. "Yeah, I wanna help. See you later."

"See you," she said wistfully, at least he should be safe from others.

Sometime later, Optimus woke up in one of Kaon's bathhouses. He was reclined on a soft berth as the bath attendants got everything ready. He groaned at his headache instantly, Valour rushed over to him. His grandpapa had gone to clean up and leave Valour and the attendants to it.

"Are you feeling okay?" Valour asked. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you..." Optimus replied tiredly. "But....something intrigues me,"

"Yes?" Valour asked while bringing him more tea.

"What happened with Ratchet and Hook? Why they were so....battered?"

"Umm...well... I don't know, they didn't let me hear; maybe I should ask Slipstream," Valour said but at the mention of the seeker femme Optimus flinched. "Her carrier was there in the clinic along with the Emperor and he can tell her and she will tell me," He said so sure of himself and so trusting of her.

"Umm... Valour... Can I ask you something?" Optimus tried and the sparkling nodded. "How do you feel for Slipstream?"

"She's my friend," He answered matter-of-factly. "And she's cool; she was naughty before so she could call her carrier's attentions, she's not bad."

Optimus nodded, his son indeed was being a good influence in her but that was not the problem. "And her sire? Why is he not there helping Starscream?"

Valour shrugged and shook his head not knowing but said; " She says that their sire is a cold mech and the only good thing he knew was to impregnate her carrier and that he's not fond of sparklings; she also said that they went to see him once and that he doesn't tolerates jokes and that he beat one of her brothers for misbehaving....he was so bad that they needed to hospitalize him.

She also says he can look calm and caring but deep inside is a very impatient and intolerant mech," He concluded.

Optimus nodded and smiled sadly at him. "I see now why Starscream is alone. After all he carried them almost at the same time, Slipstream first and then the other eight at the same time," That made Valour nod, he knew that and how much the air commander risked his spark by doing it. "But tell me one thing....is she your girlfriend? Will you bond with her in the future?"

Valour flinched and looked shocked at the older mech. "She's my friend... I don't think she wants to..."

"What if she does? What if she wants you and no one else? You know her, she can be very....insistent," The consort gave him a knowing look.

"We're friends...," Valour insisted.

"And friends do kiss their friends like she does to you?"

"Umm..." The sparkling tried, well, yes, she kissed him a lot and he was not going around kissing Bumblebee and vice versa. "I don't know..." He concluded.

"Think, use your head, son... She wants more than your friendship, can’t you see?" Optimus tried again. "Do you honestly want to be trapped into an arranged bonding with her? What if you fell in love with someone else and she doesn't approve? She seems quite violent."

Valour lowered his head thinking. "She will never do that..."

"She already did....she claimed you as hers! Remember yesterday that other femmling that tried to kiss you and Slipstream forbad it?"

Valour thought about it; yes, that other femmling tried to kiss him but he really didn't wanted her to do it and was glad to see Slipstream kick her away. He was not stupid and knew what it means to kiss her back, but somehow he couldn't stop himself either, like something was forcing him to do it....besides her mom assured him they won't be forced to bond, so...

"Consort....can I ask you something?" He started and the other nodded with a seriously analyzing face while Valour flushed. "Does it make me a perv to enjoy her kisses then?"

Optimus paled and froze.

Just how much did that seekerlet manipulated his innocent son?!  
...

Meanwhile...

"That was EPIC!!" Starscream laughed just as Megatron. "Hook and the Hatchet fighting in the garden and then back again in the medbay!!"

They remembered they went there again after finding Optimus fainted again and both mechs were getting their fists and wrenches against each other until Red Alert shoot them with a tranquilizer that paralyzed them but they continued glaring daggers at each other.

And when the femme asked them why they were fighting they both said at the same time two different things.

Hook said: "Because he doesn't think I love you."

And Ratchet said: "Because he's too old even for Unicron."

And then Red Alert's face just turned into an angry one, took their wrenches and beat them until her rage calmed before saying: "I am old enough to look after myself and who's after me like a turbofox in heat! And I am not interested in _ANY_ relationship; I'm too busy with my job and son!"

Half pity and amusements filled the sparks the two old friends as they remembered.

"I almost feel sorry for Hook, but is his payback for separating me from my Optimus." Megatron chuckled.

"Indeed," sniggered Starscream. "I don't know how he's going to court her now she's made her feelings clear."

"Well," Megatron chuckled as they walked along an open top wall which overlooked some of the gardens. "If he really does love her, then he isn't going to give up. But it won't be easy, not when her own Sire disapproves so strongly."

"Hmm," Starscream said, his mind unconsciously turning to the Sire of his Sparklings. There was more than one reason why the larger Mech did not visit and wasn't really involved in his creation's lives. While he was very clever and a good bot, he could be a little impatient. The last visit he'd had with his Sparklings had been such a disaster that he'd stayed away out of fear of hurting them again. They in turn were terrified of him, which was why Slipstream had fought so much about being sent to live with him.

He really should go and see him, perhaps drag the big oaf out for a drink in the town and perhaps a frag. His Sparklings probably didn't understand why they'd hooked up but there was no accounting for passion. They'd understand when they were older....well, perhaps Slipstream was already understanding. At least when it came to who she fancied, she could not stop talking about her beautiful Valour.

Yes, Starscream really needed to get his potential son in law over to dinner along with his mother. He might even invite that Ratchet, that would undoubtedly be good for a laugh. He glanced at Megatron, he did hope that the Consort would get better; these fainting fits surely did not bode well. Perhaps a Sparkling could bring them closer together, it might help the Consort to open up to his mate or at least give him a chance. Megatron could be very kind and gentle towards those he deeply cared about, Starscream almost smirked at the thought of the Consort carrying.

The poor bot would not be left alone for a single moment.

The bathhouse

"Does that feel good?" Valour asked as he carefully poured some oil over the Consort's shoulders and rubbed them in.

"That feels wonderful," Optimus sighed, feeling the little fingers dig into his shoulders. 

He was sitting waist deep in hot water, the heat of which was seeping into his joints, soothing them immensely. There were still bath attendants but they'd decided to allow Valour to personally attend to the Consort, they would intervene if they needed to. But so far, Valour was doing a very good job and the Consort seemed relaxed which was a relief.

"Valour," Optimus said softly. "You know what you asked me earlier?"

"Uh huh?" Valour said, still kneading away.

"Well, it's not wrong to feel good if you’re kissing someone," Optimus began. "If you felt really bad and someone kept doing it, you would need to tell them so. If you ever do feel uncomfortable with Slisptream kissing you, you should gently dissuade her from doing so."

"Okay," Valour said brightly as he paused to loosen his hands before continuing.

"Most bots....," Optimus said slowly. "Enjoy kissing when they’re a little older. Most Sparklings like to kiss but Slipstream seems to kiss you a lot more than usual."

"Is that bad?" Valour asked as Optimus considered his answer.

"I have heard from my lord that Slipstream is very advanced for her age," he told his son. "And like her carrier, she knows what she wants and will do everything to get it. And I believe she wants you very much and is determined that you will indeed be her mate."

"But mama says I don't have to if I don't want to," Valour pointed out, not meaning any disrespect. 

"And she's right but.....it is very easy to be put into a position where your opinion doesn't matter," Optimus said bitterly. 

This made Valour pause. Optimus was also still before turning and gently lifting the young Sparkling up and bringing him into the water. Valour shivered at the sensation, it felt so good, especially on his growing wing nubs. Optimus set him on his lap so that they were facing each other.

"Valour, if they put their minds to it, they could ensure that you were bonded to Slipstream," Optimus said seriously. "No matter what you yourself want and probably as soon as you are of age."

"They?" Valour questioned, feeling strange.

"Slipstream, her brother, her carrier, possibly her Sire and even Megatron," Optimus replied. "They could make sure she is the only one you are allowed to be close to and get rid of any you show an interest in. They could tell you all the advantages of such a match, convince you that you'll gain so much if only you surrender your spark. Or they could make it clear that your family will not do so well if you don't bond with Slipstream."

Valour gasped and looked at Optimus in shock. "They won't..." He tried but the other continued.

"They can and they will, I know."

Valour lowered his gaze thinking about everything the other said....everything was becoming a twisted mass in his head that confused him more than ever.

Slipstream, his friend, she wouldn't dare to force him...would she? She really seemed to like him more than just a normal friend but, can she force the situation so he can find himself in the position of needing to bond with her or his family will be in danger?

How much she really loves him?

Does she even loves him or just want to possess him?

Thinking about that took him to other thoughts like when she said to him:

'...of course not, who you think I am, Megatron and you the Consort?'

And...

'...why you think he always looks so unhappy?"

That last line made him think for a while before directing his gaze towards the sad looking Consort.

"Are you unhappy because the Emperor forced you to bond without you loving him?"

That made Optimus freeze and look at him in shock, but Valour continued: "Are you in love with someone else?"

It took several seconds for Optimus to get rid of the shock and finally answered; "I... I didn't have a chance to fell in love with someone else since I was so busy studying and training to become an Elite, but one day my lord just took me without asking my opinion and under the risk if I refused he would enslave the entire Cybertronian empire; so I accepted....for Cybertron and its people so they can be free....while I'm enslaved with a mech I don't even know or love who frags me every time he can because he's fan of my looks...!" Optimus continued bitterly before realizing he was not alone but with his innocent son who was looking at him in a mix of pity and shock as tears fought to leave his beautiful blue optics.

"Oh... Valour... I'm... I'm..." He tried but the sparkling hugged him tight.

"Oh Consort... I am sorry... I didn't mean to say that..." He cried making Optimus smile sadly and hugged him back.

"Its ok, sweetspark, I just don't want you to run on the same fate I went."

"I won't, I swear, I won't!" The sparkling declared.  
...

The next day...

"Valour!!!" Slipstream called excitedly and happy to see him as she ran towards him to hug him and kiss him...

...however this time he turned his head in rejection...

...and she noticed.

"What is it?" She tried but he let go of her arms worrying her more.

"I think you should stop kissing me, Slipstream, you don't do that to Bee or any other friend you have." He said but she seemed to be with a growing desperation now.

"W-what you mean? What did I do wrong? Do you....you don't want to be kissed in front of the people? What is it? What can I do?!" She started and her tone risen in worry.

"Its ok, Slipstream, we can always be friends, right? You wouldn't dare to force me in a situation in which I don't see another option but bonding with you, right? And you will always give me the chance to meet others, right?" He started and she seemed to be paling with each sentence that left his beautiful mouth.

"N-no... I've told you I wouldn't...," She said lowly fighting with her voice that threatened to break.

"You promise?"

"Valour..." She started but her optics already were leaking tears and her wings rattled. "I... I do love you... But I will never do anything that will make you unhappy.... If you're happy away from me, I will understand..." She almost whispered brokenly. "I will never force you like Megatron did with his mate because....because I love you so much..."

She confessed this to him from her spark and now he felt horrible for forcing her to say that, but as the Consort said, it was necessary.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you... I just... I just wanted you to understand how much you mean to me....and that perhaps someday if I'm worthy of your spark....we could....we could...!" She tried before breaking in sobs.

"Slipstream..." He tried, it was not his intention to make her cry! He went to hug her but she moved away from him before saying.

"I'm sorry...! I'll leave you alone..." Then flew away without another word; her brothers who were watching the scene looked at Valour hatefully before following her.

Valour felt horrible and stayed there looking at the last place she was seen before Bee came and put a supporting hand in his shoulder but said nothing.

What else could be said?  
...

Later that day...

When Starscream returned home found all his mechlings sitting against the wall that gave to Slipstream's room; all of them looked grim and were not even able to return to work or do some jokes, they just sat there.

He was informed of course of their absence but not the reason and now he wanted to know why.

"What happened?" He started and Skywarp looked up at him sadly.

"Slipstream's ill....she doesn't eats, wants us near or even stops crying," The purple seekerlet answered and Starscream's optics widened before opening her door and entered alone. It was obvious that she made sure they stayed away.

The room was dark and on the middle of her berth surrounded by her pillows and plushies as if they were the walls of a bunker was his daughter....crying and sobbing.

The older seeker then reached for her and took her on her lap before hugging her tightly against his spark. There he could feel all her sorrow and angst.

"Tell me, sweetspark, please tell me what's wrong?" He tried, after all it was the first time he _EVER_ saw her like this.

She mumbled between sobs; "I broke up with Valour... I... I love him but he doesn't loves me back and I don't want him to become in something like the Consort..." and after that she started crying brokenly again as fresh, warm tears ran by her face.

"I will never- sob- never force him to love me! And all this time I was annoying him and he was thinking that I would hurt his family if he didn't consented... I- so I let him go...!"

Her words pierced his spark as his daughter confessed her broken spark and he could only hug her tighter for several minutes as she finally calmed a little and so Starscream was able to speak:

"Why did he say those things? Honestly I don't see Valour thinking like that. He's too young and innocent to think so much about such things..."

"I dunno... All I know is that I was not what he wanted.. What he wants..." She sobbed now uncontrollably again.

Starscream for a second considered the problems of having such a processor advanced and young daughter....she can fell in love and she did....and had her own first sparkbreak.

"I will speak with him..." He started but she stopped him,

"NO! Please don't... I've let him go....please, leave him and his family alone..." She cried as her spark felt as if indeed was in pieces, but still wanted him to be happy and safe. "This will pass... I know... I just need some time..." She said this while taking her hands to her chest as if trying to grab it... To take away her pain.

He wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't thought this would happen. Valour hadn't seemed to mind the attentions Slipstream had been paying him, he even returned her kisses without embarrassment. He was sure that someone had been talking to the young Sparkling, someone who'd put ideas in his head. But who could it have been? Red Alert had seemed fine with the situation as long as nothing was set in stone in regards to the children's future. 

He tried to think who else might have been talking to Valour. It wouldn't be Hook; he was perfectly why with how things were progressing, same with Megatron. All Valour Sparkling friends were surely too young to care about such things, they wouldn't have said anything.

Hmm, what about Valour's grandsire, Ratchet? He was an old crusty Autobot, it was entirely possible that he didn't approve of the match and had said cruel thing to Valour.

Starscream was sure that Valour was just a little confused, that he hadn't really been annoyed at Slipstream's kisses and hugs. Yes, Starscream would find out just how had really caused his daughter such pain. 

"It's alright," he said soothingly. "Sometimes, the path of love doesn't always run smooth."

She was still crying so he said. "Listen, don't give up on Valour. I think he's just confused right now but once he's clear in his mind, he'll want to be with you again."

"But I've let him go," she said softly.

"Ah but what if he wants to be with you?" he asked. "You wouldn't stop him, would you?"

"He doesn't want to be with me though," she cried, her spark feeling like it would break. "I love him so much, but he doesn't feel the same."

"Don't give up so easily," Starscream said, lifting her up. "Valour has been raised an Autobot, they don't show their feelings like Seekers do. But he's also a flier which means you've got a great chance at getting him back."

"Really?" she said and he nodded.

"Really," he promised, thinking. Perhaps someday I'll convince that overgrown lout of a lover of mine to come out of that lab of his and be a proper Sire. "Just think about it sweetspark."

She thought about it and nodded slightly. He paused before saying.

"I had invited Valour and Red Alert to dinner tomorrow, would you rather we cancel? I don't want you to be upset."

She thought about it before shaking his head. "No, that wouldn't be polite. I did say we would still be friends. I-I'll manage."

"If you’re sure," he said, cuddling her closer against his Spark as he did his best to calm her.

Later, when all his Sparklings in were berth, he went straight for the Med Bay after comming Hook to find out where Ratchet would be. Thankfully, it seemed the Mech wanted to do a little late work in one of the offices of the Med Bay, meaning Starscream could easily confront him.

"Medic Ratchet," he said without preamble when he finally entered the office and the red and white Mech turned. 

"Yes?" he said with a frown.

"I am Starscream," the Seeker introduced. "I don't believe we've met."

"No, I don't think so," Ratchet agreed, wondering why the Seeker had come here. "Aren't you Slipstream's father?"

"I am," Starscream said stiffly, his wings raised high. "So, what do you think about Valour and Slipstream?"

"I don't approve," Ratchet stated flatly. "He's far too young to be making such a commitment, especially one he doesn't understand."

Starscream started to feel angry, it must have been Ratchet who had talked to Valour and of course, the little Sparkling had listened to his beloved grandsire.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Ratchet replied. "When Valour is older, he can easily decide whether or not he wants to be with your daughter. But right now, he's too young and might feel he has to be with her."

"No one is forcing him to be with her," Starscream said furiously. "Least of all my daughter who is utterly devastated that he broke up with her."

"What?" Ratchet asked in confusion. "Broke up? Were they a couple?!" Anger started rising in him. "My grandson doesn't even have an idea of what's going on or how you're playing with his little and innocent mind!!"

"No one is playing with him!!" The seeker barked back as his anger was rising as well. "My daughter _REALLY_ loves that mechling, it is not just one of her whims, _SHE'S_ the one who let him go because she doesn't wants him to become....to be....trapped and unhappy!"

"Then good for her she understands she cannot force anyone into a relationship or manipulate him into one as this one is too young and innocent to even understand what he's getting into!!" The old medic will force this seeker to understand that Valour wasn't to become his carrier.

"You 'cons are all the same, only taking, and from such young age!!! Did she even ask him if he wanted to become in her mate?! Did she?!"

Starscream was livid, but there was something else there that he couldn't quite catch, he just needed to push the other a little longer. "He betrothed himself to her by seeker customs, maybe he's a grounder and didn't know, but for her it was much more; she changed for him! For Primus's sake, she even let him go because he told he doesn't wants to be trapped in a possible forced bond! Frag! My daughter is too smart to force a bond!!"

"Well, is what she's been trying to do by being possessive of him and kicking out everyone else who tried to get to him! My grandson is _NOT_ a possession; she's nothing but a friend for him and cannot forbid him who to be with!!!"

Starscream frowned but the medic continued. "What if-"

"What if, nothing, medic, we're not forcing him, and I know who you're talking about," Interrupted Starscream and sighed heavily. "If he really doesn't wants her he could have said something himself, which it seems he did, but believe me this... I am against of what that fragger friend of mine did to the unhappy mech he calls his mate and will _NEVER_ force a situation like that.

Slipstream does love Valour, she's too advanced for her age and I've always knew that someday will bring some troubles, however I wasn't expecting spark matters... But anyways, this can be temporal, they are too young no matter how advanced she is in the end she can find someone else just as him..." He sighed watching the paling medic; it seems he hit in the nail at the mention of the Consort.

"I will never allow her either to do the same Megatron did, that was wrong and I know all Autobots disapprove," He continued and Ratchet's frown deepened. "She changed for him, became in the daughter I've always wished to have and now feels horrible at the thought that she was doing the same to her beloved what our ruler did to his, is what Valour made her understand when they spoke the last."

Ratchet remained quiet for a while thinking. "I am against forced bonds," He saw the seeker wanted to answer but he held up a hand and continued. "But your daughter is manipulating the situation from the beginning making herself look like the only bot Valour can fell in love with by chasing off everyone else without giving him a chance to meet others, she's doing the same your emperor did with the only difference that they cannot bond right now! You get that? She even possibly manipulated you to come here and speak to us to convince us to give her our Valour!"

Now Starscream spoke again not taking it. "She doesn't even knows I'm here and insisted to leave you all alone; honestly I would have preferred she fell in love with a noble seeker not with a little grounder without title or fortune, that doesn't means he's unworthy, we Decepticons believe anyone if they work hard can become more than what they were and maybe she saw such potential in him that even I cannot see... And she isn't forcing any situation! She let him go for frag's sake!!"

"Well alright," Ratchet said finally. "But it was Valour's choice to talk to her; maybe he wasn't feeling comfortable with the situation."

"I doubt he came up with that all on his own," Starscream said pointedly making Ratchet frown before exclaiming incredulously.

"What? You think I put him off your daughter?"

"Well did you?" Starscream asked.

"No!" Ratchet burst out. "I was going to talk to Red about it, but I haven't said anything to Valour. I didn't want him to get upset."

"Are you sure?" Starscream said with narrowed optics.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ratchet said impatiently. "Red's still annoyed about what happened with that fragger Hook. She said I need to calm down unless I want Valour learning some new cuss words."

Starscream tried not to smirk in remembrance. Then he sobered and said. "Well, I'm sure something must have happened. Valour just told her out of the blue, he didn't indicate before that was he uncomfortable."

"Well, I can't explain that," Ratchet said firmly. "I don't know everyone he interacts with. I could always talk to Valour if you want, make sure someone else isn't trying to manipulate him."

"Even if you approve the message?" Starscream asked.

"Hey, I won't allow anyone to mess with my Sparkling, no matter what their aim is," Ratchet said hotly. "He's too young to decide now if he wants to spend the rest of his life with Slipstream but he can decide whether or not he wants to be her friend. I'll talk to him as soon as I can."

Starscream nodded, he hoped this could be resolved quickly or his daughter would suffer. And by proxy, his sons would also suffer. Primus, sometimes he wished he wasn't effectively a single creator; he could really do with some backup.

The next day

Valour gazed sadly at Slipstream as she and her brothers carefully fed some petro-rabbits which were bounding merrily around them. Earlier, he'd tried to say hi and while she'd responded, her wings were drooping so low, he was afraid they'd fall off. She'd then moved away with her brothers trooping behind also sad, some of them sending him dirty looks but now of them tried anything. No doubt she had warned them not to give him a hard time over what had happened.

"You okay?" Bee asked as they tried to feed some exotic large lizards from an organic world. Most of them were lazing in the sun and showing no interest in the bugs they were being offered.

"I guess," Valour said softly, holding out a juicy worm as his lizard turned away disinterestedly. 

Bee glanced at Slipstream who was sitting light stroking a rabbit who was nuzzling against her. 

"She seems sad," Bee said cautiously.

"Yeah," Valour said miserably. "And it's my fault."

"You didn't mean to make her sad," Bee told him.

"No, but I still managed to," Valour stated. "And I feel bad."

"Cause she's sad?" Bee asked.

"Yeah but also....I miss her," Valour said, biting his head. "I mean, she's my friend but I didn't think I'd miss her hugging me and stuff. I kinda liked her being my Femmefriend."

"Really?" Bee said optics wide.

"Yeah," Valour said with a nod. "I dunno if we're gonna bond some day but maybe.....it's okay for us to be dating or whatever as long as we want to."

Bee didn't really understand, there wasn't anyone he wanted to date. But Valour seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" he suggested and Valour thought about it. Maybe he'd explained things wrong to her but what the Consort had told him scared him. He didn't believe that she was trying to trick him but the thought that others might have really worried him. He didn't want to bond to her if he didn't love her, because that would really hurt her if she loved him.

"Your right," he declared. "I gotta make things right."

Dropping the worm in front of the lizard who simply eyed it but did nothing, and walked over to the Seeker Sparklings.

"Slipstream, can I talk to you?" he asked softly.

Her brothers suddenly stepped in front of her forming like a wall between the two.

"The mighty sister doesn't want to talk to you now, can't you see she's busy?" Sunstorm stated pushing him away and made him stumble backwards.

"I just-" Valour tries but this time Thundercracker steps in front.

"You heard him, go away!" He said this pushing him too. Slipstream didn't even seem to react and just continued with the little creatures around her.

It was already too difficult to get her out of berth and she couldn't feed properly and gave her ration to Skywarp instead.

A single tear ran by her cheek while giving him her back and she continued trying to ignore everything else.

Valour then stepped back and returned with Bumblebee sadly who smiled pitifully at him.

But something happened that changed things, it was so fast that no one really knew how it started.

"Leave her alone! Stay away- uh-!" That was Thundercracker who fell on the ground groaning in pain and trying to get some air as a bigger mechling went towards his sister.

All the other brothers tried to stop him but he was older and far stronger and reduced them all fast too little groaning or unconscious masses.

Slipstream then stood up and looked around; anger replaced her sorrow in her optics as the bigger mechling found her own red ones. Her wings flared up in rage and she charged towards him. "How dare you?!"

The blue bigger mech smirked and only took her in his arms and soon she was struggling to get free but low on fuel as she was she could only scratch at him.

"Heh, don't be like that," He said  now pinning her on the ground where she still tried to get herself free from the mechling who obviously took the chance of her weakness to come and dominate her. "That is not how you treat your future mate, Slipstream..." He practically purred this before lowering himself and licked her stained by tears cheek as she felt like she can purge from disgust, but even that was not possible as her tanks were empty.

"N-no....!" She tried weakly as he chuckled evily and fanned his wings possesively and in victory. "I'll kill you Dreadwing!!" She swore but he only licked her lips making her spit him.

"I'll love taming you....you're so strong....good thing that little idiot left you," Then licked her again as she moved her head from side to side trying to reject his attentions. "Now you can be mine as should have always been..."

"Fragg you!! I'll fragging kill you!!!" She roared and he smirked.

"Ohh....we will frag my dear....just not now....but we will..." He started but then someone jumped him on his back making her let go. "What?! You again you little afthole?!" Dreadwing roared and cried as Valour reached for the back of his neck and tore off a little but important cable from the other causing the bigger older mechling to fall paralyzed on the ground.

It was a little trick his grandfather taught him if he was in danger. Always keep your enemy close enough to finish him by tearing off a little cable that sends signals from the processor to the rest of the body. ...and it works the same in seekers.

Slipstream moved away and panted in fear or low fuel, she wasn't sure, just that Dreadwing was claiming her as he always said he would but she always kicked him out and away from her and the big bastard now saw the opportunity of her weakness to do as he wished.

"Slipstream?" Valour tried as the caretakers came and helped her brothers and a shaking and cursing Dreadwing. "Slipstream...?" He tried again but she was not responding so he reached down for her, took her face in his hands and said "Sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... I was bad..." And then kissed her cheek.

Dreadwing's optics widened at the scene and widened further as she kissed him back. He'd lost again.

"Valour... I didn't mean to be manipulative and possessive... I don't want you to be forced to be with me if you don't love me....but I appreciate the help...," She gasped weakly feeling the last of her Energon being burn out, she was going to fall unconscious soon. "I just want you to be happy... You don't have to be with me if you don't want to and I will not force you..." She said with a broken voice as more tears ran by her cheeks and felt how once again her spark was breaking.

“But I want to be with you," he declared, his wings nubs giving little twitches as his body unconsciously attempted to flare them up. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you; I know you'd never make me be with you. I think we both made some mistakes."

He gave her another kiss and she managed a small smile. Holding her up, he glared at Dreadwing.

"I don't know what's going to happen in the future between me and Slipstream," he declared hotly. "But I _DO_ know she never ever wants to be with you. If you try to hurt her again, even if she's with someone else, I'll beat you up and I don't care how big you are, I'll do it."

Dreadwing glared at him furiously but he still couldn't move. It would take a Medic to fix him and Valour was going to make sure that Hook, his mama, grandpapa or whoever fixed him up knew why it had happened. He raised his chin, glaring defiantly at the older Mechling that was looking so murderous. 

"You....you really mean it?" whispered Slipstream, barely conscious. 

"Yeah," he said firmly. "I won't let anyone force  _YOU_ into a bad bonding; you’re going to bond with who you want to be with."

"Valour," she gasped, tears in her optics but this time of happiness.

He saw her optics dimming and said worriedly. "You okay?"

"Low fuel," she whispered before slipping into stasis lock.

He gasped, he hadn't realised how weak she was, no wonder that big brute had tried to take advantage of her. He looked at the caregivers and said. "Can someone take me and Slipstream to the Med Bay? She really needs some fuel fast and she needs checking over."

"I'll take you," a grounder Femme offered, she transformed into a two wheeler vehicle. 

"Just hang on and we'll be there in no time," she said as Valour carefully carried Slipstream over. Glancing at her brothers, he said. "You guys okay?"

They nodded; they were in awe at what he'd done. And not feeling so angry any more.

"See you later," he said to them, and nodding at Bee to show he meant him too.

"That was awesome," Bee exclaimed in complete awe, absentmindedly stroking a petro-rabbit that was sniffing his hand. He'd have to get his friend to show him how he'd brought that big lug down.

"Very awesome," Thundercracker replied, rubbing his side slightly.

Once Valour was in the caregivers’ little open carrier case, he made sure Slipstream was safe before saying he was ready. The two wheeler took off, making him gasp at the speed but he was soon grinning, it was fun. It was a shame Slipstream couldn't enjoy it, he was sure she'd also enjoy the speed. He knew that Dreadwing would also be transported but it seemed he'd arrive well in advance which was good.

That Dreadwing was not going to be allowed a chance to lie, Valour wanted his family and Starscream to know what was happening. Slipstream couldn't be bullied and attacked like that, it wasn't right. Maybe this was another one of those things that Decepticons did but Valour really didn't like it. Bots should be able to say no to someone they didn't want to be bond with or date, no matter what.

Soon enough, they arrived at the Med Bay and Valour got off. The Femme transformed and introduced herself as Arcee, she was an Autobot who'd come to work in Kaon Palace.

"That horrible Mechling," she exclaimed as they hurried inside. "He had no right to force himself on that Femmeling like that; some of these customs really confuse me."

"They confuse me too," Valour agreed as they entered the clinic and thankfully found his mama on duty.

"What happened?" she asked, hurrying over.

"She's really low on fuel," Valour explained, that was the most important bit. "But this horrible Mechling attacked her, he was trying to get her betrothed to him."

As Red Alert stared, scanning the young Seeker, Arcee said. "This young Mech defended her, put that nasty piece of work out of commission and made it clear he won't let it happen again."

"You did?" Red Alert said in amazement, lifting Slipstream up into her arms. "What did you do?"

"Just paralysed him," he assured her. "He just needs that wire reattached, nothing bad."

She nodded, it sounded like he'd done really well. Taking out a bot without hurting him or causing permanent damage. Clearly, they would need to talk about this but right now, she needed to get some much needed fuel into the poor Femmeling. She really didn't look good.

Meanwhile Dreadwing was keeping himself quiet, if he spoke or lied about what happened he will be seen as a coward for both Decepticon and seeker's standards; after all it was true, he wanted Slipstream for himself and it was a golden opportunity now to dominate her.

He'd always tried to dominate her but she was just too fast, smart and strong for her age which made him want her even more, she will make an amazing mate if he could ever dominate her, besides she's Starscream's heir and future Air Commander which made her an even more tasty aperitif. Her brothers were never rivals for him on their own but under her command were deadly, plus herself who was a strong and powerful opponent.

The only problem that presented itself was that little grounder who re-claimed her as his and she accepted back and now that he was on her side....he seemed to be a powerful rival as well.

Dreadwing desired her since the first time he met her and a little sireless grounder will not take him down; he just needed to find another opportunity and then dominate her fully... After all no caretakers dared to interfere in his claiming as it was his right as a Decepticon seeker to try to take what he wished....and he wants her.

"So... This young mech tried to take someone younger and smaller than him against her will?!" Red Alert started as her fury risen.

"Yes mama, and I defended her...," He stated proudly. "Can she be my femmefriend? Just as long as we want to, nothing serious."

His mother froze at that and looked down at him before speaking. "Sweetspark... Do you even know what you're talking about?" She tried softly.

He nodded. "I like her, mama..." He said this flushing and lowered his gaze down. "I really do...and no, she's not forcing me...its all me..."

Red Alert seemed to be unable to find her voice, her son couldn't be....no...he just couldn't!

"Red Alert, are you going to attend that femmling or what?!" Ratchet suddenly came behind them with Hook. She nodded and proceeds to feed her with an IV.

The old medics heard everything and Hook smiled and sighed. "Ah, young love..."

Ratchet frowned at him and said. "I still don't approve you; my grandson may want that femme, but it was his choice until he changes it... and Red stated she doesn't wants you," Stated firmly making Hook frown.

"She said she isn't interested in dating right now," Hook retorted. "I just want a chance, that's all."

As Ratchet opened his mouth, Hook said quickly.

"And it's her decision. She's a grown Femme who knows what she wants. If she truly doesn't want me, that's fine. But us fighting wasn't exactly the best time for me to ask her out, I'd rather do it like a normal bot."

Ratchet squinted at him before throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine, go ahead and ask. But if I find out she's said no and your bothering her.....there'll be pit to pay."

He glared for good measure before moving near Valour who was gently wiping off the spit Dreadwing has left on Slipstream's face.

"So, you paralysed him?" he asked with a smile. "Glad you remembered what to do."

"Of course I did," Valour said proudly. "Thanks grandpapa."

"No problem kid," Ratchet said with a smile before clearing his throat. "Valour, I'm not entirely sure about you dating so young but I want you to know, I'm proud of you for defending Slipstream. She doesn't deserve to be forced to be with anyone, same as you. You’re a good friend to her."

Valour looked very proud of himself as Slipstream started to come round.      

"Mmm?" she mumbled, very disoriented. 

"It's okay," Valour cooed softly. "You’re safe now."

"Valour?" she said thickly and in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me," he said as her optics blinked open.

For a moment, she seemed to be gathering her thoughts before her optics filled with tears and her lip trembled.

"It's okay," he said again, lifting her up slightly without disturbing the IV to hug her. "I won't let that slagger hurt you again, I promise. And if you still want to, will you be my Femmefriend?"

"I'd love to," she gasped, hugging him tightly as Red Alert looked uncertain, should she approve this or not. Hook moved near and said. "It's okay; he's not going to be forced to be with her forever. They just want to protect each other for now."

"Each other?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Slipstream is very desirable, she's a strong Femme and Air Commander Starscream's heir," he explained. "Many bots would love to have her as a mate, if only to elevate themselves. But your son is also appealing."

"In what way?" she said quietly, so that Valour couldn't hear.

"Well, while he's adopted, you and Ratchet are extremely well respected Medic," he explained. "Also, he's proved that he's very brave and anyone can see he's a hard worker. There's also the fact he's a very beautiful Sparkling who will be very handsome when he's grown. So it's possible that some will show an interest in him which in a way means it’s a good thing he's with Slipstream. This protects both of them from unwanted attention."

She stared at him, she hadn't had the faintest inkling this could happen.

"Is this part of the Decepticon culture?" she asked blankly.

"It is," he confirmed. "It's natural to us but we're learning how different it is from the Autobot one."

"It certainly is," she agreed. "So Valour is protected by being with Slipstream? No other bot can try to force him into something."

"That's right," he said with a nod. "So don't worry about him, he likes Slipstream and she likes him."

"I'll try not to," she said wryly before turning back to Slipstream.

"Slipstream?" she asked kindly. "Do you want me to call your father?

"Yes please, ma-am." She said politely and walked away like thinking in something.  
...

Meanwhile...

Starscream was reading through some reports with Megatron about some new planets that were added to the empire; they were rich in natural elements and beautiful landscapes. Their people were also pacifists and had no problem sharing some of their riches for protection.

"Pandora, I guess is a good acquisition..." The seeker stated and Megatron nodded.

"Indeed, the only problem with it is that their people consider it practically sacred some places that are filled with the most riches we need, and honestly, Starscream, I don't want to mess up with it."

"Yeah... I've heard their goddess is the planet and she's the one who tells them what to do. Is a fully organic world and practically none of our ambassadors wishes to go there; there are bugs everywhere...," The seeker stated shivering in repulsion.

"Yes, too bad all our people thinks like that and we cannot have anyone going a little far from our installations," The emperor stated and Starscream seemed to be ready to say more when a secretary entered.

"Commander Starscream? I apologize if I interrupt but there's an emergency."

"An emergency you say? Well, speak up, mech, what happened?!" The seeker demanded and Megatron lifted an optic ridge.

"With your daughter, sir, she was assaulted by a mechling who wanted to dominate her and now she is in medbay...," The mech said in hurry.

Starscream paled; something this morning told him that it was a bad idea to send her to work that she was too weak and depressed to defend herself against any possible attacker who may want to take an advantage on her!

"I knew she should have stayed in berth!!!" Starscream said before practically running away from the office; Megatron followed suit.

"What happened, why she should have stayed in berth, is she ill?" The emperor questioned his friend before both transformed and took off flying towards the medbay.

"She's spark broken because that little grounder broke up with her," The seeker started gaining a loud "What?!" from Megatron.

"How did that happen?"

"Well, it seems someone talked to him about that she was forcing him to be with her and her only since she likes him so much and he told her that, she then felt bad about it and broke up with him so he can be free and to show him that she's not what that bot told him she was," Starscream started. "Slipstream felt horrible and cried all night... I shouldn't have send her out like that... Of course a pathetic afthole would try to take advantage of my daughter!!"

"Who filled up that mechling with those ideas?" Megatron asked in awe and Starscream responded.

"I don't know, I've spoken to his grandfather but he denied to have poisoned his head no matter how much he disapproves our culture in that aspect. Nor was his mother by the way."

"So....who might have been?" Megatron wondered out loud as they reached the medbay.

"I have no idea," Starscream said grimly. "But I'm sure Valour didn't come up with it on his own, someone has been speaking to him."

"Hmm," Megatron said thoughtfully. "Could it have been someone who wishes your daughter to be single?"

Starscream almost came to a complete stop, he had no thought of that. But of course, it was so simple and clever, casually convince the naive Autobot Sparkling that he was being tricked and get him to break off the betrothal. Thus leaving Slipstream in a vulnerable position, ripe for taking.

"Your right," he gasped. "That could be it, why didn't I think of that before."

"I only thought of it because of what's happened," Megatron said simply as they finally reached the Med Bay and rushed in. This was really starting to become a regular thing.

But to their utter astonishment, they found Valour and Slipstream cuddling on a berth, looking perfectly happy. This was not what they'd expected at all and they openly gaped as Slipstream spotted her father and waved.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, nuzzling Valour who giggled.

"Sweetspark, are you alright?" Starscream asked anxiously as he hurried over, seeing that Hook was coming over with a cup of strong smelling energon, probably a pick-me-up for him.

"I'm fine now," she said with a nod.

"I heard what happened," he said, lifting her up into his arms, holding her close.

She nodded solemnly before saying. "That slagger Dreadwing tried to take advantage of me....but Valour came and knocked him out."

"Knocked him out?" Starscream said dumbly, staring down at the Sparkling who was easily dwarfed by the much larger Decepticon Seeker.

"Yeah," she said dreamily, what a Mech she had. "And then he told him that he'll never allow anyone to force me to be their mate, he'll defend me from anyone like Dreadwing. Even if we're not together."

Megatron had a feeling that the breakup had been a very short one and this was confirmed when Starscream asked.

"If Valour defended you...."

"He asked if we could get back together," she said happily, wings fluttering. "And I said yes."

"I'm sorry I caused trouble," Valour now spoke up. "I was just trying to work things out but I didn't do it well. But I know that right now I do want to be Slipstream's mechfriend. Maybe one of us won't be in the future but we do at the moment. I'll look out for her and make sure no one tries to hurt her again. Is that okay, sir?"

Starscream glanced at his daughter who looked so happy and then back to Valour.

"If this is what she wants, then I support it," the Seeker commander said finally. "And whatever happens, I would much prefer to having you as a son-in-law than that lowbred Dreadwing."

Valour beamed as Red Alert now came over.

"She needs to rest tonight," she told him. "But will be perfectly fine in the morning."

He nodded gratefully, saying. "You must still come over for dinner; I want to properly thank your son for defending Slipstream."

"We'd be honoured to accept," she said with a nod before turning to Megatron. "Your majesty, is the Consort doing well?"

"Much better," he said with a nod. "Your son's been very kind for him, he's told me about a special tea he brews for him."

Valour flushed, he didn't know that the Consort enjoyed it that much. He suddenly wondered how the Consort would react to him being with Slipstream again. He would have to explain just why, assure him that he wasn't being tricked, that Slipstream needed his protection. 

"Would you give him something for me, my lord?" he asked Megatron who nodded. "Of course."

"I'll just go and get it," Valour said, jumping off the bench and hurrying into an office to grab a blank data pad. Quickly, he wrote out what had happened and why he wanted to be with Slipstream, at least right now. He made it clear that the future was open and if he did meet someone, he wouldn't just bond with Slipstream out of duty. Lastly, he thanked the Consort for his advice, saying it meant a lot to him and that he wasn't ignoring it. He just felt that what he was doing now was the right thing to do and he wanted to do it.

Once he'd finished, he ran back into the main med bay and gave it to Megatron.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

Megatron just nodded his thanks too.

...

Sometime later Megatron was returning to his quarters feeling the utter need of feeling his mate....and he found him there looking down the bots in the balcony.

The Emperor went towards his beautiful mate and hugged him from behind. "You look ravishing tonight, my love..." He purred nuzzling the back of his neck not noticing his mate's discomfort. "The moonlight definitely suits you..."

"My lord...?" He tried as Megatron's hands lowered down towards his codpiece and stroked him there making Optimus gasp and throw his head back offering his neck to his master.

Megatron smirked, his lover was so sensitive and quite a sight when aroused. He kissed and sucked on his neck before the other opened his panel for him.

Optimus completely submitted to his master, at least that way the other gave him physical pleasure. He felt hot and aroused at his master's burning touch and soon his valve was lubricating making possible for the other to thrust a tick finger inside.

Megatron started pumping his finger in and out as his beautiful Optimus moved his hips in rhythm, then he remembered they were in the balcony. His beloved never complained to him which lead him to believe he loves him as much as he does.

Smirking he removed his finger and brought it to his mouth to savour him licking himself clean. "...come..." he said guiding him to the berth and Optimus laid on it quickly spreading his legs for his lord. And said lord smirked at the sight. "Touch yourself, love, let me see you...," He ordered and Optimus obeyed and took his left hand to his dripping valve and inserted two of his own slender fingers inside moaning as he did so and soon he started moaning and moving his hips up and down, face flushing beautifully.

The Emperor smirked devilishly before reaching for his secret compartment and took two things, his favourite dildo and a tube of lubricant, then reached for his masturbating mate and kissed him deeply and passionately reaching down with his hand and took Optimus' fingers out his own Valve making him groan in annoyance.

"Shhhh love, I have something better for you..." said that he took the expensive fake spike and inserted it into his lover's valve making him gasp and moan as those delicious hard ridges and bumps turned on all his delicate and greedy sensors. "That’s it..." the bigger mech purred pouring some lubricant onto his spike and lifted up Optimus who gasped as his valve seemed to suck the dildo.

"Here, love..." Megatron pointed his spike and Optimus obeyed reaching down to lick it and moan wantonly at the taste of it.

Megatron moaned feeling his beloved's hot mouth around him as this one worked him up and creatively reached for the dildo in his mate's valve and started pumping it softly making Optimus to moan around the spike in him and send a pleasant wave to the emperor who now opened his valve cover and this one started dripping lubricants; then took Optimus and get him on his back, removed the dildo from within him and thrust it into his own hungry valve.

"Ooohhhh...." The emperor moaned as its glistening wet length cooled in the time he took it off from his Optimus and was gently taken into him.

Soon he was above Optimus and pointed his own glistening spike to that delicious entrance and with a soft kiss he lowered his hips.

It was delicious, his favourite toy and his beloved....he was in heaven.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for deliberate miscarriage in this chapter.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a comment. And if you know how this story progresses, please don't spoil it for others.

Sometime later, Megatron was sleeping peacefully with Optimus in his arms. They'd had a wonderful interface session and now where cooling off. Megatron had quickly fallen asleep but Optimus had lain awake, mulling over things. Megatron was still hoping that they'd conceive soon but Optimus wasn't thinking about that right now. He was too concerned over their existing offspring and his well being. 

Valour had seemed to take his words to spark but Optimus was worried he might get in trouble with Starscream and his family. That little femmeling had seemed very possessive and might not take the rejection well. But as long as Valour broke it off, he should be alright.

He gently pushed Megatron's arms off him and sat up. His valve was still tingling after the intense interface session but in a pleasant way and he ignored it. He was tempted to take a shower and clean himself up but as he was getting up, he suddenly spied a data pad on his side of the berth. It had his name on it and he curiously picked it up while glancing back at his mate. Megatron was still recharging and it didn't look likely he'd wake up.

He decided he'd read his data pad in peace so he headed for the balcony where he could enjoy the cool night air. While he walked, he used a spare soft cloth to wipe himself up a bit; it wouldn't do to drip all over the place. Once he arrived at his favourite spot, he sat down and began to read. It was quickly obvious that the data pad was from Valour, it was a letter.

Reading it, his optics became wide as Valour explained all that had happened, how he'd broken up with Slipstream but had felt bad about it. She'd then become depressed and vulnerable to attack by an older Mechling who'd tried to dominate her. How he'd then defended her and declared her off limits to any who would try to force her into a bond. He assured the Consort that he had listened to what he'd said and would always keep it in mind but he felt that right now this was the right thing to do.

"Valour," Optimus gasped, feeling his world start to go black. "No....."

His faint didn't last so long and he woke up slumped in his chair. Looking through the letter again, he realised that Valour was just like him, that he'd do anything to keep those he loved happy. And once he made up his mind, it was extremely difficult to change.

"My son," he murmured before becoming aware of footsteps. A few moments later, he went arms around him from behind.

"Love, what are you doing out here?" Megatron asked with a purr, having woken up to find his beloved not by his side.

"Just relaxing," Optimus replied and Megatron saw him holding the data pad.

"Ah, I see you got young Valour's data pad," Megatron said with a smile. "He's had quite a day, you know."

"Yes, he mentioned," Optimus said quietly.

"Did he?" Megatron asked. "Well, Starscream's very relieved. That Mechling is no good for his daughter, he just wants to advance himself, nothing more. Now she's safe, and so is Valour."

"Valour?" Optimus said in confusion. "What do you mean, my lord?"

"Well, the little one could be considered desirable," Megatron said reasonably. "I would think a lot of bots would want him but little Slipstream will never allow anyone to take him. And he in turn will protect her; it's a good partnership for both of them."

"But...," Optimus said slowly. "What if Valour wants to be with someone else? When he's older I mean."

"They'll work something out," Megatron said reassuringly. "Both of them are very young, there's quite a bit to go before either of them is likely to bond. Their feelings for each other could easily change, don't worry love."

"I'm just worried," Optimus said carefully. "He might feel obligated to be with her."

"I'm sure his mother and grandfather won't let that happen," Megatron said, he wasn't worried about the two young Sparklings. They liked each other and were a good little match. "You worry too much, sweet spark."

He bent down and kissed him. 

"That's one of the things I love about you," he whispered. "You care so much about others."

"And that's why I'm here," Optimus thought to himself. He supposed Megatron had a point, he would rather Valour was with that little Femme instead of the likes of Dreadwing trying to grab him. He just hoped that Valour didn't regret his decision. 

Megatron just nodded his thanks too.

As he thought about this his master started touching him again and he almost groaned in annoyance. Will he ever tire?

"We still have some little time, love... We should spend it together..." The emperor chuckled lowly while guiding him back onto the berth on his front.

Optimus knew what his master wanted and groaned loudly as Megatron entered him again this time from behind, but it was in pleasure as the other started to thrust. He sometimes wondered how could Megatron arouse him so much yet he hated him so for enslaving him?

"I want your spike next, love..." Megatron practically demanded between hard thrusts and Optimus felt forced to comply.  
...

Sometime later Optimus lay on his back looking at nothing in particular; that last spike overload inside Megatron ended up draining him and now he was trying to get some strength to get up and clean himself up.

Megatron has long gone to work leaving him alone to think, think that this is not what he wanted for his son and that was one of the reasons he gave him away....so he can be free.

But now that he was in palace city that seemed impossible, his destiny found him and now he will possibly be forced to bond Starscream's daughter or in the worst scenario someone will just dominate him.

His beautiful son, forced to bond or being dominated by a bigger brute....he couldn't take that. So, getting up from berth he walked towards his private wash racks to clean himself from the mixed fluids not caring that his valve dripped them all the way there leaving a little trail.

Eternal minutes later he found the room clean and the berth made again, but what he saw froze him...

There was his Valour cleaning up everything! And by everything it means what he had in his little hands at the moment...

...the fake spike!!

"Hi Consort!" He said cheerfully as if not knowing what he was touching. "Almost finished, just need to clean up this statue..."

"Statue?" Optimus croaked, his optics fixed on the object in his son's hands.

"Uh huh," Valour said with a nod, carefully cleaning it with a cloth. "It's a funny shape, what's it meant to be?"

"It's....." Optimus said, his mind blank for a few precious breems. "It's meant to be abstract. Uh.....my lord's the one who bought it."

Valour nodded his understanding, glancing down at the _'statue',_ it was such a weird looking thing. Long with a lot of bumps and ridges, it actually seemed to curve slightly. The Sparkling couldn't help but wonder how it had got so messy, when he'd found the statue, it was lying in a little pool of oil and other unidentifiable fluids.

"I think something spilled on it," he told the Consort whose legs didn't seem capable of moving. "I didn't find it but I've been cleaning it all up."

"That's....that's really good," Optimus said hoarsely. "You've done a good job."

Valour beamed at him before asking. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Uh....give it to me," Optimus said quickly, holding out a hand. "I'll polish it up and give it to lord Megatron later."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" Valour asked politely, coming over with it.

"No," Optimus said sharply before saying a little more calmly. "I don't want to give you more work."

"I don't mind," Valour said as Optimus took it and with as much speed as he could muster, hid it away in sub space. "I like working."

"You're a good Mech," Optimus said, glancing around at all the work Valour had already done. "I haven't had breakfast yet, would you like to join me? I'd appreciate some company."

"I'd love to," Valour said with a smile.

"Alright, I'll order something and you can....go wash your hands," Optimus said, trying not to think about the substances Valour had been touching.

The Sparkling smiled and rushed off to do as he was asked. Optimus's knees felt very weak but he was still able to contact one of his servant to ask for two portions of breakfast to be brought up and then he walked back to his favourite spot on the balcony. He listened for Valour and when he heard him come back into the bedroom, called.

"I'm out here."

"Wow," Valour said in awe as he beheld the view. "You’re so high up."

Optimus smiled longingly as his mechling ran to the balcony and looked down, the sight taking him his breath; he also noticed the little still growing wing nubs on his back, and they were bigger than he remembered.

"Come here, Valour," He said and the sparkling obeyed sitting on the opposite chair. "Tell me, are those wings of yours growing?"

Valour nodded as he served some energon in Optimus' cup. "Yep, sometimes they hurt but Slipstream knows how to massage them so the pain will go away. She also said that with special additives they will grow faster."

Optimus heard everything but the only thing that worried him was that femmling. "Is she your femmefriend?"

Valour nodded and that made Optimus' spark clench in pain but then he spoke:

"I like her, we're friends and we don't know if we will bond in a future but so far I like to be with her like this."

Optimus nodded in worry. "You know they can force the situation if time passes?"

"They won't," The sparkling said matter-of-factly before taking a sip of his energon. "And we have plenty of time to decide and to know other bots," He took another gulp. "Besides, that way that bad mech Dreadwing will leave her alone."

Some tense seconds passed for Optimus before he decided to speak again. "You know he can still challenge you for her?"

Valour nodded. "I know, but we can fight him together and he will never take advantage of her again; by the way, did you know she was attacked by him yesterday and almost succeeded in dominating her because she was with low fuel? I think that was a cowardly act."

Optimus nodded, "Indeed it was..." He said lowering his gaze.

He still didn't liked the idea of his son in any kind of engagement and now Megatron told him that he can also be attacked and 'dominated' so now he started considering if the idea of Valour and Slipstream was a good one.

After all, she was aggressive and knew the rules, she will protect him in aspects he can't and he will also protect Slipstream against her attackers.

Primus, why couldn't he have stayed in Iacon instead coming in such aggressive environment?

"Consort?" Valour started.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Optimus said, offering a small smile. "There are some parts of the Decepticons culture that I do not approve of, Sparklings shouldn't be forced to defend themselves against others who want to bond with them. If I could change things, I would make it so that could only happen once bots are of age."

Valour nodded, he knew that his mama and grandpapa would agree. And it would definitely mean that horrible older Sparkling could never have a go at Slipstream. 

"I guess there's good and bad things about the Decepticons," Valour offered making Optimus stare. That was an extremely wise thing for his son to say and so young too. He really was a special little Sparkling and it made Optimus be glad deep down that he'd had him, even if he couldn't tell Valour who he really was.

"You’re right," he said with a smile. "And you’re still enjoying your work?"

"Yeah," Valour said happily as breakfast finally arrived.

Valour took the large tray from the servant and brought it outside, placing it carefully on the balcony table. Opening the cover, he found two steaming bowls of porridge along with smaller bowls of crystal fruit and several bottles of syrup. Valour's face lit up with delight, it looked so good but he still remembered his manners.

"What would you like on yours?" he asked the Consort.

"You pick," Optimus replied with a smile.

"Okay," Valour said, carefully selection various fruits and sprinkling them over the porridge. He then picked two syrup flavours and squeezed them over the fruit. As soon as he was done, he offered the bowl to the Consort who took it with a nod of thanks.

Valour them made up his own bowl before tucking in with gusto.

"It's really good," he said thickly.

"It's delicious," Optimus agreed. "When I was training for the Elita Guard, I often just had to do with a cube of Energon, there wasn't time for anything else."

"I've seen the Elita Guard," Valour said excitedly. "They look awesome. You must be a really great fighter to be part of them."

"It's not just fighting," Optimus said, laughing lightly. "But that does help. I will say a lot of it is about discipline, about having control of yourself, being able to take orders and give them."

Valour's optics were wide as he listened and ate at the same time. Unbeknownst to them, Megatron had decided to stop by his rooms on the way to a meeting, to see if his sweet Optimus was still sleeping. He crept in quietly meaning to surprise his mate but saw he wasn't in the berth and everything was looking clean. Before he could call out, he heard the sound of laughter, extremely sweet laughter belonging to.....

"Optimus," he murmured very quietly and carefully walked near to that balcony his mate loved so much. As he listened, it became clear that his mate wasn't alone; he was talking and laughing with that little Sparkling Valour. He couldn't remember the last time he heard his mate so happy, he could feel that his mate was happy. Somehow, this Sparkling brought out very positive feelings within his beloved Optimus which in turn made Megatron feel good.

"He really is special," Megatron thought to himself as a new idea began to brew within his processor. If Valour could make his mate so happy, then Megatron was going to encourage their relationship. His mate was due to go on a little holiday off world in the near future, why not give him his own personal little helper? Optimus would no doubt enjoy having the company and he could treat the little Sparkling to his spark's content. And perhaps, even create the right conditions for their own little ones.

"How's your mother and grandfather?" The older mech started and Valour answered happily, and all the time Optimus spoke he sounded so at ease, so happy that even Megatron felt happy.

He wanted the universe for his love; he just loved this mech so much.

Just as happy as his mate, Megatron remained there just listening the pair talk.  
...

Meanwhile...

Ratchet frowned; that Hook was up to something, he can feel it....practically smell it and it was directed to his daughter!

The old Decepticon medic even polished himself to near perfection! It was too obvious.

Hook walked towards Red Alert while Ratchet listened from behind, ready to do a move if his daughter refused or if the other insisted.

Also, hiding in the shadows was Starscream grinning and wondered where the frag was his friend?! This was getting better by the second.

"Umm....excuse me, Red Alert?" Hook tried and the femme turned towards him reading a datapad and pointing some things in it without meeting his optics.

"Yes?"

"W- well... I... I was wondering if you are busy tonight?" The older mech tried but she shook her head.

"I have to look after my son, I don't have time now, if you excuse me..." She tried but he insisted.

"Then another day?" He tried looking like desperate and this time she did meet his optics before lifting up her gaze again towards the door and found her father there.

A thought crossed her mind but her look betrayed nothing but seriousness. "Sure," She said and then nodded towards her sire who walked towards them; Hook still haven't acknowledged him. "Would you like to go for some drinks, dad?"

"Sure..." Ratchet said from behind Hook who just froze there. "It's been a while since we had some drinks." The autobot medic pointed out and put a hand on Hook's shoulder. "Right, sweetspark?"

"Yes, daddy."

Hook could not believe Red Alert had done that. Without doubt she obeyed her sire and was not interested in _ANY_ relationship with no one. Right there then Hook reached a conclusion, if he wanted Red he will have to win her sire first...

...and thinking about that it was exactly what happened with Valour... Ratchet approved Slipstream and so did Red Alert.

He needed to change tactics.

"Sure, we will have more fun when all together..." Hook said.

Meanwhile Starscream was giggling madly, he can practically read that old medic's mind, he will try to convince her sire how good a mate he can be...oh Hook, so predictable... And he could swear Ratchet was thinking the same he was.  
...

Later...  
Megatron's quarters...

Valour has gone to see how his mother was doing, it was the perfect time to save back the fake spike in its original place. But as he opened the secret cabinet a shadow engulfed his frame.

Without paying much attention, Optimus unsubspaced the expensive dildo and prepared to save it back...

...but then powerful arms encased him... A pair of well known arms.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here, but isn't my mate who's playing with some certain toys?" The emperor purred.

"M- my lord? I was just..."

"Shhh....you don't need to say more..." Chuckled devilishly Megatron lowering his hand towards Optimus' codpiece. "I need you....as much as I know you need me..." He said this guiding Optimus towards their berth and get him on his back before kissing him passionately roaming his hands all over his body.

Optimus moaned against his will as usual, but his master's touch was always so...passionate, ardent....hot!

Megatron then released his spike which started pressurising quickly and Optimus opened his panel.

But then when they were ready to start, Optimus screamed and with a strength he didn't know he possessed pushed Megatron out and away from the berth.

"What?! Whaaat?!" The Emperor looked around desperately only to find Valour standing in their door with an impressed look. He was holding a jar of beautiful white crystals he obviously picked for the Consort.

Megatron and Optimus froze for a second looking at him before they reacted and closed their interface and in Megatron's case saved his half pressurised spike back...even if that hurt.

"V- Valour...?" Optimus tried and the sparkling only smiled innocently.

"What kind of game were you playing?" He asked while walking inside the room and set the jar on a table before turning towards them and his optics found the 'odd statue' lying on the berth near the Consort.

"Oh, there is that statue, I hope the Emperor is happy because is clean now... I don't know how it got so messy before."

Optimus paled and Megatron frowned before devising what the sparkling was seeing; then he paled too. "Uhh....well...umm....yes....is a very....umm...prized possession of mine...." He said taking his dildo and quickly subspacing it back.

"Cool," Valour said, still smiling. "What's it meant to be of?"

"Uh....ah," Megatron stammered, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. "It's meant to be a statue of....an exotic creature....uh...a serpent from another world."

"Really?" Valour said with interest, it had looked a little like a serpent. "What's the serpent called?"

"It's.....a secret," Megatron said rather lamely, making Optimus internally groan. He knew enough about Sparklings to know that the word 'secret' only made them more curious.

"A secret?" Valour asked, optics wide.

"Yes," Megatron said with a nod. "It's a very rare and valuable...statue and I keep it hidden from all but my mate. I uh....know a good little Sparkling like you won't tell anyone about it. I.....don't want the serpents being sought, their....a protected species."

"I won't tell anyone," Valour promised as Optimus dearly wished they weren't having this conversation. There was a chance Valour might have completely forgotten the 'statue' but now with the added details of 'serpents', the little Sparkling was bound to remember. And what if he got himself something similar when he was grown and realised what he'd witnessed. Primus, that would be embarrassing. 

"Good boy," Megatron said with a smile, trying not to squirm as his spike vehemently protested its imprisonment. 

Valour smiled back before asking. "How did it get so messy before? I've never seen anything like it."

"Thank Primus for that," Optimus thought to himself, unable to stop smiling slightly at the expression on Megatron's face.

"I...spilled something on it," the grey Mech finally said. "I was going to clean it when I got called away."

"It's okay, I cleaned it," Valour assured him, making Megatron's optics almost pop out of his head. He had no idea what to say to that.

"I hope you like the crystals," Valour now said. "I've been soaking them in this special solution to make them taste better; I just got them from mama."

"What is your mother doing?" Optimus asked, trying to keep the conversation somewhere normal.

"She's going to go out with grandpapa and Hook," Valour told him matter-of-factly as Megatron suddenly grinned wickedly. 

"Is that so?" he said with a chuckle, making Optimus roll his optics. Honestly, his mate was far too gleeful about this whole thing with Red Alert and Hook. He knew that Megatron and Starscream sometimes spied on the medic when he was trying to talk to her, they were acting like a pair of overgrown Mechlings with nothing better to do.

"Yes," Valour said before asking thoughtfully. "Do you think Hook likes her?"

"Oh, he likes her a lot," Megatron said with an evil smirk as Optimus said. "She's a lovely Femme your mother."

"So is he going to ask her out?" Valour said curiously as Optimus leaned forward and lifted him up. Having Valour with him meant his mate was kept at bay, serve him right.

"He might do, would that bother you?" Optimus asked gently.

Valour screwed up his face thinking.

"I didn't think I'd get a father," he admitted. "And he is really old..."

Optimus elbowed Megatron as he snickered. 

"Would they start kissing?" Valour suddenly asked, trying to imagine the two adults nuzzling, giggling and kissing. It was a very strange thought.  "And make goo goo optics at each other?"

"I honestly cannot say..." Optimus said and Valour tried to think in a scenario in which Hook was kissing his mom...

...and his face twisted in disgust.

"Are you okay?" Megatron then asked seeing the sparkling's face and so he answered;

"Are they going to share saliva?"

Megatron laughed throwing his head back making Optimus frown and pull a face at him, but Megatron wasn't over yet. "Oh yes, but only if your mother lets him which I doubt," He said then looked at the still disgusted face that belonged to Valour. "What's the matter, is the same you're doing with Slipstream but in a higher level, yours of course is lower but one day you both will take it to the next level and will. kiss-"

"Megatron!!" Optimus interrupted him very annoyed of his vulgar mate and even more vulgar comments.

"Why my dear? We do the same..." He started reaching for Optimus' tight which was quickly slapped away and gave him a look that said: 'Not in front of the sparkling!'

"Eww!! We will never do that!" Valour said this time taking out his tongue and shivered in disgust. Optimus nodded his aprovement and Megatron smirked devilishly.

"You say now....keep that thought....or try to keep it when older..." The monarch advised making Optimus' look at him severely and shake his head.

In his mind Optimus' thought that Megatron was not ready to be a father.

"What were you playing at before I come?" The sparkling asked trying to change the subject making both adults freeze.

"Uhhh...we were..." Optimus tried but Megatron interrupted him quickly exclaiming:

"Loving each other!"

"Uh?" The sparkling tilted his head to the side confused and Optimus lifted an optic ridge.

"Yes," Megatron continued. "We were kissing and massaging at a high level meant for adults, it's called lovemaking."

Said that Optimus almost face palmed himself and his face showed that his anger was growing per second.

"You see young Valour, when two mechs love each other very, very much they go to be-" He tried but Optimus get off the berth and walked away with the sparkling in arms not before shooting one last annoyed glance at his mate.

"Optimus? What? What did I do?" The emperor tried confused but his mate had already abandoned the room with Valour.

But Valour still wanted to know what he almost witnessed, so Optimus had to answer for him.

"Megatron is my mate, the Emperor, he brought me here so I can please him as he wishes, which is what I've been doing, he was dominating me and as his consort I have to obey."

Valour's enthusiasm to know the truth faded like smoke hearing Optimus' bitter tone, so he decided to change the subject as the Consort carried him towards the gardens.  
...

The next day...  
In the night...

Valour was left in Starscream's house so he will play with Slipstream and her brothers, they were going to have a sleepover and even Bumblebee was invited.

Tonight his mom and granddaddy were going out with Hook and casually Starscream was busy as well so the sparklings were all alone...

...that was no problem with Slipstream on charge.

The eight seekerlet mechlings and Bee were playing videogames and were really excited about it. Slipstream and Valour were not fond of them so they decided to do something else.

"You have to feel them, feel the air around you; you may not see it but its there... Feel your wings...try to expand them even if they are small now."

That was Slipstream and decided to teach Valour how to fly now that his wing nubs were more than just nubs now.

Valour offlined his optics and tried to feel. Slipstream then blew some air to them and he shivered in delight.

"Can you feel it?" She asked and he nodded. "Now imagine how it will be when they hold you up into the air, as you move them as you please, igniting your thrusters to go faster-" she was saying not noticing that Valour was taking her words at spark and something deep inside him activated...

...something in his feet!

"Oo-oh...ahhh!" He screamed as his now discovered thrusters activated and kept him in the air for a few seconds, but before Slipstream could go to his aid he flied away randomly and without control hitting his head against one of the walls in that room.

"Valour!!" Slipstream yelled in terror and went to his aid, but as she did so he sat on his butt against that wall to touch his head....and then something out of nowhere fell on his lap. "Are you ok?" She tried examining him and he nodded before taking what was on his lap...

His optics widened...

Another serpent!!

"Your carrier has one serpent too?" Valour said looking at her as she looked the rare object.

"Have you seen another?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, the Emperor have one-" He said before covering his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to said that, this is a rare serpent that must be protected and not many should know of the existence of this statues..."

Slipstream looked down at the 'serpent' in Valour's hand. It was long and thick, with a fat head and fat belly and even some hard ridges covered its upper back as the animal seemed to be curved slightly. "What an ugly creature..." She said before taking it from the other's hand and examined it squeezing it before finding a button.

"What kind of statue is this soft and has a button in the bottom?" She asked pressing the button.

Both sparklings yelped as it started vibrating and buzzing madly. Slipstream looked at it from its now new place on the floor.

"I guess is more like a toy than a statue..." She concluded and Valour nodded remembering that the other one was soft too and had a strange button too and a rare little hoose.

"Maybe is a special statue, the Emperor have one like this but a little different, he said is a rare and endangered species of serpent and its statues are rare and must be hidden and protected. This must be your carrier's serpent." Valour informed and Slipstream nodded taking it back and offlined it which stopped all activity from it.

"It looks more like a toy than a rare statue..." She said.

"Maybe the real serpent does something like this," Valour mused thoughtfully. 

"Weird serpent," Slipstream said, making a face.

Valour nodded, it was a bit strange but who was he to judge. He wanted to practice more flying, he couldn't wait until his wings grew properly. Thankfully, his mama was giving him something to help develop them faster and soon he'd be able to fly for real. Speaking of his mama, he wondered how she was getting on with his grandpapa and Hook.

The Jade Stone

"Can I get you another drink?" Hook offered as they sat round a table, watching a show playing on the level below them. Of course, he made the offer to both Red Alert and her Sire.

"I'll have another one," Ratchet stated, he'd barely warmed up to the other Mech.

"Go on," Red Alert said with a nod and a smile.

Hook smiled back, ignoring Ratchet's scowl and headed to the bar. What he didn't realise was that Megatron and Starscream were watching carefully, smirking widely. The bar was a nice place to come, it was filled with Autobots and Decepticons alike, all there for a good time and drinks. Megatron had invited his mate to come along but Optimus had declined, stating that he wanted an early night. 

Megatron knew that Optimus wasn't quite as amused at the situation but he hadn't known Hook for as long as he and Starscream had. So of course, his mate couldn't appreciate just how funny it was that crusty old Hook was acting like a moonstruck Mechling. Not only that but he was trying to win over a Sire that could easily be younger than he was. The only Medic was a tough nut to crack and so far didn't appear to be getting very far.

"Are you having a good night?" Red Alert asked her father and he shrugged.

"Not a bad place," he admitted. "You?"

"It's nice to get out," she said with a fond smile. "And Valour will be enjoying his little sleepover."

"I hope so," Ratchet said as Hook returned with some drinks.

Ratchet was drinking High Grade while Red Alert had gone for something that looked very fancy but wasn't as strong. It was a tall thin glass with bright blue liquid which bubbled and had little red balls inside it. Hook was drinking some Medium grade, he could handle his drink but he wanted to have all his wits about him. As everyone took a sip, his optics suddenly lit on another table and he let out a small huff of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Red Alert asked.

"Seen someone I know," he said, gesturing at a table which contained two Mechs chatting to one another, one was a Minibot with bright blue optics.

"Oh?" she said as he pointed at the other Mech.

"He's likes Minibots," he said flatly. "He's always chatting them up, if he can, he'll try to get them into his berth."

"Likes Minibots, huh?" Ratchet said, watching the larger Mech slip a hand onto the Minibots thigh. "You worried he'll get them carrying?"

"Yes," Hook said. "And also worried they'll find out he's already got a mate and Sparkling."

"He's cheating?" Red exclaimed.

"In a way, apparently his mate already knows and doesn't care," Hook stated with a grimace.

"Mate not a Minibot?" Ratchet guessed and Hook smiled.

"He is actually," the Medic said wryly. "But my associate has a very large appetite, he wants to sample as many as he can."

Red wrinkled her nose, it was none of her business, bots could do what they liked but she knew she would never want to be with a Mech that did that. If she found a partner, she would want to be the only Femme for them and they would be the only Mech for her. 

Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle as the larger Mech pulled the Minibot towards him, seemingly speaking in a low voice.

"Not subtle about what he wants, is he?" he chuckled.

"No, he isn't," laughed Hook.

Suddenly a red minibot came to the table and started yelling at the bigger bot making the other minibot uncomfortable.

"Well, well, look what's happening..." Ratchet started as the others, and the rest of the restaurant turned to see what was the scandal.

"How could you do this to me, Longarm?!" The red minibot demanded and said Longarm tried to calm him dowm...and it wasn't working.

"Longarm?" Another green minibot came and saw the mech and the other minicons. "Where've you been? ...and who are they?!"

It was a show indeed as more and more minicons came and claimed that Longarm was their mate.

"Well, this was unexpected..." Starscream pointed and Megatron nodded with a deep frown. This was exactly what he feared.

"He's mine!" one of the minibots demanded and the others did the same; there were at least twenty minibots all demanding this Longarm an explanation and that he was their mate.

"Well, proof that he's mine is that I'm carrying his child!" The green minibot from before said and everyone froze. "You love me, right Longarm? You love our family..." He almost cried and Longarm shook his head not believing it.

However that is not what Wasp saw. "You don't?!" he roared and all the other minibots turned towards the carrying mech and said:

"You cannot be carrying!"

"You lie!"

"Whore!"

And after that they all together started beating and ganging at the poor green mech...

...as Longarm escaped cowardly....

"Hey!! What you're think you're doing?! Stop!!" Hook demanded and Ratchet followed by Red Alert took some wrenches from their subspaces and started separating all the minibots.

"You should be ashamed! Hitting on a carrying mech while your cheating lover cowardly escaped!!" Roared Ratchet as his daughter aided the now bleeding and unconscious Wasp.

Two things happened without no one noticing, one Megatron and Starscream left the restaurant following this Longarm...

...and two, a light blue mech enjoyed the scene with a neutral expression far enough so no one familiar noticed his presence as he drink his expensive high grade.  
...

"There you are you oversexed promiscuous change shifter!!" Starscream roared while taking Longarm by the neck.

"This has gone too far, Shockwave..." The Emperor declared. "What you did can be considered criminal, and you even dare to run from the scene after you sired yet another sparkling?!! And said mech was being brutally ganged by your other lovers?!"

Megatron's tone rose with each passing word and now Longarm's figure started changing to reveal the ambassador.

In his normal form, he still looked very ashamed. He kept twisting his hands and twitching.

"I didn't expect them all to come like that," he said, sounding shell shocked. "I don't believe it."

"Well you'd better believe it," Starscream said sternly. "It’s all very well seeking dates if your mate doesn't mind but to be careless enough to knock up another bot...."

"Especially as said bot believed you to be single and ready to support them both," Megatron added. "And you are going to support them Shockwave, financially and I hope as a father figure to your child. Perhaps that bot will find a proper partner but I will not allow you to abandon them."

Shockwave just trembled all over, still shocked at the turn of events. Starscream glanced at his leader before looking back at Shockwave.

"I'm going to see what's happening in the Jade Stone," he stated sternly. "And Megatron can tell you just why this is not going to happen again."

"I certainly am," Megatron declared, gesturing for Starscream to carry on. "Make sure that bot is alright."

"I will sir," Starscream assured him as he quickly headed back to the restaurant, leaving the shame ambassador with the displeased emperor.

When he reached the restaurant and got inside, he found that Hook was angrily lecturing the gathered Minibots who were looking shamefaced, occasionally helped by Ratchet who was helping his daughter tend to the green Minicon. Starscream felt incredibly sorry for him, he suspected that this poor bot had been in love with 'Longarm' and had expected to start a new life with him along with a new Sparkling. Little knowing that Longarm was really Shockwave who had a mate and child. Said child was acknowledged and supported by Shockwave meaning this new sibling would be a bastard.

"How is everything?" Starscream asked gently as a young server offered a fresh bowl of water to help clean up Wasp.

"As well as can be expected," Ratchet grunted as Red Alert said. "He's far along and took some damage but I think the Sparkling will be okay. But he'll need to be monitored, not only for the injuries and the Sparkling but for the shock. Poor thing."

"I know," he said softly. "Megatron isn't going to let Shockwave get away with this, he will support them."

"Good," she said with a frown. "You know, I chose to adopt Valour and I had no problem being single and raising him. But I knew what I was getting into, this poor bot didn't."

"Shockwave needs to get his personal life sorted," the air commander agreed. "His first child wasn't exactly planned and while he is officially with his carrier Blurr, they lead practically separate lives. Things need to get sorted."

Just as Red was about to speak, the young Mech started to wake up, moaning with slight pain.

"It's alright," Red said soothingly as red optics came online. "You’re safe now."

"What....what happened?" Wasp gasped, struggling to focus.

As Red Alert explained the green carrying bot what just happened, another bot looked down at him hatefuly.

Everyone thought that he didn't cared what his mate was doing, but he did, his promiscous life can ruin them all, can ruin the life of their son, Shockwave's legitimit son...

...and now that the spike-free afthole just impregnated another he was more worried than ever.

It was him who contacted all previous 'Longarm's lovers and told them where he was to teach him a lesson. He couldn't tell anything to Shockwave, the mech just refused to listen to him so he planned this for months... And now a bastard was coming!

Blurr was furious, he will not allow a bastard to take what was legaly his and his son even if Megatron supported him....that creature must not come into existence...

...it must be terminated!

For their son, for Bumblebee who innocently thought that his sire was a honourable ambassador when he was a promiscuous fragger that not even Megatron dared to confront or stop...

...ohh....but he will, this has gone too far, first he must make sure that bastard never meet this universe and second put an end to his mate's adventures...

...for their Bumblebee!

As his processor continued thinks in this, Blur formulated a plan to make sure things happened as he wished.

He saw how the three medics plus Starscream took the carrying mech to a hospital, possibly the palace's medbay....it will be so easy then to finish with this problem for once.... But still, Shockwave may think he was lucky the little bastard has died and will continue going with others... That is another plan he must think carefuly.

The words: 'For my son's safety that creature must di,.' run in his processor like a mantra and not even Hook or those other two will stop him, after all, as a Decepticon law stated, he can do ANYTHING to protect his family from a menace, it was his right to kill it.

Blurr then followed them from the distance; he won't be stopped, he won't be discovered and everyone will think that the depressed mech just miscarried.

...

It was late and most medics were or sleeping or guarding around like Hook; the old medic just fell asleep on his desk. Blurr is an elite, a fast one so no one noticed, not even the existing cameras what he was about to do.

Looking hatefully at the carrying mech one more time he took a syringe and downloaded its contents in the sleeping mech's main vein and once it was done he just disappeared just as the special grade vitamins he overdosed the mech to abort which will not leave any trail and it will be impossible even for the best medic to save that creature.

Megatron was busy lecturing Shockwave so he will not know what was happening until it was too late...

Minutes later the mech started squirming and felt something wet running from his legs, he panicked and started screaming in horror and for help.

...

Later...

"This is a warning, Shockwave, you must stop! You cannot go around impregnating unsuspecting bots!" Starscream yelled at the ambassador and Megatron nodded.

"He's right, maybe Blurr doesn't care but YOU must think in your family, your son! How you think he will feel if he discovers what you've been doing?!" Megatron said.

"Without doubt he will be ashamed!" Starscream continued.

"I am ashamed of what you're doing, YOU, one of my politicians! One of the ones that must be an example!!" The emperor roared before the door opened and one of Hook's medics entered. "What?!!" He barked and the medic jumped and spitting the news without thinking.

"I- is the mech... He.... He miscarried...!"

"What?" Megatron roared as Shockwave looked horrified.

"Mis-miscarried?" he whispered, staring straight at the medic who'd delivered the news. 

"Yes," the medic said solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"Do you know what the cause was?" Starscream asked and the medic shook his head.

"We don't know for certain what caused it," he said slowly. "Sometimes miscarriages happen, it could be natural, it might be related to his injuries or the shock he experienced. I'm afraid it's impossible to say."

Shockwave slowly slumped until he collapsed into a chair and placed his head in his hands. First the shock of finding out that sweet Wasp had been carrying and then to find out he'd miscarried, it was all too much. How could this have happened, how did all those bots find him like that, at the same time? It just didn't make any sense, none of it.

"How is the Mech doing?" Megatron asked quietly, his expression grave. 

"He's been sedated," the medic replied. "He was devastated at what happened, it was very traumatic. He'll need a lot of support in order to recover."

"Of course," Megatron agreed. "For now, ensure that he is given the best treatment available, we will discuss things later with Hook."

"Yes my lord," the medic said, bowing respectfully before leaving.

"My child," Shockwave said brokenly, still not looking up. "Gone."

"Yes," Starscream said. "I'm sorry for your loss Shockwave but do you understand how this has happened? If you had simply slept with a single bot, then there wouldn't have been as big of a problem. But you slept with multiply bots, always leaving them to find someone new. Eventually, this was going to crash down on you, I am only sorry it has done so tragically."

"What am I going to do?" Shockwave asked helplessly, normally so organised.

"Stop sleeping around," Megatron commanded. "Focus on your mate and your son. It would not surprise me if this Wasp never wanted to see you again but you are still going to support him. And you will apologise to all you have wronged, am I understood?"

Shockwave nodded dumbly, he couldn't do anything else. Megatron looked at Starscream and said. "You should go home Starscream, it's late and your sparklings could still be up playing."

"I gave Slipstream and Valour a bedtime for all of them," Starscream said with a small smile. "But you’re right, I should go back."

He looked down at Shockwave and said. "Bee is sleeping at mine; do you want me to let you know how he's doing?"

"My sweet Bumblebee," Shockwave murmured, feeling despair wash over him. "Yes, please make sure he's alright."

"I will," promised Starscream, nodding at Megatron and leaving them.

"I want you to think very carefully about the future," Megatron said quietly to his Ambassador. "You’re going to have to make some hard choices. If you can't change your ways, then I may have to remove you from your post."

Shockwave jerked, looking up aghast. He lived for his job; to be fired would be so terrible. Megatron gave him a hard stare and said.

"Think about it."

And left the devastated Mech all alone.

.......

"Primus," Megatron muttered as he entered his apartments, rubbing a hand across his face. What had meant to be a fun evening had turned into a complete nightmare with a tragic end. He could not imagine losing a child like that, it had to be one of the worst pains ever.

He needed his mate, to hold and assure himself that those he loves were still safe.

"Mmm.....my lord?" Optimus mumbled sleepily as Megatron climbed into the berth and hugged his beloved close.

"My love," Megatron said softly, his tone serious and regretful. This caused Optimus to wake up a bit more, especially as he could feel Megatron's emotions.

"Did something happen?" he asked, looking into his mate's optics.

"Shockwave knocked up an unsuspecting bot," Megatron said sorrowfully. "But the bot was attacked by other jealous lovers and ended up miscarrying."

Optimus made a shocked noise before his face softened.

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

Megatron nodded before pressing Optimus into his shoulder, needing to feel him.

"I can't imagine what it would feel like if we lost a child," he said quietly, feeling a sharp spike of emotion from Optimus and assuming it was one of horror, it felt similar to that. "My Spark would probably crack if not break."

"It.....would be the hardest thing," Optimus said in a slightly choked voice. "I....I'm glad I've never miscarried."

Megatron kissed his forehead before saying.

"If it ever happens...Primus forbid, we'll get through it together. Promise me you'll tell me my love, if anything like that ever happens, I couldn't bear to let you suffer alone."

"I promise," croaked Optimus as Megatron hugged him tighter than ever, wishing he never let go.

However Optimus felt horrible. He denied his master the right of being a father because he was mad at him...

And now was too late to tell him because he will be so upset at him and only Primus knew what he will do and Valour was with a good loving family, taking him now will be devastating.

So, he decided to keep quiet instead and let Megatron hug him thinking that nothing happened.  
...

Meanwhile...

Starscream returned his huge and luxurious apartment and found everything in order. He smirked; Slipstream was a true heir indeed.

He walked towards his mechlings' quarters and found each one sleeping on the floor on mats with Bee with them, then went to see Slipstream's quarters since she or Valour were not in the pile of seekerlets and having not found them there he decided to check in his own quarters...

...and there they were, on his berth cuddling and sleeping together.

Starscream took a deep breath and smiled at the sight before noticing they were hugging something like protecting it.

As he reached closer his optics widened in horror at the sight that greeted him.

They were holding his personal custom made dildo!!!

He stopped himself to not scream and took another deep breath....he calmed, they cannot know what it was...

Reaching forward he tried to take it again from Valour's hand to not succeed as his daughter tightened her grip on it too.

He tried again this time stronger but the sparklings started to stir and awake.

"Hmm..." Slipstream mumbled closely followed by Valour's own moan and they both on-lined their optics and found the elder trying to take the odd 'statue'.

"Hello..." Valour said hoarsely still half asleep. "We took care of it, the serpent is safe, sir..."

"Yes carrier, we will never tell anyone about the serpents....please find a nice place for it so it can be happy," Slipstream said and both sparklings let go of it before falling asleep again leaving a confused Starscream looking at them with his dildo in hand.

'Serpent?' He thought confused. He wondered where did they get that story!

Well, thanks Primus it was clean and they had no idea what kind of 'serpent' it was or where it always entered.

The seeker sighed with a look of mild horror.

"Primus, why me?" he asked himself before placing the 'serpent' somewhere safe. Once that was done, he carefully climbed onto the berth beside his daughter and drew the two Sparklings closer to him. They shifted but didn't wake up, just snuggled down onto the berth.

Starscream smiled, feeling very grateful that all his Sparklings were alive and healthy. But the thing with Shockwave made him wonder again whether he shouldn't talk to his not quite mate. He couldn't see him sleeping around but families shouldn't be broken up like this. If only his children weren't so scared of their Sire, it would make things so much easier.

Oh well, he'd think more about this in the morning.

Two cycles later

"You okay Bee?" Valour asked with concern as he and his friend ate their mid day meal.

His friend shrugged and mumbled. "It's my Sire."

"Your Sire?" Valour questioned, he hadn't really seen much of his friend's Sire. Actually, he hadn't really seen much of his other creator either.

"He's really down," Bee explained. "He's not always around but he's always happy to see me and asks about my work. Last night he came into my room and just sat there watching me. When I sat up, he grabbed me and hugged me so tight; I thought he was going to pop my joints."

He paused before saying. "I think he was crying."

"He must have been upset," Valour deduced. He knew his mama was sad because something bad had happened with a patient but he didn't know the details. So he understood what it was like having a creator who was sad.

"Yeah but I don't know why," Bee said. "He didn't say anything, I think I fell asleep and he put me back to bed. My dad hasn't said anything; I don't know what's happening."

Bee sounded scared, something had happened, something that could be bad but he was completely in the dark. Valour moved closer and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," he said, trying to be reassuring. "If anything happens, you can always call me or mama."

Bee nodded, he knew he could rely on his best friend. He just didn't like what he could sense between his creators; there was something bad in the air between them. It was playing on his mind and he was very glad that he had his friends and his work to distract him.

"Um....do you think I could stay at yours tonight?" he asked Valour, a little uncertain. He didn't want to go back to his home while bad stuff was going on.

"Sure," Valour said, realising he'd need to talk to his mother. Bee might get upset if he saw she was down. It was such a shame her date with Hook hadn't gone very well although at least he and his grandpapa seemed to be getting on better. Apparently, dealing with an emergency had brought them closer together.

It was very ironic. 

While Valour was comforting his friend, Optimus was visiting his mate in his office.

"Are you alright?" he asked, carrying a tray with Megatron's lunch on it.

"Better now you’re here," Megatron said with a smile, beckoning for his mate to come over.

Optimus did so, placing the tray on the table and allowing Megatorn to pull him onto his lap. Megatron nuzzled him before saying.

"That poor mech is still very distraught at losing his Sparkling, he truly wanted it."

Optimus didn't reply, just leaned against his mate.

"He's furious at Shockwave, at the bots who hurt him, at Primus, everyone for taking that innocent life," Megatron continued quietly. "Recovery will take a long time, longer than expected. It might even be necessary to send him off planet to get better."

"I know you'll sort something out, my lord," Optimus said encouragingly. "I just hope he'll find someone whose....if you'll forgive me......good for him."

"Agreed," Megatron said with a nod. "Shockwave was no good for him but....he would have made sure that Sparkling was taken care of, just like his son. The little one lost a sibling he never even knew he was going to have."

Optimus reached up, cupping Megatron's cheek and kissing it. Megatron smiled, raising his hand and placing it against Optimus, closing his optics and enjoying the affection he was receiving. They sat there for a while, just in each other's company before Megatron eventually spoke.

"You know my dear; I had an idea for your upcoming trip?"

"Oh?" Optimus said, wondering what it could be. He and Megatron had gone on a few trips off world but this was the first time Optimus would be going without Megatron, it was going to be a little holiday for him and he was looking forward to it. Elita One was going to be one of those going with him, it would be good to see her again, it had been too long since they'd last spoken.

Megatron smiled and said. "How do you fancy having Valour along?"

Optimus' optics brightened for a moment then he lowered his head. "I think his mother will not agree."

Megatron chuckled and kissed his nose softly. "She will accept, she can go with you as a medic if you wish."

The younger mech considered this. "Maybe... But... That will separate her from Hook and if that happens, then my lord will be without a hearty entertainment."

Megatron laughed hard at this and hugged him closer. "Oh, don't worry love, he's trying to gain her sire first as he seemed to discover if he accepts him then _SHE_ will accept him."

"Interesting deduction..." Optimus said thinking that he didn't noticed it before; indeed, Ratchet needed to approve the candidates of his creation...

...sadly the old medic was not warned about his own fast engagement with Megatron or he would have given the Emperor his piece of mind, after all the medic was like a father for him just like Red was his sister.

He never knew his creators and only asked once about them and never again; Ratchet just answered that his carrier gave him away because he couldn't sustain him because he was not ready for a sparkling.

That led Optimus to believe he was possibly unwanted and that his carrier abandoned him with Ratchet, after all the old medic said he never saw his sire with his carrier.

"Is something the matter, love?" Megatron said while drinking his energon and his mate remained quiet for too long.

Optimus just sighed. "Its nothing, my lord, I just don't want to bother that family."

"They wouldn't mind, its their job," Megatron stated without noticing that first sentence made Optimus frown. "Besides it will be a direct order. They cannot refuse....also, I would love to see how those two old mechs go at each other when the prized lady doctor is not around....heh, I can only imagine the insults they will share... I bet they are so colourful that not even I ever heard of them," He added merrily, however that couldn't be said about Optimus....

...he was not happy about his mate ordering anyone without asking their consent....like he did it with him when bonding... But then again the afthole was the Emperor and he could do as he pleased.

"Anyway," Megatron added. "Think what an opportunity it will be for the little one, he'll be able to see a brand new planet, I'm sure he'll love it. And I'll know someone's looking after you."

Optimus was forced to agree that Valour would probably be excited about travelling and seeing a new planet....and this planet did sound nice. If Optimus had been able to continue with his career, he would have seen a lot of different planets, some of them difficult and intolerable. He would have looked forward to planets like the one he was going to with its beautiful beaches and many attractions. At least he'd be able to relax a little and perhaps get to know his son better without worrying about Megatron getting suspicious. 

Although the way things were going, it seemed Megatron would never suspect a thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very dramatic chapter, things finally come to a head and a secret is revealed in this chapter. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.

Red Alert's apartment

"You okay mama?" Valour asked his mother with concern as he brought her the special tea he usually made for the Consort.

"I'm fine," she said, a smile on her face when she saw what he'd brought her. "Just thinking about a patient, they've had a very hard time recently."

He nodded understandingly, offering her the cup before climbing up beside her. He then hugged her, wanting to comfort her, he knew she hated when something went wrong in the Med Bay.

"It's a very rewarding job," she murmured, sipping her tea and slipping an arm around her son. "But there are times when it can be....distressing."

"Yeah," he said with a nod, he'd heard from various nurses and medics about times they hadn't been able to help a patient. There'd been a few times when he'd seen his grandpapa looking both angry and upset and he'd known something had gone wrong during treatment. 

"But you help loads of bots," he now said encouragingly. "Slipstream thought you were really good when she fainted and Hook thinks you're the best."

Now she really smiled and setting the cup aside, hugged him properly.

"Thank you," she whispered before saying. "I've got some exciting news."

"Oh?" he said, brightening. "What is it?"

"The Consort is going away on a holiday and the Emperor has asked us to accompany him," she told him. "We'll be going off-planet, what do you think of that?"

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "When are we going?"

"In a few cycles time," she said with a smile. "We'll have to get ready to go and you'll need to tell your friends."

"You think Slipstream will be upset?" he asked and she shrugged.

"She'll miss you but she shouldn't be upset," she told him. "You’re not going away forever, you could always get her a little gift."

He brightened; he could get all his friends something, especially Bee who was still a little sad.

"That sounds great," he said. "It's gonna be the best."

...

The next day...

"You're really leaving us?" Slipstream said sadly hugging Valour tightly like never wanting to let go.

"It will be just two weeks, I'll be back soon....and will bring presents for everyone," The red and blue sparkling assured and that made all the other seekerlets and Bumblebee to bounce in excitement at the prospect.

"Cool!" Bee exclaimed and hugged him creating a chain reaction that made all Slipstream's brothers to hug them too in a big group hug.

As the little group enjoyed themselves another young seeker looked at them like calculating his possibilities with the little aqua femmling now that her guardian will not be with her and he smirked.

This time he will not fail, this time Slipstream will be his.  
...

Later that night...

Ratchet had returned Iacon and Red Alert has gone with her son and the Consort on holidays to a far beautiful planet to rest...

...and truly Hook hoped that the young Prime will make up his mind and will return brave enough to confront his idiot mate and tell him how unhappy he was.

Honestly, Hook feared the day that mech will just lay on his berth and sleep his life away and possibly crying his optics out and started calling Megatron 'master' and shaking in fear while hearing the Emperor's steps coming near him again.

"No....no....that cannot happen..." The old medic shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands trying to shake off those thoughts.

He wondered how will Megatron react to that word being directed at him, after all Optimus addressed him by a similar one 'My Lord' which was practically the same; the medic could not remember when was the first, or last time he heard Optimus calling Megatron by his designation.

Hook rolled his optics in annoyance. "How is it possible that idiot hasn't realised it yet?"

Rubbing his face again with his hands he decided to focus in the task he auto assigned himself, find out who Valour's parents were; so far he knew that he was a halfbreed which means that there must be around some couple with a missing sparkling...

...or possibly a raped mech who gave away his creation not wishing to see his rapist's in the sparkling!

No, there was not a chance that such beautiful creature could have been the result of a rape, but then what was it? Why would they give him away and casually and conveniently abandon him in the morgue where there was a 100% chance of being found by his love interest?

That thought made him stop in his tracks while taking a sample of Valour's life force.

It was true that Ratchet was gone for now but so far Hook had not gained him....yet and his grumpy colleague warned him and threatened him to leave his daughter alone or so help him Primus he will come out of nowhere to finish him.

He sighed and continued with his task taking the glass recipe to examine it with the machine that will give them the possible identities of the mechs who were responsible of his creation. However the machine only had the names of those who were bonded, but what if he was a casual interface or, Primus forbid....the result of a rape.

Well, if the latter was the case he will need to investigate the filed crimes in that time. He just wished that was not the case.

He hadn't told anyone what he was doing; he wished to discover himself who Valour's creators might be. But he wanted to find out the circumstances that lead to the little Sparkling being left inside of a morgue. So after placing the vial of life force inside of the machine, he typed in some commands and sat back, waiting for a response. He was hoping against hope that Valour hadn't been the result of rape or anything like that, what a terrible thing for anyone to live with.

As he mused, he heard a ding which indicated that the machine had found a match even though it wasn't finished yet. He sighed in relief, at least he would know who one of the creators were. He grabbed a data pad, ready to start taking notes on the information the machine gave him.

"So who's the Sire?" he murmured, leaning forward to read the data.

The data pad dropped from his slack hands as he read out the name "Emperor Megatron" in a completely dumbfounded tone of voice.

He read it several more times before exclaiming. "Impossible, this can't be!"

Surely there had to be a mistake, there was no way that Megatron could be that Sparkling's Sire, he hadn't slept around with anyone, especially not since getting his mate. But as he leaned forward again, he saw the name "Consort Optimus" emblazoned next to his leader's name. His mind was in complete turmoil, he could not process what the machine was giving him.

Sure, Valour resembled Optimus and he could easily imagine the two bonded Mechs producing such a beautiful Sparkling but just how could Optimus have carried and given birth to a Sparkling without anyone being the wiser. He frowned as a thought suddenly struck him, Optimus had been in quarantine during the first few months of his bonding and had spent most of it in Iacon. And didn't Optimus end up visiting the hospital a few times, including once when his watcher was knocked out?

And both Ratchet and Red Alert had been working there, Optimus knew them from when he was young. So if he wanted to have a Sparking in secret, who better than them to deliver it and take it away? Primus, it was the only explanation he could think of, Ratchet at least had to know where Valour had come from but did Red Alert? Was it possible that she was completely innocent?

Deciding to find out more he started digging in the past of Red Alert and Valour and found something interesting...

Apparently when Optimus was in Iacon she was attacked by a patient that left her in stasis and in forced recovery but a few weeks later she was completely healed and found Valour in the morgue.

If Optimus carried then it means he conceived in his bonding night which makes Valour an early born or premature sparkling. It couldn't have been Red Alert who may have brought him into this world....

...it must have been Ratchet.

But then again, what if he told her who that sparkling was? Or...what if he hadn't?

Frowning he continued looking trying to find anything else when another thought crossed his processor. His optics widened.

Valour was found in the morgue and said places are never too....happy or inhabited which means...

"He gave birth in the morgue!" He exclaimed shivering at the simple thought of that ambient, it must not have been a very pleasant experience for a carrying, scared, or possibly terrifying for carrying without knowing or having any information about it and recently enslaved mech....

"Frag!!" Hook cursed before remaining petrified. "Did you give him away so he won’t become a slave like you feel you are?" He said as if asking Optimus himself and revealing a possible cause.

"Oh no....this is worse than I've thought..." He added feeling utterly pitiful for the young Consort. "It’s just a matter of time indeed for him to start spiralling down without return," Sadly added Hook while shaking his head.

A ping sounded and he growled. It was one of the sparklings that calls themselves a medic he has around there and once again, he was sure, the retarded idiot didn't know what to do.

He then got up leaving everything just like that and closed the door of his office.

Minutes later the door of his office opened again and another mech entered to give his report of the day...

However Tripwire wasn't expecting to find a file filled with the full details of Lord Megatron and his mate...

...or the file that stated that the little red and blue sparkling he met once was their creation!

His optics widened and quickly saved said files to print them later; the Emperor will be utterly pleased to find his mate lied to him and that grumpy Hook was hiding that information from him.

And what was best, Hook would not find out he was the one who'd told until it was far too late. As soon as his shift was finished, he would find the Emperor and give him what he'd found. The Emperor would then be able to confront Hook and hopefully interrogate him on what he knew.

With a small smirk, he exited the room to resume the remainder of his duties for the day.

Later

"My lord," Tripwire said with a bow as he entered Megatron's office.

"Yes?" Megatron questioned, barely looking up from a data pad he was reading.

"I have discovered something that I felt must be brought to your attention," the medic said softly, holding out a data pad which Megatron took but did not look at. "I found it in Head Medic Hook's office."

"And why did you bring it here?" Megatron asked, it sounded like this mech had been snooping.

"My lord, I think you'll understand when you read it," was all Tripwire would say. "I was very shocked but I knew it had to be brought to your attention."

"Very well, dismissed," Megatron said and the mech left smirking.

Megatron continued reading his data pad for a few breems before curiosity got the better of him and he lifted up the data pad he'd been brought. Just what was so important that this medic would sneak it out of Hook's office?

When he first read through it, he thought he had read it wrong so he reread it. After that, he felt almost annoyed; surely this was some sort of joke? But as he read it a third time, shock started to sink in as the implications of what he was reading started to become clear. Hook had not just written that he believed Valour to be the Emperor heir, he'd also written when he believed conception had happened and when he was likely to have been born and where. 

Gripping the data pad so tightly it was beginning to crack, Megatron stared blindly as his mind processed everything. And as it did so, slowly rage started to build. One that needed to find someone to vent to......

Hook's office

"What am I going to do?" Hook sighed as he mulled over his earlier discoveries. He was tempted to call Ratchet and demand the truth of what happened but at the same time, he wanted to discover just how much Red Alert knew about this. If she really was innocent of knowing Valour's origins, she did not deserve to be punished, especially as she'd been an excellent mother to the youngster. But he felt he needed to talk to her about this face to face, not over any kind of video comm. 

And video comms could be overheard and he didn't want this getting to Megatron before he'd had a chance to....

"HOOK!!!!!"

The road made him almost fall out of his seat in shock, he certainly dropped the data pad fast enough. Before he could recover his wits, a furious Megatron had stormed into the office and stood looming over him, dark anger pouring over him.

"M-Megatron?" he stammered, he'd never seen him like this.

...actually it was the first time ever in his ancient existence he'd seen the mech he helped bring into this universe this angry.

Correct that, furious, livid.

"Hook..." The bigger one snarled threateningly. "You will explain why you hadn't informed me before?!!"

" I... Uhh....inform you...uhhh..wh- what?" The old medic stammered trying to regain some control.

"This!!!" The Emperor roared while throwing him the cracked datapad on his face and Hook read it, his optics widened at the sight and Megatron continued. "Tell me...Since when did you know it?!"

Finally regaining some control he answered. "I... I just found out..." He didn't ask who provided him with the information, he will find out for himself.

"My son... I was denied my son and you knew it?!!" Megatron roared and Hook frowned.

"Have you even heard what I've said?! I just found out a few hours ago! Look at the date of the test!!" He roared back and Megatron seemed ready to grab his neck but Hook continued. "It was obviously your mate's idea; discuss it with him when he returns!"

Megatron's optics almost turned white in utter rage at the thought of his lying mate; so, he carried but said nothing?! How dare he?!

"Ohh, he will hear me, I will go after him personally and will demand him an explanation!! He owes me respect and obedience!!!" The lord roared so powerfully that the walls shook.

"No!! Megatron, don't! If you go like this now you can make things worse! You can hurt him severely!" Hook warned and Megatron turned his irate optics towards the old medic.

"He dared to hurt ME! I've given him everything he wanted and yet he still denied me the only thing I've wanted!! He deserves to hurt!!"

"Listen to yourself, you love that mech, you wouldn't dare to hurt him, he's-"

"A fragging liar!!!" Megatron finished for the medic interrupting him. "Fragging Autobot! How dare he, HOW DARE HE?!!"

"Maybe he was scared, he was afraid of what you might think or do to them, he was-" Once again Hook tried but Megatron interrupted him this time by breaking things in his anger.

"I would have given him the universe, I already gave him my utter devotion and this is how he repays me?!"

Hook nodded understanding, Megatron felt betrayed. "He was scared; I can say that at least, scared of you, scared of the consequences of conceiving in his bonding night thinking that you may hurt him since he didn't even know you back then!"

"Scared?" Megatron snorted. "Scared?? Why would he be 'scared' of me when I've already declared my feelings for him and gave him my spark?! He lied to me!!"

"You have to calm down and when he returns you bring up the subject calmly..." Once again Hook tried. "Besides you cannot leave now after him, you have lots of things to do and cannot abandon them in your rage against your mate....who will freak out once he sees you like this."

"He will hear me..." Megatron replied and made Hook think if the leader heard what he said. "Once he gets here....I will take my son....and that femmbot, did she know?!"

Shaking his head Hook lied. "No, I don't think so, she just found him and when Optimus was giving birth she was in stasis."

Megatron looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure about?" He said coldly. "I know perfectly well how you feel about her."

"It’s in her records, my lord," hook said earnestly. "She discovered your son and fell in love with him, I'm sure she didn't know who he was."

"We'll see," Megatron said grimly. "But whether or not she is innocent, I am taking my son back. She can adopt herself another sparkling if she wishes."

"Megatron," hook began. "Valour sees her as his mother..."

"Well she is not!" Snarled Megatron.  "He is my son and he will accept that."

Hook did not like the sound of that at all; Valour would hate being taken away from his mother. Megatron was going to end up creating a rift between him and his son, which would only make the situation worse.

"Megatron, we don't know what happened," he said, hoping his leader would listen. "You need to ask your mate to explain his reasons."

"Oh don't worry," Megatron growled darkly. "I will be asking what the pit he was thinking when he dared to do this."

"Megatron, please don't do anything hasty," hook begged. "Let your son enjoy his time off world, it’s his first time off the planet. We can resolve this once he gets home."

"Fine," Megatron snapped. "But mark my words, someone will pay for this. And you will not tell anyone, understand?" 

As hook nodded, Megatron growled before storming away.

...  
Meanwhile...  
Planet Arcadia...

"Mom?" Valour started while helping Red Alert to organize herself in the medbay. "Can I ask you something?"

Seeing her son's hesitation Red smiled kindly to him and caressed his head. "What is it, sweetspark?"

Valour waited a few seconds while thinking how to bring this subject now, then he started with his head casted down. "Do you know why my creators abandoned me?"

The older femme tried not to look surprised and only smiled back pitifully at him. She knew that someday he will ask this just that no one could be ready enough for it.

"Yes, I know them....your carrier is a nice and gentle mech, beautiful from the inside and outside, always thinking of others before himself," She started and that made Valour smile before she continued. "But your sire... He's a bad mech, he took your carrier and practically enslaved him while threatening to hurt those he loved, and your poor carrier had to obey." She sighed and watched the worried look that now hunted his son's face.

"As long as your carrier pleases him everyone will be safe, but if he dares to disobey... You can have an idea...," His mother added grimly and he nodded. "He ended up carrying for his master and was afraid what he will do once he finds the truth, your carrier feared more for you than himself so that made him take a hard decision, once his master was out from the planet, he went to your grandfather and begged him to take you from him before his carrying became too evident.

After that he told your grandfather to find a good family for you and then sadly with a heavy spark, returned to his demanding master; but you must never contact him if he doesn't contact you first, he fears your sire will just take possession of you and enslave you like he did to him, after all he's a very powerful Decepticon and with a ruthless reputation."

"Oh..." Valour said sadly. "Poor mech... I just wish that wherever he is, he's happy and that his master is not evil with him," He added remembering that as long as his carrier obeys his master will not hurt him.

"Don't worry, sweetspark, your carrier's sacrifice must serve for you to be happy and maybe one day you will be able to set him free from his bounds."

Said that he ran to her and hugged her tightly thinking in a mech that seemed to be in the same situation his carrier was...

...the unhappy Consort.  
...

Meanwhile...  
Optimus' quarters...

The young Prime looked at the beautiful shining stars admiring them from the apartment's balcony.

"Consort, you have mail," A servant announced and he nodded so the other will leave the datapad on the berth and with that he left.

Later when Optimus was done looking at the vast universe he reached for his berth and the datapad. It was a letter from Elita.

It chanted:

**"Dear Optimus:**

**I hope you're doing fine and you're happier since the last time we saw you, I sincerely hope this letter cheers you up a little then.**

**We were chosen to go off world, and when I mean 'We' I mean me, Hot Rod and Sentinel; we were ascended and soon we hope to become elites, wouldn't that be great?**

**Also, there will be someone else joining us, a saddened mech who seemed to be using the Academy as a way out from something that pained him greatly, he's green and small, a minibot under the name of Wasp. He doesn't talks too much but at least he obeys me... Sometimes I**

**...sometimes I feel sorry for him but oddly enough I've never seen him cry.**

**Anyways, I hope you're happy and that now that Red Alert is there with her son they help you get better.**

**By the way, as your friend I think you should face that afthole mate of yours and tell him how you feel, you know what I'm talking about.**

**I have to go now, I will keep you on date of what is going on, after all, being in a ship with Sentinel and Hot Rod will not be easy and will make many stories to tell.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Elita One”**

Optimus sighed once he finished reading the letter; he so much wished to go with them, to still be free...

...but his freedom has a price... As in the lives of all the Cybertronians, so he just sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

"Consort, can I come in?" came a voice and Optimus quickly shook himself out of his musing. At least his friends were having a good time, living their dreams and making a difference in the universe. And so far, his son was having a really good time, Arcade was a beautiful planet.

"Of course," he called back, turning from the stars and his data pad to see Valour trotting through the room.

"Hi," his son greeted with a wide smile, making Optimus's Spark feel a little bit lighter. "You looking at the stars?"

"Yes, I was," Optimus said with a nod. "I've always loved doing that, ever since I was a little Sparkling."

"I like looking at the stars too," Valour said brightly as he stopped in front of Consort. "They’re really clear here, aren't they?"

"They are," Optimus said with a nod, bending to scoop Valour up so he could get a better look at them.

"Wow," Valour gasped, the Consort had such a fantastic view. 

"Like it?" Optimus murmured, loving the close feel of his beautiful Sparkling.

"I love it," Valour giggled, reaching up a hand as though he could touch them.

"Your mother used to tell me off when I snuck out to watch the stars," Optimus now told him. "Your grandpapa practically brought me up, Red was like a sister to me."

"So that makes you my uncle," Valour said brightly, making Optimus chuckle while inwardly feeling a little sad. "We're family."

"Yes," Optimus said hoarsely as Valour hugged him tightly around the neck. "I love you, little Valour."

"I love you too," Valour assured him.

They stayed there for a few moments before Valour finally said. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to go through the midnight garden with me, there's glowflies and night scented flowers. And someone said that if you can find growing crystals, you can eat them. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"It does," Optimus agreed with a smile. "Let me send a message to my lord Megatron and then we can go."

"Okay," Valour said excitedly and Optimus carried him over to his computer and he started typing a message one handed.

"Done," Optimus declared once it was sent. "Come on, let's go before all those crystals get eaten."

Valour laughed as the message shot across space to Megatron's own computer. The screen beeped a couple of times and Megatron heard it and when he saw who it was from, he instantly activated the message.

**My lord**

**I am having a wonderful time so far, everything is going smoothly. It is a beautiful planet, I think young Valour is having the time of his life, he played all day at the beach and managed to convince nearly everyone to join him in the sea. He's convinced me to go for a night time walk, perhaps you would like to do that with me when I return.**

**I hope you are doing well; I won't be gone that long.**

**Optimus**

"I'm so glad you’re having a good time," Megatron growled to himself. "With our SON!!!"

The last word was a roar as he slammed his fist into the wall by the console, almost punching a hole through it.

"Megatron?" came the shocked voice of Starscream, he'd just entered to talk to him about one of their planets which mostly contained Seekers and other fliers, there was an issue with a developing storm in the north.

The grey Mech turned around furiously and Starscream almost recoiled.

"Starscream," Megatron growled dangerously. "What would you do if you found the mate you loved, adored, worshiped, the one you would give everything to have deceived you and spent the entire time they'd been bonded to you laughing behind your back?"

"Well...I....," Starscream stammered. "I've never been bonded but I don't suppose I would like it...."

"Damn right you wouldn't," Megatron almost half roared at him. "And just what would you do?"

Starscream stared at him before saying quietly. 

"Megatron, has something happened with your mate?"

For a moment, it seemed the other Mech couldn't answer before he spat.

"Do you know who your daughter's fiance's creators are?"

"Not his real creators, I did not think anyone knew who they were," Starscream stated, he was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Well congratulations Starscream," Megatron snarled. "You've just met one of them."

Starscream gaped at him before exclaiming in complete shock. "Wait.....your his Sire?"

Starscream looked at his leader and friend in utter shock. "Wait....no...how...?"

"Our bonding night!!" Megatron roared and smashed his fists against his desk.

Starscream processed this with the time that sparkling have in this universe... That means Valour is a high ranking sparkling!

Without doubt his daughter have a good optic, but he doubted he can bring that now as Megatron ranted how much he felt betrayed by his mate and how much he will punish him.

"Megatron, you have to calm down... You cannot be serious, you love that mech but...." Starscream trailed off not being sure about saying this.

"But what?!" The other barked.

Hesitantly Starscream started. "Have you thought how your mate felt when you took him away so suddenly from the life he was used to?

"Of course! He was as excited as I was; I don't understand why would he do that to me?! I've given everything to him!!"

Megatron continued and Starscream resisted the urge to shake his head. "Yes, you did, but you also took his life and made it yours."

"Of couse! He's my mate! How wouldn't I have taken his life and he also took mine!"

This time Starscream shook his head. Megatron was just denying the truth or plain ignoring it.

"Megatron.....he hasn't taken your life," he told him with a sigh. "You are still the leader of the Decepticons, your life has pretty much continued the way it was before you were bonded. Except you now have a mate....and a son. But your mate was forced to give up his career and plans for the futures at only a moment's notice. I think that might....have addled his processor a little."

"Addled it?" Megatron exclaimed in disbelief. "How can bonding to me have done anything to him? Clearly, there was something wrong with him that Ultra Magnus did not tell me about."

"Primus, no wonder Optimus never tried to tell him how he felt," Starscream thought to himself although he was still shocked about Valour. 

"Have you....ah...spoken to your mate about this? I mean, how did you find out?" Starscream now asked.

"Hook discovered it," Megatron stated grumpily. "He says he wished to find out Valour's parentage....and didn't even bother to tell me. It was left to another medic to inform me about my own damn son."

"I'm sorry," Starscream said quietly. "I can't image how that must have felt."

"You better pray you never experience it," Megatron stated darkly. "The one thing I always wanted and my treacherous mate gave him away without a second thought. Maybe I should discipline him the way my ancestors used to."

"Megatron, no!" Starscream gasped in shock. "Think of Valour, he cares for his carrier and would never accept it. He would hate you if you whipped your own mate, surely you can see that?"

Megatron just growled, he wanted to do something, anything to make Optimus feel the pain he was currently experiencing. But the last thing he wanted was to turn his own son against him, maybe he would have to do things a different way.

"Megatron," Starscream began. "You are lucky that Valour at least likes both you and the Consort. My children are terrified of their own Sire for a mistake he made; I have not been able to convince them of the fact that he's really a gentle mech who is sometimes impatient. You can still have the family you've always, you and Optimus just need to talk through this and Valour can take his rightful place as your son."

"Talk to a mech who has had countless opportunities to talk to me about this?" Megatron demanded and Starscream could only nod.

"Yes Megatron, that's all I can say," he said gently. "And about his mother...."

"She is not his mother," Megatron barked furiously. "She will be lucky if I do not have her arrested and banished from this planet, as it is, I haven't decided how I can sufficiently punish her Sire."

"So Ratchet was involved?" Starscream questioned although somehow this didn't surprise him a lot.

"Yes," Megatron grumbled. "And he kept this from his Emperor."

"Possibly he was sworn to secrecy...," Starscream began reasonably but was overruled by his leader.

"Secrecy? He had a duty to inform me that my mate had birthed a healthy Sparkling!" Megatron roared.

"But anyways, Megatron, he's Valour's adoptive grandfather and he loves him, and if you punish any of them Valour will hate you and will find the perfect reason why his carrier gave him away! Just think, for Primus' sake!"

The seeker started getting frustrated with his old friend and thought for a moment that the old idiot was that, an idiot when it came about his relationship.

"He will not!! He must understand he was taken from me! They denied him his rightful place as the heir! The future emperor!!"

"Megatron, maybe they did, but it must have been because your mate asked them to do so, just think!! He didn't even know you then, he just came one day and the next day he was carrying! If he was afraid from you in the beginning then think how terrified he must have been when he found out about his condition! Please think!"

"I think I've thought enough, just wait until they return....just wait...," Megatron threatened and Starscream sighed in frustration.

"Maybe you're bonded but you don't know each other; you don't know how he sees you and he cannot imagine his jailer falling in love with him and not just his body!"

That made Megatron turn his irate optics sharply towards his seeker friend and barked. "Jailer? Jailer?!! I've never kept him prisoner and he was always free to go wherever he pleased!"

"Yes, but not without your authorization! You didn't even courted him before just taking him to your berth, Megatron, what's wrong with you, he's unhappy and each time I see that mech I wonder how is it possible that he keeps the tears to himself all this time!" Starscream finally threw up his hands and continued not leaving the other to continue as well. "He didn't even know you back then and was just forced into you possibly thinking if you didn't took what you wanted from him or he didn't consent you will just destroy everything he loves and more,"

He took some air. "Come on, Megatron, open your optics and see that your mate suffers more that you can even imagine, he's more your slave than your bonded! And now you threaten to hurt him and his child's adoptive family? Come on! Are you sure you want to make him think you're indeed the brute he thinks you are?!"

"I am not a brute and they deserve punishment!" This time Megatron roared.

Starscream winced at the sound before saying.

"Megatron, I've known you since we were Sparklings, I know you’re not a brute. Our people know that you are not a soft touch but you are fair and firm. And from all the reports we've received about the general Autobot population, they've come to like you and no longer worry that we're going to enslave them or some other such nonsense."

"So what are you saying about my own mate thinking I'm a brute?" Megatron demanded.

"He doesn't know you!" Starscream said in frustration. "You might be treating his people right but I can only assume he is scared you'll hurt them if he doesn't cooperate. Almost every time I see him, I see he's unhappy but it's obvious he hasn't confided to you about this. Why would he stay silent unless he was afraid?"

"I have never given him any cause to be afraid of me," Megatron stated furiously. "He really is insane if he thinks that way."

As the Seeker started to speak again, he cut him off.

"No more Starscream, I will deal with him when he gets back. If you’re worried about your daughter, you needn't be, I don't disprove of the match."

"Thank you," Starscream said heavily, clearly he wasn't going to get through to his friend. Optimus would simply have to finally confess his feelings if this family were to survive. Megatron could be rather abstruse at times but at Spark, he wanted his people and those he'd brought into his empire to prosper. And he especially wanted his close friends and family to succeed, this was something that Optimus didn't seem to full realise. He saw himself as a piece of property whose only purpose was to please his master.

"Slipstream will be relieved," he added. "Your son's a good Sparkling and worthy of her."

"I should hope so," Megatron said with a crooked smile. "He is my son after all."

Starscream smiled back, knowing he couldn't keep at Megatron about his mate. He just hoped that they worked something out and soon.

And so far the Consort was only good at bedding Megatron, he never did anything else for the empire!

He heard the mech was a prominent Prime and some rumours stated that Ultra Magnus saw him as a potential successor; that was a big deal, but so far he never did anything else but spread his legs for his mate once he bonded as if that was his only purpose here.

Optimus never had a chance to prove himself to the empire and Starscream had no idea why Megatron kept him that useless when he was clearly a bright mech raised to succeed before bonding!

And now he was getting ill frequently, he was losing his shine, his life, his very soul....and soon his only motivation that still kept him here, to please his master so he may not hurt others will not be enough and he will die.

If Megatron punishes him it will be the final blow and he will break, he can see it happening and that mech dying without another word.

Megatron needs to calm down and think about this; if only his processor was not so thick!

He needs to do something before it gets too late and the Emperor lose everything, his beloved mate and newly found son, because if Optimus dies because of Megatron, Valour will hate him just as his own sparklings hated/feared their own sire. Sparklings are very sensitive and the trauma they receives when at this age will follow them forever.

Starscream can only pray his friend see reason because losing his family can be too much of a hard blow to him....or the people living in the empire.  
...

Planet Arcadia...  
Morning...

Optimus sat on the beach contemplating the calming see and rising sun.

"Can I take a seat?" Valour said at him while preparing a little table on which he set the tea he prepared for the Consort.

Said Consort only smiled kindly at him and nodded and his son sat next to him and served him some tea.

"Are you ok?" The sparkling said while delivering the little porcelain cup.

"Yes, I am," Answered the Prime noticing that there was something else. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Valour started. "Honestly, you don't look happy....even here something is worrying you."

Optimus was startled by this but kept his gaze down and sipped his tea in silence. "I think the Emperor really cares about you to the point of love... I think you should talk to him and tell him how you feel and he will listen to you."

As the other continued silently sipping the tea as if swallowing his words, Valour continued. "You shouldn't be afraid of him, he seems like a nice mech, he will hear you, I'm sure."

That made it and this time Optimus responded. "He's my master... I was brought to his side to please him and carry for him, why would he listen to his....servant?"

He saw Valour was going to answer to that but he spoke first. "He's busy, I know that, he's the Emperor but, he has no time to listen to my complaints especially since I was brought here to do everything he wants or he might...." He trailed off and took more tea not wanting to say it.

"Or he what?" Started Valour really worried for this mech; it seems he believed he was holding something big that may crumble if he doesn't please this mech without complaining.

"Or he will....he will enslave all the Autobots, he will break the peace and will kill them all!" Exclaimed the really worried mech and Valour looked at him even more sadly. "I have to... I have to obey him... I have no choice... I've never had..."

He seemed ready to cry and in need of reassurance but also in need to figure out himself what was real and what was not.

"No one said you don't or didn't have a choice; you said that to yourself alone... Why don't you ask him if is that the only reason you're here, I think he's a nice mech and he really cares for you more than you can even imagine, talk to him, tell him how you feel," Said kindly Valour.

"What if he doesn't listen, what if he says I'm just his personal pleasurebot?" This time Optimus' voice broke and he seemed to be holding back the cries he so much longed to leave out.

"And what if he does?" His sparkling assured. "You will never know if you never try!"

Optimus stared at him before saying. "Do you really think so?"

"Uh huh," Valour said with a nod. "You think your only his mate for a certain reason but you don't know for sure. I really hope he doesn't just want you for a pleasurebot but if he does say that's what you are, at least you know. You won't be worrying about it all the time and me, mama and grandpapa will still be there for you. And if the Emperor really does love you, you can tell him how you feel and you can both work something out."

Optimus thought about this for a moment. Sometimes, Megatron seemed like an overgrown mechling, giggling over the fact his stern medic was crushing on a pretty femme. He did seem interested in continuing Cybertron's prosperity and so far, had treated Valour kindly even though the little Sparkling was only an Autobot servant. Maybe his son was right, perhaps he should talk to Megatron, find out once and for all what his mate really thought about their relationship.

If Valour was right and Megatron did love him, perhaps he would forgive him for giving away their Sparkling. He would see first what Megatron thought and if he was true, he could reveal everything to him. Together, they could tell Valour who his creators were and be a family. Of course, he didn't want to exclude Red Alert, not after everything she had done for him and his son. He knew his son could love more than one creator, as long as Megatron accepted her, they could work something out.

"I think you're right," Optimus said slowly to his son. "When we get back to Cybertron, I'll talk to him, see how he truly feels. If he doesn't care, well, at least as you say, I'll know."

"I don't believe he's that cruel," Valour said, hugging the Consort as he looked close to tears. "I know it's been awful for you but we'll be there for you."

"I know," croaked Optimus, lifting him up properly as tears slipped down his face. Maybe there was hope for the future.

**Message to Cybertron**

**My Lord**

**When I return to Cybertron, there's something I would like to discuss with you. It's too long to send in a message, I want to tell you in person. Things are still going well; I've even found a few gifts that I believe you'll like including a new species of 'serpent'. Valour once asked me if I've ever been to the planet the serpents reside on, I told him not yet but perhaps we will go there one day.**

**Your mate Optimus**

Cybertron...  
Kaon's palace city...

Megatron frowned as yet another message from his mate was received.

"How dare he...," The Emperor growled under his breath as he read over and over the note and just slammed his desk again in rage. "You denied me my son!!"

Starscream watched his friend and only shook his head in pity.  
...

Planet Arcadia...  
Sometime later...

"Are you ready, Valour? We don't want to leave you behind..." Optimus called the sparkling as this one continued taking pictures.

"Wait! I'm coming!!" the little creature answered and quickly got inside their ship giggling.

Red Alert received him with a hug before saying: "Go now little one, fasten your seat belt before we leave." And he nodded and obeyed.

She then reached for Optimus touching his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

He just smiled at her and answered; "Very well, thank you;" and added, "I think I'm ready to speak my feelings, I don't think my Lord is as cruel as I've been seeing him all this time."

The medic nodded and smiled. "Good to know, you need to sort that out."

"I'll tell him of Valour..." He added and she only nodded without shocking herself as he expected. "You're....not surprised?"

She smiled and just shook her head. "I cannot say I didn't feared this day coming but, is your son and clearly you need him more than me, besides, I live in the palace and I know I will always be his mother."

Optimus beamed at her and without warning hugged her tight. "Thank you so much, Red... You're truly a sister..." And some tears escaped his optics, but in happiness.

This was going to be a good cycle.  
...

Sometime later they reached Cybertron and Optimus couldn't wait to meet his mate. It was nightfall and when he entered their quarters he left the presents he brought on their berth, then went to the balcony finding his lord there...

He was giving his back to him and a strange aura surrounded him but still ignoring it, Optimus stepped towards him.

"My lord...?"

"So, you've returned," was the cold response.

Optimus hesitated, he'd been expecting his mate to be happy to see him. Actually, he'd almost been expecting to be scooped up and taken to the berth, Megatron never like to go long without an interface. And they'd gone a whole two weeks without interfacing with each other.

"Yes my lord," he said cautiously, perhaps Megatron had had a hard day. He did run an Empire after all, there were times when he came back to their apartments tired and a little stressed. "I....I missed you."

"Is that so?" Megatron said, still not turning around but the strange aura seemed to get worse.

"Of course," Optimus exclaimed, he actually had missed sleeping next to his mate, more than he'd thought funnily enough. "You're my mate."

"My mate," Megatron said in such a soft voice that Optimus thought everything was alright. "Yes, we are, aren't we?"

"Yes," Optimus said, taking a few more steps towards him. "And....there's something we need to talk about, you got my message?"

"Yes I did," Megatron said pleasantly. "But tell me.....would this have anything to do....."

He started to turn as he said this and Optimus was startled to his optics were blazing scarlet red. Before he could process this, Megatron continued.

"....with the fact you had a son and did not EVEN TELL ME!!!!?"

"I....," Optimus stammered, optics wide with shock as Megatron loomed over him.

"You carried him, you birthed him and you gave him away?" Megatron roared at him. "What gave you the right to do such a thing?"

"My lord, I can...," Optimus started to say but Megatron seized his smaller mate by the arms and shook him hard.

"How dare you keep this from me!" Megatron practically screamed at his now terrified mate. "My own son, my heir, my Sparkling, you abandoned him in a fragging morgue without a slagging thought."

"No, please," Optimus begged, trying to struggle free but he was utterly helpless. 

"Did you find it amusing?" Megatron now demanded. "When I hired my own son to work here? When I told you how special he was, did you laugh behind my back?"

"I never did," Optimus said tearfully, feeling his arms dent under the pressure. "I swear....."

"Liar," Megatron spat. "I am going to make you suffer for this and my son is going to get the position he deserved and those slagging medics are going to wish they never covered for you. Maybe I should reinstate public whippings...."

Optimus felt ice take hold of his whole being and he whispered. "You can't...."

"We'll see what I can and can't do," Megatron said grimly. "You will learn never to cross me again."

"No, please, I beg you, they raised our son with love and care, you cannot punish them!" Optimus tried but that only infuriated Megatron more; bad choice of words indeed.

"Love?! Care?! I would have given him that but YOU denied me that right! You acoursed autobot!!" Megatron continued shaking him roughly giving every ounce of wrath he had to the other. "You will pay for this!! Everyone will!! You autobots are filthy liars that deserves to be chained and treated like slaves!!"

Optimus' optics widened in horror as he processed what the other's words meant. "No! Please don't I beg you Master, please don't, please!!! I'll do anything you want but please don't break the threaty, please!!" Miserabily the youger tried in desperation as he tried to kneel but the other continued holding him tight from his shoulders.

"You all earned the right of being enslaved!!" Megatron roared once again this time pushing Optimus to the room and this one fell on his back at the force of it before lifting himself up again and reached for his infuriated Lord.

"Please Master, please don't... I'll do anyth-"

Before Optimus could continue, Megatron backhanded him so hard that it sent him spiralling backwards and fell on the ground on his front. From there he remained in silence without moving.

Without glancing once to his fallen mate, Megatron stomped away without noticing a petrified Ultra Magnus who had witnessed everything...

...and his only concern was his now unresponsive Prime.

"Optimus!" He ran towards him and turned him around before taking him in arms. "Optimus, don't worry son, everything will be ok...!" The elder promised, watching his own creation cry silently before turning his empty optics towards him.

"I'm sorry.... I've failed..."

"Optimus....you have not failed, you hear me? You have not failed...if someone has failed it was me for not protecting you when that moment....you....my own and only son..." He cried but the other wasn't responding anymore. "Optimus? ....Optimus...!!"

No matter how much the Magnus shook him or cried his name, he seemed to be dead...

...after all, he failed....there was no reason to continue existing.  
...

Meanwhile...

Starscream paced the medbay in worry, something bad must have happened, he can feel it! And not just him but Hook as well.

"He's not calmed... I know, fragger!" Starscream cursed before Red Alert entered closely followed by Valour who was helping her with her stuff.

"What is going on?" She asked noticing the tense aura, but before she was answered Slipstream entered too folloed by her brothers at high speed.

"He's coming! And is furious!!" She said in worry before looking at Valour and Red. "You two, hide!"

"What?!" The medic femme said Slipstream said:

"His anger is towards you..."

And Starscream said, "He knows about your son....that he is HIS son and is not happy with the fact that you and Optimus hid that from him all this time! He will punish you both if he haven't punished Optimus yet!"

Red Alert's optics widened and Valour shook his head in denial putting two and two together...

The evil mech and his poor servant...

This cannot be... The unhappy Consort and the Emperor?!

The doors of the medbay opened and Megatron stomped inside like a stampede before locating the two bots he needed to find...

...that medic and HIS son!

Valour flinched when he devised the Emperor's irate optics and covered behind his mother; he'd never seen anything like it before!

"Where is he?" Megatron stated in a commanding voice, optics taking in all the frozen bots. "Where is my son?"

Red Alert took a few steps backwards, she couldn't possibly allow Valour to go with this insane looking Mech. Meanwhile, Hook took a step forward and asked.

"Megatron, where is Optimus?"

The grey Mech ignored him, his optics had fixed on the little blue and red Sparkling that was hiding from him. He shoved Starscream aside when the Seeker tried to place a hand on his arm and started to reach for Valour.

"Wait, Megatron," Red Alert exclaimed, almost stumbling over her son who was virtually hugging her legs in fear. "Don't...."

"Get out of my way," he snarled, large hand grabbing the Femme's neck and throwing her to one side violently.

"Mama!" Valour exclaimed, trying to reach for her but found himself being grabbed and lifted up.

"Do not call her that," Megatron told him furiously as his son stared at him with wide fearful optics. "That Femme is not your mother, she is a criminal who kidnapped you and held you prisoner from me."

"No!" Valour protested, squirming in the tight grip. "She didn't, she's my mama, I love her."

"You Do Not Love Her!!" Megatron spat, giving him a shake. "Never say such a thing again."

"Megatron, you’re going to hurt him!" Hook said in shock and horror as Starscream's Sparklings stared, trembling with fear. "Stop this madness before you do something you regret."

"I will do what I please," Megatron said in contempt, holding Valour against his chest with one hand. "Starscream, arrest the Femme and her Sire, I will decide what to do with the rest of her kind later."

"My kind?" Red Alert exclaimed. "You mean the Autobots?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Megatron said grimly, making her cry. "Then Optimus was right all along, you're a sparkless brute who takes whoever he pleases, you raped my brother and now you’re going to destroy everything he's sacrificed for."

"Silence," Megatron roared, taking a menacing step in her direction. "One more lie out of you and I will whip you myself."

"NO!" Valour half screamed. "Stop it, why are you doing this?"

"No one messes with me," Megatron stated as Valour shook his head unhappily. "The consort didn't mean to lie, he was scared of you, he didn't want to let everyone down. He was going to tell you what happened; he was going to tell you about me."

"He should have told me when he first knew he was carrying," Megatron said darkly. "Now it is far too late."

"No," Valour argued back. "It's not too late, if you want us to be a proper family, then you can make it happen. Don't hurt the Autobots, don't hurt my mama, don't hurt my dad and don't hurt yourself."

"Your precious carrier has already hurt me," Megatron said angrily at him but Valour wasn't going to back down.

"He made a mistake, he was sad and alone, he doesn't even know if you loved him."

"I did love him," Megatron spat.

"You _DO_ love him," Valour corrected loudly. "But he thought you only wanted him around as a pleasurebot, he was scared you'd tell him that was all he was good for."

"That is ridiculous," Megatron roared. "I took him to be my mate, my equal; do you think I would share my spark with a whore?"

"Then you should have told him that," Valour shot back. "You never talked to each other, he didn't know if you loved him and you didn't know he was sad. That's what he wanted to do, talk to you and learn to love you."

"That's right!" Slipstream then took a step forwards even if her brothers tried to stop her and exclaimed. "He was all the time sad and YOU refused to look at the truth even if it hit you on the face!"

Megatron's face twisted in an even more enraged one and took a step towards her. "I always knew you were a problem, Stascream should have send such uneducated thing like you with your sire!" He said trying to take her but she dodged him fast.

"Even now you refuse to see the truth!? What is wrong with you? The past is the past, the only thing that matters is the present and at the present your mate went to say the truth and you....you....what did you do?!" The femmling continued making all others gasp.

"Optimus!" Red Alert cried lifting herself up from the floor and run away from the medbay. Valour started struggling against Megatron's grasp obviously trying to go after her as this one roared:

"Starscream, what did I tell you?! Stop that femme!!"

"But... Megatron..." The seeker hesitated and the Emperor roared;

"NOW!!" Then looked down at Valour who continued struggling. "Calm down son, everything will be as it must be..."

"No! Let go of me....mama, let me go with mama....what did you do with the Consort?!"

Megatron frowned. "She's not your mother! Do you understand?!!" He said this roaring while shaking him again.

However this time something jumped him and bit him hard followed by many other little bites. It worked to let Valour down and away from his grasp as Megatron tried to shake the seeker sparklings off him.

"Come on," Slipstream hurried taking him from the arms and flied away.

"Valour!! Starscream! You useless piece of scrap! Do I have to do all the work myself?!" The Emperor roared and went after his runaway heir leaving behind said seeker and his eight shaking, crying and battered sparklings.

"Go!" He ordered Hook who gave one nod and went after the enraged leader.  
...

"Optimus!!" Red Alert cried when found his unresponsive frame in the arms of a bulky autobot who followed Ultra Magnus. "What happened?!!"

They continued walking and Magnus answered. "This has gone too far, I will not allow Megatron to abuse this mech another day no matter what; he has done so much for our cause.... I will repay him for everything I owe him."

His look was powerful and determined, his blue optics shines in a mix of hate and determination.

She was about to answer when hear her son and that seeker femmling landing and running towards them. "Mama!" Then looked at the still unresponsive mech in that big mech's arms; he looked like a broken rag doll. "What happened to the Consort?!" He exclaimed before Slipstream took him from the arm and took him away from the landing path of...

...an enraged Megatron.

"Just where do you think your taking MY mate, Ultra Magnus?!"

But said Magnus stopped him as his hammer lightened and throws some lighting bolts towards him making him step back.

Magnus kept his posture and frowned at the Emperor. "He's my son first!" Exclaimed. "And today I was witness of the abuse he suffered in your hands; I should have stopped this when you first set your optics in him and decided to take him without even consulting it with him or even courting him properly!

But no more! He's my son, my only creation given away to you because I was a coward fearing the possible consequences of your people enslaving my own! So I will use your own law against you, I know this is a one sided bond and plus the abuse of today I have my rigths to take him back!" The elder roared.

"Don't you dare! He belongs to me!" Megatron utter enraged now roared ready to charge against the older mech but once again his hammer stopped him.

"He comes with me, as his carrier I have my rights, you don't." Many gasps sounded around them and now even Megatron looked taken aback.

He then started walking away with his escort and Valour followed them before Megatron once again stopped him by taking his arm....and Slipstream pulled the other to the other side. "No! Mama, help!" He cried trying to get rid of Megatron's iron grasp.

"Valour!" She tried but Magnus stopped her.

"Unless you want to be enslaved, leave him."

"But... He's my son! I cannot leave him!" She cried and he shook his head.

"He will be ok, he belongs here....besides your brother needs you more," Magnus asured and she looked sadly at him before turning and started walking with the Magnus.

"Mama!! Don't leave me!!!" Valour cried desperate before Megatron took him roughly by said arm and shook him just as roughly.

"She's not your mother!!!" He roared out of himself....but something else happened...something that left every mech petrified...

...he shook him off so hard that he tore off his arm!

Valour screamed out of himself in pain until his vocalizers turned in static...

...life force ran freely like a waterfall from the wound and tore arm.

Red Alert screamed in horror at the sight of her beautiful and once happy son in such macabre state. Slipstream could only look in pale and petrified horror as her fiancee squirmed and cried for the first time in his life.

As Megatron stared in shock at what he did, at what his rage did holding the little mangled arm in his massive hand, Ultra Magnus and his escorts walked away with his newly claimed and unresponsive creation leaving behind those who hadn't followed.

"I...," stammered Megatron as Red Alert moved faster than she ever had before to scoop up her crying son.

"It's okay baby, it's okay," she soothed just as Hook arrived to stared briefly aghast before leaping into action.

"Give me that," he snapped at Megatron who dumbly gave him the tiny arm and Hook brought out something that looked like a gun and he used it to seal up the end of the arm and the stump on Valour's shaking body.

"There, that'll stop the bleeding," Hook said soothingly to Red Alert who was cuddling Valour to her breast. "Come on, if we get him back to the Med Nay fast, we can reattach the arm."

Standing up, he rounded on Megatron, pointing a harsh finger.

"Don't you dare try to stop us Megatron!" he said in his most angry but commanding tone. 

Still staring at the arm in Hook's arm, Megatron just nodded, he couldn't move. 

"Come along," Hook murmured to Slipstream and the three of them started hurrying towards the Med Bay. But not before Slipstream gave Megatron a dark look, how could he have done that to Valour, the sweetest bot she knew?

"I.....I didn't mean to do that," Megatron finally whispered as his family left him in two opposite directions. He didn't know who to go after first but finally he turned around and slowly walked back to the Med Bay.

When he got there, he found Starscream trying to comfort all of his son, helped by a young Femme nurse. As soon as they saw him, all the little Sparklings yelped and huddled together, shivering. Starscream gave him a frown, saying.

"What did you do?"

Megatron didn't answer, just continued to the next room. Some of the staff there gave him scared looks but he ignored them and went straight into the operating room. He found Hook working to reattach Valour's arms, there were IVs and other wires attached to the small, vulnerable looking form. Red Alert was also working but she kept pausing to soothe the young Sparkling who was remarkably still awake.

"Don't say anything," Hook barked before Megatron could speak. "Just let us work."

He actually obeyed, simply standing there as they worked. Finally, it was all done and Hook was about to let Valour sleep when Megatron spoke.

"Wait."

He received glares for his trouble but he had to say something before his son went to sleep. So he walked over and bent down slightly, looking into Valour's dim optics and said.

"I'm sorry son; I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Hurts," croaked Valour and Megatron's spark felt like it might break.

"I know," he said softly. "Please forgive me."

There was a pause and Valour said in a whisper. "I will....if you....don't break treaty....."

"I won't," Megatron instantly promised but Valour wasn't finished.

"And....forgive......Consort...," Valour said hoarsely before slipping into status lock.

"Valour?" Megatron said in slight alarm but Hook said. "I gave him a sedative, he'll sleep."

"Will he heal?" Megatron questioned and Hook said. "He's young and we got it back on almost straight away, as long as he doesn't suffer any more injuries, it'll be as good as new."

Megatron just nodded and now Red Alert came but Hook stopped her.

"I need to speak with him!" She hissed lowly but the elder shook his head.

"Now is not the moment...," Whispered Hook.

"Then when?! He will hear me now!" She hissed with decision and went towards him. "Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?"

But Megatron continued without responding so she sighed and say; "Look, I know you like Valout and will love him as a creator, but I love him too and want the best for him... Are you gonna hurt him each time his opinions differs from yours? Just know that because that it was one of the reasons Optimus never said anything to you....fearing you will hurt him if he one day denied your wishes... And feared that too for his son, he wanted Valour to be free, to choose by himself once he's able to recognise good from evil..."

She sighed again. "Optimus felt bad all this time for that decision, believe me... Plus his unhappiness here....what do you think were those blackouts? He didn't even react after whatever you did to him when his son cried! He was going to tell you the truth, all of it because he allowed himself to believe that your words were true and that you do love him and will forgive him for believing all this time you were nothing but a brute who just enslaved him and will do the same to his son."

Megatron continued without responding and giving her his back. "Just think, please....when was the last time you saw him happy and you will understand...oh...and by the way I am not taking Valour from you, I do love him but also want him to feel loved and happy as he always was," Said that she turned and left the Emperor to think, honestly believing her words never reached his processor and that she will need to give him another piece of her mind soon.

But she will surprise herself when knowing that her words did pierced his spark and he started remembering everything...

...his Optimus...

He hadn’t seemed excited at all for their bonding, more like terrified; when they finally bonded and started interfacing, he couldn't stop crying....and the way he begged him to stop...

...or the way he felt relieved when Hook gave them the quarantine...

...even when he went to Iacon to his Optimus and he was unresponsive and crying his spark out...!

Megatron's optics widened. "....what have I done...?" He whispered in horror now that he saw things clearly from the other's point of view.

"Primus, could I really have been so blind?" He whispered to himself.

For a moment, he just stood there before going to find Starscream. When he found him, he was still tending to his sparklings who seemed to be doing much better. Quietly, he asked the seeker if they could speak alone. Starscream didn't look best pleased but he agreed.

"Did you know that Optimus was unhappy?" Megatron questioned once they were in a private room together.

"Everyone knew," Starscream said bluntly. "You only had to spend some time with him to see it."

"Then why didn't I see it?" Megatron said hoarsely, he just couldn't understand it.

"Because you didn't want to," Starscream replied. "You wanted him so much that you moved too fast and then couldn't imagine him being unhappy."

"He always seemed to enjoy our time in the berth," Megatron said miserably. "Are you saying that was all a lie?"

"I have no idea," starscream stated honestly. "That's something you'll have to talk to him about, if you’re willing to listen."

"I....I want my mate back," the grey mech said softly. "But Ultra Magnus has reclaimed him?"

"Reclaimed him?" Starscream said in astonishment. "But he could only do that if he was...."

"One of his creators," Megatron finished for him. "It seems Magnus gave up Optimus when he was a sparkling.... Just like Optimus did with valour."

"Like carrier, like son," Starscream murmured before saying. "Any idea why Ultra Magnus gave Optimus up?"

"I don't know, I wasn't aware that he was bonded," murmured Megatron. "I suppose we'll find out the reason soon."

Just as Starscream was about to speak, a voice spoke up.

"So are you going to hurt Valour again?"

"Slipstream," Starscream exclaimed as Megatron stared at the little Sparkling.

Said young Femme was frowning up at the much larger grey mech. 

"You hurt Valour," she accused harshly.

"Slipstream, it was an accident, calm down..." Her carrier tried but she continued glaring daggers at the emperor.

"How could you?! He never did anything to you!" She accused and he just looked away.

"Slipstream!" This time Starscream stood in front of his friend. "He knows, he’s sorry, okay?"

That calmed her if only a little but she continued looking hatefully at Megatron.

In other circumstances he would have found it amusing that she worries so much for his son, the mechling she wants for a mate... It seemed she will protect him with her life if necessary.

"What about the Consort?" She continued. "Magnus took him away, he was not the same, he didn't even react when Valour screamed and he was online!"

That called the attention of the two older mechs as she continued. "I saw he was crying and his optics were like empty; what did you do to him?!" She returned her anger once again to Megatron who now seemed as much shocked as Starscream.

"I... I  don't know..." Megatron said completely lost and wondered the same. "What did I do...?"

Slipstream rolled her optics in annoyance and was about to bite him when her carrier covered her mouth fast and whispered in her audio. "Your brothers need you...go... Remember they follow you..."

Once again she shook her wings in annoyance at the Emperor and with a last glare at him she left.

When she was out from hearing range Megatron said; "He called me 'Master'"

That only made Starscream to lift an optic ridge and answer. "If you haven't noticed the term 'My Lord' means the same."

Megatron groaned at his own idiocy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a very exciting chapter last time, thanks for all the comments. Now Megatron has to make up for his mistakes and Optimus's Sire is revealed in this chapter. ;)
> 
> If you enjoy this chapter, please leave a comment.

Iacon...  
Magnus' estate...

Optimus seemed to be in a catatonic like state as he didn't responded, refuelled or even stopped crying.

Ultra Magnus reached for him on the berth and cuddled him against his frame before rocking him back and forth like a baby.

The elder the night before couldn't sleep after a nightmare in which his beautiful little sparkling tried to run away from a big and horrible black dragon with blazing red optics. Said dragon caught him with his claws and took him to the mouth. There his little Optimus cried for someone, anyone to help him that the beast was hurting him....and from the river of life force that left his little body beautiful crystals grew but somehow the sky looked so gloom.

He woke up from it and couldn't stop thinking in his beautiful son who was suffering within that awful city with that horrible brute!

And what he just saw confirmed it; Megatron was not suited for his Optimus... He will do anything in his power to protect him from that beast, anything!

He once gave him away because he was always busy and chose his work before his son, his own spark...but not anymore...

"I'm so sorry, Optimus," he murmured, still cuddling him. "I know I was selfish in giving you up but your Sire didn't want to stay with me and I didn't think I could be Magnus and raise a Sparkling at the same time. Ratchet was an old friend of mine and he offered to take you, he thought you would get on well with his daughter."

He smiled sadly as he remembered all the times he'd visited and seen the two Sparklings happily playing together. It had always warmed his spark to see his son so happy which was why he'd always taken the opportunity to visit Ratchet whenever he could. His friend told him that Optimus was curious about where he came from but since he belonged to a loving family, he accepted that his creators weren't likely to appear.

That had always saddened him but he hadn't wanted to take Optimus from the family he was growing up with. So instead, he'd spent what time he could with his son and always made sure to give him and Red Alert gifts on their creation days and other special days. When Optimus was going through his youngling years, he expressed interest in becoming a Prime and one of the Elite Guards. His Spark had swelled with pride when Optimus had started working towards his career choice and succeeded with all his goals, achieving high marks in his studies and training. 

One of the happiest days he could remember was granting Optimus his rank of Prime; he could barely contain his emotions. He'd been tempted to reveal who he was but Optimus was on the cusp of his adult life, his career and future. Magnus hadn't wanted to complicate things, his son still had his adoptive father and sister and many friends, it was enough that Optimus respected and liked him a great deal. He'd decided he would wait, let Optimus have his adventures out in the big wide world, they had plenty of time.

And then Megatron had appeared and ruined everything. Despite Magnus's pleas to give Optimus a chance to accept what was happening, Megatron had ignored them and bonded with his precious son barely a joor after Optimus had discovered his fate. Damn but why hadn't he insisted that Optimus be given at least a week to wrap his mind around it, why hadn't he insisted that Megatron and Optimus simply become betrothed and their bonding day set for a much later date.

Who knows, maybe Optimus could have come to like the emperor, maybe even fallen in love. Anyway, it would not have felt like slavery which was what it had been like for his son. And the poor child had endured it out of love for his home and people.

"I swear I won't let him take you again," Ultra Magnus told his son firmly. "Under Decepticon law, I have the right to reclaim my creation if he's being abused and in a one sided relationship. There's no way he can get you now."

Optimus didn't respond and Magnus hoped that the pain he'd suffered wasn't permanent. 

The next day

"He'll be waking up soon," Hook said coolly, obviously still not happy with his leader. "You can talk to him but if he gets distressed, I'll be cutting it short."

Megatron nodded, he'd spent a horrible night alone, knowing his mate hated him and his son was healing form damage he'd inflicted. He'd been so angry, so betrayed that he hadn't thought through his actions. Primus, why did he have to get that medical report before Optimus had told him everything. He wasn't sure how he would have reacted to Optimus's words but at least his mate would have been finally talking to him. Maybe they could have worked something out.

"Mmm," groaned his little son and he shook himself out of his musing and bent down, gently taking his son's good hand.

"Son?" Megatron said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," was the response as Valour blinked open his optics and turned his head to look at Megatron. "What....happened?"

"I....I made a terrible mistake," Megatron said miserably, squeezing his son's hand. "I hurt you and I didn't mean to. If I could go back in time, I would never have done it."

"My arm," Valour murmured, glancing at the injured arm in a sling and cast. "You tore it off."

"I know," Megatron said, his Spark breaking. "It was a stupid, sparkless thing to do but do you remember what you said to before you fell asleep?"

"I'd forgive you," Valour said softly. "If you promised not to break the treaty....."

Megatron looked down but Valour continued; "And if you forgive the Consort...if you love him...you will...he really sorry...he didn't meant to...he was sad and desperate...."

The sparkling seemed to keep it going but Megatron put his index finger on his little lips successfully silencing him. "I know now..." He said sadly. "I was a fool to ignore it all this time....and... I hope he can forgive me....if Ultra Magnus lets me near him again..."

"He will, if you prove you're not an abusive afthole," A little feminine voice sounded and when the two mechs turned to see there was Slipstream...

...covered in blood...?

"Slipstr....?" Valour tried wide opticed looking at the state she found herself in.

"And what happened to you?" Megatron asked mildly shocked at her looks....it was as if she killed someone!

"Nothing that I couldn't handle... But first you need to tell Ultra Magnus that you want to see the Consort.....gently... No matter that you're the Emperor, he's his carrier," She started before taking some blood from her face and continued. "And yes, my carrier updated me besides of what I've heard."

"W- why are you covered in blood...?" Valour tried and honestly Megatron wanted to know it too.

"Oh...? Well... Dreadwing tried to dominate me again so I tried to kill him... I was succeeding when an Autobot caretaker stopped me from finishing him! Didn't she know that it was MY right to end his pathetic existence?!" The femmling told them in annoyance this time shaking her wings before Starscream entered and put a towel on her so she won't splash the entire place.

"I'm sorry....if you will excuse us...?" He said taking his filthy daughter in his arms and looked up at Megatron. "Go and get some rest, you stayed here all night, go to your quarters, Valour will be okay....besides you cannot think without previously resting properly," Said that he left with a whining Slipstream who wished to stay longer.

Now that he left with his daughter they could hear the havoc in the medbay surely for what she did to that youngling who once again tried to take her by force.

"Is okay, you can go... Mama will be here with me... Besides I feel tired..." He said once again with dimed optics. "But dun forget to....forgive... Consort....and mama..." He sighed before falling asleep again.

Megatron sighed too watching him sleep for a while before Red Alert entered relieving him to go and find some peace in his quarters. But before leaving he addressed her. "I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be....a brute..."

She smiled kindly. "I know....but you were," He flinched at her harsh words still with that kind smile. "Valour has a great spark and he can love you as he can love me so, please don't feel jealous and....you will have to prove us you're not just a hurried brute who raped my brother."

That made him flinch again but he only said; "You knew Ultra Magnus was his carrier?"

She only shook her head and answered. "I didn't until yesterday but always suspected there was something between them, something deeper, however my father always told me to keep my opinions to myself, and no, I was never told who his sire is."

"You think your sire knows?"

"I am sure he does but for the same reason he kept hidden the fact that the Magnus is his carrier there must be another powerful reason for him not to reveal it; is professional secrecy as you know," Red Alert said watching him scowl at Valour's case of course. "But all I can say is that whoever was able to impregnate the Magnus is very powerful... And no, he's not bonded and I believe he never told the sire... I think they will know by now," She added guessing what will be his next question.

He nodded and lifted himself up from the chair he was occupying before leaving; his processor invaded with too many thoughts about the recent events...

But one thing worried him, what if Optimus' creators never let him see him again?

When he reached his quarters he found a box on their berth and when he opened he flushed deeply before depressing again fast... After all Optimus said he will bring another 'serpent' to their collection...

...his mate was finally giving him a true chance and he ruined it!

He felt worse than ever now as he lay there and hold the box with the gifts inside all the time thinking about his poor Optimus.  
...

Meanwhile..  
Iacon...  
Magnus estate...

A tall and old mech walked through the luxurious hallways towards the garden looking for a certain mech. His escort following behind him not missing his hurried steps as he turned into a corner and continued walking without losing the elegance with every step he took.

Once in the garden he ordered his escorts to wait him at the entrance as he entered and went towards the silent Magnus who was trying to feed an unresponsive and crying mech.

Said Magnus turned to find the cold blue optics of the high council Alpha Trion. "So, you found out?" The younger of them started. "Without doubt gossips are the faster way to get a message to the Council."

Alpha Trion's cold optics hardened and the Magnus only ignored him and resumed his task with his depressed, catatonic son.

Finally the oldest of them spoke coldly. "Why you didn't tell me? Why do I have to find this way that not only we have a son but you give him away twice! And the second time as a sacrificial animal for that beast!"

Ultra Magnus continued with his task and answered without meeting his optics. "Because you were always busy, because I was always busy when I became a Magnus and we both didn't have time for a sparkling; besides, after you took my seal you said that I should focus on my work and that only not leaving me to explain that you've impregnated me...oh, and of course let's not forget you told me what happened between us was just a test to prove my loyalty and unless it was a matter that included Cybertron or its colonies you didn't want me near," This time Ultra Magnus turned to him and added; "Don't tell me you aged so fast that you've forgotten that?"

Alpha Trion's optics hardened even more and he stated harshly. "And our son being bonded to the Decepticon Emperor did not in any way affect Cybertron?"

"And what would you have done?" Ultra Magnus replied furiously. "Megatron was determined to have him; I feared that he would simply kidnap him and impose harsh restrictions on our people. I didn't realise that brute would simply bond with him just like that, most of the Cons don't do that."

"Well you were wrong," Alpha Trion accused, gesturing towards Optimus who was still limp and did not seem even aware a new bot was there. "Look at him, he's practically a drone."

"Don't talk about our son like that," Magnus said furiously, hugging Optimus to him. "His mate abused him, his worst fears came true, of course he's in a bad way. But I'm going to look after him until he recovers."

"And what about the Autobots?" Alpha Trion demanded.

"They will manage without me for a few cycles," Magnus argued. "Now unless you have something useful to contribute, leave me be."

"Don't you speak to me that way," Alpha Trion said furiously, grabbing his wrist. "I can still take you to my berth."

"With you on top?" Magnus said in contempt. "Now that really would be an amazing feat."

"Why you insolent....," Alpha Trion exclaimed in outrage before there was a knock, interrupting them.

"Yes?" Alpha Trion said in a harsh tone as an aide entered.

"Sir, there's an incoming transmission coming from Kaon Palace," the aide replied softly.

"It must be Megatron," Alpha Trion mused as Magnus exclaimed. "He's not getting my son."

"We'd better receive it," Alpha Trion declared. "Unless you want him coming here?"

"Fine," Magnus snapped, snatching his wrist back from the sire of his son. "I'll speak to him."

"You?" Alpha Trion said as Magnus gently laid his son down before getting up.

"Yes me," Magnus said, marching away to the computer, Alpha Trion following closely.

"What do you want?" the large blue Autobot demanded as soon as he saw who was calling.

"How is Optimus doing?" Megatron asked softly. 

"How do you think he's doing?" Ultra Magnus replied furiously. "I asked you to be gentle with him, to take your time and what did you do? You fragging well forced him into your berth."

"I know, I made a mistake," Megatron said earnestly. "I want to make it up to Optimus and Valour."

"Valour?" came a voice. "Who is Valour?"

Ultra Magnus scowled and ignoring the other voice said to the mech in the screen. "The sparkling whose arm was ripped off by you yesterday because he was calling his mother by her title? Or you mean the sparkling you realised you had with my son, who doesn't know you and now must be scared to death by you?"

Megatron fought to keep his face neutral but the other voice spoke again. "I have a grandson?! What else will I need to find out today?!"

That was enough to make Megatron's optics widen; Optimus' sire was also there! And just as Red Alert said he just found out he have a son....and now a grandson.

"If you excuse me, Megatron, I have more important things to attend as you can see," Magnus started before another very old mech but somehow very well maintained stood in front of the screen.

The Decepticon emperor fought the urge to widen further his optics at the sight of this mech....a mech he knew well... High Council mech Alpha Trion, leader of leaders and the silent voice behind the Magnus.

'That old relic cannot be his sire!! He's way older than Hook, maybe even than Cybertron!!' Megatron's panicked processor thought for a moment before said relic addressed him.

"We meet again, Megatron, just that the circumstances are different," Alpha Trion said. "Optimus is fine even after all the abuse he suffered at your hands, so he will remain here where he belongs, with his people, you're not welcome... However my grandson is, so please do not insist."

Alpha Trion's words pierced his spark as if a blade made of ice passed through him; it was what he feared the most...

And the worst is that he can do nothing! Especially since Ultra Magnus himself witnessed everything.

"Oh," The older mech started. "Be sure if you try to attack us, we will defend back, but I believe you're a smart mech and are Emperor for a reason and will realize that slavery will only take your own income. Goodbye."

With that Alpha Trion cut the call without another word from Megatron, or giving him a chance and turned towards Ultra Magnus again.

"So, what else do I need to know?!"

"Nothing," Ultra Magnus said shortly. "But I doubt Megatron is going to give up his son."

"We will see," Alpha Trion stated. "At least this is one member of my family I can see grow up."

The younger Mech just grumbled something under his breath, walking back to his son and ignoring the older Mech.

"Optimus," he said gently. "You didn't fail son, you protected our people and helped to give them a better life."

"He said he was going to enslave them," Optimus whispered, still miserable.

"Son, he only said that to hurt you," Ultra Magnus assured him. "He is a wretched brute who doesn't deserve such a sweet, brave Mech like you."

There was a pause and then Optimus said.

"He was so angry, because I gave away our son. Why did I do that?"

"To protect him," Ultra Magnus assured him. "You wanted the best for him; he ended up with a wonderful family who loved him like his own. Just like they loved you."

"It wasn't enough," Optimus said as Ultra Magnus hugged his son close, still ignoring Alpha Trion who did not like being ignored.

Perhaps he really did have to teach the young Mech a lesson.

Kaon Palace

"I do not believe this!" Megatron said in complete exasperation as he marched back into the Med Bay where Starscream and Hook had been talking.

"The Magnus not allowing you to talk to Optimus?" Starscream questioned and Megatron said. "It is worse than that."

"Worse?" Hook questioned.

"Tell me the name of the oldest, most decrepit Autobot on the planet," Megatron commanded them.

"Well, there's several," Starscream mused, thinking of the Autobot High Council. "But I suppose the oldest would be that Alpha Trion, he's pretty ancient, he's even older than Hook."

"Very funny," growled Hook before asking. "What's that got to do with Optimus."

"He's his Sire," Megatron said mulishly and they stared at him.

"That ancient bot?" Hook said in astonishment. "But.....he's enough to be....to be..."

"Your great grandfather?" Starscream said cheekily. "That is old."

He ducked the object Hook threw at him with a laugh.

"I don't believe this," Megatron muttered. "How could a Mech like that produce my sweet Optimus?"

The other two stayed in silence not knowing what to say.

Megatron however paced around like a caged beast.

"Are you sure he's Optimus' sire?" Starscream asked between laughs at Hook.

"He told me himself! Besides, Magnus hadn't denied it," Megatron said grimly.

"Wow... You know what that means?" Starscream asked.

"That I'm screwed?" Megatron exclaimed and Starscream shook his head.

"Maybe the Autobots don't have a nobility system but since the Magnus and Alpha Trion are his creators, he's pretty much a prince... Royal blood!" The seeker exclaimed almost happy. "Is a surprise he was given away or that Magnus had not make you court him first."

"Magnus must have had a good reason," Hook mused as Megatron gave Starscream a look.

"I suppose this makes my son more attractive?" He asked sardonically.

"Oh yes," Starscream said with a grin. "I really want him for my daughter."

"I'll bet," Megatron muttered before saying. "He will only let Valour near Optimus, not me."

"I think valour wants you as part of his family," Hook said gently. "If you let him go to Iacon, he can talk to Optimus and ask him to give you another chance..... If he's willing."

Megatron s face fell at the thought that his son wouldn't do so. Seeing his miserable expression, Starscream slung an arm around his shoulder and said.

"I think he will," he said gently. "But you will have to work at it, you'll have to court Optimus properly and get his creators approval. When Optimus says he wants to be with you, then you can be a proper family."

"Court him," Megatron murmured. "I'm not sure how to...I love him so much but...I'll probably do something wrong."

"You'll manage, we'll help you," Starscream reassured him.

Megatron smiled as Hook froze before nodding.

"I just got a call," he told them.  "Valour wants to see you again."

The emperor nodded and started towards his creation's place before Starscream stopped him.

"After this you will go to rest, you cannot court properly a mech in that state."

Sighing, Megatron walked away.

...

Meanwhile...  
Iacon...  
Magnus' estate...  
Night...

"There now, sweetspark," Ultra Magnus assured as he lay his now sleepy but crying creation onto his berth and kissed his forehead softly. "Everything will be okay..." And when Optimus fell asleep, he walked away.

Sighing as he walked towards his own quarters, Ultra Magnus said; "I need a bath..." But then devised something... Or rather, someone.

Waiting for him next his door was Alpha Trion....alone.

"What do you want now?" Demanded the Magnus reaching closer to open his door but the older mech stopped him by taking his wrist in a tight grip.

"It seems you've forgotten your place..." Alpha Trion hissed and shoved the younger inside the room who was not complaining at all. "It’s time to remind you...," He said pushing Ultra Magnus onto the berth roughly and released his spike.

Said Magnus lifted an optic ridge at it watching the old mech trying to harden his shaft but so far failing so he looked at the younger with his cold blue optics. "Come here....take it!" He said pointing to his still unresponsive spike wanting the other to obviously suck him off.

The Magnus obeyed, but before his lips can touch that ancient spike he fast as a lightning took the older mech and shoved him onto his back and he set himself on top of Alpha Trion.

"What....you....?!" He tried but found himself trapped beneath the young mech he tried to take.

"Things have changed.... Trion.... I have a sparkling and will protect him from everyone, even from you....and this time, I will be on top..."

Alpha Trion's optics widened as his Magnus reached down and ripped off his panel revealing his dry valve. "I will be merciful, you will see..." He said taking some lubricant tube and inserted it into the old valve and squeezed it. Alpha Trion gasped at the feeling of something cold and wet inside his unused valve before the Magnus removed it and inserted his spike in its place making the old mech cry and yell.

"The Decepticons have an interesting way to deal with problems....and one of them is by dominating... It is time someone put you in your place, Trion..." He then started thrusting while pointing out between thrusts that he will never be beneath the elder ever again and that he will protect their son like him or not.  
...

Meanwhile...  
Kaon palace...

"They won't let me near him; I need your help..." Megatron said to his sleepy creation who nodded.

"If you really love him, you must think what is better for him, he needs time and must be sad because you threatened to break what he worked so hard to keep....even if that was not your intention, is what he thought initially," Slipstream voiced Valour's thoughts who nodded weakly.

"You....need to....make him see.....his original thoughts were....wrong...," The mechling said tiredly. "I'll help....you.... He...wants to believe....you can love...him..."

"I do love him," Megatron stated earnestly. "I've always loved him, ever since I laid optics on him. But I wrongly assured that he would love me just as strongly and as quickly as I had him."

He looked down ashamed. 

"And then I was so happy with my life that it never even occurred to me that he might not feel the same way," he said softly.

"I know you love him," Valour said slowly, it was hard to stay awake but he was worried about his carrier. "And even though he hated what you did, a part of him wants to love you too. When we were on holiday, he was looking forward to seeing you again. I think....it kinda surprised him a bit but it's true."

"So despite everything that's happened, he started to like you," Slipstream suggested and Valour nodded in agreement.

"Yeah....he chose some nice gifts for you," Valour agreed unintentionally making Megatron feel guiltier. 

"He did," Megatron admitted before asking hesitantly. "Valour, would you rather be with him and your grandparents?"

Valour thought about it before saying.

"Do you think I can help him?"

"I think you can," Slipstream said as she and Megatron thought how sweet the young sparkling was for thinking about his carrier rather than himself. "You can show him that your okay and be close to him. I think he needs that."

"I will then," Valour said with a small smile. "Sire?"

"Yes son?" Megatron said, his Spark feeling a little warmer.

"You'll listen to my dad, won't you? He really needs to tell you how he feels, you'll let him?"

"Of course," Megatron promised. "From now on, I'll always listen to him; he won't have to hide anything ever again."

"Good," Valour said before yawning widely.

"You go back to sleep son," Megatron said, stroking his forehead. "In the morning, I'm going to call your grandfathers and ask if you can go to them. And if I can court their son."

Valour smiled before closing his optics and drifting off into recharge. Megatron stroked his forehead some more before looking down at Slipstream.

"What are you going to do, little femme?"

"Daddy says I can stay the night with Valour," she told him. "I won't disturb him; I just want to be with him."

He nodded as he stood up.

"Look after him," he instructed before taking his leave. Tomorrow was going to be a long day so he'd need to get his rest.

Iacon

Magnus's palace

Early the next day

"Still mad at me?" Magnus questioned as Alpha Trion kept his back to him while they showered.

The older Mech just scowled as he scrubbed at his body, his valve still tingling from the night's activities. He'd been overloaded so many times that he'd literally lost count, something which had definitely not happened in a long time. No one had told him that his Magnus could be so domineering; he hadn't been able to do anything to stop him.

"You must admit," Magnus now said idly. "Last night was ten times better than the previous time."

 Alpha Trion simply growled.

"Fine, take the huff," Magnus said. "Now if you'll excuse me....."

"I won't let this stand," Alpha Trion said grumpily. 

"Is that so?" Magnus said with a smirk, the older Mech's declarations of revenge were simply amusing.

The older just growled while scrubbing himself harder with a deep scowl plastered on his face before his Magnus came and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.....and somehow Alpha Trion could only freeze.

"It seems you need another lesson..." The younger purred against his audio making the older mech to let go his sponge in shock before Ultra reached downwards and found his still bared and wet valve.

Ultra Magnus chuckled and caressed the rim softly feeling the fluids inside the older mech start dripping out. "It will be a waste to not use last nights' leftovers, don't you think?" He stated before pushing the other against the wall and spread his legs a little, positioned his spike and entered Alpha Trion's valve from behind.

The old mech groaned as his still tender valve felt like it burned as his Magnus' spike massaged his oversensitive inner nodes once again and stretched his rim deliciously...however he will never admit it he liked it... and now was angling his aft back and upwards to give the younger a better access to those deep hidden and greedy nerves that were touched by that rounded and fat head from time to time.

Once again Ultra Magnus whispered things into his ear saying that this is the place he belonged and that will never change, and once they came the old council mech screamed so loud feeling the swelling spike shot his burning load inside him....and he loved every second of it!

When Ultra Magnus pulled out he turned the older against his chest and kissed him passionately as if sealing his dominance on the other....and when it was done Alpha Trion felt his legs tremble and buckle...

...he couldn't walk like this!

Later when Ultra Magnus was sitting alone with his son in the garden he smirked remembering the old and proud ancient mech moaning and begging him for more, to go faster, harder and deeper like a cheep pleasurebot; the blue mech chuckled and continued trying to feed his still depressed son.

"I wonder if Ratchet has reached Kaon's palace by now?" He snorted knowing how much his old friend loved his grandson and was a hundred percent sure he will give Megatron a piece of his mind...or will take a piece of his aft. After all it was him, the Magnus who told the medic what happened with Valour.

"Ultra Magnus!" Said mech heard Alpha Trion call his name at the entrance of his garden and turned towards him and smirked...

...the older mech came, not elegant at all, walking or rather stumbling towards them.

"You look good, Trion." The Magnus said with a dirty smirk that made the ancient mech flush madly like he'd never seen him before and stumble faster towards them and sat close their son.

Alpha Trion for some reason looked different and now refused to meet his optics; shrugging it off he resumed with his difficult task of feeding his son.  
...

Kaon's palace...

Medbay...

Valour was feeling better and his arm healed faster, he no longer felt tired and was sitting on his berth while chatting with his friends, especially Bumblebee who was practically crying at his friend's luck of almost missing an arm at his own sire's grasp!

"It’s ok, Bee, he’s sorry," Valour tried but Bee seemed not convinced at all.

"But what if he does it again and next time takes your head off?!" The yeallow mechling cried and Slipstream's brother's gasped in shock at the idea; actually Skywarp fainted as his imagination seemed to be quite big.

Slipstream just shook her head and ordered her brothers to lift him onto the berth before saying. "He won't! I will rip off his head before he even tries!" She declared.

But before Bumblebee could say something about the matter of ripping off the Emperor’s head they heard someone yell:

"YOU!! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY GRANDSON!!!" Then followed by the sound of several things hitting each other and breaking glass.

"Grandpapa?" Valour said before gesturing Bee and Slipstream to help him off the berth and followed the sound only to find his grandpapa fighting the Emperor!

...and anyone can say the old medic was in a good shape to keep it up with their leader as this one dodged him and tried to hit him back only to fail as well.

Both mechs were throwing insults at each other as well and near them was Hook watching the scene unamused and sometimes catching an object that attempted to fall....he was not going to stop his intended's father especially after what Megatron did....even if that made a mess in his medbay.

Sadly for the onlookers Red Alert appeared, "Papa!!! Emperor Megatron!!! Stop this at once! Even the sparklings are acting more maturely than you!!" She pointed out and both mechs looked at Valour and his friends looking at them with wide optics and different expressions.

"Brute!" Ratchet barked.

"Kidnapper!" Megatron bit back.

Red Alert rolled her optics and directed herself towards Hook. "Why you didn't stop them?!"

The older medic just shrugged it off and said, "They needed to vent their problems and I was not getting in the middle of your father's ire.... Primus knows I was there once..." He muttered the last part for himself. 

She frowned before looking at her Sire and the Emperor and stating.

"Fighting like this does not help anyone. Yes, you have both hurt the other, papa knew who Valour belonged to and kept him from you. And the Emperor accidentally hurt Valour."

This last bit was said with a bite but she carried on.

"What is important now is Optimus and Valour. It's clear that Valour wants to unite his family and that includes his creators and us," she said, smiling at Ratchet. "And I believe Optimus would like that to, he was getting ready to reveal his true feelings to the Emperor. I want my brother and my son to be happy and if the two of you don't want that, you can keep fighting."

The two Mechs stared before looking rather sheepish. Clearly, they still weren't happy about the other but couldn't express it in front of the female medic. Giving them a stern look, she turned to her son and lifted him gently.

"How are you feeling sweetspark?" she asked kindly although Megatron twitched a bit, earning a glare from Ratchet.

"Much better," he said with a wide smile. "When can I see my dad?"

"Soon," she promised before looking at Megatron. "Have you called them?"

"Not yet," he admitted. "Something came up earlier that required my attention but I can do so now."

She nodded before seeming to think of something. Walking over to the Emperor, she offered him his son and he hesitantly took him into his arms. Valour smiled up at him and Megatron nervously tried to hold him more comfortably, he was worried about hurting him again.

"Call them with Valour," she instructed. "Show them that he' doing well and that you can be a good Sire."

He nodded before walking off, Slipstream and Bumblebee trotting after him, they wanted to make sure their friend would be alright. Ratchet had a frown on his face as he said.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? That fragger could have killed him."

"He's realised his mistake," Red Alert stated. "But if he does hurt my son again, then I will make him pay."

Ratchet grunted his agreement before glaring at Hook. 

"Couldn't you have waited to discover who Valour was?"

"I was," Hook retorted. "My plan had been to talk to Red Alert about Valour but someone gave my report to Megatron behind my back. I haven't found out who it was yet....."

"Then find them," Ratchet commanded. "I'll show them what happens to sneaks."

"Mechs," Red Alert muttered before turning to the Seeker brothers. "Who wants something to eat?"

"Me!" they all cheered happily. 

Meanwhile Megatron was gently carrying Valour to a console, thinking about what he would say. How was Optimus doing, was he better? Missing his son and.....mate? Megatron knew it was selfish but he was unable to stop himself from hoping that Optimus did indeed miss being with him.

"You okay?" Valour asked, seeing the expression on his Sire's face.

"I'll be fine, I just need to see your carrier," Megatron told him, finally arriving at a suitable, private console and contacting Ultra Magnus's residence. It wasn't the Magnus who answered but an aide, Megatron quickly told him that he and Valour wished to speak with Ultra Magnus. The aide said he was fetch him and went off to do just that.

"I hope he's okay," Megatron murmured.

Valour tilted his head to the side looking at his sire like worried before someone came and answered the call...

...and it was not the Magnus.

"Now what?!" A very old red with golden armour answered quite harshly before noticing what was on Megatron's arms and said 'thing' looked back at him with his big blue optics.

"High Council mech Alpha Trion..." The Emperor started. "What an honour to have you at the end of the line."

Again the ancient mech returned his icy cold glare towards Megatron and said: "Optimus is in no condition to speak with you, so please be kind and don't call again."

He was about to cut the transmission when Megatron interrupted him exclaiming. "What about our son? I know he wants to see him!"

Once again the old Autobot examined the sparkling and lifted his head up as if he felt superior; then looked at Megatron again. "If he wants to see his carrier he can come himself here, but as I stated before, Megatron you are not welcome."

The Decepticon emperor had never received such cold glare before in his life that left him practically frozen; then again Alpha Trion looked to his left shoulder and lifted an optic ridge at the seeker femmling who seemed to examine him too.

"Is that yours too, Megatron?" The elder asked pointing the word 'that' as if she was a think.

Megatron could barely acknowledge her before she answered with the same air the old Autobot presented.

"I am lady Slipstream, daughter of commander lord Starscream and his heir declared and future mate to prince Valour; and no, lord Megatron is not my sire."

For a second Alpha Trion's optic twitched before his face paled in utter rage. "A seeker 'con?! With my grandson?!! At such young age?!!!" He roared out of himself making Valour flinch and Megatron look mildly surprised and trying to not look offended. "I do not approve!!!" He continued roaring and hitting the desk next him.

"Please lord Alpha Trion, behave, said temper is not allowed for someone of your rank and age." Slipstream continued fuelling the elder's anger and Megatron had to hide his growing grin knowing that she was making things worse, so this time he intervined.

"Please, Alpha Trion, all I want is to see my mate..."

"Your mate?! Your mate?!!! He's no longer himself after all the abuse you submit him!! He's a fragging drone now and all thanks to you and plan to do the same to my grandson by bonding him with a flying mosquito!!" The old mech roared at them leaving everyone on the other side with their mouths wide open.

Not even Slipstream could defend herself as if feeling there was something else lingering in the air... But what...?

Her optics widened, could it be? Why else was he not demanding to see Valour at once?

"You don't want Valour either...." She whispered and only Megatron could hear her and he turned his head towards her as if asking her what she meant. "He's a halfbreed..."

Megatron gulped; was she stating Alpha Trion was a racist? He needed proof. "Then at least let Valour go and see him."

Alpha Trion's icy glare returned and looked at Valour for a while like examining him with those hateful optics before answering. "If he wants to see his carrier he must get clean first, he's obviously filthy!" He sneered in disgust watching his growing wings. "Maybe only Vector Sigma can do that job," He continued giving them a face of utter disgust. "Do not call again!"

Said that the transmission was cut leaving everyone in silence until Valour spoke again. "It seems he had a bad day."

Minutes later they returned to the medbay in silence and Megatron gave Valour to Ratchet. The emperor's look seemed like haunted.

"What happened?!" The old Autobot demanded and Slipstream answered.

"We just meet a very rude and old mech named Alpha Trion."

Ratchet lifted an optic ridge at that and Megatron asked him. "How did those two ended up together and made something as beautiful as my Optimus?"

The Autobot medic set Valour on his pedes and watched his little friends before saying. "Why don't you go and play....gently." Valour nodded eagerly and all of them left. When he was sure the area was free of sparklings he started; "Let's just call it an accident; you see, when Ultra received his title of Magnus he just found out of a secret initiation tradition.

Alpha Trion demanded loyalty and obedience from him and made him submit to him; the results of that submission months later was Optimus, however Alpha Trion was not interested in hear Ultra Magnus or the news that they created life and as the latter was always busy it seemed impossible for him to rise a sparkling so he asked me to look after their son who I rise as my own...

I believe Ultra should have been more insistent in telling the sire of his creation what they produced but cycles later he begged me to keep the secret and that Alpha Trion should not get his claws on him... In the end I agreed... Optimus was such a sweet mechling and with that old rusted polished tin can's influence he would have become into a little him... After all, he's the last surviving heir of Alpha Trion."

Megatron considered this for a while before answering. "That is why he doesn't approve of Valour fully."

Ratchet snorted and shook his head. "Of course, he's the direct descendant of the first thirteen and may consider my grandson's blood has been stained..." Then sighed. "I wonder if there ever will be a mech who will put him into his place... After all, we all come from the same Allspark."  
...

Meanwhile...  
Iacon...

Ultra Magnus heard Alpha Trion's annoyed steps towards him before he roared.

"Do you know that brute already betrothed my grandson to a Decepticon seeker?!"

The Magnus stopped in his task of attending his son to look at him in shock. "What?!"

"How are we gonna clean his blood if he bonds to another Decepticon?!!" The older mech continued roaring.

"Clean his blood?" Ultra Magnus said in confusion, his processor in a whirl. 

"Yes," Alpha Trion exclaimed. "It's bad enough that our son was bound to a Decepticon and produced a halfbreed but it'll be worse if he is bound to a new Decepticon. The only way to fix this is to ensure our line to become pure again is for that Spakling to bond with an Autobot."

Ultra Magnus shook his head, this was overwhelming.

"I do not approve of my grandson being betrothed so young," he stated firmly. "It's not right but if my grandson chooses to be with a Decepticon when he's of age, I do not see a problem."

"Then you are a fool," Alpha Trion declared with cold optics. "I will not allow my line to be tainted further."

"It's my line as well," Magnus said coldly. "And all I care about is seeing my descendants happy and that includes who their bonded to."

As Alpha Trion looked at him incredulously, the younger Mech added.

"One reason I surrendered to Megatron who to at last create peace between our two peoples. Generations previous, we fought with them until Megatron's grandsire decided to concentrate on other parts of the universe, it was always inevitable that one cycle, they would return. But Megatron was at least willing to integrate our two societies rather than simply enslaving us and I was not about to disagree. I fully believe what I did was for the best and I secured my people's future, the only thing I do regret is allowing Megatron to enslave one of our own, that one being my son aside. Surely even a cold Sparked rust bucket like you can see the advantages this alliance has brought."

"Perhaps it has made us wealthier," Alpha Trion conceded. "But now our people have been exposed to the debauched way of Decepticon life, how many times have those wretched sky devils mated in broad daylight?"

"That is an issue we have been working to rectify," Ultra Magnus stated. "This is what we call 'compromise' Trion, something you've probably never heard of."

The older Mech sneered at him before saying. "I will not allow this betrothal nor any like it. Are you going to stand and do nothing, just like you did nothing for our son?"

The next moment, he was grabbed by a very irate Mech who's blue optics blazed furiously. 

"I am going to make sure my grandson is free to be with who he chooses," he hissed, gripping the older Mech tightly. "I may have made a mistake with Optimus but I don't recall anyone on the high Council being any help. You were all content for me to deal with the situation so don't you patronise me."

As Alpha Trion started to speak, Ultra Magnus added. "If it wasn't for our son being here, I would happily follow those Seekers’s example and take you right now."

"You wouldn't dare," breathed Alpha Trion, even though his Spark gave a little jump at the thought.

Ultra Magnus just smiled.

"Just try me when Optimus isn't here," he dared before letting him go. 

"How did you find out about Valour being betrothed?" he now demanded.

"That brute called with the....Sparkling and his intended," Alpha Trion said, rubbing his throat but still managing to convey his disgust.

Optics narrowing, the blue Autobot asked. "And what did you say to him?"

"That I don't approve of course!" Said the old Mech while nursing his neck and as his Magnus continued looking at him with a scowl he continued. "And that he may come to see his carrier."

The blue younger mech sighed. He just hoped that Alpha Trion had not offended the Decepticons enough to cause another war.

Then he received a comm saying that an old friend of his needed to speak with him now and it was urgent.

"You, look for our son, I will come back soon." He ordered Alpha Trion who just scowled at the authoritative tone he received and the other walked away without another word.  
...

Kaon's palace...

"What?!" Starscream screeched not believing what his friend was saying.

"And they call us brutes..." Megatron sighed.

The emperor told his commander and friend what Ratchet told him about the Magnus and this 'secret initiation ritual' and honestly couldn't help but feel pity for the Autobot leader....that and disgust at the idea of him being forced to.....with that old...

"Ewww....!" The seeker shivered and shook his head.

"That is exactly what I thought." Megatron answered.

"But...but... And he dared to offend my daughter as well?!" Finally the seeker snapped of his disgust to remember what the other said. "Obviously he believes himself descendant of Primus himself to decide that and see my daughter as an insect!"

"He obviously wants Valour to bond with an Autobot and from what Ratchet told me it may be so his line will remain 'clean' ...he also warned me to not let go my son alone or I might not recover him until he's a bonded adult."

Starscream looked at him in shock. "He can't... That is cruel, even if Valour doesn't chose Slipstream as his mate in the end what you're saying that ancient fragger is going to do is insane!"

Megatron nodded and said something that left Starscream petrified. "He also mentioned Vector Sigma..."

The seeker was horrified at the possible implications of meeting said machine. Megatron however couldn't understand why his friend was so scared since he never really knew what said machine did. "Are you worried that my son and your daughter may not end up together?" And the seeker just shook his head.

"Vector Sigma....does that ancient bastard pretends to whip out every Decepticon bit from Valour?" Starscream asked horrified and Megatron now shared his horror. "If he takes him to that machine then you can kiss goodbye your son as we know him!"

"I cannot see him....doing....that..." The terrified emperor tried to believe but honestly he couldn't trust that old Autobot.

Without them knowing, Ratchet overheard everything and with a frown he walked away, he needed to speak about this to Ultra Magnus.  
...

Later...  
Magnus' estate...  
The gardens...

Optimus seemed to be asleep now and Alpha Trion caressed his beautiful blue face while admiring him. "You're so beautiful and perfect....you remind me myself when I was your age..." He whispered.

It was a long time when he was young but he still remembered his face....he was so much like Optimus, just that his face is white not blue.

Suddenly a shadow engulfed his frame and a big and strong hand took hold of his neck tightly and separated him from his son...

...and when he was turned he found the flaming irate blue optics of his Magnus who hissed on his face. "Just what were you saying about Vector Sigma and my grandson?!"

"I... I... If that is the only way to clean him so be it, I will not let him stay with that filthy 'con if he doesn't wants to bond with a pure blood Autobot!!" The older declared after stuttering a little....and only fuelled the younger's anger.

"This is it!!" He roared before throwing the older mech on the floor, ripped off his codpiece and started preparing him before entering him again.

Alpha Trion groaned at the delicious stretch of that marvellous spike that now started thrusting while its owner stated his rights and the things he had no right to do.

Soon the two of them started moaning and gasping loudly not noticing they were awakening someone near them...

When Optimus on-lined his optics he could not believe what he was seeing!

Ultra Magnus was thrusting madly into Alpha Trion's valve and the old, ancient and proud mech moaning loudly and begging the other for more as he wrapped his legs and arms around the blue mech.

"Yes....yes.....yesss... I'll do anything.....you want, please don't stop!!" Optimus heard the once proud High Council mech beg between gasps.

In just what kind of universe he awake?!

Shuddering a little at the sight, he carefully got up and crept away, leaving them to their....passion. 

"This isn't the palace," he murmured to himself, he was familiar enough with Kaon Palace's decor to know this. The design was very Autobot and glancing out of a window, he was the instantly recognisable skyline of Iacon which made him smile. But as he realised he wasn't Kaon Palace, that meant he wasn't with his son.

"Valour," he gasped, quickly hurrying along the corridor, trying to find a console so he could contact his mate and make sure his precious Sparkling was alright.

At last he found one and quickly typed in the correct commands. Impatiently he waited for a response and was finally greeted by Megatron's annoyed looking face which then registered shock.

"Optimus!" he exclaimed as Optimus himself frowned. Just why was he in Iacon instead of......

And then it hit him, Megatron had discovered who Valour was and had gone berserk.

"You called," Megatron was now saying breathlessly. "Sweetspark, I didn't dare to dream you would do such a thing."

"I....I.....," Optimus stammered, blackness threatening to overtake him again.

Megatron saw the look on his face before saying. "My love....Optimus, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry, I would never enslave the Autobots, they’re my subjects just like my Decepticons are. Please believe me."

Optimus bit his lip, looking away as he remembered feeling so terrified and helpless.

"Then why did you say those things?" he whispered. "You scared me....."

"I know," Megatron said earnestly. "I acted just like the brute you've believed me to be all these years."

When Optimus looked at him, Megatron continued.

"You probably don't believe me but I swear that is not who I truly am. I've just been a stupid, blind fool who didn't stop to think what the Mech he was bonding with might be feeling. You filled my life with so much light, I was so happy that I ignored all the signs others could plainly see. All I ask is for you to give me a chance to behave as I should have done."

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked in confusion.

Megatron smiled sadly and said. "I want to court you Optimus, as I should of when I first met you. When you want to, we will meet up and get to know each other properly until you know if you can ever love me. I escort you to and from your creators’ estate if you want."

"My creators?" Optimus stated. "Megatron, I don't know who they are, Ratchet raised me."

"You don't know? Megatron said in confusion. "Don't you know where you are right now?"

"In Iacon," Optimus said slowly. "But I'm not sure where...."

"You're on Ultra Magnus's estate," Megatron told him and as Optimus mulled over this, said hesitantly. "Love....he is your carrier."

"My carrier?" Optimus said in complete shock. "How do you know?"

"He told me himself when he.....retrieved you," Megatron said unhappily.

"But he isn't bonded, he isn't even courting.....," Optimus started to say before breaking off with a shudder. Ultra Magnus was most definitely with someone although he'd never in a million years have guessed Alpha Trion.

"Love, what is it?" Megatron asked.

Optimus seemed like he was choking with his own ideas plus what was just happening in the garden.

"It....it seems you're more informed than me, my lord....umm...."

"Megatron," The emperor interrupted.

"What?" The younger looked back at the screen and so the other answered.

"I wish you can call me by my name, my Optimus...," He said kindly and the other nodded.

"Umm...okay... Megatron... Just by chance....do you know who my sire is?" And seeing Megatron's hesitation he added. "I... I think I just woke up from another blackout..."

Megatron smirked and said. "Your sire... Be prepared to hear who he is... That old decrepit Alpha Trion."

Optimus could not believe what he was hearing and looked at his leader with wide optics before turning his head quickly to the side as a thunderous roar was heard followed by a loud screech.

"What was that?" Megatron asked with a frown obviously hearing something from the other end as his mate's jaw fell open.

"Uhhh...." Was everything Optimus could say before the Emperor shrugged it off.

"Love, do you... Would you want to come back over here so I can.... I may have more opportunities to court you?"

However Optimus remained like petrified not answering and worrying Megatron who could not do anything from his position. "Love?" He tried again just before his mate blacked out again right in front of him and fell on the ground right where he could not see him.

"Optimus? ....Optimus!!!"  
...

Meanwhile...  
The gardens...

Ultra Magnus kissed the older mech passionately once again sealing his dominance on him, his spike remained deeply buried in the constricting valve as this one milked him dry spasming around him rhythmically.

"You see? Now....you will leave our grandson alone... If he wants to bond a quintesson that is not our problem if he loves them, got it?" The younger stated and the older just nodded happily as now his neck was assaulted.

But then Ultra Magnus lifted his gaze and noticed where they were....and who was not where he should be....

"Where is our son?" Alpha Trion asked groggily still enjoying the spike trapped within his eager valve.

"Optimus?" Ultra Magnus called, worry starting to bloom from his Spark. "Optimus?"

There was no reply and the large Autobot started to feel really worried. With an effort, he pulled out of Alpha Trion who groaned in disappointment and got to his feet. 

"I have to find him," he said, stumbling slightly before hurrying away, not even bothering to look for his cod piece and reattach it. "Optimus!?"

The older Mech tried to get up but his limbs were too weak so he ended up crawling. Primus, the things the Magnus did to him.

"Optimus!" Magnus called again before suddenly hearing someone else calling his son's name. He paused before following the sound and coming across his precious offspring lying before a console. As he rapidly approached it, he saw Megatron on the view screen calling to his mate.

"Megatron," he said furiously, bending down and lifting his son up. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Megatron exclaimed. "We were talking and he collapsed."

"Who gave you leave to call him?" Ultra Magnus demanded.

"He called me," Megatron retorted hotly. "He didn't know where he was and wanted reassurance."

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics as Megatron's optics suddenly travelled downwards.

"Primus, what in the pit have you been doing?" he yelled and Ultra Magnus realised that it was very obvious he'd been interfacing.

"That's none of your concern," he said coldly.

Megatron suddenly grew suspicious.

"Where you interfacing with that old rust bucket?" he demanded in disgust. "Primus, no wonder my poor Optimus fainted."

"What are you talking about?" Ultra Magnus said, surely his son hadn't seen anything.

"Before he collapsed, we heard the most awful noise," Megatron told him. "It sounded like someone was being impaled."

"They were," Ultra Magnus couldn't help but mutter, making Megatron's jaw drop.

"Urgh, you were interfacing with that decrepit racist," Megatron said, pulling a face. "And you Autobots have the gall to complain about our interfacing habits."

"I was taking care of a problem," Ultra Magnus said with a glare. "Alpha Trion will not be saying anything more about my grandson's 'cleanliness' all we are concerned with is that he bonds for love."

"That is my wish as well," Megatron told him pointedly. "But I hope he has not said anything in front of Optimus, it would break my beloved Spark to hear such things about our son."

"He has not," Ultra Magnus told him firmly. 

"Good," Megatron said before saying. "I asked Optimus if I might court him."

"Oh you did," Magnus said. "And what did he say?"

"He blacked out before he had a chance to reply," Megatron said pointedly. "But he did not seem adverse to the idea."

"Hmm," Ultra Magnus said. "I will ask him what he wants when he wakes."

"You do that, but what if he wants to see me?"

"Then there will be nothing I can do to stop him, but _ONLY_ if he wants to....and doesn't feel that is another obligation," The blue mech stated and Megatron nodded accepting the challenge.

"One more thing," Megatron quickly said. "If my son is going to see his carrier I want to make sure Alpha Trion doesn't try anything."

"He won't, I'll make sure of it," The Magnus declared but still Megatron hesitated.

However, before he can ask how the Magnus can do so with a higher ranking mech, said old mech appeared in the screen view... And the Emperor could only look agape at his state!

Stumbling towards them with his bared valve which dripped freely some kind of transfluid and lubricants, was Alpha Trion....and he even seemed to be dazed as well!

The sight of his father in law and his....dripping lubricants that created some odd threads until these ones fell on the ground with loud -he thought- splashing sounds was too much and Megatron couldn't help it and cut off the transmission just before his tanks twisted and he purged badly everything he had inside and possibly more....seconds later he was lying in a pool of his own vomit completely offline.  
...

Meanwhile Ultra Magnus knowing very well what the Decepticon Emperor saw felt a grin growing in his face before devising the stumbling mech that now was holding his weight against a pillar.

However, he had to admit that having the proud ancient mech dripping his come like that was sexy...

"You found him, good, now I will like to know how he got here." The older mech stated before his Magnus reached for him and took him back to the garden along with their son. It was obvious that the elder was oblivious of Megatron's call....or sights.

Once there he set back his beautiful Optimus onto the comfy bench he was before, he sat on another before taking Alpha Trion on his lap so this one was straddling him.

With a smirk and caressing the red aft fondly, the blue mech said. "You enjoyed that... I can give you more..."

Alpha Trion felt his valve constrict and lubricate at the idea but before he could answer his neck was being licked and sucked so he just gave up to the sensations and submitted to this mech....and ohh...he needed that spike again... Now!

Thinking about it the older reached down and pumped the blue shaft pretending to harden it and its owner moaned in approval, then he moved upwards, claimed Magnus's lips and impaled himself back onto that sweet hardness moaning in the kiss wantonly before riding it softly, enjoying every ridge and bump against his hungry nodes.

Ultra Magnus smirked knowing he just dominated the most powerful Autobot ever; he won, so now he was going to savour his victory.

Once again they were so trapped into their activities that hadn't noticed their onlining creation.

"My head," Optimus moaned to himself as he realised he blacked out again. Miserably, he wondered if he would be free of them, they always gave him a headache and left him feeling very disoriented.

As he lifted himself up, he became aware of sounds and glanced to one side. The next second, he snapped his head back as he realised what he was seeing. Primus and he thought Megatron was bad when it came to interfacing, at least his mate only did it within the privacy of their own quarters. He was suddenly thankful that Valour was safely back at Kaon Palace where he could not witness his own grandparents fragging like of age mechlings.

It was still hard to process that Ultra Magnus was his carrier and Alpha Trion his Sire, they were the last bots he would have expected. And what was even more strange, Ultra Magnus appeared to be the dominant one so why was he his carrier? The questions were starting to give him a headache so he decided he should get out of here and allow his head to clear.

Still not looking at the groaning couple, he carefully got up and began to walk down a garden path. Then he paused, before retracing his steps and leaving a note for them to find in case they worried before heading off again.

Sometime later when they two finally finished, Ultra Magnus realised that Optimus was gone again. He guiltily realised his son must have yet again woken up to find his creators fragging and resolved to be more private about it. At least Optimus seemed to be more himself and less like a limp doll. As he gently placed Alpha Trion onto a berth, the Mech was half asleep, he saw that a piece of flimsi had been left on the couch where Optimus had been.

Going over to pick up the easily disposable writing material, he read Optimus's note that he'd just gone for a walk in the gardens. He smiled; maybe his son really was doing better.

"I'm going to clean up," he murmured to Alpha Trion who looked close to falling into recharge. "You just stay here and relax; I'm going to talk to our son."

Alpha Trion just nodded dumbly before slipping away, making Ultra Magnus chuckle. Perhaps the old Mech wasn't so bad after all.

A short while after he'd cleaned up and made himself looked presentable, he went in search of his son and finally found him sitting next to a pond containing some exotic organic plants and creatures. Optimus didn't turn as he approached but he was sure the young mech knew he was there, this part of the garden had a very crunchy path. Sitting next to his son, he said.

"Are you alright, Optimus?"

"I'm better," Optimus replied, not looking at him.

"I'm ah....sorry if you saw anything that disturbed you," Ultra Magnus apologised. "You've been rather out of it the last while and we got a bit carried away."

"I saw," Optimus stated, making Ultra Magnus squirm a little.

Turning, Optimus looked right at him and asked. "Are you my carrier?"

"Yes," Ultra Magnus acknowledged with a nod. "Can I explain what happened?"

Optimus nodded, he wanted to know.

"First of, I always loved you," Ultra Magnus assured him. "When I gave you up, I made sure you went to a loving family, Ratchet as you know is an old friend of mine so I knew he'd treat you like his son. And it meant I could still see you, make sure you were doing well and watch you grow."

"You used to visit," Optimus murmured, remembering being strangely excited to see the Autobot leader each time he came round.

"Yes," Ultra Magnus said softly. "You were such a beautiful, happy Sparkling, you and Red Alert always looked cute playing together."

This made Optimus smile as he said. "She was a sister to me....and she made a wonderful mother to my son. I guess you know about Valour now."

"I do," his carrier agreed. "I haven't really had a chance to meet him properly yet, I was too consumed with taking you away from Megatron but I've heard a lot about him from Ratchet. I hope we can meet soon."

He decided to discuss this whole betrothal issue later with his son, for now they needed to focus on what had happened between them.

"I hope so too," Optimus now said as Ultra Magnus cleared his throat.

"Optimus, the reason I gave you up was your Sire and I were not together back then. What happened between us was.....then anyway....a one night thing. Alpha Trion wasn't looking for a relationship and I didn't think he would be interested in learning I was sparked. For myself, I'd just become Magnus and I didn't feel like I could be a proper creator to you so I felt you were better off with Ratchet and his daughter. I wished I could have raised you but I don't really think Alpha Trion would have made a good sire. He is rather....inflexible and I was a lot more unsure of myself when it came to High Council mechs like him. I suspect that your childhood with Ratchet was a much better, more free than the one you'd have had with us."

His son considered all of this, processing it before saying.

"You seem surer of yourself now."

This made Ultra Magnus laugh.

"Yes," he chuckled. "I discovered that when it comes to you and my grandson, I won't let Alpha Trion push me around. Besides, between you and me, he likes it."

"So I saw," Optimus said with a small smile before turning serious. "When I woke up before....I called Megatron."

Ultra Magnus turned grave as well.

"I didn't realise you were both my creators," Optimus explained. "And I wasn't sure where I was, I knew I was in Iacon but not much else. I only remembered what happened once he answered. He apologised for everything that happened, he said he loved me and didn't mean to do what he did. And he asked if he could court me."

"He's asked me if he could court you," Ultra Magnus told him. "And son, I'll just say that I approve of him, not after all you've suffered but what's important is what you want. If you do want to give him a chance, then I will support you. I just want you to be happy and if you believe that Megatron is worthy of another chance, no one will stand in your way."

"Not even Alpha Trion?"

At that Ultra Magnus smirked. "I'll take care of him."

Optimus nodded and sighed before asking. "Do you know what happened to Megatron so he will change his mind? He looked like he really sorry and....ashamed."

The older Autobot shook his head. "I don't know what happened so he will change and forgive what you did after he was so mad... But maybe...," He hesitated for a moment and feeling his son's questioning glare he continued. "You're going to find out anyways... When I was taking you with me, Red Alert wanted to come as well just as Valour....and...well... Megatron got angry because the sparkling called her 'mother' and in an attack of rage he....he ripped off Valour's arm."

The younger looked at his carrier with wide optics like plates and a hanging jaw. "It was obviously an accident and I took the chance to take you away since he was not letting me, even if I was in my rights under Decepticon law."

The Magnus noticed his frozen and now livid son who somehow seemed ready to rip off a certain someone. "Why didn't he told me!!? Megatron, you FRAGGER!!!" Optimus roared so loudly that his carrier, who had never seen the other like this was sure all Cybertron heard his rage.  
...

Meanwhile...  
Kaon's palace...

Bumblebee entered the Emperor's quarters closely followed by Skywarp; it was their task to clean up and make up the royal chambers today.

"Can we hurry? It smells scary..." The black and purple seekerlet tried with lowered wings and walking behind the yellow minibot.

Bumblebee just rolled his optics; Valour was assigned something else since he still needed to recover so it was his task, and Skywarp's to look for this.

Sniffing around Bumblebee said; "What’s that smell?"

"I dunno, it smells scary, let’s go!" The cowardly and easy scared seeker tried again only to have the other to walk somewhere and turn on the lights in the once dark room...

....and find an off-lined Megatron lying on his own purge on the floor near a console.

Both sparklings screamed their vocalisers out in horror and ran away.

Moments later they returned with Red Alert who wrinkled her nose and ordered them to open the windows.

"Megatron....your majesty?" She tried shaking him a little; there was no way she can carry such huge mech to the medbay alone. "Primus..." She exclaimed watching the rather large pool of energon he obviously purged. Had he been drinking?

Maybe he fall in stasis by lack of fuel, she thought.

She bent down and managed to lift his head up and into her lap as she started examining him. Oddly enough, she couldn't detect any High grade or anything else that would indicate he was intoxicated, she certainly couldn't smell anything beyond the purge and nothing came up on her scanners. Perhaps he had a virus, that would explain the purging although it shouldn't have off-lined him.

"Your majesty?" she tried, attempting to wake him. "Your majesty, would you mind waking up?"

She gently slapped his cheeks, trying to rouse him and eventually, he began to stir.

"Urgh, what a nightmare," he muttered to himself as Red Alert said. "My lord, are you alright?"

"I think so," he groaned. "I had the most horrible dream, I dreamt Optimus had called me and then Ultra Magnus came and he'd been interfacing."

As Red Alert wrinkled her nose at this, she'd never understood public interfacing. She was no prude but she did believe passion should be a private, personal thing between lovers. However Megatron wasn't finished.

"Then that ancient wretch Alpha Trion came....crawling in and he'd been interfacing too....it was horrible," the Decepticon Emperor said with a shudder.

Red Alert frowned, they were certainly next to a console, was it possible that he'd actually witnessed something like that? But surely Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion hadn't been interfacing publicly, the very idea was laughable. She decided this could be investigated later, right now the Emperor needed to clean up.

"Can you stand?" she questioned and he suddenly realised he was lying in his own purge with his head in the Femme's lap.

"Yes....forgive me," Megatron mumbled, getting to his feet with a groan.

"If you did see Optimus....," Red Alert asked slowly. "How did he seem?"

"Very well," he stated as he took a cloth from sub space and began to clean himself up. "In fact, he seemed agreeable to me courting him."

"That's good," she said with a nod. "How did he take the news about Valour?"

"We....didn't get that far," Megatron said softly. "I'd only just told him who his creators where when we heard a scream. I think my poor love witnessed his creators...."

He shuddered again, he would need a stiff drink to try and forget what he had witnessed. 

"You should tell him yourself," Red Alert advised quietly. "He will be furious but he'll be even angrier if someone else tells him. Valour forgives you for what happened and Optimus will....eventually."

"What if he never gives me a chance?" Megatron asked helplessly. "I hurt our beautiful son in such a horrible way; he is going to be so mad."

"He is," the Femme admitted. "I know my brother; he gets very passionate when it comes to those he cares for. But you have missed out on Valour growing up so far, I don't blame him for what he did but he did hurt you. If you can forgive him, then he can forgive you. But you need to tell him soon, now in fact."

He glumly nodded, how was he going to explain this. Before he could make another move however, the console started beeping, indicating an incoming call. He frowned, was it Optimus again or one of his creators. He wasn't sure which he wanted to see least, his beloved mate or his interface mad creators. Primus, he was sure even his Seeker had more dignity.

He pressed a button and he was greeted by his mate who was wearing an expression he'd never seen him wear before.

"YOU RIPPED THE ARM OFF OUR SON MEGATRON!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, HE IS AN INNOCENT SPARKLING, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Someone's told him," Red Alert murmured to herself.

"How could you?! What were you thinking?!!!" The young Prime demanded, or better said, roared.

"Well.. I..... I...." Megatron tried making the frown in Optimus' beautiful face to deepen somehow. "It was an accident! I... I was an idiot... I.... I honestly have no idea what to say..."

Red Alert shook her head and rolled her optics before deciding to speak herself. "He's already apologized and Valour forgive him, don't worry, he's okay, Optimus."

Now Optimus seemed surprised. "Red? Were you not arrested or enslaved?"

Megatron's spark gave a jolt of guilt at that statement, after all, he acted like a brute tyrant. He needed to speak now. "I think I've told you, love, I will never enslave the Autobots, they are my subjects just like my Decepticons...I'm sorry if I scared you..."

Suddenly before the Prime could answer Ultra Magnus appeared in the screen and Magatron's optic twitched before suppressing another gag reflex; he wondered now if what he saw was just a dream or...Primus forbid...real?

"Megatron," The older mech saluted. "I was asking my son if he agrees on you courting him; I will not deny it unless he refuses; however I do prefer for you to come over here and court him here instead of going back to Kaon. Do you agree with my terms?"

Megatron just nodded unsure looking at the polished armour of the Autobot leader; maybe it was just a nightmare what he thought he saw before.

"Valour wants his family to be united and together, it will make him happy," The femme medic said and Optimus smiled for a second before turning once again to Megatron and frowned making his mate flinch slightly.

"Good," The Magnus started. "You may come tomorrow and can bring Valour.... also, I will like to know that femmling he's betrothed with, after all Alpha Trion insisted in knowing her."

Everybody lifted an optic ridge at that especially Megatron who knew how she behaved near those she disliked or attacked her....and the ancient mech without doubt offended her right in her face. "I will speak to her carrier," Megatron said and the Magnus nodded.

"Good, we will be waiting then and please, Megatron, you better keep your hands to yourself from my son if he doesn't want you to touch him."

The Emperor's optics widened and he couldn't help but spit out what he said next; "And you better keep your hands away from that decrepit relic or next time I will purge my optics out!"

Everyone froze at his words before Optimus suddenly made a face. Ultra Magnus looked slightly embarrassed before coughing slightly.

"Indeed," he said simply. 

Before he could say anything else, Megatron added. "Slipstream's carrier will not allow her to come to your estate simply to be verbally abused. I hope that is clear."

Optimus frowned heavily at this, what did Megatron mean? But Ultra Magnus merely said.

"Don't worry about that, I personally sorted everything."

"I'll bet," Megatron muttered darkly before looking longingly at Optimus. "My love....Optimus, do you want me to pass any messages onto Valour."

"Just that I love him," Optimus stated, his expression softening slightly. "And I look forward to seeing him tomorrow."

"I will," Megatron promised, at least some progress had been made. Although he really wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to look that Alpha Trion in the optic ever again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Optimus murmured, nodding to Red Alert who smiled and the connection was broken.

"So," Ultra Magnus said bracingly. "What can you tell me about this little Femme?"

"Well," Optimus sighed. "She's very head strong and intelligent; she has eight brothers who all follow her lead. When Valour first found himself....betrothed to her, she acted a little possessively."

The young Autobot sighed and Ultra Magnus decided to led him for a small walk before they had a meal. Optimus continued talking as they did so.

"I was worried Valour would end up feeling obliged to Bond with her, even if he didn't want to so I warned him. He decided to break the betrothal but Slipstream was so upset, she went into a depression and an older Mechling attempted to force her into a new betrothal with him. My son wouldn't stand for this, he defended her and declared that he would protect her from any who tried to force themselves on her. They ended up becoming betrothed again but she swore she would not stand in Valour's way if he found another. She just wants to be with him for now, apparently their both protected by this union."

Ultra Magnus stared, that sounded complicated. 

"He really stood up for her?" he asked and Optimus nodded with a small smile.

"To a much bigger Mechling but he used a trick Ratchet taught him and brought him down in such a way the Mechling wasn't harmed. He could not bare his friend being taken advantage of, it was trying to protect her that landed him in the betrothal."

"He sounds just like you," Ultra Magnus couldn't help but say. "Courageous and always thinking of others."

"Yes," Optimus agreed. "But at the time I wasn't so sure that was a good idea, however Megatron.....Megatron said that by being with Slipstream, Valour is actually protected from others trying to force him into a bond. Even though they had no idea of his lineage, he was still attractive as a mate, being so beautiful, kind and brave."

"These Decepticons definitely have a different way of doing things," mused his carrier. "I'm starting to really dread incidents where Autobot Sparklings find themselves in betrothal they do not understand."

"That is something we'll need to address," Optimus stated firmly. "As Slipstream's pursuer has proved, there are unsavoury characters out there that would think nothing of enslaving an innocent sparkling for their own ends."

"At least I was able to get you back," Magnus said with a smile, hesitantly putting an arm around Optimu's shoulders. "You needed to get out of that place, if only to clear your head. How do you feel about tomorrow?"

"I want to see my son," Optimus said firmly. "As for Megatron...I think that was the first time we really spoke as true equals, I've hidden myself form him for so long."

"Was it all bad?" Ultra Magnus asked gently as they passed a gushing fountain.

"No......," Optimus said slowly. "The um...well, when we were....settled in berth, those were good."

Realising what his son meant, Magnus just nodded. Optimus continued.

"When it comes to matters of state, he is very serious. I sometimes watched him when he worked at his desk.....but then there were times when he acted like a complete Mechling."

"Oh?" Magnus said curiously. 

"His chief medical officer Hook is in love with Red Alert," Optimus elaborated. "And Ratchet does not approve. All of this, Megatron finds extremely amusing."

Ultra Magnus couldn't help but smile too; he almost found it rather amusing as well. He could just imagine how Ratchet would react to anyone attempting to court his daughter.

"Hook's a good Mech, he's taken care of me," Optimus told him. "But he is...a little old, not as old as ah...my Sire but too old in Ratchet's opinion."

"I wish this Hook the best of luck in appeasing Ratchet," chuckled Magnus. "But I suspect that is Red Alert returns her suitors feelings, old Ratchet won't be able to do anything to stop them."

"That much is true," Optimus said and they both laughed out loud.

"Oh my son," Magnus sighed. "I wished we could have had more of this."

"So do I," Optimus said. "But it's in the past and whatever happens....I want to see you."

"Nothing will keep us apart," Magnus declared. "Even if you go back to Megatron, I'll be there for you. And...well, I think Trion will do his best. He is somewhat set in his ways and isn't brilliant at showing affection but he has his good points. I think we both have to be patient with him."

"I'll do my best," Optimus promised his mouth twitching as he thought that Magnus would only use a certain amount of patience with the older Mech before resorting to more....direct methods.

The younger smiled at the thought, that was a very Decepticon way to deal with problems and he wondered what did his sire to awake said beast in his carrier and take said methods.

"Sir, umm....c-carrier," Optimus tried making the older Magnus smile. "What did or said Alpha Trion to upset Megatron about the subject of Slipstream?"

Ultra Magnus sighed and started telling his son everything he knew.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter, I hope everyone likes this chapter.
> 
> And if you did enjoy it, please leave a comment.

Later...

Kaon's palace city...

"What?? After insulting her, he now wants to see her? What the frag for?!" Starscream practically screamed as his leader and friend told him the news of their travel to Iacon and that his daughter was required to go as well.

"I don't know, all I know is that he wants to meet her personally just as Ultra Magnus; but don't worry my friend, I will not let her being abused by that rusting, poor polished waste of metal." 

The Emperor's reassurance wasn't enough for the seeker as this one started pacing the office. "That is not what worries me, what does worries me is that she....she can follow his games and end up in an insult fight with the High Council mech! And Primus knows she learned many new words after hearing Ratchet fight with you and Hook!" Exclaimed the winged mech.

"I think she's wise enough to keep quiet, a verbal fight with an idiot is pointless, it reduces you to their level and defeats you by experience." Megatron tried but the commander didn't looked convinced.

"She's smart and incredibly intelligent but still needs years of experience to be considered wise! She kept quiet once, the first time he insulted her but I really fear next time she will just....bit him!! With everything she learned and more! Primus, I know my daughter and I know....I feel she wants revenge after he called her an insect!" The seeker babbled desperate and Megatron put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Slipstream is still a sparkling and Alpha Trion is as old as the universe, he may know with just seeing her how to push her buttons!! And even for me they are easy to find!"

"Calm down. Starscream; you need to trust more in your daughter, besides I will be there, Valour will be there....and even the Magnus will be there and he assured me that he will not let that old thing to bully her."

Starscream looked at Megatron desperately still. "I know is normal for a carrier to feel this scared when their sparkling is in a potential danger....but..."

"But nothing, everything will be okay, I will talk to Valour about this and will tell him to help her to control herself just in case.... I suggest you to do the same with Slipstream, speak with her and tell her that there is no use in a verbal fight no matter how much that decrepit dog barks." Once again the emperor assured and suggested, but Starscream still seemed worried.  
...

The next day...

Iacon...

Magnus's estate...

The Decepticon emperor reached the entrance closely followed by his son and heir and his fiancée; both sparklings looked amazed at the beautifully carved rocks that decorated the entrance, pillars, doors and even fountains, also everything seemed so white.

"Wow...." gasped Slipstream in awe before floating around admiring every piece. Good that her brothers were back in Kaon with her carrier or they might have touched everything no matter how much she insisted them to stay on ground...

....and not even she could stay on ground even if she didn't touched anything. "So white....is like being in the clouds...!" The seekerlet said before Valour ran after her and lifted up his arms in order for her to lift him up and see better the beautiful paintings on the roof,

Just as she took Valour and they started flying towards the high ceiling, Megatron took his son by the legs and the femmling by the waist and continued walking without caring about their whines of disappointment.

"Not now, children, we're going to see very important people and you must behave like adults in front of them, just as your rank demands on you." The Emperor instructed and both sparklings put a face at him before they saw an elegant white and silver femme walk near closely followed by two sparklings that walked behind her with their heads up and their backs so rigid and erect that they seemed to believe the world was theirs...

...it was obvious they were the creations of some senator.

The femme made an educated nod at the Emperor closely followed by the sparklings following her; by now both Valour and Slipstream were on the ground again and the other Autobot sparklings just eyed at them with their nose up and their blue optics scanning them before pulling up a sneer on their faces.

Slipstream frowned at their rude gestures and her wings fanned angrily, but before she could say or do anything, Megatron took her up. "Hey!" She said in indignation and the older mech replied. "They hadn't done anything to you, but its up to you to believe they had and act upon it; it is not worthy to waste energy in a situation that is not dangerous in any case."

She crossed her arms and pouted as they continued walking and Valour innocently waved his hand at them....who of course just gave him the same contemptuous look; however for the little red and blue sparkling it was nothing and he continued after his sire and friend.

"I hope we don't have to play with those Sparklings," Slipstream muttered, if she had to interact with bratty snobs, it was not going to end well.

"I'm sure we won't have to," Valour assured her. "We're having a fun day with my carrier and grandparents; we won't have to deal with them."

"We better not," she mumbled as they entered a beautiful garden.

"Whoa, this is brilliant," Valour exclaimed as they walked through an arch way made up of exotic flowers whose scent gently wafted down to them.

Megatron was impressed, his gardens were good too but they were also quite young, these gardens had had stellar cycles in which to grow and be tended to. So of course, they were pure masterpieces and it was hard not to feel envious. 

 "I bet daddy likes this," Valour now said and Megatron frowned. Was it possible that Optimus would enjoy himself too much living in Iacon and never want to return to Kaon Palace? It was an unpleasant thought and he quickly forced it down. Today was about getting to know his mate properly and spending quality time with their son.

"Can we go flying later?" Slipstream begged Megatron, she really wanted to soar above such a lovely place and admire it. Not to mention, there might be trees she could sample fruits and crystals from.

"Perhaps later," Megatron said, he was distracted by the sight of three figures in the distance.

"Daddy!" Valour squealed in delight and he started to run forward.

"Be careful of your arm," Megatron warned, it was still healing up.

"I will," Valour promised as he ran along, Slipstream close behind him.

"Valour," Optimus said happily, bending down as his Sparkling reached him and scooping him up. "My sweetspark, I missed you."

"I missed you too daddy," Valour purred, cuddling in.

Ultra Magnus watched with a smile, Alpha Trion just looked uninterested. The former had warned him to behave but it didn't mean he had to put on ridiculous shows of emotion. 

"Hello lady Slipstream," Ultra Magnus greeted. "I'm Ultra Magnus, Optimus's carrier....I believe you've met his Sire."

"Yes sir," she said with a nod, looking at Alpha Trion. "It's good to see you again High Councilman Alpha Trion."

He nodded stiffly.

"How is your arm?" Optimus asked his son as Megatron walked up. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just stiff," Valour assured him. "Mama and Hook fixed it right up; grandpa says I can take the cast off soon."

"That's good," Optimus said in relief, unable to stop shooting Megatron a look which made the other Mech squirm. "Megatron."

"Optimus," Megatron said softly. "You’re looking very well."

"Thank you, you look good too," Optimus said, half turning away. He wasn't sure how to be with his mate, his former master.

Valour then looked up from one Mech to the other and then said; "Why don't we go and walk around?"

"Yes!" Slipstream squeaked and Alpha Trion gave a little jump before scowling.

"Come on!" He said practically jumping from his carrier's arms to the floor and ran towards the inner gardens closely followed by Slipstream who floated behind him.

Ultra Magnus chuckled and shook his head. "Ahh...sparklings... how nice is to have them running or flying around this ancient gardens... right Trion?"

"Hmm...!" Was everything the older mech answered before crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well, come on, let's take a seat and ask for some tea....and talk," The Magnus said and all of them agreed...

...all of them but Alpha Trion who looked at the direction the sparklings left as if he wanted to go after them too, and with a frown that is what he did,

"Where you think you're going?" Ultra Magnus stopped him by taking him by the waist and purred against his audio. "You're staying here with us; Optimus' sire cannot go just like that as he is being courted."

Megatron and Optimus stared at the show and the Emperor seemed ready to purge again at seeing them together like that; they could not hear what Magnus was saying but the way he was holding the other was not....appropriate.

Optimus guided his intended mate towards the tea table under a beautiful formation of white crystals and made him sit giving the elders their back. "Believe me; you've not seen the worst..." The Prime stated making Megatron pull a shocked and disgusted face before hugging his mate close.

"My poor Optimus....You've suffered so much! ...and now had to see that? I promise I will make it up for you...anything you want...I swear!" Megatron promised still hugging the younger Autobot to his chest who was trying to release himself from him.

"Then please _NO_ interfacing for a while...," The autobot said making Megatron freeze and look down at him in shock. "Not after I've had to see them.....here....doing it....twice...."

Once again Megatron looked down at him surprised before smiling kindly. "Of course, love....I understand after such event you must be rather....traumatised......urghh..." The emperor shivered in disgust still holding Optimus.

"What did I say about keeping your hands to yourself, Megatron?" Ultra Magnus came and practically growled making the emperor growl as well.

"What did I say about you keeping your hands to yourself too? ....but instead went to touch all over that....mech!"

The Magnus and the Decepticon Emperor looked at each other with deep frowns and even showing other teeth before Optimus spoke. "Where is Alpha Trion?"

"Frag!" Ultra Magnus cursed noticing that his old mate has gone after the sparklings using the distraction of Optimus and his intended mate to escape his sight.

"Oh no....Slipstream! I've promised her carrier I would look after her!" Megatron started desperately before rising from the couch.

"Come on, we better go and find them before Trion does!" Magnus started before they went in search of the sparklings.

...

However these gardens were built and designed by Alpha Trion himself and he knew every secret passage that not even the Magnus have the idea they existed and soon found the little creatures sitting against a big pink crystal.

The elder couldn't help but smile at the sight of it; it was the first crystal he planted himself; but then the femmling stood and started walking as if making a mock of someone snobby walking like it.

"And you saw them! It was as if their backs were going rigid as a stick!" She laughed and Valour followed her laughing too. 

"I....I wonder how they can walk like that!" The red and blue sparkling laughed making his friend laugh too.

Alpha Trion knew who they were talking about, after all two great grand creations of senator Xaaron came today to present themselves at him and honestly, he cannot see anything wrong with walking like that....it was the right way a high ranking bot does!

"You're doing it wrong," He decided to come from his hiding place and startled both sparklings before unsubspacing a golden rod and walked towards Slipstream who assumed a defensive position, ready to defend herself and her mate to-be.

However the old mech only said. "Straight! Put your back straight! Wings up....not so up," Then with his stick moved her chin up but not so up. "You don't need to look down; there is nothing there that may interest you," He declared. "Now walk, let me see how you do it," He demanded to the femmling.

She stared in shock, that wasn't what she was expecting. But then he tapped her again and hesitantly, she tried to walk in the position he'd placed her in. However, it wasn't as easy as it looked.

"Straight back," he commanded as her back and wings started to slouch forward. "Posture and pose, that is the key. Autobots might have to...embrace Decepticon culture but in return, we expect our traditions to be observed as well."

He turned to Valour and said in a commanding tone. "Stand up as well; I want to see a straight back."

Valour obeyed and tried to imitate the ram rod straight back of those Sparklings but it was hard to maintain and he felt his back aching with the effort.

"Come along," Alpha Trion ordered, using his cane to straighten Valour's limbs and also place his chin into the correct position. "All high ranking Autobot Sparklings learn this, it's about time you did too grandson."

"Yes grandpa," Valour said demurely, trying to walk as Alpha Trion wanted him to.

"Slow steps," Alpha Trion barked out. "Your steps must be slow and measured until you can do this without thinking. When you can walk properly, then you can mock those Sparklings to your Spark's content."

Valour felt a little remorse, he hadn't meant to make fun of them, they'd just looked really snooty. So far, he was managing the walking a little better than Slipstream because his wings were still tiny. However, his grandpa still didn’t look satisfied and kept correcting them whenever they faltered. 

"Autobot Sparklings really do this?" Slipstream couldn't help but as her chin was forced up for what felt like the hundredth time after letting it slip.

"They do," he confirmed. "They practice every day until they prefect it. You are both extremely far behind the level you should have reached by this age."

Just then, they heard calling and realised the other adults were looking for them. Valour wondered why they sounded so frantic and called back to them.

"Valour," Optimus exclaimed as he burst onto the scene and scooped his son up. "Are you okay?"

"Of course daddy," Valour said in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your grandfather didn't say anything upsetting?" Ultra Magnus asked with suspicion. 

"No, he's showing us how to walk," Valour explained as Slipstream nodded.

"Showing you how to walk?" Megatron said in complete confusion.

"My grandson is a high ranking Autobot Sparkling as well as a Decepticon one," Alpha Trion drawled with dignity. "As such, he should be given the same education as others are, the same one I and Ultra Magnus received."

Megatron still looked confused so Ultra Magnus quickly explained.

"We are taught to walk a certain way....like this."

He imitated the way Autobot Sparklings walked, with a prefect straight back and careful walk. Megatron was amazed, that was how Sparklings were supposed to walk. 

"I don't suppose you were taught that Optimus?" Alpha Trion asked, shooting Ultra Magnus and annoyed look.

"No," Optimus admitted, feeling better now he knew Alpha Trion hadn't been saying anything nasty to the Sparklings.

Alpha Trion made a tutting noise of disapproval. 

"This is hard," Slipstream complained, wriggling her back which was still aching.

"It gets easier with practice," Ultra Magnus assured her.

"Elegance....charm..." Alpha Trion said to her keeping his erect pose but somehow t seemed natural in him. "Now, again!" He then tapped back her winged back as her big red optics scanned him.

She'd seen someone walk like this and never paid any attention....could it be....?

"Sire knows how to walk like this..." She stated while still thinking and Alpha Trion thought about it for a moment.

"Who's your sire?" The older inquired and she shook her head at him before saying; "Its a secret, carrier doesn't want anyone to know."

That made Alpha Trion lift an optic ridge. "Why would your carrier deny your sire his rights?" he already concluded that whoever was this mech was a high ranking Autobot.

"He knows...," She answered. "But we don't want to see him... He's bad."

All present mechs frowned except Megatron who felt awkward....and Alpha Trion noticed he knew, after all, wasn't he friends with commander Starscream? Better known as 'the Winglord'?

Slipstream trying to imitate her sire distracted the elder enough to see her make a wrong move with her legs that made her fall on her front heavily.

Optimus gasped and Megatron was going to lift her up before Alpha Trion used his long golden staff to barricade him from doing so. "She must do it herself!" He exclaimed stopping his grandson from helping her as well. "If we made a mistake we must lift again by ourselves, not by someone's help."

Slipstream then started getting up again hating being the centre of attention like this. "Get used to this, young lady, when you make a mistake and fall everyone will set their optics on you....and no one will help you up so you must learn to get up fast with elegance and class ignoring others, is that right?"

Slipstream just groaned before mumbling "Yes sir..."

"And don't show any signs of weakness like groans or cries because that will make others try harder to bring you down again just for the delight of seeing you suffering!" The older mech stated and now even Megatron had to admit he was right.

"If you want me to approve your betrothal with my grandson then your manners must be impeccable; not only I will respect you then but others will as well without hesitation once they see your superiority....if you have it."

Her optics widened and so she stood faster desperately trying to remember the way her sire walked or stood.

She tried once again, shoulders back, wings held high proudly but not agresively, chin lifted up slightly, torso flat and legs separated. Once she was done, she looked at Alpha Trion for his approval, who examined her with his hand on his chin before his golden rod petted her outer tights.

"Close them; you're a femme not a mech." He said making her break her posture.

"Awww...come on!" She started but then seeing his cold, un-amused glare returned to her pose and closed her legs....

...only to have her lose her balance again and almost fell on the ground. She growled in annoyance.

"Winged femmes....their technique is different from mechs..." Alpha Trion started. "Is been millennia since the last time I've saw one walk with such elegance... But I don't forget the technique... It is not easy but once is reached with naturally she can literally look like a goddess. When I was your age," He gestured to Optimus. "I've seen many seeker or shuttle femmes doing it, however when the Decepticons left along with the seekers said abilities were lost...even more since currently there are no Autobot shuttle femmes and the few remaining Autobot shuttles are high ranking mechs..." He stated this looking down at her still keeping his chin up as if telling her he suspected who her sire was.

"Well, that's not much use," she stated before asking. "Is there any video of them?"

"There might be," he acknowledged as an idea started to form inside his processor."Do you wish to learn their natural grace?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "My papa would be proud if I could manage it, I heard him say he loves the way Sire moves."

She didn't look terribly convinced that the way her Sire moved made up for his shortcomings.

"Very well," Alpha Trion declared. "I shall see what I can do for you."

"Thank you sir," she said with a bow.

"Can I learn a well?" Valour asked and Alpha Trion declared. "Of course, I fully expect you to be educated in all the correct areas."

"We'll discuss it later," Ultra Magnus decided before saying. "Trion, why don't you and I walk ahead with the children? Give Optimus and Megatron a chance to talk in private?"

"If you wish," Alpha Trion said, not looking terribly happy but not feeling like arguing. 

"Come along," Magnus said to the Sparkling. "I believe there's a pond up ahead with some aquatic creatures, we can feed them if you like."

"Cool," Valour exclaimed, he and Slipstream eagerly followed the older Autobots, leaving Megatron and Optimus alone.

There was silence for a few breems before Megatron finally broke it.

"Do you...do you want to talk about us? What happened?"

Optimus sighed and sat down on a bench.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked softly.

"The beginning would be good," Megatron said, knowing he probably wasn't going to like what he had to say but needing to know.

Optimus thought for a moment, wondering what to say first.

"Megatron.....I didn't want to bond with you," he said finally. "I only did so out of duty, because I was worried what you might do if I refused."

His mate looked horrified and ashamed all at once.

"You really didn't want to?" he said brokenly as Optimus nodded.

"No," he said slowly. "And I hated you for forcing me to give up my entire life to be your slave."

"I never wanted you to be my slave," Megatron said, his voice thick with grief. "I just....I just wanted you so much, I couldn't wait."

Optimus nodded, that had been obvious.

"It was too fast for me," he stated. "I couldn't cope with what was happening, I felt like my mind might break. I promised myself I would endure it all, being you mate, pleasing you and baring you Sparklings. I could see no way out of my misery."

Megatron felt his spark breaking in sorrow. Did he really hurt him that badly?

"I was just kept there in your quarters when we bonded without anything to do or even try to become something else....without even training....not that I wanted to...I just wanted to lay there with my misery until the moment you return to take me again and do as you please..."

As Optimus continued Megatron realized his mistake. "I kidnapped you..." He whispered making the other fall silent. "Starscream already told me... Hah...and I was just so blind in my own happiness...." He hid his face in his hands and for the first time in millennia, he cried. "I'm sorry... I am so sorry..."

Now he knelt on the ground and buried his face on Optimus' lap still crying for forgiveness.

Meanwhile the young Prime could feel his mate's sincerity and pain at what he did right in his spark and that made him feel sad as well.... He hadn’t meant to make the Emperor cry...just to see the truth.

Optimus caressed the head on his lap softly as he continued hearing his mate mumbling how sorry he was and how an idiot he was for not noticing it before or courting the mech he wanted to bond with....or at least find him a job to keep him distracted.

"You were not a bad husband....just a little blind, Megatron," Optimus tried but said Emperor could not look at him yet.

"I was such an impatient idiot who hadn't even cared when you cried....when you begged me to stop... I raped you!"

Optimus remained in silence. That was exactly what he felt their bonding night which of course contributed to his behaviour when he gave away their son.

Finally he spoke again. "Yeah....you have to admit you were an idiot and behaved like a blind stupid in-love mech," Megatron tensed hearing that. "But honestly....you cared for me in a way not even my creators or adoptive family ever did, yes, sometimes it was overwhelming and I felt like I was choking....but....it was how you believed I will be happy," Now he took Megatron's head from his lap and looked straight into his red optics. "I want to start again... I want to know you....to love you like I know you love me," Then dried some tears who fell from the Emperor's face with his thumbs "I wanna give you a chance, because we all deserve one and I know you didn't wanted to hurt me on purpose, I want you to court me before I return with you to Kaon..."

Megatron was having troubles expressing his feelings or plain moving as Optimus continued. "Did you bond with me that fast so no one will ever challenge you for me? That was my doubt lately seeing our son's dilemma..."

His mate blinked before looking a little sheepish.

"I was selfish and greedy," he said miserably. "When I saw you, I wanted you straight away. But a part of me was concerned another might spy you and spirit you away from me. I couldn't bear that the thought someone else might win you so I took you as fast was I was able. You are so desirable my love and the fact you were adopted made things...easier."

"Because I didn't have my true creators to claim me?" Optimus asked and Megatron nodded.

Optimus considered this before saying gently. "Megatron....Decepticons grow up with this, they fully understand how it works and what they can do about it. Autobots don't and their vulnerable to exploitation by Decepticons who might try to force them to be their mates. I don't want that to happen, I experienced the feeling of being enslaved and it was a terrible feeling. I was so low that I willingly gave up my son, I couldn't even hold him after he was born, only name him."

"Oh Optimus," Megatron gasped, the pain in his spark increasing, how could his mate give him another chance after everything he had done.

"Will you do that Megatron?" Optimus asked calmly although his Spark was also experiencing turmoil. It was not pleasant to talk about such things but he knew he needed to do it. And a part of him did feel better at revealing everything to Megatron.

"Will you protect them?"

"I will," Megatron assured him. "I'll talk to your carrier, your Sire, my advisers, we'll work something out. I won't allow anyone to suffer.....like you have suffered."

He couldn't look at his mate any more, he had to hide his face so he could cry some more. He knew it was undignified but he didn't care, he couldn't hold back his emotions. 

"Thank you," Optimus said warmly. "That's the right thing to do; we'll fix this for everyone."

He paused, continuing to stroke Megatron's head as he said.

"Let's go for a walk, we can talk some more about this some other time. Valour will be upset if he sees you so sad."

"Are you sure?" Megatron asked and Optimus smiled.

"I am," he told him. "Come, let me hold you."

Megatron meekly rose up and allowed his mate to gather him into his arms and hug him as he sobbed. Optimus held him, rocking back and forth as some of the blackness that had been around his spark disappeared a little.

...

Later when Megatron and Optimus returned they found a dining table prepared with Valour and Slipstream sitting on the chairs as Alpha Trion looked at them.

Near was also Ultra Magnus who seemed to be drinking some tea with the uttermost care and elegance possible.

Megatron snorted forgetting for a moment his sadness. "It looks more like a show than a tea, why can't just bring the cup to their mouth and drink it?"

Optimus rolled his optics and nudged at his mate to behave. "Its in our culture, besides, you have to admit is fun to watch....as long as they don't see you watching because that is bad education." He whispered the other.

"The finger... Valour...up!" Alpha Trion started but it was hard for the mechling to do so. Somehow it was easier for Slipstream who looked at her cup of tea and little finger up with interest.

"Young lady, sit straight!" The elder said petting her back as she lost her posture. "Do not recline!"

"Then what is it for the recliner if I can't recline?" Slipstream couldn't help but ask.

"Ornaments, now, watch the Magnus, elegance....charm..." Alpha Trion stated as she rolled her optics obviesly annoyed. "And don't roll your optics! Leave that for the lower class because they seem unable to control their bodies and allow their feelings to overtake them!"

Thinking that the sparklings had enough, Ultra Magnus lifted up from his chair and set a hand on the eldest's shoulder. "I think is enough, Trion; why don't we take them into a place in where they can learn and practice their abilities?"

The councilmech looked at him with a frown before looking down at the younglings....and that included his son and his mate. "Very well, let's see how well they behave in the crystal mall."

Ultra Magnus lifted an optic ridge, that was one of the most exclusive malls in all Iacon and sometimes when a sparkling didn't behaved he was looked poorly and somehow the people treated them different from then on....like a pariah...

....it was more like a social club than a mall now that he thought about it.

"A mall?!" Valour squeaked excitedly clapping and bouncing on his chair.

"Ooh, me and mama used to go to one all the time," he explained eagerly, he missed going to that one.

"The crystal mall?" Optimus questioned. "That is a very expensive complex...."

"I can easily treat the Sparklings if they see something they desire," Alpha Trion and this was true enough, he was a rich bot. 

"Do we have to walk like this?" Slipstream questioned, taking a few steps forward in the correct pose before coming to a stop before she lost it.

"You do indeed," he said with a nod. "And behave with the utmost decorum."

"So we can't have any fun?" she said gloomily.

"The shops and eating places on offer are very beautiful," Magnus quickly said. "And filled with many wonderful things, you can still have a good time. Trion and I will guide you through it and if you manage it, you'll both get a reward."

He paused before saying. "How about a trip to Polyhex's amusement park?"

Both Sparklings gasped, that was supposed to be the best amusement park on the whole planet, you went there to have as much fun as possible and it didn't matter if you got a bit messy. Alpha Trion didn't look impressed but he did want to see if they could behave properly under pressure.

Optimus was now smiling, he knew the Sparklings would enjoy that.

"If we behave," Valour said excitedly. "Can I bring my friend Bee? And Slipstream her brothers?"

"If you behave well then you can," chuckled Magnus, hoping that motivation would help his grandson and his intended. "We all just have to take things slowly, I know you will be excited but if you take your time, everything will be much easier."

"Okay," the Sparklings nodded as Optimus suggested.

"Why don't we have something to eat first? If the children are hungry, they might be distracted."

"A good idea," Alpha Trion agreed. "Lunch and then a trip to the mall, what could be better."

"What indeed," Magnus murmured to himself.

............

"This place is amazing," Valour breathed and Slipstream had to agree.

They were in the Crystal Mall with Valour's grandparents, Megatron and Optimus had decided to remain in Magnus's home to talk some more although they were probably going to be avoiding painful topics. So far, the children were awed by the sight of the crystal mall which its beautiful architecture which included hanging crystal chandeliers which glittered beautifully.  

Unlike most other malls, it wasn't packed full of chattering crowds of families, instead there seemed to be only a few walking around meaning everything had a very open feel to it. There was no shrieking or shouting of any kind, everyone here looked dignified and important. 

Valour wasn't sure if he preferred the fact there weren't loads of people there or if it made it harder. After all, he could easily observe them which meant they could easily observe him. Ultra Magnus was being very encouraging, murmured pointers to help them as they walked stiffly along. They'd already received some judging looks but he did his best to smile or nod politely at anyone who caught his optics. He couldn't help but admire how they pulled off those walks now that he knew how hard it actually was.

"What about this shop?" Ultra Magnus asked, gesturing at the shop they were passing. "It contains jewellery and beautiful cloths."

Slipstream looked in at the window, the displays were very lovely but she was almost nervous of going into a shop where she'd be under the scrutiny of shop assistants. Valour was also peering in and thus, did not immediately notice the shadow that fell over them.

"Daughter," came a deep but soft voice from out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?"

Slipstream let out a very undignified squeak and spun around with Valour to see who had spoken. Valour's optics almost pooped out of his head, standing behind his grandparents was the largest Mech he had ever clapped optics on. He towered over the two adults and they were not small by any standards but he made them seem like children. He was mostly white but his body and proud wings had lines of red and blue on them and his crystal blue optics gazed right down at them.

"S-sire," Slipstream gulped as Alpha Trion said. "Skyfire, what brings you here?"

"I thought I would take a look around, see if there was anything of interest," the large Mech replied, still staring down at them in a way that made Valour feel unnerved. It wasn't that he was hostile, or brutish looking, he was just so big and powerful, his whole being just oozed strength that could be unleashed at any moment.

"And then I saw my firstborn," the shuttle named Skyfire continued. "Without her brothers or carrier."

"She is visiting her...intended's family," Alpha Trion explained and Skyfire frowned, something which made Slipstream shake as she hid behind Valour.

"Intended?" he repeated, staring right at Valour now. "I did not know she was betrothed, I thought you did not want to accept any bot, daughter?"

"I like Valour," she mumbled causing Alpha Trion to exclaim. "Slipstream, you must speak clearly and look who you’re talking to in the optic."

"Are you really Slipstream's Sire?" Valour couldn't help but ask.

"I am," Skyfire agreed, his distant optics suddenly looking a little sad. "But I don't have much opportunity to...visit. Daughter, how are your brothers doing?"

"Okay," Slipstream said softly, speaking a little clearly but judging by Alpha Trion's frown, it wasn't enough. "H-how are you?"

"I am well," Skyfire said, his expression neutral but there was still a sadness in his optics. "Daughter....do you require any credits, is there something you want to buy?"

"We....we haven't seen much yet sir," Valour said in Slipstream's behalf, she didn't seem capable of answering. "Um, we were thinking of looking in here."

He gestured to the shop behind them. 

Skyfire then looked up at the shop and gave a small almost non-existing smile. "Would you like to see something in there, Daughter?" He tried and she just shook her head no. His optics saddened more.

"Umm...sir... Will you excuse us?" Valour tried while pulling Slipstream with him away from the adults. "Slips....you need to act normal... I know he scares you after what he did to your brother but... I don't know if you noticed where we are?"

"I... I did...that old grandsire of yours bring us to the battlefield!" She hissed.

"Good, that means he cannot harm you here and you can act .... umm ....normal ...like...umm...them normal." Valour said pointing with his head a couple of younglings that looked at them from above their shoulder and scowled.

Slipstream frowned deeply and couldn't take it anymore, releasing her claws, lifting up her wings aggressively she stomped one of her pedes hard on the floor towards them while growling dangerously...the sight could be considered barbaric and dangerous and that was exactly what the once scowling younglings thought before squeaking in fear and ran away from them not so elegant anymore.

Valour covered his mouth and looked at the three muted adults who had different looks for her. Alpha Trion was with wide un-amused and someone will say, furious optics while his mouth was a thin straight line, Skyfire just had his optics wide open with his mouth in a perfect ark downwards while his optics seemed worried and half scared and Ultra Magnus tried to hold back his amused smirk.

She them shook her entire body, took a deep breath and stood with elegance once again before taking Valour's arm and gestured him to go with the adults.

The mechling believed, judging by his grandsire's look, they were in trouble.

"That...," Alpha Trion said very coldly. "Was not appropriate behaviour."

"They were being rude," Slipstream stated and he replied. "They were only looking at you, nothing more."

"Why do they scowl so much?" Valour asked. "Why don't they smile? Isn't that polite?"

"Those Younglings would smile if they were greeted," Alpha Trion said stiffly. "I do not want to see any more displays like that, are we clear?"

"Yes," Slipstream said mulishly as Skyfire suddenly said.

"Does Starscream know you are learning Autobot etiquette?"

"No," she admitted, not really looking at him. "We just thought we'd try it."

Skyfire nodded slowly as Alpha Trion suddenly said. "It's a shame there are no Autobot Femme shuttles, Slipstream could do with a teacher. The technique to walking properly with wings is a little different to those without. Perhaps you could teach her Skyfire, you are her Sire after all."

Slipstream gasped in horror as Skyfire considered it. 

"Starscream had been considering allowing me to teach her," he mused slowly. "But he changed his mind when her behaviour improved...."

"That's because I've got Valour now," Slipstream interjected. "He didn't have to send me away and he doesn't have to now."

"I thought you wanted to learn?" Alpha Trion stated.

"Yes but...," she tried to say.

"Then it's settled," the older Mech declared, looking up at Skyfire. "I'm sure her carrier won't have any objections and you can teach her how to be a proper Autobot lady."

Skyfire glanced at his daughter who did not look happy at all but all he said was.

"I will talk it over with her father," he said slowly, looking back down at Slipstream. "I have to go now daughter but I hope we will see each other soon. Perhaps your brothers would be interested."

"I don't think so," she muttered and his optics clouded with sadness before inclining his head to the others and walking away. Valour was amazed that he could tread so softly, no wonder he'd been able to sneak up on them.

"He's huge," Valour now exclaimed, feeling he could say this now that Skyfire was gone.

"Yeah," Slipstream said gloomily.

"Why were you so hostile?" Alpha Trion demanded.

She did her best effort to keep her posture and answer. "Because."

The older mech frowned obviously demanding more answers, but as she was looking away he spoke. "Didn't you said that your sire was bad?" She nodded and with a confused frown he continued. "Skyfire may be a very proportioned mech and sometimes that can scare others, however he is one of the gentlest mechs I've ever met; so, I don't understand why you refer to him like that..."

He then lowered his head towards her and with his golden rod make her look at him as he moved her chin towards him. "Or your carrier installed that idea into your processor so you will not want to be part of his family?"

She shook her head and let go of Valour. "He hurt my brother! He sent him to the hospital! He's bad brute hiding under those big blue optics and 'gentle' voice! Don't be fooled by him!" Slipstream exclaimed and both adults looked at her surprised.

"Skyfire? Hurt someone?" Alpha Trion questioned. "Impossible! You might as well say that the quintessons have a spark."

She frowned deeply obviously upset that someone was defending her sire. So Ultra Magnus decided to speak now. "It must have been an accident, you know? I don't believe he did it on purpose; besides, if he was the brute you're claiming then your carrier wouldn't have make all those brothers with him or keep in contact, don't you think?"

She just scowled and looked somewhere else.

"Why would Starscream keep him as a secret? He's a noble autobot and his family is sadly decreasing, do you know that?" Alpha Trion informed but she seemed to not care. "I just don't get it why he would keep his relationship with a noble a secret after so long, it just doesn't makes sense... Unless he doesn't wants to share you with his family and made you for his own family..." The older mech concluded surprising the Magnus with his ideas.

"He doesn't likes sparklings and lacks patience..." She said almost growling.

"Well... Maybe you and your brothers were not making it easier for him..." The older mech stated once again. "Have you ever met your grandcreators from his side?"

"No sir," She answered, although she didn’t look at him. "And why would they want us? We're seekers, they are shuttles...refined and....educated in etiquette....for them we are barbarians.... I don't want to meet him... Honestly I have enough with you."

Alpha Trion now seemed livid, no one ever dared to speak to him in such a manner…but Ultra Magnus spoke next.

"You will never know if you never give them a chance."

"Yeah," Valour added. "He looked sad... I think he wants to meet you more and for you to give him a chance."

She made a tsk li like sound obviously annoyed with the subject. "Can we change the subject? I don't need my sire's family and certainly I have had more than enough with your snobby grandsire!"

Alpha Trion made a strangled noise of outrage as Ultra Magnus tried not to smirk and instead said.

"Alright, we'll change the subject. You two go on ahead into the shop and we'll catch you up."

Not needing any more encouragement, the two Sparklings hurried into the beautiful but fancy shop.

"Did you hear what she called me?" Alpha Trion demanded. 

"My audios are working just fine Trion," Magnus said wryly before saying. "Look, there's obviously some issues between Slipstream and her Sire, meeting him so unexpectedly stressed her out. There's no point in pushing the issue right now, just forget what she called you."

The old Mech pursed his lips before saying. "Fine, I will forget about it for now. But I'm still going to contact her carrier about getting extra lessons."

"Go ahead," Ultra Magnus said with a shrug. "But this is something they need to work out as a family, just like we do with our family."

"Hmm," Alpha Trion mumbled as they made their way into the shop to find the children.

Sometime later, they left having bought some lovely stick on jewels for Slipstream as well as a gauzy pink veil that sparkles with tiny gems. Valour had his very own red cloak which he'd be able to wear at special events and it came with a gold buckle. The children were much more cheerful and were more successful at walking along as the little group paused to admire window displays before moving on. Alpha Trion looked less disapproving and slightly more approving of their progress. 

"You're both doing marvellously," Magnus complimented. "Your creators are going to be very proud."

Valour beamed but Slipstream was a little pensive. Her Sire was bound to contact her carrier and then what would happen? Would her father decide that she should go and stay with her Sire after all? She really didn't want that, she was happy where she was and did not want to spend time with the large Shuttle.

"You okay?" Valour asked softly as the two adults stopped to admire a new shop filled with various books and data pads.

"Yeah, I guess," Slipstream murmured as he said softly. "You thinking about your Sire?"

She made a face and said. "I'm trying not to."

He paused before saying. "My Sire's done a lot of stupid things you know."

"I know but he hasn't hurt any of your brothers," Slipstream snapped.

"No but he's hurt my daddy," he said softly. "And he tore off my arm by accident."

He indicated the protective cast on his arm. She grumbled and looked away.

"Your point is?" She tried not to growl.

"That you're maybe too severe with him... It was an accident, he's too big and may have hurt your brother when trying to control him," Valour started and she looked at him with a frown. "Come on Slips, we know how you were when I just came and before we ended up betrothed."

She wriggled her nose and mouth to one side and the other not liking to admit that she was very, very hard when judging someone by their mistakes.

"What you say if you give him a chance? I don't think he wants to hurt you... And seemed more than eager to make it up for you." The red and blue mechling added placing a hand on her shoulder as she thought about this.

"What if his family wants to take me away from my carrier? What if they judge me or reject me?" She whispered hopelessly.

"They won't, I know..." He assured her and she went to hug him placing her head against his chest. He smiled and hugged her back.

Alpha Trion watched the show of emotions and went with his golden rod to separate them. "Separate, now! Can't you see is inappropriate?!" The eldest hissed.

However Slipstream hugged Valour tighter ignoring the old mech.

"What...you...!" Alpha Trion started and Valour looked up at him pleadingly so he will let them continue. "This is not the right place to do it!"

"Oh, come on, Trion, don't be so strict." Ultra Magnus tried while getting close to the sparklings. "Children, maybe later, Alpha Trion is right and this is not the right place to show any emotions."

Slipstream then said sadly; "I wanna go home..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter, very busy with work right now. Things start to get exciting now. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

Meanwhile...  
Magnus' estate...

Optimus sat on the soft ground contemplating with interest the flying creatures that jumped from one crystal to the other as Megatron laid his head on his lap.

The Prime caressed his head softly as this one slept.

But then suddenly the Emperor spoke. "I've never had the chance of seeing you in combat or using a weapon... Nor that I ever give you that chance..." He said sadly.

The younger smiled and said. "I believe I must be somehow rusted my lord... I mean, Megatron," He corrected himself in the end... But for Megatron that was another knife in his already sad and regretting spark.

Trying to change the subject for something he knew it may cheer up the other; "I wonder how Red and Ratchet are doing with Hook?"

Megatron hadn't even smiled, his spark was too hurt to even try and fake one; so Optimus tried something else. "One of these days I must start training again... I cannot believe I’m saying this but... I think my sire is in better shape than me."

The emperor remained in silence still unable to forgive himself.

"I wouldn't mind seeing how Decepticons train," Optimus mused. "Do you think I could train with some of your men?"

"Some of my men?" Megatron repeated before giving himself a little shake. "Yes of course but...."

"But....?" Optimus asked with a frown.

"I.....would like to see you train myself," Megatron said quietly, remembering on his bonding night promising he would do so but then forgetting all about it. "Before you train with others."

"Are you sure?" Optimu asked. "I'm not likely to be much good."

"That doesn't matter," Megatron declared. "I'm not going to neglect you any longer, I want to be involved in your interests and abilities, it's the least I can do as your sparkmate."

"I wouldn't mind some company," Optimus said with a little smile. "Even if I fail miserably."

"You won't, you'd be surprised at what your body remembers," Megatron assured him. "You might be a little rusty at first but I know you'll pick it up again quickly."

"If you say so," Optimus laughed, his Spark feeling lighter. Something occurred to the Autobot and he said.

"You know Megatron, we had a very active interface life but we haven't spark merged that much."

Megatron looked up at him, his mate was right, they hadn't. No doubt another mistake on his part.

"When we get back together," Optimus said softly, causing Megatron's spark to leap hopefully. "I think we should merge more often, it'll allow us to feel each other properly, we won't be able to hide our true feelings again. The love I felt in your Spark that night helped me."

"It did?" Megatron said in surprise, he thought he'd messed everything up.

"Yes," the blue and red Mech assured him. "It really did. And in return, if I can love you, I want you to feel that."

"I would love that," Megatron said honestly. "To truly feel you."

"I know," Optimus said with a sly wink, making his mate suddenly feel hot. Primus, the things his mate did to him, surely he knew that.

Optimus noticed Megatron's discomfort and smirked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tracing a hand down Megatron's chest.

"Fine," Megatron squeaked.

Optimus continued seducing his mate while tracing his finger over his mate's chest playfully and moved a little feeling something deep between his legs activating....which in turn make his spark give a jolt.

"O- op- Optimus....What...are you...?" Megatron tried as the other continued.

"Nothing, just...feeling my mate..." He purred. Maybe he was depressed after everything that happened and so was Megatron now but that didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed all the interface they did...or had not missed it...

' _Frag, I miss it!'_ The Autobot thought as his body betrayed him and so he learned down and kissed his now panting lover.

The Decepticon emperor could practically  _smell_  his mate's arousal; without doubt he DID want to start over and more certainly  _now._

 _"_ Optimus... _"_ He gasped as he too touched the other's chest and with his other hand reached downwards to a heated panel that with a needy moan of its owner opened revealing his already wet valve.

The larger mech broke up the kiss and looked down at the beauty beneath him. "I thought you said no interfacing-?" His words were cut off by a hungry mouth that claimed his desperately.

"Shut up and frag me.....let's do it before the  _kids_  return..." Optimus panted and Megatron smirked before positioned himself between those gorgeous legs and released his hard length.

Optimus smirked and touched it before squeezing it causing the Emperor to moan deeply and the younger bit his lips in anticipation as it swelled... then Megatron took his hand, kissed it, positioned himself and lowered his hips.

Both mechs moaned as their bodies were assaulted in such delicious sensations. Megatron remained motionless for a few moments enjoying the tight valve of his love embracing him, accepting him....needing him.

"Megatron....for frags sake.... _move!_ " The younger demanded as the other kissed him deeply and passionately before rolling them back so the Emperor was lying on his back with his huge spike deeply buried in his very much excited and impatient mate.

The red and blue mech once again found himself on top and sat back onto the spike as the other caressed his face, torso, tights and aft. "So….this is how you want it? So be it... _Megatron._.." He purred in the sexiest voice he could manage causing the thick spike to somehow swell even more without him moving an inch.

Then they started rocking together until nearing the peak Optimus parted his chestplates revealing his beautiful blue spark to the passionate mech beneath him who followed his example...

Minutes later after they reached their peak the two of them just lay there while cuddling absentmindedly of the world only caring about each other and what they were feeling at the moment.

"I love you..." Megatron said kissing the other's forehead since in his laziness it was everything he could reach from his beloved.

"I know..." Chuckled Optimus. "It was all you could say as we were making it..."

Megatron's spike was still deeply buried inside him and his valve continued pulsing around it not wishing to let go yet even if it was not the same size when it entered....but that didn't make the feeling less enjoyable.

The Emperor sighed in contempt and smiling lazily hoping that one day perhaps his beloved Optimus will tell him how much he loves him too.

Time seemed to have stopped for them in their post bliss haze until...

"Daddy, where are you?"

Valour's voice broke their little bubble! They were not waiting for them to return this fast!

....and he sounded to be pretty close!

"Oh frag," Optimus groaned, it had been bad enough when Valour had caught them before but they hadn't actually been in each other. "Come on, get up."

"Daddy?"

"I.....uh...," Megatron mumbled incoherently, he had no idea what to do. "Well...."

"Come on," Optimus said impatiently, shoving Megatron off him and looking around wildly. There was no time to clean up, he could hear that Valour was very close, he had to think of something fast.

His optics suddenly fell on the nearby fountain and a crazy idea came into his head. Grabbing his mate, he somehow managed to haul him to his feet and drag him over to the fountain.

"What are you?" Megatron said in confusion as Optimus called back to Valour. "Just coming sweetspark."

"Just go with it," Optimus hissed before shoving his mate right into the fountain and joining him with a massive splash.

"Daddy!" Valour squealed as he heard the splash and raced over, dodging an ornate bush and coming to a halt as he saw both his creators coughing and spluttering in the fountain. "You fell in!"

"Yes," Optimus agreed, spitting out water and blinking at his son. "We were sitting by the fountain talking but something startled us and we fell in."

Valour stared before giggling at the sight of his shell shocked Sire who had a floundering fish on his head.

"Sire, you got a fish," the little Sparkling sniggered, pointing right at said fish. 

"So I do," Megatron murmured, lifting up a hand to flick the fish off who landed with a splash before swimming back to the surface and indignantly squirting the Decepticon leader in the face.

Now Optimus laughed as he causally replaced his interface panel under the water and helpfully did the same to Megatron. As the others arrived, Valour told his creators.

"You guys are silly sometimes."

"A little," Optimus admitted as Ultra Magnus hurried forward and helped his creation out of the water.

"Thank you," Optimus said warmly before asking. "How did you get on?"

"Very well," Magnus said with a smile, although his optics were giving Megatron a slightly suspicious look. "The children got themselves some new things and behaved very well for a first go."

Optimus saw that his Sire didn't look overly impressed but he was more concerned with the children. As Valour raised his arms for a hug, Optimus laughed and picked him up.

"I'm all wet you know," he told his son who snuggled into him regardless.

"Don't care," he mumbled before saying. "Daddy, I got a red cloak, grandpa says I can wear it for banquets and stuff."

"Lucky boy," Optimus laughed as Megatron pulled himself out of the fountain. "What about you Slipstream?"

"I got some pretty things," she stated, she seemed rather subdued.

"Is everything okay?" he asked with concern as Megatron frowned.

"Yeah, I just....wanna go home," she said.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Megatron offered, glancing at his son. "Valour, would you like to remain with Optimus and your grandparents or come back with me?"

The sparkling looked down at his gloomy friend for a moment before saying. "I wanna go; mama must be missing me just as grandpapa... I just hope they're not fighting again..."

Optimus smiled at that and nodded before setting him down before glancing his mate who just couldn't take his optics away from the femmling.

"What happened, Slipstream?" He demanded before staring up at Alpha Trion with a frown. "Did he do something to you?"

Said old mech just scowled in annoyance before she shook her head and spoke again. "Is nothing, I just miss my family and I'm tired..."

Megatron's frown deepened; she's a seekerlet, said creatures never tire! Looking up Alpha Trion again for an answer this one said:

"We found her sire in the mall... He's an Autobot... A very high ranked one just as I suspected and heir of his family..." Megatron lifted an optic ridge at that. For this mech, the only important thing in life is blood and credits? "He's very well educated and we thought that maybe he can teach her Autobot etiquette since he's related to her..."

Ultra Magnus tried not to frown or look disturbed. He told him to not mess up things with Slipstream's family!

"I thought we could coordinate with her carrier so she might come....and even meet her sire's family which I thought in the beginning was odd that she doesn't know them.

Emperor Megatron, tell me, since her carrier and you are quite... Close, I was wondering if you knew the reason why would he take such decisions and keep her sire unknown?"

All optics turned to Megatron who just shook his head. "Her carrier and I are friends but if you want to know the answer why don't you ask Skyfire himself?"

Alpha Trion nodded tying the ropes together. "Was she....unfit for their standards?"

Slipstream's optics widened and she couldn't control her tears from escaping now, so she kept her head low. Valour noticed just as Ultra Magnus.

Once again Alpha Trion nodded. "There's a reason why his family is almost extinct, you know? They are a pure line of shuttles and don't accept just anyone who is not like them." Then looked down at the seekerlet. "I've forgotten that important fact and just believed her carrier was being selfish by keeping her from them... You have to remember that I'm older than all of you put together and some things may just slip from my processor."

Ultra Magnus frowned almost horrified. He was the autobot leader for quite a while and ignored that fact?! That the shuttles were this...elitists?! His son and grandson seemed horrified and Megatron seemed angry....he was told this obviously.

"Maybe he accepts her as his creation but that doesn't means his family does..." The eldest said shaking his head. "I believe you all know Jetfire and Jetstorm? Well, they are not 'pure' as they want them to be, and so, never accepted them fully... Which explains their poorly educated behaviour."

The seekerlet was shaking now. "You don't forgive your sire not for what he did to your brother only....but because he never really took you in or defended you from them and stood proudly with them not with you, right?" Alpha Trion asked imagining being her, so little and defenceless being possibly examined by the huge, scary giants and failing their tests...with her sire there, the one she hoped will defend her from them but in the end did....nothing; and that was enough for her who couldn't take it anymore, ignited her thrusters and flied away.

"Slipstream!!" Megatron called before turning his blazing red optics towards the eldest. "This isn't over....councilmech!" He hissed dangerously before flying after her.

When he turned, everyone was looking at him with frowns. "I just merely stated a fact... In the worst cases they order the 'impure' sparkling to be terminated."

This time Ultra Magnus took him by his shoulder and shook him hardly. "If you knew this, then why you insist in them to see each other?!"

"I didn't know until I remembered...now, don't touch me, Magnus! I was just thinking in the best for our grandson and it is for his betrothed to learn etiquette and his sire was a good option then! At least she has pure Autobot blood in her systems...that is enough for me so I could teach her myself!"

"But you hurt her...! You made her cry!" Valour cried. "Why are you so mean? What have she done to you?"

"I was not trying to be unpleasant," Alpha Trion stated, looking at his grandson. "I'm sorry if it's a painful subject for her, I was just explaining why I thought there is difficulty in her family."

"Trion, you need to learn some tact," Ultra Magnus said with a heavy sigh. "I'll need to arrange transport for Valour to get home, unless Megatron is coming back."

"I'm sure he will," Optimus said softly. "Slipstream is probably heading for the exit so I'll head over there with Valour, Megatron can pick him up."

"Alright, we'll meet later," Magnus said, placing a hand on his creation before they parted.

"Did you really meet Slipstream's sire?"  Optimus asked his son as they made their way along a white gravel path.

"Yeah, we did," his son replied with a nod. "He was really  _huge_ , the biggest bot I've ever seen."

"Was he a scary bot?" his father asked and Valour considered the question.

"Well....he can walk really softly, we didn't know he was there until he was standing right behind us," Valour finally admitted. "I guess his size makes him a bit scary but that's not his fault. He didn't look mean, he looked a little sad. He wanted to give Slipstream some pocket money but she wouldn't take it."

He remembered how the large shuttle had moved as little as possible, perhaps he was afraid of scaring his daughter? Or things got easily broken if he started jumping about the place. Valour had a feeling that it would be very easy for him to hurt a sparkling by accident, even out of annoyance. This made him feel sorry for the large and powerful Mech, he probably couldn't express himself properly because he was always being so careful and gentle with things.

"Sounds like he's made some mistakes," Optimus said softly, thinking of his mate. "Slipstream obviously doesn't forgive him easily for what's happened."

"Mm, but I think she should give him a chance," Valour stated. "He looked like he wanted to talk to her but was too polite or something."

"Well hopefully she will give him a chance," Optimus said encouragingly. "From what I've heard of from Megatron, Starscream gets on very well with her Sire, I'm sure he wouldn't be adverse to them meeting up. What was his name by the way?"

"Skyfire," Valour revealed.

"Skyfire? That name sounds familiar," Optimus mused. "And he's an Autobot."

He wondered when and where Skyfire and Starscream met, if it was at the beginning of Decepticon occupation, then it must have been a whirlwind romance. Perhaps it had been the result of a one night stand which turned into more, Slipstream was older than her brothers after all. Which meant the two fliers had mated after their daughter was born.

...

Megatron reached for Slipstream before the femmling could reach for the exit, however she gave a turn and a twist before flying even faster towards the crystal ceiling of a huge dome.

...made of crystal and making it unable for him to stand on it.

"Slipstream, come here..." The Emperor tried. If he touches the thing he was sure it will break! "Slipstream... I know how you feel and must not let that old mech to annoy you by using that against you."

The femmling only curled herself tighter hugging her legs and hid her face trying to ignore him.

"Slipstream, please... Valour will be sad if you're sad... You want that?" Megatron tried to use the boyfriend card only to have her giving him her back now.

The Emperor was not a very patient mech so he said. "Fine, stay there, I'll tell Valour you don't care about him." And with that he left her alone.

Slipstream cried in silence as she learned to do since believing that doing so in public was a declaration of weakness.

She couldn't help but remember her sire doing nothing while his family rejected her and called her 'unfit' and 'a glitch' along with many other things since she was not a shuttle like them... Then she cried at their harsh words and called for her sire's help and reassurance only to have him turn his back on her.

It broke her spark and her carrier had to explain her that they were different and that she doesn't need them, she's his daughter too and will have her own family with him and his family, they don't need her sire's family and the seekers accepted her fully.

Then her carrier carried again and gave birth her eight brothers on which she took particular care and refused to let them go to be 'inspected' by the shuttles since they were clearly seekers.

It was one night when they were dinning with her sire years later when Thundercracker started misbehaving and said behaviour had only risen with the night making her sire to lose patience and hit him so hard that he smacked him against the wall making her little brother look like a broken and bleeding doll.

The latter was enough to install fear in her spark for him, fear that he rejected them all fully and completely and will not hesitate in killing them; so she made sure her brothers understand that too...

...she will never give that mech a chance....because in her spark he never give her one too.

So far she couldn't understand how or why her carrier was with him.  
...

Meanwhile Megatron went for the exit when spotting his mate and son there and landed near them.

"What happened? Where is Slipstream?" Optimus tried and Valour looked around for his friend.

"She wouldn't come with me and was away from my reach..." The Emperor said making Optimus lift an optic ridge in confusion. "She landed on a huge crystal dome and I believe if I touch it..."

The Prime gasped in horror before saying. "That is Primus' temple! It was made by Alpha Trion himself! If he ever knows is in danger of being broken....it will kill him!"

Megatron just shrugged before smirking at the idea making Optimus frown.

"Where is that? I'll go for her!" Valour said before running back inside without waiting for their answer.

"Slipstream?" he called, looking for her all around the beautiful building which towered above him. He eventually spotted her and rushed to a nearby pink blossom tree and used his thrusters to rapidly scale it.

"Slipstream," he exclaimed breathlessly reaching the top branches and hanging onto them as he examined the unhappy looking Femme Sparkling. "What are you doing up here?"

"Go away," she mumbled, burying her face in her knees.

"Slipstream," he said gently. "You can't stay up here all night." 

She didn't reply, just stayed where he was.

"Will you come onto this tree with me?" he tried. "My grandsire built it."

"I don't care," Slipstream snapped. "He's a horrible old Mech."

"But it's really special to him," Valour stated. "He'd be really upset if it got broken, please come over here. I won't make you go home or anything."

"But you think I should talk to my Sire," she said bitterly.

"Well...," he said slowly. "Yeah, I think you should give him a chance."

"Why?" she demanded. "Not only did he beat my little brother, he's never stood up for me. He let his family hurt and belittle me and he did nothing. I don't know what my carrier sees in him, he's a wretched, cold Mech."

"Why don't you ask Starscream?" Valour asked reasonably. "And he could tell you why he still likes him. Maybe he knows something you don't."

"Like what?" she demanded furiously, her wings quivering with anger.

"I dunno," he admitted with a shrug. "That's why you should talk to him."

"I'll do what I want," she declared, standing up and making the surface what she was tinkle in warning.

"Slipstream!" Valour gasped just as the adults arrived below.

"Slipstream, get down this instant," Megatron commanded as Optimus looked worried. He could not imagine how his Sire would react if his precious building was in any way damaged, he would probably never forgive the little Seeker.

"You really don't mean that," Valour tried desperately trying to sound calm and kind. "Come over here, please... I understand if you don't wanna talk, so don't; please... Come over here."

The femmling seemed furious and ready to stomp onto the delicate glass surface before Valour cried. "Please! You don't have to go and talk to him right now... Come on, you're smarter than that."

In that moment Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus appeared and the former gave a loud screech of horror at the sight of what was on top of his masterpiece...

...which in turn made Slipstream to look down at him with hateful optics before lifting up her leg. "Don't. You. Dare!!!" The eldest roared in warning.

"Apologise," Ultra Magnus commanded the old mech who looked at him with indignation.

"Why should I? I merely stated the truth!" He said before squeaking as he felt something grabbing his aft tightly as Ultra Magnus took him by the shoulders and hissed on his face so only he could hear him.

"Do it! Or not just only your precious dome will be broken... I will not hesitate to take you again in front of our son, grandson, his betrothed or the Decepticon emperor!"

Alpha Trion's optics widened in horror at the idea of being dominated in public like an animal! "You wouldn't dare!" He hissed back just before the other grabbed his codpiece tightly, however the elder's cape was preventing the others from seeing it...

...only that Optimus and Megatron knew what was happening and pulled horrified/shocked faces. "They wouldn't dare...." The young Autobot whispered trying hard to not believe he was going to see them again mating....in front of the sparklings nonetheless!

Megatron paled not even caring that the Autobot leader was going to show how he dominated the sire of his offspring, so he turned and called hurriedly to the seekerlet. "Slipstream! Hurry! Let's get out of here now!! You too son!"

Said femmling frowned and looked down at the place the two eldest were before Alpha Trion gave a mild jump as his Magnus tightened his hold against his codpiece almost ripping it off. "Say you sorry for touching something is not your business!" The blue mech hissed as the other gasped without noticing Slipstream walked to the edge of the dome to see them better recognizing what they were doing.....or were going to do.

"Are you going to dominate him?" She asked curiously. "Can I see?"

"NO!!!" Alpha Trion, Optimus and Megatron screamed at her before Magnus spoke again.

"You can, sweetspark...if he doesn't apologise..."

Two autobots and the emperor looked at the Magnus horrified before Optimus demanded. "Apologise!" closely followed by his mate who repeated it.

"Can I see it too?" Valour asked too curiously before the emperor and his consort frowned at the high councilmech.

"Definitely not," Optimus said in a calm but dark tone, glaring at both his creators to indicate that he would not be pleased if they mated in front of his son.

"Why not?" Valour asked innocently. "What are they going to do?"

"Absolutely nothing," Megatron exclaimed, firmly supporting his mate in this.

Ultra Magnus looked at Alpha Trion who looked unsure. Clearly, his son didn't want this, neither did the Emperor....but Ultra Magnus looked completely serious and the old Mech had a nasty feeling that he would follow through with his threat. So swallowing heavily, he managed to say.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you about your family, it was none of my business. Please come off my temple."

She actually looked a little disappointed that Ultra Magnus wasn't going to dominate him. Since he had apologised, willing or not, she supposed she couldn't now stamp on the dome, that definitely wasn't ladylike.

"Okay, I accept your apology," she said softly, raising into the air making the old Mech sign in relief although he was annoyed at both what she had done, Ultra Magnus's threat and the fact that she looked disappointed. He couldn't help but plot how he could get his own back for such humiliation. 

She looked at Valour who was still hanging onto the tree branch and asked. "You want a lift down?"

"Please," he said with a nod, he wasn't so bad at getting into the air but getting down was a little trickier.

She smiled, flying over and lifting him up, before flying down to the ground. Optimus instantly gathered his son into his arms and hugged him, relieved to have him safe and sound. Megatron took Slipstream into his arms and said softly to his mate.

"I'd better take the children back home.....can I see you again soon?"

Optimus looked at him before nodding. 

"I'd like that," he said with a smile. "I enjoyed today."

"As did I," Megatron agreed, thinking in particular of their love making, it was the best they'd ever had because he knew Optimus had wanted it, pit, he was the one who initiated it. And Megatron had to admit it was rather hot that Optimus had made him do it, he would be happy for that to happen again even if he'd ended up in that fountain.

"Call me when you want to meet up, we can go anywhere you want," Megatron suggested, making Optimus nod. 

"Thank you," he said simply before kissing his son and saying. "I'll see you soon sweetspark, be good for your Sire and mother."

"I will daddy," Valour agreed, hugging him back. "You should go and see a holovid with Sire, that's fun."

"I’ll keep that in mind," Optimus laughed as he handed his son over. "You'd better go before it gets too late."

They all said their goodbyes and Megatron flew off with the children. Optimus watched them go before looking back at his creators.

"That went well," he said softly, making Ultra Magnus smirk.

"You looked like you had a very good time with your mate."

"I did," Optimus agreed, ignoring the jab. "It went much better than I thought it could. I think this can work, our relationship."

"I'm happy for you son," Ultra Magnus said warmly before saying. "Why don't we all have dinner together later?"

"I'd enjoy that," Optimus agreed. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go and have a lie down."

"That's fine," Ultra Magnus said as Alpha Trion suddenly looked a little nervous. He would soon be alone with the Mech who'd just threatened to take him publicly. 

And just as the thought run by his processor and his son walked away, and Alpha Trion looked at his back with pleading optics, Ultra Magnus came behind him and his chest touched his back.

The oldest jumped and almost gave an embarrassing squeak turning around to find a lustful look on his Magnus's optics and a growing smirk.

"N- no...," He tried as the blue mech walked closer and closer...

...and closer!

"Come on, Trion....you always enjoy it..."

"Not after you humiliated me in front of....of everyone!!" He roared but that didn't stopped the younger from stepping closer.

"Me? Humiliate you? No, my dear Trion... I saved your temple... How about a....reward?" Purred the Magnus making the other pull a horrified face before turning on his pedes and run for his life.

"Never...!!!" He screamed as he ran away making Ultra Magnus grin widely and chase after him.

"Aww, come on, at least the rest of the council wasn't there..." Replied the younger as he almost caught the old mech who turned into a corner and escaped him once again.

For an old mech like Alpha Trion he was quite fast when in possible danger....and somehow for Ultra Magnus it was better to chase him like this, it will make things better....sweeter...

...something deep in his core was also enjoying this.  
...

Sometime later...  
Kaon palace...  
Medbay...

"Mama!!" Valour called as he ran towards her arms which embraced him quickly once in them.

"Awww sweetspark!" Red Alert said lovingly hugging him to his chest before asking him. "How was your day?"

"Good, we went to Crystal Mall and grandsire brought me some nice things!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Crystal Mall? That sounds nice!" She said a little doubtful. "Anything else? How is your carrier?"

"Grandsire will teach me and Slipstream how to be snobby...oh...and daddy seems to be okay too...he forgives sire," The mechling answered making his mother frown.

"What....snobby?" Asked the medic.

"Yeah," Valour said with a nod. "We saw these high ranking Autobot sparklings, they didn't smile, they looked like they were judging. And you're meant to walk like this."

He demonstrated for his mother by walking in the way Alpha Trion had been trying to teach him. She watched him in amazement, she wasn't an expert but her son looked quite dignified when he walked like that. However, when he turned and gave her the expression she'd sometimes noticed on rather stuck up Sparklings of senators and other high ranking bots, she couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"I see what you mean now," she laughed as Valour's expression crumbled into laughter as well. "That does look a little snobby."

"Why are they snobby?" Valour questioned as his mother hugged him again. "It doesn't seem polite not to smile."

"I'm not sure sweetling," she told him gently. "But I doubt all of them are like that, I'm sure some of them would smile at you."

"That would be nice," he said before saying. "Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" she asked.

"Grandpa Magnus said he wanted to dominate Grandpa Trion," he explained as her optics widened. "What did he mean?"

"Well.....ah...," she stammered while mentally thinking that she would happily set her Sire on Ultra Magnus if he said such a thing in front of her son again.

........

"Trion, where are you?" Ultra Magnus called as he wandered through an orchard where he knew the older Mech was hiding. Primus but that old Mech could move when he wanted to. But he would surely tire soon and then Magnus would be able to catch him.

"Come on, there's no body about," the Autobot leader called again. "All the groundskeepers are in their homes, we're completely private."

There was no reply but he knew Alpha Trion had heard him and was nearby. He smirked, this was rather fun, he never would have expected to do something like this but he was enjoying it far too much to stop. And he was sure that the other Mech enjoyed it just as much, he simply didn't want to admit it.

"Trion....?" He practically singed each letter as he called his hidden prey while his sensors picked something...

...a hurried sparkbeat nearby.

The Magnus smirked devilishly before being guided by said sound... his pedes working hard to not make a sound while he turned another route to surprise the mech right from his back so he will not escape.

Alpha Trion meanwhile was living the scariest moment ever....that mech....his own Magnus was chasing him to....to take him again!

Well, he really enjoyed it....but still....he still could not believe that Magnus could be so.....passionate and knew how to touch him....!

The older mech could hear silence now and wondered if the garden was free form the blue mech, however he knew that was impossible, Ultra Magnus never gave up on anything! That is what made him Magnus after all-

"Gotcha!!"

The councilmech screamed and jumped as a pair of heavy hands landed on his waist from behind and pulled him towards a massive and warm chest.....a chest he knew way too well.

"No.....no!!!" He tried to get free as the other held him still and strongly no matter how much or hard he struggled.....and now a hand was poking at his panel!

...and somehow said treacherous panel opened revealing his quickly lubricating valve.

"See, Trion? You want this...." The younger purred as his now fully erect spike poked against his entrance having as only obstacle the cape of the other.

"N- no....," He tried once again as his valve reacted and clenched to the warming and burning spike behind it as the other removed his cape and set him on the ground on his front.

"Yesss...." Ultra Magnus purred as his spike found the entrance and rubbed his head against it making the other gasp and move his hips upwards granting him full access to himself...

And with a slow, teasing thrust Magnus was inside making Alpha Trion groan in blissful pleasure as his valve welcomed and pulled the delicious intruder deeper in its tight embrace.

"You see? You like it.....as much as I like you to behave with our guests and  _never_  speak about things that are not your business..." The Magnus teased without moving an inch causing the other to just nod and accept what the other ordered only to have him moving a little.

"I won't do it again," Alpha Trion gasped, needing Magnus to start moving. "I promise I won't upset the Sparklings again."

"Good," Magnus said firmly, giving a thrust which made his partner moan in ecstasy. "Because they don't deserve to be put down like that."

"Can we discuss this later?" the older Mech begged, he couldn't take this lack of thrusting when that large spike was inside him and stimulating him madly.

"What's the magic word?" Magnus purred making Alpha Trion tremble and mumbled. "Please....."

"Much better," Magnus said smugly as he braced himself and began to thrust in earnest making Alpha Trion cry and moan with pleasure. With great amusement, Magnus thought how if anyone was walking past, they would think it was a young Mech with a talented pleasurebot, not two old, distinguished high ranking Autobots. Even Megatron's Seekers would probably be a little taken about.

But never mind that, he had a councilmech to thoroughly frag.

.......

"There we go sweetspark," Starscream said softly as he settled his daughter in her berth. "Sleep well, my princess."

She mumbled before rolling over slightly, wings quivering. He smiled, kissing her head before leaving the room, switching the light off as he did so. What a cycle she'd had, seeing the Emperor and his mate reunited, instructed into Autobot etiquette by that old reprobate Alpha Trion and then seeing her Sire. No wonder the little thing was tired out.

"What a day," he murmured, heading into his bedroom only to find that he had an awaiting call. Curiously, he accepted it and came face to face with his erstwhile mate.

"Skyfire," he said in surprise although he had a feeling he knew why he was calling.

"Starscream," the large Shuttle said in a measured tone. "How are you?"

"Very well and you?" Starscream replied with a nod.

"I am well," Skyfire replied, hesitating before saying. "I....saw our daughter today at the Crystal Mall. You did not tell me she was betrothed."

"It's not set in stone," Starscream explained. "And....a lot has happened recently, major things actually, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It is alright," Skyfire said, his optics revealing curiosity. "High councilmech Alpha Trion said she was learning how to be an Autobot noble lady. Is....that true?"

"It would appear so," Starscream said with a shrug. "Her betrothed Valour wishes to learn and it would impress his family if she also learned. Does that bother you?"

"No," he said. "It would be good to see...another lady flier once more. I don't suppose I will get to see it."

Starscream sighed, his daughter had once again stated that she didn't want to see her Sire all thanks to a couple of incidents in the past. First Skyfire not knowing how to bond properly with his daughter and thus, not able to come properly to her defense against his family and then accidentally hurting one of her brothers. Starscream believed he had reached the mech deep within the shuttle, the one who was kind, encouraging and a pleasure to be with. However thanks to his upbringing, not a lot of others saw that, the Shuttle came off as cold and distant. 

For Starscream it had helped that he wanted to get to know the true Mech and that Skyfire himself had been attracted to the Seeker. They had defied Skyfire's family to mate and produce their beautiful offspring but Skyfire hadn't managed to break off all ties and was restricted by them.

"I would like you to be more involved," Starscream told him. "But Sky, you must make the effort if you want to win Slipstream over, she would help your sons like you if you succeeded."

It really did grieve him that all his children feared their own Sire when it was undeserved. 

"I'm not sure, Star.....she... She fears me and... I believe there is something else there....like... Does she hate me?" The shuttle tried and Starscream's optics widened in surprise.

"If course not!" The seeker answered quickly. "She doesn't hate you... She just fears to suffer the same her brother suffered, that's all."

Skyfire's mood darkened and he looked at Starscream sadly. "There's something else... I believe she hasn't forgiven me yet for being a coward and not defending her against my creators."

Starscream grimaced. Skyfire was intelligent so lie to him with this will mean insulting his intelligence. "She's still young and can forgive you if you try to win her over....ignore your family, you want her to forgive YOU, not them."

Silence followed as both fliers processed that.  
...

Sometime later...  
Iacon...

Alpha Trion walked towards the meeting hall as the huge doors opened and several other council members directed their gazes towards him.

The eldest tried to not look aback to have them all looking at him at the same time....and it was more than just respect looks....it was curious looks.

"Oh, Alpha Trion!" Senator Xaaron exclaimed pleased to see him and practically gaping at his frame. "You look good; Primus, you have to tell us your secret to keep yourself so healthy and in shape."

Alpha Trion only nodded not even paying attention to the other's adulations as he continued. "I bet you will be with us for another millennia," Xaaron chuckled and this time Alpha Trion interrupted him.

"What is the reason you're all standing and praising me? Something's the matter?"

Everyone tensed and looked at each other in worry not knowing how to deliver this news. "Well..." Xaaron started before Ultra Magnus entered holding a datapad and a grim expression.

"What does this means that we lost three members....three of the best recruits of our academy off world and only one survived?! Explain! whose responsibility was this?!" Their warrior leader demanded as the others stared.

"They were going to be introduced into the Elites! Tell me how three of my best Autobots got missing!!"

Alpha Trion looked at the gathered mechs that now looked tense just before once again Xaaron spoke for them. "At least Sentinel Prime is back..."

"What happened to the others?!!!" Roared the Magnus making all those old respected mechs to flinch. He really looked threatening like this.

"Well," Xaaron spoke hesitantly. "It would appear that when they investigated an unknown planet, they ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Magnus demanded furiously.

"Some kind of organic monsters," Xaaron stated nervously. "They tried to fight their way out but only Sentinel Prime managed to get out, the others perished it seems."

"It seems?" Magnus repeated. "You mean you don't know for sure their gone!?"

"Sentinel Prime stated he could not locate any of their spark signatures," Xaaron explained. "But...he didn't actually find any bodies..."

"So there's a chance they still live," Magnus concluded grimly. "I want an investigation launched immediately, we will discover exactly what happened and their fates. Where is Sentinel Prime?"

"Uh...in the Med Bay I think," Xaaron stated, still speaking on the others behalf.

"Right, I want to know everything he knows," Magnus commanded before turning and heading for the exit.

"Magnus, where are you going?" Alpha Trion called, running after him after gesturing to the others to do as they'd been commanded.

"I'm going to contact the Emperor," Magnus said grimly. "His territory is a lot larger than ours, some of his people might have encountered this planet before. If not, well, we might need his help in rescuing those bots."

"Why his help?" Alpha Trion questioned.

"Because if those really are monsters, we're going to need some big, tough fighters," was the reply.

They continued for a few more paces before Ultra Magnus came to a dead stop, his optics widening in horror.

"Magnus?" Alpha Trion said in confusion as Magnus said. "Optimus.....he knew those bot, they were his friends. If things had been different, he'd have probably gone with them.....Primus, he's going to be devastated when he learns of what happened."

"Need we tell him?" Alpha Trion questioned and Magnus nodded.

"Yes, I’m not going to keep something like this from my son, I just hope he doesn't have a relapse," Magnus said sadly. "What a thing to happen, they were all so talented, even that new recruit Wasp...."

"I'm....sorry Magnus," Alpha Trion said awkwardly, this had really affected the Magnus. "Is it bad I'm glad our son wasn't there?"

"No, that's how every creator feels," Magnus said with a small smile before leaning forward and kissing the surprised Mech.

"I'll make a caring bot out of you yet," teased Magnus, giving him a wink which made the other blush and mumble.

"Shall....shall we get on?" Alpha Trion said, wondering if it was his relationship with the Magnus that was causing others to compliment his appearance. Did he really look that good?

........

"How are you today, darling?" Optimus asked with a smile as Red Alert held up her son to the view screen.

"Great daddy," he said with a beam. "Where's grandpa and grandda?"

"Busy with their duties I believe," Optimus told him. "You'll see them soon enough I'm sure. How is your Sire?"

"Good, he wants me to eat with him later," Valour told him. "I've got duties as well today, I'll need to go soon."

"Great, sweetspark, I'm so happy for you." Optimus beamed just before a servant came behind him and whispered something in his audio; he nodded and then directed himself back to the screen. "I got to go now, Red, thank you once again....and sweetspark, I'll see you again soon."

"Is always my pleasure, Optimus," She said before Valour said. "Bye daddy."

The call was cut and Optimus followed the servant to the garden in which his carrier was waiting for him.

"Son," The Magnus started holding a grim expression...almost gloom.

Optimus frowned before reaching for him and asked. "What's wrong?"

Something indeed was wrong as the ambient felt tense; dread filled his spark at the idea of what might have happened...

....did Megatron broke the truce?

Ultra Magnus came and hugged him watching his terrified and haunted blue optics as if guessing what the other was thinking. "Is ok, Optimus... This have nothing to do with Megatron..." The younger looked up at him with wide optics as if pleading for an answer. "Is about some of our best recruits being lost in space....and only Sentinel Prime came out alive."

Optimus' optics widened further, after all is been a while since the last time he had a conversation with Elita about the matter...

...and she said that Sentinel, their Prime was too puffed on and almost never heard recommendations...

...could it be? Can he be responsible for their lost?

"W- what did he said?" Optimus tried and his carrier nodded.

"That they went exploring a certain planet and suddenly this strange techno-organic creatures attacked them and that Hot Rod told him to flee since he will use himself as a distraction for the creatures. He also said that some of his memories are blurry and he cannot remember much; the ship was also damaged and we cannot say for sure exactly where was located that planet," Magnus concluded and Optimus frowned.

"So, there are no corpses?" He tried hopefully watching his carrier shake his head. "And Sentinel 'can't remember' the exact location of the planet?" this time his carrier nodded.

"I know you and Sentinel interacted before so you must know him better than me or what his impeccable records say....what can you tell me about him?"

Optimus frowned; he really loved his friends and that included Sentinel....but he also knew that there was something else there, he didn't wanted to speak poorly of his friend. "I don't know....what else did he said?"

Magnus nodded. "He said that he didn't went far and that couldn't feel their spark signatures so he returned here for help, however he said he was too damaged that set the auto pilot and let it drive for him until he was here...... He also said it was Elita One's idea to check on that planet."

The younger mech's optics widened at that but still kept quiet trying to protect his friend against his will; however Magnus continued.

"Why would he, being their superior obey a minor?" His carrier just couldn't get it. "Something's wrong here... I know they were your friends and maybe you want to protect Sentinel from something you know....but those bots can still be alive somewhere and in danger waiting for a rescue!"

Optimus lowered his head and shook it. "I believe you need to talk to Megatron....and..." He hesitated, his spark hurting for his friend's possible betrayal and crime. "Ask for Soundwave..."

"What, who, why....what?" The Magnus tried to catch up what his son meant by that not knowing what soundwave or whatever was just before this one felt cold and blacked out again. "Optimus!"

At least he caught him just before he can fall on the ground.

"My poor son," Magnus said sadly, cradling his Sparkling to his chest. "I'll do as you ask."

First he took him to his quarters before asking a servant to look after his son and once that was done, he quickly headed to a console. He waited anxiously to speak to the Emperor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment.

_………_

"This never gets old," Starscream chuckled as they watched Hook and Ratchet arguing over the best way to treat microbe related rust and infection.

"Indeed," Megatron said, now that things were going well with his mate and son, he and Starscream were taking a break from their duties to spy on the two grumpy Medics. "They're never going to agree."

Both of them laughed softly at this, if either of the Medics caught them, they'd be chased out. But just as Megatron was chuckling, he suddenly received a comm.

"Mmm," he said with a slight frown. "Ultra Magnus wishes to speak with me, it's urgent."

"You think it's something to do with Optimus?" Starscream asked worriedly as Megatron looked extremely concerned.

"I hope not," he whispered, if anything had happened to his beloved, he would never forgive himself. "Come on."

Starscream followed and they soon found a console which happened to overlook a garden. Megatron paused as he saw his son carefully tending to a plant, he desperately hoped what he was about to hear wouldn't hurt his son. The little one had had too much spark ache already.

"Magnus," he greeted, shocked at how tense the Autobot leader looked. "What's happening?"

"Some of Optimus's friends have gone missing while off-world," Ultra Magnus said grimly. "The only one to return claims they have perished but we are not sure about anything that's happened."

"Is Optimus alright?" Megatron couldn't help but ask first.

"He blacked out," Magnus said with a grimace. "But not before asking for you."

"For me?" Megatron exclaimed, unable to stop himself feeling light at this. His mate wanted him there when he was upset.

"And.....," here Magnus paused, looking a little unsure. "He also asked for a bot called....Soundwave?"

"Soundwave?" Megatron and Starscream echoed. 

"Do you know why he'd do that?" Magnus demanded. "Ask for this Mech?"

"Soundwave is....one of my officers," Megatron said slowly. "Magnus, is there something wrong with the survivor?"

"Well, I'm not sure if he's telling the whole truth," Magnus admitted and understanding bloomed on Megatron's face.

"Then I think I know why he wants him," Megatron said grimly. "I will be there as soon as possible, we will find out what happened."

When the connection was over Megatron and Starscream looked at each other in worry. "You think that mech did something to his partners?" The seeker tried and Megatron shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "But if Optimus wants Soundwave and this mech is his friend....then I believe that there's something he cannot say to speak ill about his friend. I know my mate and he can be too good for some."

Starscream nodded and said: "I will contact and bring Soundwave here, if I remember correctly, you were meant to have dinner with your son today, you must have to cancel and take Soundwave to Iacon as soon as possible."

Megatron's optics widened; Valour!

He nodded and contacted his mother.  
...

Later...  
Iacon...  
Magnus' estate...

Megatron and a blue masked mech walked towards the gardens before coming to a stop when the Magnus' figure was devised...

....along with Alpha Trion' and Optimus'.

Megatron's spark gave a jump at the sight of his beautiful and beloved mate....it was actually so strong that made Soundwave flinch.

"Ultra Magnus, Councilmech Alpha Trion.....Optimus Prime...my consort..," The Emperor addressed them and all of them nodded. "This is Soundwave."

Once again the others nodded. Optimus knew very well what kind of mech this was, however his creators didn't.

"And may I ask why he's here?" Alpha Trion inquired and Magnus only nodded thinking the same.

However it was Optimus who answered for his mate. "Soundwave is a telepath....he can tell us what is in Sentinel's processor since he.....can't remember some things."

Both old Autobots looked at the blue mech with wide optics. "He can read minds?!" Alpha Trion exclaimed almost horrified.

"And spark signatures." Megatron added making the elders to look at him carefully....to his stoic presence and now that they were told what he was, they wondered if he was reading their thoughts right now...

...and to test it Magnus thought about last night.....with Alpha Trion....so passionate....so hot.....so......erotic!

However it was not his thoughts what made the telepath flinch but his energy directed at the now tense ancient mech.

"To read minds, Soundwave must touch the head, however he can deduce things by himself by our spark energy," Megatron added.

"So what can you sense about me?" Ultra Magnus questioned of the masked Mech who seemed to stir.

"Autobot leader Ultra Magnus: Strongly desires high Autobot Councilmech Alpha Trion."

Megatron grimaced, he would have preferred not to know that. As Alpha Trion looked embarrassed, Ultra Magnus looked very impressed.

"So you could sense that?" he asked.

"Affirmative," Soundwave intoned, he was a Mech of few words.

"Soundwave will be able to tell us all Sentinel knows," Optimus said quietly. "Even if Sentinel can't consciously remember it, those memories will still be there."

"Ah," Ultra Magnus said in understanding. "Very well, we will all go there now."

"Will it damage him?" Alpha Trion couldn't help but ask.

"Negative," Soundwave stated as they started to move off.

"Optimus?" Megatron said softly, moving over to his mate. "Are you alright?"

Optimus swallowed before shaking his head.

"My friends might be dead," Optimus whispered. "And if they're not, then they're trapped on a world full of monster, probably injured. I......"

Megatron took his hand and squeezed it, Optimus didn't need to say anything else. 

"I promise I will do everything I can to discover what happened," he told his mate firmly. "We will find that planet and if they still function, we will bring them back home."

His mate nodded, swallowing hard. The thought that two of his best friends could be dead plus a new recruit made his very spark ache with fear and worry. He knew if it was discovered they really were dead, then he would experience a lot of suffering but right now, it was the unknown that was tormenting him. His mate's presence was comforting, he knew Megatron would do everything he could to help. One thing you could say about the Emperor, he didn't dither when it came to acting and Optimus needed him to do that right now.

Later

When they reached the Academy's medbay Sentinel was sitting on his berth and flirting with the nurse....who obviously was trying hard to ignore him and not break his energon's cube on his head.

"Sentinel?" Optimus started and immediately the blue chinned mech changed his behaviour. From a flirting mech to a poor victim.

"Optimus!" He cried faking illness. "You're here....thanks Primus!"

If it was possible for Megatron to feel the love at first sight for his Optimus, it was also possible for him to feel something just as strong for this mech... Hate at first sight. And he grimaced.

His mate and friend hugged each other as if Optimus believed him of the tragedy not being his fault at all, so he looked at Soundwave with a lifted optic ridge.

The telepath only nodded at his emperor whose frown now deepened.

"Sentinel Prime," The Magnus walked forwards and the younger looked up at him with pleading optics. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel horrible because I can't remember.... Elita... Hot Rod.....my friends....what have I done? Could you find anything in the ship that can be useful? Please tell me yes, I want them back.... I myself will go for them...," Sentinel declared holding Optimus' hand tightly.

"Sentinel....what happened?" The red and blue mech tried and his friend looked at him with pleading optics before telling him exactly the same story he told everyone.....as if he had practiced it or as if it was true.

Alpha Trion and Megatron looked at each other as if they were in the same frequency and thought the same when he blamed Elita One for her idea of going to that planet.

Soundwave's visor flashed for a second and Megatron addressed his mate. "Optimus....is time..."

The Prime nodded and looked at his friend with a sad smile....who now looked to Megatron, the blue masked mech and back to Optimus. "What is going on?" He suddenly demanded.

"Sentinel....everything will be alright...you will see....you have nothing to hide... Soundwave will only check on you," Optimus tried gently but the blue Prime could only look agape.

"What.....what...?! What s going on, who's this? Why is he here and why is the Emperor too?!" He demanded and Megatron let go his smirk; he loved to see when mechs discovered themselves that they were lying. "Optimus, what are you doing?! Ultra Magnus sir?!"

They all stepped back, even Optimus who had an almost sad face as Soundwave stepped forwards...

...and then Sentinel panicked and tried to run.

Only to be caught by Megatron and this one hold him still by the neck against the wall to everyone's horror.

"You know what? If you have nothing to hide then you will let Soundwave do his job.....you know what too? I. Hate. Liars," Megatron finished while ordering Soundwave forwards.

"No! I've told you everything I know....please, don't let him torture me!!" Sentinel cried desperately as the Emperor's grasp was too powerful to release himself....and that creepy faceless mech was now extending his hand to his head!

"No, NO!!" He screamed loudly just before his blue optics turned white when Soundwave's hand touched his head and he quietened.

Megatron released him and now Soundwave was guiding the now totally cooperative mech back to his berth.

"What is happening?!" Alpha Trion demanded no less scared by the new, never seen show.

"It’s okay, sire....he will just scan him and we can ask him questions and he will answer them honestly.....even the things he blocked," Optimus assured fully knowing now that his mate already had an answer to what Sentinel did...and said blue mech will confess now.

That caused him spark ache.

Alpha Trion didn't look happy but he raised no objection as Ultra Magnus came forward, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders for comfort as he asked.

"Are you Sentinel Prime?"

"Yes," the Mech acknowledged in a blank voice.

"Do you know where you are?" Ultra Magnus continued, he wanted to make sure that Sentinel really was speaking the truth and not just babbling nonsense because he was under the control of this Decepticon.

"Iacon's Academy's Medbay, on Cybertron," was the reply.

Ultra Magnus nodded, now he could start the serious questions.

"Sentinel Prime, do you remember your last mission?" he asked and received a nod.

"The last planet you arrived at was an unknown one," he began carefully. "Can you tell me whose idea was it to explore and who objected?"

"It was my idea to explore," Sentinel answered making Optimus sigh unhappily. "Hot Rod was up for it, that Wasp fellow didn't seem bothered and Elita was against it. She thought there were too many unknown factors about this planet and we'd be better off surveying it from the air. But I detected a large energy source and thought it was worth any potential risk."

"And then what happened?" Magnus asked.

"We all decided that we would go down after all, Elita came because she thought our chances were better as a group if there was anything bad down there. It was an organic planet but it didn't seem to be bursting with horrible creatures. It was actually quite barren but there was this weird substance strung across rock formation, a sort of solid but very flexible purple goo," Sentinel continued in the same dull tone. "The energy source we'd detected was within a large cave and we all went in, we couldn't detect anything wrong."

"What did you find?" the Autobot leader questioned.

"A huge mountain of Energon cubes within the cave," Sentinel said and if he'd been talking in his normal voice, there would have been some awe in it. "We simply could not believe it, the entire amount was just stacked up, not doing anything. I wanted to take it all back to Cybertron, what a haul it would have been. Hot Rod and Wasp were excited but Elita was worried. She questioned why no one else had ever taken this stash, she thought she could see signs of previous bots being here. I ignored her concerns, I just wanted to start gathering it all up."

"Oh Elita," Optimus murmured, she'd always looked out for others.

"But before we could do anything.....they appeared," Sentinel stated, his optics flickering slightly as though the memory was so powerful he almost broke out of Soundwave's hold.

"They?" Megatron said with a frown, had there been bots guarding that haul? Perhaps it was in fact a storehouse and those stocking it did not appreciate thieves. 

"Yes....they... Huge, immense and horrible organic spiders," Sentinel continued. "We tried to fight them off but they were just so many....and it was dark."

The present mechs just looked at him in shock, but let him continue.

"There were indeed dead mech's bodies around as we looked better when trying to escape....Decepticons," The blue Prime continued and that statement made Megatron lift an optic ridge. "We found some old weapons...they were useless, so Hot Rod took an energon cube and threw it to the pile of cubes and it exploded.... The cave started collapsing and the spiders ran, we tried to run too but.... Elita....she... She tried to escape as well only that the rope she was using broke and fell in a dark hole as we escaped.

The cave collapsed completely in a hole that was quickly filled with rocks, we tried to detect her spark signature but she was gone..." There he stopped and to keep him going Soundwave now addressed him. "Continue."

Sentinel nodded. "Elita was gone....but that guy Wasp refused to believe it and went almost nuts while trying to search for her by removing the rocks from the entrance....it was driving me crazy that he was disobeying me so I beat him..."

Optimus gasped in shock; he couldn't believe his friend was capable to do such thing to his friends. "I told him she was gone and that there was nothing he could do, nor us.... then he threatened me with a court martial, that it was my fault, that I should have helped her to escape as our superior, not being the first in running like the coward I am....so I beat him until he quietened... Until he couldn't move or blink anymore."

Ultra Magnus nodded while trying hard to hide his horror from this mech or his actions. "What about Hot Rod?"

"He......he was scared, he called me crazy, I told him we could live and do like this never happened, that we could blame Elita and this Wasp and so we could walk without even a warning....but he refused, tried to run to the ship without me obviously to go for help and blame me on what happened....so I caught him....we fight... I won and left him in the same state Wasp was; I was so scared... I didn't know what to do so I left them there knowing full well they would never survive in that organic planet, so in turn never blame me.

When I left the planet I landed in an asteroid and hit some dents to the ship to make my story more believable, also deleted and destroyed the memory card and black box of the ship that contained the coordinates and location of the planet and returned home waiting for this this be over and my career was not damaged by their fault."

When Sentinel ended his confession the ambient felt tense. Optimus felt horrible and in the brink of another blackout or tears.

Megatron for his part felt rage growing; how could he do that to his own friends?! In his culture he will be considered a murderer and will be condemned to death, not to be forced to work in the Autobot's stockades. He was responsible for the possible death of three bots!

And....did he said Wasp? Why was that name familiar for the Emperor?

"Do you remember the location of that planet?" Ultra Magnus tried to keep his voice steady and not show how angered or disappointed he was.

"Yes," Sentinel answered and his superior continued.

"It is really unknown or it has a name?"

"It have a name and it is considered dangerous, level seven. Its name is Archna Seven," Sentinel confessed however Soundwave's visor glowed forcing him to speak more. "I am responsible for going there, I am the one who physically damaged and abandoned Wasp and Hot Rod into that dangerous ground hoping for them to die and never accuse me, I've never really wanted to find Elita and was glad she died because the bitch dared to deny my feelings for her. I hoped you all believed my story and maybe someday return there to get their empty shells back as a hero."

Hearing that, Optimus couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. Megatron caught him before he could hit the ground and felt his beloved's sorrow and broken spark.

The Emperor was furious with this traitor. "Let him go, Soundwave." He ordered in a snarl. "He said what he needed to say."

The masked mech nodded and obeyed. Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion were shell shocked at the revelations.

Sentinel remained blank for a few seconds after Soundwave let him go then asked. "What happened...?"

Soundwave then reaches for the Magnus and handled him a disk. "Here, the proof you need, details on the ship he hid are there, codes and films."

The blue Prime looked around and saw Optimus unconscious in Megatron's arms. Something definitely happened.

"Um, did he faint?" he asked, looking very confused. 

"Yes," Alpha Trion stated, seeing that Ultra Magnus couldn't speak and Megatron was focused on his mate. "Thank you for all your help Sentinel Prime, it was most appreciated."

"Uh, you’re welcome," Sentinel said dumbly, scratching his head a she tried to work out what had happened.

However, Alpha Trion was already leading the Magnus, the Decepticon emperor carrying Optimus, a strange looking masked Mech out of the room. Sentinel Prime was left sitting alone and extremely bemused.

"Why did you take us all out?" demanded Megatron once they were walking out of the Med Bay.

"To give us all a chance to process the information," Alpha Trion stated. "If you'd stayed, you'd have probably murdered that Mech and that wouldn't do at all."

"He deserves to die for what he's done," declared Megatron fiercely, clutching his mate tight to his chest. "He left his own friends to die, deliberately beat them and left them helpless upon that planet."

"Yes but he should be tried for his crimes, not killed in a fit of rage," Alpha Trion retorted. "Guilty or not, how do you think people would react if they heard you'd slaughtered a Mech who isn't even under arrest? And that goes for you too, Magnus."

Ultra Magnus blinked and stared at him. Alpha Trion looked right back at him and said.

"I saw that look in your optic but it won't do anyone any good if you act like one of those monstrous spiders instead of at least giving the Mech a trial.

The other Mech opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He nodded at the older Mech before saying.

"You are right, it wouldn't be right to kill him just like that. Besides, we have much more pressing things to attend to."

He looked at Megatron and said. "From what he said, it seems you've lost some of your people on Archna Seven and there's a good chance I have as well. I think we should prepare to go there as soon as possible and set warning markers around that planet to stop others going there. And.....if see any of them are still alive."

"You think they might be?" Alpha Trion questioned as Megatron nodded.

"He left Wasp and Hot Rod alive," Magnus pointed out. "As for Elita....he said they couldn't detect her spark signature but since she was buried behind that rubble it's possible the reading was false. If there's any chance she's alive, then we have to act now."

"Agreed," Megatron stated, turning to Soundwave and said. "Soundwave, alert Starscream and tell him of what's transpired, have my warship readied and all necessary preparations. I just need to get my mate sorted and I will join you."

"As you command, Megatron," the masked Mech intoned before leaving.

"My poor son," Magnus murmured, stroking Optimus's head. "To have Sentinel betray his friends like that...and possibly losing Elita....."

"They were close?" Megatron said sharply, feeling a tiny prick of jealousy in his Spark.

Magnus looked at him, saying. "They were very close, best friends I believe. They both worked incredibly hard in training, determined to become Elites and explore the galaxy, Optimus's bonding was.....hard on them as it meant they could no longer work together as comrades."

Megatron glanced down at his mate, had he been in love with this Femme.

"Megatron," Magnus began. "I have no idea if their relationship would have grown into something more if you hadn't have come but I do know Optimus loves you now. Elita is and will always be special to him but they weren't going out. Both were focused on their careers and were happy as friends. He will be desperate to save her but don't let jealousy poison your relationship with him. There are different kinds of love after all."

The emperor hesitated before accepting what the other had said. His sweet Optimus was so loving, it wasn't hard to believe that he could love many on different levels. No doubt that was why Sentinel's betrayal had hit him so hard, he had cared about the unpleasant Mech. But it was still Optimus who had suggested Soundwave, his love was strong enough to do the right thing and find out the truth rather than hiding behind the comfort of lies.

"I'll take him back to your Estate, if you excuse us..." Megatron started and Magnus nodded, after all he also had things to attend before depart.

When Megatron reached the Magnus' Estate, he went to Optimus' quarters and laid him on his berth gently before admiring his beauty.

His Optimus was so beautiful inside and outside....who wouldn't fall in love with him?

That thought took him to others, to many 'what if's' for his like...

What if he never had claimed him and asked him out....and Optimus had refused?

What if he hadn't bonded with him immediately and Optimus had run from him?

What if Optimus only wanted him as a friend instead of as a mate and chose this Elita in his place?

And what if he hadn't forced him to bond, hadn't raped him....have put the points in order and told him that he really never wanted to hurt his people....would he have rejected him in the end?

Or....what if another mech claimed him first...?

Optimus suddenly came back to this world and found himself in his quarters, on his berth and Megatron looking like haunted.

"Megatron?" He tried softly and the Emperor looked at him. "What happened? Did I just...again?"

"Its ok, love, don't worry....we will find them." The larger mech assured, however Optimus felt something else was there.

"Is something the matter?" Tried Optimus this time touching the other's face softly. "Please tell me... I am your mate... Please my lord."

Those words seemed to have reached the Emperor.....his mate calling him 'Master' again....his Optimus still feared him to a level.

"Do you love me?" He tried while thinking if he ever loved anyone before knowing fully well how he took him from his environment and friends.....and even raped him.

Guilt washed over his spark as he waited for Optimus' answer.

"Love you?" Optimus repeated, surprised by the question and wondering what put his mate in such a pensive mood. "Well I..."

Megatron looked away, his expression utterly miserable. Optimus gently touched his face again and said.

"My lord.....Megatron, I care about you very much and I feel my affection growing for you as we get to know each other. I don't think I can say I am in love with you yet but...." he added with a small smile. "I am getting there, lover."

Megatron smiled slightly before asking. "Optimus where you....in love with anyone before...I came along?"

"In love? No," Optimus replied honestly but Megatron wasn't convinced.

"You weren't in love with that Elita One?" he asked bluntly making Optimus stare at him.

"Is this what this is all about?" he questioned. "You think I'm in love with Elita?"

"No....maybe, I don't know," Megatron said miserably. "Your carrier said the two of you were very close."

"Yes, we were," Optimus agreed with a nod. "She's my best friend next to Red Alert, she stood by me when we....mated and supported me. Sentinel was a bit of a jerk about it actually...."

"What did he say?" Megatron demanded, suddenly angry. If that wretch had said anything horrible to his vulnerable mate....

"Basically, the three of them had seen footage of Seekers....expressing their love for each other in public," Optimus said wryly. "He asked if you'd taken me in front of all of your people!"

"How dare he!" Megatron exclaimed but Optimus smiled.

"You did say you wouldn't have minded doing that, remember?" he pointed out.

"Yes but you said you did not want that," Megatron exclaimed. "I may have been a love sick fool back then but I did at least listen to your wishes in that regard."

"Yes you did and it make things a lot easier," Optimus said, giving him a kiss. "Besides, Elita told Sentinel it was none of their business and that they should respect my privacy."

"I'm glad," Megatron said before saying. "Optimus, if things had been different, do you think...you might have ended up with her?"

"Well," Optimus said carefully. "I'd be lying if I didn't say that sometimes when I imagined being with a bot sometime in the future, more often than not I saw her as that future bot. But we never dated or anything, we were just good friends. I have no idea how things might have turned out, I might have met someone and fallen in love with them, same with her. Don't dwell on what might have been Megatron, you're my mate and I want to give our relationship a serious chance with the hope that we will become a true family."

"Really?" Megatron asked and Optimus smiled and said. "Really."

Megatron sighed and hugged his mate.

"When I saw you," he began slowly. "I was so sure you must be with someone and was amazed when I found out you were not. I believed that once my people saw you, many would want you for yourselves and that you would end up accepting one of them before I had a chance to court you. I wasn't just mad in love with you, I was terrified that another would win you. I was selfish and cruel and it's only because you're such a good, kind being that you still allow me to come near you."

"You were an idiot but I suppose I should be flattered that you honestly thought so many would want me," Optimus laughed

Megatron lowered his head and smiled sadly, but Optimus will not let him go of it so easily. "But you are  _my_  idiot, you know, and I like you enough to give my spark a chance on loving you..." He said this watching the Emperor's optics sparkle in hope at his words just before the younger kissed him.

The Emperor moaned in the kiss and laid down on the berth pulling his smaller mate with him before spreading his legs to the other; Optimus, knowing his mate, went between them and released his spike, Megatron opened his valve cover and sighed as a cold current of air caressed his sensitive place....which was now being teased by the fat, rounded head of his Optimus' spike.

"Optimuuuus......" He moaned wantonly feeling his greedy valve drip out shamelessly sweet lubricants as it invited the other in.

The red and blue Autobot smirked and with a gentle, teasing thrust, was inside the Emperor who groaned as the thick and ridged spike stimulated him so mercilessly.

"Ooooh...yesss...That's soo good, Optimus.....," Megatron groaned helplessly making the other grin before start moving slowly, making sure to ignite fire in each pulsing and sensitive node within Megatron's valve.

Minutes later after they reached their peaks, they lay there slumped and spent but completely sated. "Ohh....I love to feel you in me, my love..." Megatron mewled in post blissful haze as his hungry valve continued embracing tightly his beloved. "You're the best, better than any toy that ever existed....ooohh....."

The Autobot chuckled and kissed his nose softly. "Better than any toy, huh? Have you ever tried it with another real spike?"

"Hmmm...yes....I did...but it was not half as good as yours is....or your sweet inviting valve..." Megatron confessed.

"May I ask who?" Optimus tried, maybe now that Megatron was distracted he will confess some other things as well.

"My best friend....Starscream..." Megatron purred kissing his mate's audio. "But it meant nothing, we were just trying to satisfy our thirst...we've known each other since sparklings and many thought we would bond," Optimus was interested in this, he never knew how close the Emperor and the Winglord were as friends...with benefits. "But it didn't work....I don't know why really, I guess it was because we couldn't see each other as more than friends and we couldn’t cross that line."

"Did he take your seal?" 

"No....before that I brought a dildo....and before asking him to spike me I've already experimented with my own fingers but couldn't reach my seal...so, I used a dildo to break it...sometime passed after that and before we started interfacing...but we never fell in love. The funny thing is that he did exactly the same I did before we started," The Emperor confessed and cuddled with his lover for another while before checking his chrono. "Frag!" Then on-lined his comm link and found he had lots of messages from Soundwave and said seeker. "We took too long!"

"What, what's happening?" Optimus said still pinning his mate and refusing to let go of him without an answer and moving his spike mercilessly into that oversensitive valve making the other groan and lose his strength, "Tell me, Megatron!"

"Uhhh...." He just moaned as his insides pulsed around the invading soft spike of the mech he loved. "Have things to do....go to that planet to find those bots...ooohhh.... Optimus....stop tempting me...I have to go...uhh....!"

"What? ....and when did you planned on telling me this?!"

"Uhhh....perhaps before we started...ohhh I don't know....Optimus..." The Emperor seemed completely lost as he was each time the red and blue mech took his valve...completely and utterly defenceless.

Minutes later Alpha Trion went to see what was taking Megatron so long in Optimus' quarters and when he opened the door.....he gasped in shock.

There they were, Optimus with this back against the wall and Megatron riding his spike vigorously.

Yelping "Primus!" he quickly exited the room and stood with a horrified expression. 

After a few breems of gathering his dignity and trying to forget what he'd seen his firstborn doing, he knocked smartly on the door and called. "Optimus, Emperor Megatron, the others are waiting for you."

He patiently waited and finally a voice called from behind the door. "We'll be there momentarily Sire, you don't need to wait for us."

"Don't be long," Alpha Trion chided, not able to think of anything else. After all, his son had caught him and Ultra Magnus interfacing so he couldn't lecture his offspring who had least had done it in his own room rather than out in the open. The old Mech shivered, why did that thought make him feel tight? If Ultra Magnus got wing of how he thought, he would no doubt start trying to catch him in open places and force him to interface.

"Now that wouldn't do at all," the old Mech murmured to himself as he started to walk away to where the others were.

.......

"Optimus, are you alright?" Magnus asked his son anxiously as the young blue and red Mech walked into the room with his mate who looked a little sheepish.

"I'm fine," Optimus assured his carrier, accepting a hug. "It was just a big shock but I feel much better now."

Glancing over at Starscream who had several Decepticon soldiers behind him, he said "Are we ready to leave?"

"We?" Ultra Magnus asked with a frown.

"Yes, I'm coming along," his son said matter-of-factly, gesturing at his mate and saying. "Megatron thinks I should go and help my friends."

"Oh does he?" Magnus said suspiciously, the grey Mech was avoiding his gaze. "Do you really feel up to this Optimus?"

"Yes," Optimus said firmly. "I know I'm rusty but I can help comfort my friends if their still alive, Sentinel's betrayal will have hurt them. Elita and Hotrod always supported me and this Wasp risked a lot to save Elita, he deserves to be supported as well."

"Optimus," Magnus said gently, taking his hands. "You know that there is a chance none of them have survived, this could simply be a recover mission so they can be given decent burials."

The red and blue Mech swallowed but said firmly. "I need to know what happened. If they are offline, then at least I can help bring them home, they don't deserve to rust on that planet. Neither do those Decepticons who perished there."

Several Decepticons in the room shifted and murmured, they were going to a place where their comrades had died and been forgotten. Megatron was determined to bring them back as well but he was heartened to hear that his soldiers were impressed by his mate's words. Truly, he shouldn't hide his beloved away anymore, he needed to get out and show himself to the Decepticon and Autobot peoples.

Ultra Magnus grimaced, that can be a dangerous planet and his son can found things that may dislike him....or depress him more.

As if reading his thoughts, Megatron stepped for his mate. "I will look after him, you have nothing to worry about, Magnus."

Said mech lifted an optic ridge wondering how did Optimus convinced Megatron to go since he was very much convinced that Optimus must stay behind for his general health.

Megatron continued evading his gaze and looked at everyone but him, then Alpha Trion came and cleared his throat after devising his creation and the Emperor. At that Magnus' optic ridge lifted up and knew the elder knew something...

'I'll ask him later.' The leader thought for a moment before they started preparing to depart.

Later when everybody was boarding the ships, Magnus, Optimus, Megatron, Starscream and Alpha Trion separated for a while to talk. "I'll take Valour and Slipstream for some etiquette classes, I hope you don't mind."

The seeker nodded. "Very well, just remember that-"

"Of course, Skyfire is not invited, I don't want her distracted while learning," The eldest interrupted and everyone nodded.

But then...

Ultra Magnus took the councilmech by the waist roughly and kissed him passionately in front of his creation, the emperor and the winglord....

....all of them grimaced and looked away nod daring to speak.

"Remember Trion, be nice to the sparklings..." The Magnus ordered a flushed old mech whose spark gave a jump at the action and those lustful optics.

"I- I will..." He promised thanking Primus not a single member of the council was there to witness that.

"Good," Magnus said before whispering. "If you behave well, you'll get a reward from me when we return, we might even go away together once things are settled."

Alpha Trion gulped, Magnus's tone full implied what they would be doing if they were able to get away somewhere. 

"Think our son will ever be embarrassed by us?" Optimus questioned his mate who grimaced.

"Right now, he's far too interested," Megatron mumbled, thinking of his son's wide optic stare as they'd tried to hide what they'd been up to.

"That is true," Optimus admitted ruefully as his creators broke apart. "Oh well."

Red Alert was looking after Valour and Starscream's sparklings along with Hook who would keep an optic on things. However, the Medic that was meant to be going with them hadn't arrived yet.....

"I'm here, I'm here," Ratchet called hurriedly as he drove into the room and transformed. "Are we going or what?"

"We're just leaving," Ultra Magnus assured him as another Medic appeared behind Ratchet. Now that everyone was assembled, they could board Megatron's warship and set off for Archna Seven.

"This is First Aid," Ratchet grunted, gesturing to the bot behind him who smiled nervously at the others. "He's been studying organic medicine, he should be some help if those spiders managed to injure any of those on the planet."

"Thank you for coming," Optimus said gratefully as they all went on board, everything was already loaded on.

"No problem," First Aid replied before clearing his throat. "Uh, I'm not a fighter so I'll be probably be useless if we get into trouble, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Optimus told him. "No one's expecting you to fight, it's your medical expertise that we need."

"I'll do everything I can," promised the young Mech as Ratchet said loudly. "You'll do fine, I wouldn't have taken you if I thought you were useless."

"That's very comforting," First Aid said wryly, making Optimus laugh. 

As First Aid followed his boss, Megatron leaned towards him and said. "Old friend?"

"No but he's one of Red's," Optimus told him. "They worked together when she was in Iacon, I think she said he got on well with Valour."

"Ohhhh...." Megatron now understood, the light bulb turned on him. "I see....'friend' of your sister." He smirked wondering how Hook will take it.

Optimus rolled his optics as his mate went hurriedly towards Starscream and gave him the news of his new discovering; the seeker grinned devilishly causing the Prime to let out a sigh and shake his head.

Indeed, sometimes Megatron was just a big sparkling.

...

Later...

Magnus' estate...

Alpha Trion walked elegantly towards the gardens as the servants told him that his new two apprentices of etiquette will be eating for him there.

Honestly he expected for Skyfire to join them and teach some manners to his daughter......besides bonding the families together; after all, the shuttle belonged to one of the highest, most powerful and ancient families of all Cybertron and the Autobots....sadly their numbers were decreasing due to their strict rules towards their families' members...

...and not just that, but the shuttle managed to produce only seekers with the Decepticon Winglord which was odd....as if Starscream had made them all by himself.

Maybe he should consult if that was possible with Vector Sigma.

As the elder considered that and neared the garden a loud and annoying sound was heard. He frowned and hurried his steps only to find...

He gasped and his optics widened...

Seekerlets! Everywhere!!!

Flying everywhere and making noise, annoying noise!

He couldn't get it for another second and roared: "Silence!!!"

For a second everyone froze, then continued with all the noise and flied towards the old mech as if went to hug him! "Don't you dare!" He threatened as they flew closer by the second and he considered shooting them just before a loud whistle stopped them all and the seekerlets turned around and flied towards another seekerlet...a femmling.

"Behave!" She ordered and all of them lowered their wings and heads. "We don't want to break councilmech Alpha Trion, right?"

"Of course not, mighty sister!" A yellow with orange seekerlet answered and the others nodded before she said:

"I apologize, sometimes my brothers need to burn some energy."

Alpha Trion could not believe what he was seeing...besides the femmling and the little red and blue mechling he had to educate, there were other nine sparklings! Where did they come from?!

"He's old..." A blue seekerlet said too loud and the old councilmech frowned at him.

"Yes, but is him or sire!" Sllipstream barked back and her brothers flinched. "So, you better behave if you don't want him coming!" That was enough to make them nod eagerly.

With them was little Bumblebee who looked at Valour in worry at Slipstream's words. The little red and blue mechling looked at him sadly and shook his head as if telling him that that was a conversation for another day.

"So I'm supposed to teach all of you?" Alpha Trion questioned, suddenly feeling old. It had been so long since he'd had to teach any sparkling, he'd almost forgotten how to.

"Uh huh," Slipstream said with a nod. "Dad says that if you're teaching me, my brothers should learn as well."

"And is this one of your brothers?" Alpha Trion asked delicately, indicating Bumblebee.

"No, he's my best friend Bee," Valour exclaimed. "His Sire is Shockwave."

"The Decepticon Ambassador?" his grandfather said with interest, examining the yellow Sparkling critically. "Well, well, you want to learn etiquette?"

"Um, yeah?" Bumblebee said, a little unsure. The little bot wanted to hang out with his friends but this ancient Mech was a little off putting. But he was Valour's grandsire so maybe he wasn't so bad.

"I suppose since there are a few more things we can do now that your numbers have increased," Alpha Trion said slowly, finger on chin. 

"Like what?" Valour asked curiously as his grandsire smiled slightly. 

"Like how to conduct yourselves at balls," he stated as all of the Sparklings stared at him.

"Balls?" Slipstream repeated in shock. 

"Why yes," the old Mech stated. "Ultra Magnus holds them fairly regularly, I believe he plans to introduce Optimus as our son. And of course, young Valour as our grandson."

"Really?" Valour said in surprise, he didn't know he was going to be introduce to other Autobots.

"Of course," Alpha Trion said as though the very idea of not doing so was ridiculous. "You might be the son of the Decepticon Emperor but you are also the grandson of the Autobot Magnus and myself. That means you must be inducted into Autobot high society."

"Is daddy going to be inducted too?" Valour asked.

"I think I just stated that he will be." The elder said before directing his gaze towards the yellow minibot again as curiosity filled his spark once again. "Your sire is a decepticon, yet you're an autobot minibot....may I ask who is your carrier?"

Bumblebee nodded and answered. "Blurr....his name is Blurr..."

Alpha Trion's optic ridge lifted and said. "I didn't know he was bonded with the decepticon ambasador....and....your carrier belongs to a good family, not as ancient as...." He trailed off looking at Slipstream as if telling her who's family then continued. "...but he knows a lot of etiquette... Why has he not taught you yet? I even know that your sire himself knows how to walk properly but they have yet not even told you about it.....are they too busy for you?"

The yellow minibot looked at the older in shock. It was true indeed that he barely saw his creators and spent more time working or with a caretaker or his friends....but it was true that they barely had time for him. In the end he just nodded.

However Alpha Trion continued. "I wonder how a couple of such busy mechs managed to create you but yet have no time to teach you basics or in the case of your carrier to introduce you to society?" Bee only lowered his head. "Perhaps is because you Decepticons believe that we Autobots and our culture is useless and pampered, but that is about to change....today you will all learn to walk properly, speak properly, REFUEL properly....leave the lack of educations to the lower classes that are more busy working; up here everything can be interpreted with a gesture, a simple look! Etiquette is NOT useless, it shows power among anything, you will learn to control your subjects with a simple look, to tell an uneducated brute to shut up with your optics and your mouth shut! No more negligence from your families, not with me here.....and I will turn you all even if I have to tie sticks on your backs!"

"Is he always like this?" Bumblebee whispered to Valour.

"Sometimes," Valour whispered back. "He's not that bad but he's very strict."

Bumblebee grimaced just as Alpha Trion was saying. 

"Now, perhaps Valour and Slipstream could demonstrate the proper way to walk."

He watched them critically as they tried to walk exactly how he'd been teaching them. After a few breems, he walked over and started correcting their postures while saying.

"It is an improvement on how you used to walk," he told him which made them sigh in relief. 

"I want to see all of you following them," he suddenly declared to the watching brothers and Bumblebee. 

They tried to do as told but the young seekerlets couldn't manage as well as their sister and kept either slouching or falling over. Alpha Trion's tight mouth twitched but he didn't start yelling at them and instead used his stick to start correcting them. Bumblebee walked slowly, trying to think of how he'd seen his creators walk, both of them looked so casual yet graceful. Before today, he'd never realised there was anything special in the way they held themselves but now he knew better.

He wondered, if he did well at this, would his creators want to spend more time of them. They were never mean or anything to him but he sometimes wishes he could get more praise from them, like Valour did from his mother. No matter what she was doing, she always seemed to have a moment to listen to what her son had to say before complimenting or encouraging them. The little yellow bot was starting to really wish he could have that.

"Back straight," Alpha Trion told Thundercracker and Skywarp sharply as they started slouching again. "If you keep that up, you'll both develop hunchbacks, do you want that?"

"No," they echoed. "But it's hard."

"That's why you must practice so it becomes easy," Alpha Trion said smoothly. "Slipstream, you help your brother and Valour, you assist Bumblebee."

"Okay grandsire," Valour said, moving over to his friend.

"You okay?" he asked with concern, seeing the pensive look on the little sparkling's face.

"Do you think my creators will be proud if I learn this?" the yellow Mechling asked.

"I think so," Valour said encouragingly. "It can be a surprise for them."

Bumblebee smiled, yes that was a good idea. He could surprise his creators and they'd tell him how great he walked and how much they were. They might even take him for a day out, that would be wonderful.

Sometime later the mechlings were resting while Alpha Trion instructed Slipstream particularly.

"Not so high, lower them a bit, good, now walk with one pede in front of the other, delicately as if you were on a tight rope....no, get down your arms, you have your wings to stabilize you..." The elder continued and the femmling wasn't complaining; she took this as a challenge to make it perfect.

...however it hurt but she knew her technique was more complicated than her brothers or even Valour's.... pit! Bee had it easy!

"Now lift up your head, arms and hands natural, like the wind, free but elegant."

Bee and Valour stated as she was instructed and both mechlings almost felt sorry for her....that indeed looked hard.

The rest of the mechlings were all asleep and that made. Slipstream happy since they will not be watching her like this.

"Float, no, not literally! Set your weight, all of it on your pedes and their struts, do not lower yourself when you walk, you have to look as if you were floating but you're not, got it?"

Once again the elder instructed her and she nodded. "You must even be able to do so with obstacles or when going down the stairs!"

Slipstream looked at him shocked; he just stated another difficult level....stairs.

"Head up, let me see you..." And the femmling tried but she was still tense and it can be noted. "Do not tense up, relax, float...like the wind....but on the ground...."

After that was finally over Slipstream was absolutely exhausted and practically fainted on the couch in the gazebo.

But Alpha Trion was not done and continued with her onlining brothers and Valour and Bee.

"Like this, oh mighty elder?" A yellow and orange seekerlet showed him how he walked and for the first time in the day Alpha Trion nodded truly impressed.

"Good....very good..." He stated and looked at the others. "If he could learn that fast, then you can!" He declared.

"Oh, that is because I have the best teacher ever, only you with your mighty presence and unquenchable pose can ever be deign of teaching such useful manners..." The seekerlet continued making the elder lift an optic ridge at him.

"He likes to praise," Thundercracker pointed out helpfully.

"Hmm," Alpha Trion mused. "Being eloquent with words is not a bad skill to have. However you must ensure that you do not overdo it or your words will not have the desired effect."

"Please teach me mighty elder," the yellow Sparkling instantly gushed, looking very eager.

"Perhaps later," Alpha Trion told him. "Some lessons on speaking would not hurt at all."

"Oh great," Slipstream muttered, even more lessons. She briefly wondered if it would have been like this with her Sire but pushed the thought from her processor. She did not want to think about him.

"Grandpa?" Valour asked as the old Mech started indicating for them to start walking again. "Can we go play soon?"

All of the Sparklings looked right at the high councilmech with wide, hopeful optics. He sighed before saying.

"If you can all complete this exercise then you may have some time to play."

As they all cheered, he added. "But when you're back home, I want you to practise what you have learned."

This made them groan but he wasn't to be dissuaded. All his teaching would be for nothing if they did not practise what they'd learned, if they did it would soon become natural.

"This is hard," Bumblebee told Valour as they went through the exercise once more. "I didn't know anything of this."

"Neither did I," Valour said earnestly. "But I think it does get easier."

When his friend nodded, Valour asked. "Do you want to come and sleep over? We can watch a movie and stay up late, mama's working."

Bumblebee's tired expression broke out into a grin, that sounded great.

"Then is done!" Valour exclaimed watching his grandsire walk towards the lying Slipstream.

"You heard your brother?"

"Yes sir..." She barely whispered but continued nonetheless. "Lemme guess....flying femmes speak different?"

Alpha Trion looked down at her with a frown. "Correct....their words are as soft as the caress of a breeze but held the same power of a twister."

The femmling groaned in annoyance and buried her head in the pillows before mumbling something about why she was not created a mech.

"I've heard that the Decepticons set to work their creations since at young age... I believe you and your brothers will have to leave that in order to become-"

"Pampered?" Slipstream tried making the elder frown and her brothers snicker.

"Educated!" He exclaimed, "Now.... I believe you were taught the wrong and even speak like a brute....you especially." Slipstream grunted something about the Decepticon way but that hadn't interrupted Alpha Trion. "I think you need special lessons apart from your brothers or fiancée."

Her optics widened in shock. Just what is this relic stating?!

Hours later after finding out what the councilmech meant, Slipstream was trying to drink from a warm cup of tea to soothe her sore throat and vocals while she coughed from time to time.

Valour and Bee stayed with her and the latter petted her back encouragingly, after all Alpha Trion got his revenge from her for threatening to break his temple and being disappointed when Magnus hadn't dominated him in front of her.... The elder took her to a massive hall where a piano was and ordered her to vocalize and sing as he played the song and forced her to do it well and loud.

Of course for a little sparkling who never did that, that was intense and too much and left her exhausted vocalizers practically offline and only static left them. He assured her however that she will be ok in the morning and expected her to do it better by then.

"Drink your tea, Slips, it will make you feel better." Valour tried as she coughed and only deaf static left her mouth.

Bumblebee smiled sadly at her fully well knowing that the elder did this to her on purpose. He also saw how easy was for him to learn this when you looked at her.

Looking at the playing seeker brothers they could all see how Sunstorm corrected his brothers' poses. Who would have known he would have learned so fast?

Near them was Alpha Trion nodding approvingly as they all seemed to be doing better; now he needed to take care of the femmling from who he just extracted his revenge. That made him smirk slightly while hearing her cough again.

"If you want," Valour suggested. "I can ask mama if we can have ices after we've eaten, that'll probably help your throat."

She shrugged, right now it felt like her throat would never be the same again. Bumblebee now said.

"At least we don't have any more lessons for the day."

They were waiting for Red Alert to come and pick them up.

"I still expect you to practise," Alpha Trion reminded them. "Although Slipstream will need to wait until her vocals are back in order."

He had such a smug look on his face that Slipstream glared at him. She swore she'd find someway to get revenge although she'd have to be much more subtle about it. Maybe she could find a way to put some ideas in Ultra Magnus's processor, Alpha Trion would never know. She smiled to herself, something like that sounded perfect.  At least that damn Councilmech hadn't tried to bring in her Sire, that would be pure awful. Bad enough trying to sing and talk in a ridiculous fashion, imagine doing it in front of her judgemental Sire and his awful family.

"Can she do it a bit more.....gentler next time?" Valour now asked his grandsire, he didn't think the intense session she'd gone through would be good to do on a regular basis.

"We shall see," was the reply as Red Alert drove up along with an attendant.

"Mama!" Valour cried delightedly, running over to hug her.

"How are you, been a good boy?" she asked, stroking his head as he nodded.

"Yeah but Slipstream's got a sore throat," he stated making her frown slightly. "Oh, what caused that?"

"Grandsire's been teaching her to sing," he explained and she looked over at the little Sparkling.

"Mmm," she said, going over and asking Slipstream to open her mouth so she could examine her throat.

"It's all swollen," she declared, looking up at Alpha Trion with a deeper frown. "Whatever you were doing, you had her overdo it."

"It usual when they first start out," he said smoothly. "She'll be fine."

"Yes but she's not doing any more until her throat's better," Red Alert told him sternly. "And next time, make sure she stops before her throat gets to this state."

"Very well," he said as the playing Seekerlets noticed the new arrival and rushed over.

"Are we going home?" Skywarp asked, clinging to her leg.

"Yes, you're all going home," she said as Valour asked. "Mama, can Bee stay at our place? Please........"  

"Sure Sweetspark, if his creators are fine with that," She answered and Bee looked excited and bounced around.

"They will be ok with that."

The yellow mechling's words made Alpha Trion lift an optic ridge, however he decided to drop it in order to not upset the sparkling.....or tell him the hurtful truth that his creators practically abandoned him.

"Cool! Sleepover!" Valour exclaimed excitedly...

...but then again Alpha Trion broke the mood. "I believe is time for them to be introduced in society, Optimus will soon," He told Red Alert who's gaze remained stoic while looking at him. "I also believe that next time perhaps you can leave them here until their creators return so they will learn enough before I can organize the ball for that," He continued and Red Alert fought her incredulous face. "And... I think they should stop working, they are high ranking sparklings and as such they must study to become what their positions demands on them."

The femme nodded and looked at the still quiet Slipstream; she seemed to be the one who got the worst part of all....especially Alpha Trion's wrath. "I'll think about it...and see what they want....also Slipstream needs rest and something warm for her throat, something cold will only worsen it."

The stern tone the medic used with him was not to the elder's taste but he nodded before suddenly turning and called a servant to bring him something. Once the servant returned with a pot and a spoon he went to the seeker femme, took some of the thing inside the pot in the spoon and told her, "Open,"

Slipstream looked at the mech in shock and sniffed at the thing in the spoon. "Its sweet and it will help your vocalisers, come on....open..," He said and she looked at how everyone looked at her before deciding to take the risk and took it, but once her mouth closed around the spoon Alpha Trion tilted her head backwards forcing her to swallow it all...

...and all the sparklings gasped in shock.

Once she swallowed it all, the elder then took a thermal scarf and put it around her neck before nodding at her. "Good, that will do; keep it warm and don't try to speak for a day, you will recover your voice by then."

The femmling looked at him with wide optics before silently nodding her thanks; that caused the elder to nod at her once approvingly.....for once! That made her happy....however she still wanted revenge on him.

Sometime passed and the etiquette lessons became harder, Alpha Trion teach them how to dance and make gestures and how not to; the one who learned fast was always Sunstorm and he was the one who corrected his brothers and even Valour or Bee.....however he was still unsure if he wanted to correct his sister....

...especially since she was stressed out because the harder lessons always fell on her; the elder was even more strict with her than with his own grandson as if he wanted something from her, something that only she can give him. No, it was a bad idea to correct her or she might punch him not caring that that was not ladylike.

By Alpha Trion's orders they all left their jobs in the palace and so they focused exclusively in learning....that even he had them with him all day since he convinced Red Alert to let him look after the sparklings.

They were behaving well and learning fast, even his grandson, but he especially focused on Slipstream because once she's presented in society as his grandson's fiancée she will reflect all  _his_  teaching, that it was  _him_  the one who was capable of bringing another lady flier to their circle, he will get all the credit.....something no one managed since there were no more shuttle femmes and seeker femmes were not interested in learning.....however if she wanted his grandson she will have to stick up by his rules.

All the mechlings were allowed out to play and rest as the elder was left alone with her in that huge crystal hall; he played the piano and she tried to sing as he ordered her.

However she was unaware of the big, white mech hiding behind one of the doors, one that was invited by Alpha Trion to see her progress.... _his_ progress on her...

....and Skyfire cried in silence while hearing his firstborn, even if she still made some mistakes with the notes she still have so much potential that his family was unable to see. 

He clenched his fist and covered his mouth, he wanted to enter there and tell her so many things.....not just correct her....and that is what he did....walked towards her while she continued singing and gave him her back without noticing his presence.

It was rather amazing how softly he could walk but it came with years of practice. He was not a Mech that liked to stomp about, scaring or intimidating others. Although it was true that bots often got a fright when they turned and saw him standing right behind them. When he was behind Slipstream, he listened to her singing before carefully kneeling so that he was not looming so terribly over her.

Alpha Trion finished playing the tune that accompanied his student's song, aware that Skyfire was in the room but had skilfully ignored him so that Slipstream would not stop. The young Femme's voice carried the last few notes before she finally finished, rubbing at her throat which would still feel delicate after such singing but thankfully not so painful. 

"That was beautiful," came a choked voice from right behind, a voice she recognised with a gasp of horror. But as she spun around, she found her Sire kneeling before her with tears streaming down his face. This was enough to shock her into not fleeing from him, she couldn't understand why he would be crying.

"S-Sire," she squeaked, all thoughts of acting lady-like completely escaping her processor. 

"Daughter," he said softly in his calm voice while tears continued to fall. "You are a wonderful singer and you already look like a proper lady Femme."

"I....I do?" she exclaimed in surprised, shrinking back as one massive hand gently laid it's self on her tiny shoulder.

"You do," he assured her. "I'm so proud of you, you've made remarkable progress in such a short amount of time. Wait until Starscream sees you, you're magnificent."

She flushed and looked away, hardly able to believe those words were coming out of her Sire's mouth. Surely he couldn't mean that.

"You're going to blow them all away at the ball, my daughter," Skyfire now stated warmly. "You and your brothers from what I've heard."

She shot Alpha Trion a dark look, it couldn't be a coincidence that her Sire had come while her and the old Mech practiced alone.

The elder however had a satisfied look and nodded at himself; the shuttle praised his work and now he cleared his voice obviously wanting some reward too.

Skyfire understood the unsaid gesture and looked up at the elder. "Thank you so much, Councilmech....only you could have done all this progress with her or her brothers," He spoke softly before directing his gaze towards his daughter again as if wanting to say something else but it failed him seeing her terrified look...

...she is afraid of him.

So he smiled at her sadly resisting the urges of taking a hug from her.....no, that will only make things worse. In the end he stood, nodded at them and just walked away.

As he left, in the distance he could hear his daughter yelling the old mech in utter rage: "Why the _frag_  did you invite him?! Because he wouldn't have entered alone without permission!!"

"Ah, ah..." He could hear the elder. "What have I been told you....that is not the way of demanding an answer from someone for a lady flier....you can do better with better results," His voice answered calmly obviously not offended by her outburst or uneducated tone or rage.

However she roared back at him. "The frag I care! What was he doing here?!!"

He was now in the farther distance could hear but not decipher how the elder tried to correct her again calmly as if enjoying her outbursts, and Skyfire chuckled sadly as she growled loudly and stomped her pedes on the ground. She reminds him so much of Starscream.....so wild yet so loving.....

The shuttle sighed sadly before reaching for the exit, transformed and then flew away....it was too soon to face his other sons now, besides, Starscream told him to win Slipstream first before going at them.

...

**Archna Seven...**

The Decepticon warship, the Nemesis landed on the planet's surface according Sentinel Prime's coordinates and the mechs waited for authorization to go down.

Optimus meanwhile looked worried at the organic world as if trying to guess or hope that his friends were right next to them. He sighed while watching a group of green and big flying insects flying away from the ship...

...however he noticed... ' _can it be...?_ ' He asked himself as one of the massive green bugs hovered close. '... _is that creature looking at us?_ '

"Optimus," Megatron exclaimed, as Optimus watched the bug with satisfaction. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure," Optimus said slowly. "It appears to be one of the planet's natives but it seems very intelligent."

"It's probably curious," his mate stated with a shrug. "Unless it's threatening, we can probably ignore it."

"Mm," Optimus mumbled as the green bug continued to hover close. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about that bug, something about the way it was looking at them....

"We're disembarking," Ultra Magnus's voice ran out. "There does not appear to be any hostiles but keep a sharp look out for those spiders."

"Yes sir," the soldiers all echoed as the ramp was lowered and most of them trooped out, Optimus sticking close to his mate.

It wasn't a bad looking world but somehow, knowing what had happened here gave everything a sinister look to it. He swallowed, would they find the ravaged remains of his friends here? Was there even anything left to find?

"Move out," Megatron ordered. "Look for those purple goo spider webs, report as soon as you spot them."

His soldiers obeyed, heading out in various directions. Ultra Magnus stepped forward and placed a hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"Are you alright son?"

"Yes," Optimus murmured, glancing to one side and seeing the green insect still hovering nearby. It wasn't offering any aggression towards them, it simply appeared to be watching them. He shivered, it gave him a bad feeling.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ultra Magnus asked quietly and Optimus nodded firmly, steeling himself for what was to come.

"Yes, if they are alive, I want to be there," he told his carrier. "They're strong, I know that if they lived, then they can survive."

"Very good," Ultra Magnus said as Megatron came over and together, they began their own search. All the while, a bright green insect shadowed them.

Optimus turned from time to time to watch the bug near; from another time to time it set itself on a branch on a tree and then hovered near them again while making an odd buzzing sound with its wings.

The creature was indeed intriguing but he was not allowed to explore as Megatron and Ultra Magnus continued flanking him, forbidding him to go far from them.....as if he was a sparkling that wanted to run from his creators and might get lost.

But Primus! That creature was something, he can feel it!

As his mate continued turning around to watch the bug always near them now Megatron too turned around to look at it and frowned. "What a curious creature indeed... and is alone....where are it’s friends?"

Now Magnus turned and saw it too and shrugged it off. "Ignore it...is not going to sting at us."

Megatron and Optimus grimaced at that and continued walking, all the time the bug followed them in silence....until...

"Ah!!" Optimus cried as the floor under his pedes collapsed and he only had time to push away his carrier to save himself while the hole swallowed him.

"Optimus!!" Megatron and Magnus screamed in horror as the young mech they were so possessively protecting just slipped from their hands so easily....and the hole was too small for Megatron or any other of his soldiers to follow him....

...but then in an instant, fast as a lightning, the green, massive, but slender bug launched itself towards the hole after Optimus before this one suddenly closed up with the rocks around leaving everyone shocked not really believing what just happened....and now the Consort was trapped.

"Optimus!!" Megatron roared in agony.

...

Optimus screamed as he went downwards and then suddenly was pulled away from a high mountain? ....how did he get there?!

"Gah!!" He screamed louder as now his body fell freefall towards the hard rocks under him and near another forest; but just as his body was about to crash and possibly be turned into scraps, something stopped his fall...

...and when he onlined his optics he could see he was merely inches from the ground and a particular buzzing sound was heard.

He was lowered gently on the ground and turned around to see his saviour....the huge green bug! ...who was now looking at him curiously...and sniffing at him?

"Uhh...ah....thank you....?" He tried before the insect lowered itself to the ground and.... _transformed_!

"Wasp...." He answered and Optimus could only look at him with wide optics unable to speak. "You Autobot....you rescue mission?" He asked and Optimus nodded dumbly. "Good....we need help....Elita needs help, me can't find her....him Hot Rod needs help....you follow, me show you where him go."

"Uhh...ok....Wasp....Was-!" He almost shouted but the mech covered his mouth before ordering to remain in silence. 

"Shh....here creatures like silence...you come with me," Optimus nodded and walked along with the....umm....bug-mech and tried to find an answer as to why he was like this now since he was part of the team.

"Me not know....me changed, Hot Rod changed....me bitten by green creature and transformed...it hurt....me hates Sentinel Prime..." The last part was said with so much venom that Optimus believed them. "Him arrested? How you find us?"

"I....suspected of him....he blamed Elita," Optimus started and the bug snorted but let him continue. "I requested the help of the Emperor and an officer of his that can take the truth from a mech....a telepath....that is how we knew of this place and what he did....he's under the care of the Elites and cannot abandon the facilities....but please don't worry, we came here to rescue you.....and you can testify against him."

Wasp grunted and continued walking before comming to a stop and hid behind some bushes before dragging Optimus with him. "What?" Hissed Optimus in silence and the bug-mech parted some leaves to show him a massive tree....and hanging from its branches were several, thousands and possibly millions of silky white cocoons!

Wasp spoke again lowly. "Him Hot Rod there...me unable to take him...him in a cocoon..."

Optimus looked around and couldn't see the danger before the other mech decided to show him by grabbing a rock and threw it to the tree's territory....and immediately several thousands of orange with black and yellow bugs with massive but colourful wings flied out of nowhere and some even spit acid at the intruding rock shocking the Prime...

....ok, getting Hot Rod will be difficult, not to mention they had no idea which one of the cocoons he was....or maybe Wasp did know?

"Primus," he gasped. "They don't want anyone getting near them."

"No," Wasp agreed, watching closely. "They defend against anything that go there."

"And Hot Rod is a cocoon," Optimus said thoughtfully. "Does he look like those bugs?"

"Not yet," Wasp said. "But.....him will."

The young Autobot nodded his understanding. He thought about the problem before them, his friend was in one of those cocoon, he didn't know which one and those bugs would attack anyone who tried to approach with great force. Somehow, Optimus doubted that showing force in return would do any good, not only was there's a great risk on their part but Hot Rod could easily be hurt or lost in an attack.

"We have to be clever about this," Optimus said slowly. "Wasp, do you know if there's anything they don't attack?"

The other Mech considered this thoughtfully. 

"No attack other red bugs," he said at last. "Wasp no know if other thing they no attack."

Optimus nodded, it was something to go on. Another question occurred to him and he asked.

"Have you seen Elita?"

"Only found him Hot Rod," Wasp replied and Optimus sighed in disappointment. However, he was still hopeful that she was alive since Wasp and Hot Rod had survived. 

"Okay," he said to Wasp. "I don't think the two of us can rescue Hotrod just yet, we need to regroup with the others and explain the situation. Together, we'll work out a plan to save them both."

"You take back to Cybertron?" Wasp asked and Optimus nodded. "Of course we will, we're going to bring you all home."

Wasp looked down at himself before saying quietly. "Wasp no cute Minibot.....Wasp.....different. Lost child.....may never.....have another...."

"Don't say that," Optimus told him, laying a hand on his arm. "Yes you've changed but that doesn't mean you can't have a family. Let's get back to the ship if you know how to get there, we can talk more there."

"Okay," Wasp said slowly before leading Optimus away from the red bug's territory. Once they were far enough away, he transformed and gathering Optimus up, lifted off with him.

Optimus had to admit it was a very strange feeling to be flying like this but he trusted the other to look after him. But he could only guess at how the others would react once they saw his friend.

"So....a green flying bug bit you?" Optimus tried to make conversation. "How were you transformed?"

"Wasp bitten and stung by green bug...Wasp hurt... Wasp had fever....felt horrible... Thought Wasp will die....but when pain over Wasp was no more minibot," The green mech answered sadly and Optimus tried to cheer him up.

"Look at the positive side, you're bigger and stronger than before...you may not be a minibot anymore but that doesn't means you're not cute....you're not ugly, different, yes, but honestly suits you perfectly."

Wasp seemed to be crying and sniffed a little. "Tri colour mech thinks so of Wasp?"

"Yes...and I'm sure you will find a good mech who will love you very much; please, don't take it wrong but....the mech who cheated on you didn't deserv you....he...he is promiscuous and would have done no good to you or the sparkling you were expecting of him....he may have never truly given him love while he jumped other mechs and left you with all the job of raising and loving it..... I believe it was better for YOU like this so YOU may start again and this time when you carry....you will be sure the sire really loves you and wants to bond with you....and are more than words this time.

I'm not saying that losing your beautiful sparkling was good, but I mean that he would have come into a world where he was not fully accepted."

"Maybe that reason why Wasp's sparkling left Wasp... Because sire mean....sire is interface mad....but it left Wasp alone and sad." Hoarsely the bug answered. "Wasp no longer wants Longarm... Wasp wants to forget Longarm and be happy with a mate to show Longarm that Wasp can be happy, Wasp no need Longarm... Wasp will have mate and sparklings again if Wasp cute as Autobot says."

Optimus smiled at him and answered. "Optimus....my name is Optimus..."

Hearing that name almost caused the flying bug to almost drop him making his charge yelp in scare. "You Optimus?? THE Optimus???"

"Y- yes....?" Stuttered the autobot.

"You friend of Elita... Elita friend of Wasp....you friend of Wasp," He declared and Optimus looked up at him from his position below the insect. "Elita says a lot about Optimus... Elita worried because Optimus unhappy with mate... Optimus' mate: jerk."

The red and blue mech snorted and contained his laugh. "Him stupid for daring to take Optimus from friends and life and force bond on Optimus making Optimus sad forever."

That made Optimus smile sadly and sighed. "That's the Decepticon Emperor you're talking about," He chuckled but the other hadn't even stirred and muttered something that 'being an emperor doesn't makes him smart'. "But things were getting better with us..."

And so he told his story to the other, how he was forced to bond and why, his son given away, his depression...and even Megatron's anger. But thanks to that he was able to meet his creators and his mate understood his mistake.

"Megatron still jerk...him no court Optimus....him jerk of all jerks." Wasp declared making Optimus chuckle before devising something in the horizon...

...flying at top speed towards them.

"And speaking about the Emperor...." Optimus mussed. "Just don't call him jerk in front of him or anyone.....he already knows...just as everyone, please Wasp?"

The bug just grunted as Optimus waved a hand at his mate.

"Optimus!" Megatron cried as he transformed and landed heavily, staring as his mate waved at him, looking completely at ease despite the fact he was being carried through the air by a giant flying green bug. 

"I'm fine," Optimus called down, the hovering insect seemed reluctant to come to close to Megatron. "And I've got good news."

"Good news?" Megatron repeated with a frown, almost lunging upwards so he could wrap his mate up in his arms.

"Yes, I found Wasp and Hot Rod...well, I've got Hot Rod's location," Optimus corrected himself.

"You do, that's wonderful," Megatron said, almost dancing on the spot. "But where is Wasp?"

Optimus paused before saying calmly. "He's holding me?"

Megatron's optics instantly bugged out and he gaped in astonishment as Optimus smiled.

"He was stung by a flying green insect," Optimus quickly explained to his mate. "It transformed him but within, he is still the same bot. He saved me from the cave in."

The Emperor somehow managed to close his mouth as Optimus politely asked the flying green bug to lower him. Said bug did so and Megatron was able to take Optimus into his arms and hug him.

"I was so worried my love," he whispered as the bug transformed into a large green Mech who did bare resemblance to the bot Shockwave had knocked up.

"Jerk," Wasp muttered to himself making Megatron frown, what was this....strange Mech talking about.

"I'm fine," Optimus assured him, gently taking Megatron's face and kissing him. "Is everyone else alright?"

"Yes but we haven't found anyone yet," Megatron said as Optimus said. "Megatron, you have to make sure no one is stung or bitten by the creatures here, they seem to have the ability to transform bots to resemble them. Wasp was taken by some green flying ones and Hot Rod has been taken by some orange ones. As for Elita...."

He broke off as he remembered what Sentinel said had attacked them.

"Oh crap..." The Prime muttered and Wasp's antennas lowered in understanding.

...

Megatron, Optimus and Wasp returned to give the news and warnings to the others who surprised and horrified at the same time when watched Wasp's new shape.

The looks he received from the mechs depressed the green bug who turned his now winged back to them all and decided to guard for them instead...

...but something else happened that no one was expecting.

All the femmes were whispering and giggling together while watching the bug-former mech before one of them was pushed from the group towards him making her stumble  before resolving on doing it.

"Umm....hi..." The light green femme started before Wasp turned his huge, crying optics towards her making her gasp and flush.

"You here to laugh at Wasp?" He tried hoarsely as her flush deepened.

He was so tall, strong... Those wings suited him and those beautiful huge optics like a couple of mirrors that stared at her deeply were enough to make her lose her voice.

However Wasp didn't took it well.

"Ignore my stupid friend!" Another red one appeared out of nowhere and bit her lower lip once her blue optics caught his very much muscular abs.

Suddenly all femmes were surrounding him, talking and touching him, telling him how strong and good he looked.

Even Wasp seemed surprised... But not as much as the mechs around who looked at him with pangs of envy. That bug only uttered a couple of words and every beautiful femme was fawning around him, completely forgetting they are warriors.

"I wonder what his charms are?" Ultra Magnus mused for himself loudly enough for a confused Megatron to hear.

"What?" he couldn't help but exclaim.

"Never mind," Ultra Magnus murmured, waving a hand and leaving the Decepticon Emperor even more confused.

Meanwhile, Optimus whispered to Wasp. "See, there are those who think you look very handsome."

"Wasp handsome?" Wasp repeated, dumbfounded. As a Minibot, he'd been attractive but more in a cute way due to his small size. But apparently now that he was big, he'd been transformed from cute to handsome. And these Femmes didn't seem to mind that he resemble a giant bug.

"You're very handsome," the first Femme cooed, snuggling up to him. "And so strong."

"Wasp very strong," he acknowledged, managing a small smile as the Femmes continued to exclaim over him while the most of the Mechs looked put out.

"I'm glad we're recovered one," Ultra Magnus now said to Optimus. "And you say Hot Rod is alive too?"

"Wasp is sure he is," Optimus agreed with a nod. "He doesn't know for sure about Elita but it would appear there's a very good chance she is functioning."

"Hmm," his creator said thoughtfully. "Well, with this Wasp at least, the damage isn't quite as bad as it could have been. But I wonder what state the others are in, they might not have been so lucky."

Optimus grimaced as Megatron put an arm around him.

"It's alright my love," he said comfortingly. "We'll do everything we can for them."

"I know," his mate said softly. "I'm just worried, those red bugs won't let us anywhere near Hot Rod and we have no idea what might have happened to Elita with those spiders."

"Perhaps we should investigate that cave," mused Megatron. "Does your friend know where it is?"

"Wasp?" Optimus called, getting the large techno-organic's attention. "Can you take us to the place you last saw Elita?"

"Wasp can," he said slowly. "But spiders hidden in caves, very dangerous."

Optimus sighed. "Ok, when we start moving you will take us there, ok?" Wasp nodded before looking down to the cooing and cuddling femmes on him that made him move his wings rapidly which in turn caused the femmes to giggle.

"Wasp, one more thing," The Prime tried again getting the bug-former's attention. "When you think Hot Rod will come out of his cocoon?"

The now massive mech scratched his head and tilted it to the side as he thought about it causing the femmes to gasp and 'awww' at him.

Near him the other mechs grimaced at the attentions he received.

"Maybe next week if Hot Rod transformation is ready." He answered. "Wasp waited here for an entire season... Alone."

That last word was uttered in purpose so the femmes will react... And they did, by gasping and hugging him tighter.

Optimus chuckled at that and gaped in shock after suddenly Wasp licked the cheek of one femme affectionately...

...however the femme only flushed mad and the other femmes demanded to be licked too.

"Urhh...!" Megatron shivered in disgust at the show and turned from them before facing Starscream who was smirking at the bug.

"It’s good to see him this well after everything that happened to him," The seeker mussed, but Megatron refused to turn around again. Starscream then turned to his leader and added in a whisper. "I believe he's able to take on all those femmes by the night... Just look at them."

Megatron's optics widened before a shiver ran by his spine. He had enough for today and decided to continue instead to the spiders' cave.

As they walked, once again the Magnus and Megatron flanked Optimus who just give in into his luck, in front of all of them was Wasp hovering in bug form closely followed by his army of fanfemmes.

"Why do all of them find him so attractive?" Megatron couldn't help but ask. "I'm not saying he's ugly but....all of them?"

"Who knows," Ultra Magnus stated with a shrug. "I do not know a huge amount about Techno-organics."

"Perhaps it's pheromones," a voice piped up behind them and they turned to see First Aid hurrying to walk near them. 

"I mean," the young Medic said excitedly. "He is part organic now and we don't know how the insect who stung him operates. It could be that the males try to attract as many females as possible with the purpose of producing as many offspring...."

"Oh Primus, that's the last thing we need," exclaimed Megatron with a groan. "All those Femmes carrying Sparklings with organic components?"

"I agree that all of them would be alarming," the Autobot leader agreed with a slight grimace. "That would only cause problems."

"I'm not sure you'll be able to stop them," Optimus pointed out as several of the femmes laughed over an apparent joke of Wasp's. 

"I'd feel better if some sort of contraceptive was used," his carrier said seriously. "It would prevent a lot of spark ache I believe."

"I concur," Megatron said firmly. "Medic, can you recommend anything?"

"Hmm," First Aid said thoughtfully. "Well, it might be better for the Femmes to have the contraceptives as I would need to examine Wasp to determined how his, uh, anatomy works. And that could take time."

"We don't have time," the Emperor said tersely, seeing how the Femmes kept looking adoringly at the flying green Mech. "Sort out those Femmes as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" the young medic said and hurried towards them.

Later Wasp was climbing the top of the highest tree ever trying to keep himself away from the femmes as possible as the medic injected them the contraceptive...

...the problem was that within the group were seeker femmes who easily followed the bug-former mech wherever he went, so, poor Wasp had to go back down and 'ask nicely' to the seeker femmes to take the medicine.

Soon all of the femmes were controlled but still continued looking and following Wasp as if he was some kind of god.

That now scared a little Wasp. He was informed about what might cause the femmes' behaviour and he was 100% sure that he was unable to be a sire yet...he needed to sort out his feelings yet!

...but the femmes just didn't give up! ...and part of him was enjoying this way too much.

He wondered how will feel that imbecile of Longarm if he can see him now... Surrounded by beautiful femmes?

Wasp smirked. Even if they were induced in some kind of trance by his pheromones, they still wanted him.

They reached the caves in no time and decided to scan it to see if it was a good idea to enter it and explore it directly.

Finally a drone was sent and scanned the inner, deeper areas for them...

...and found many spiders....sleeping.

"Spiders, nocturnal," Wasp answered as they all seemed petrified by them but still awed at their inactivity.

"Fine, if they abandon their lair at night we might be able to see if Elita is with them," Optimus offered and they all agreed. No one was willing to enter that place so close of night.

And speaking about the night...

The moons of the planet were full and glowed like magically... Something happened to the femmes who went after a sleeping Wasp on a tree.

The green mech onlined back only to find himself on the ground, in mech form, surrounded by horny femmes!

He gulped. They all had their dripping valves bared and seemed ready to take him, like him or not!

Well... He better enjoy it, right?

He then searched for his spike cover and once it was out, the femmes gasped and the action started.

"So big...!" one of them moaned as her tight and wet entrance engulfed him whole.

It was going to be a long night....thankfully the other mechs were busy looking for spiders.

"Aahhhh...more...!" The femme above him gasped and he watched the others patiently wait their turn...

Wasp groaned, the sight and smell of all these femmes was making him hard and excited. Gripping the one impaling his spike by her hips, he started to thrust up into her, making her moan and gasp. The others made noises of want but sadly, he only had one spike so they would have to hold back....for now.

But while this was going on, none of them realised that they were being watched. Since First Aid wasn't a fighter, Ratchet had told him to keep an optic on Wasp and the femmes and the young Mech was standing to think that was a good idea. Clearly, someone needed to watch these horny beings to make sure nothing went wrong. However, it wasn't easy to think in a cool, collected, scientific way when watching this strong mech pleasure his own personal harem.

First Aid gulped and tried to take notes, academically, this was fascinating but....

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" came a voice behind him and he almost yelped.

Spinning around, he saw the Decepticon wing commander Starscream standing with a smirk.

"Doing a little research?" the Seeker asked dryly, moving beside First Aid's hidden spot among some bushes.

"Uh...um....yes," First Aid said nervously as the Seeker grinned.

"I believe I'll join you, I'm a scientist myself," he said as First Aid exclaimed. "Oh I know, I've read a few of your papers...one good thing about our people coming together, I can read Decepticon papers."

"Indeed," Starscream agreed. "The same for me, it's good to meet new researchers."

"Oh yes," First Aid said eagerly. "I mean, this trip is a great example isn't it? Autobots and Decepticons on a mission, all with different talents and skills...."

Starscream smiled but before he could say anything, there was a shriek and both Mechs turned to see that the first femme had slumped over. She and Wasp had just come and now a new femme was eagerly taking her place on the still hard spike.

"Primus, do you think this Wasp can handle them all?" Starscream asked curiously. 

"Well, it actually wouldn't surprise me," First Aid mused. "From what I've gathered, the species of insect which stung him is designed to find as many mates as possible and impregnate them. That means stamina and a high interface drive. There's still the question of how much this translates to a techno organic but with the pheromones he's releasing, I'll wager he can take them all on."

"This I can't wait to see," chuckled Starscream, although privately, he was beginning to feel rather hot.

With the passing of the hours more and more femmes slumped and others took their places, some even recovered and rode Wasp again and again.

Both hiding mechs were visibly shaking now and Starscream started... Or stuttered; "Wh- what else c- could you find?"

First Aid gulped and looked down at his notes and when he found out he was unable to answer with words, he just passed the other his datapad with his research.

Starscream then removed his wide optics from the scene and looked down at the young medic's datapad for information.

Apparently the bug's species male was responsible of looking after the offspring by warming the eggs until these ones hatched and feeding them once they are out. Once they are strong enough they leave their sire; the females flies in groups and chose a male to mate all together, but abandon him with the offspring once they lay their eggs.

Males don't fight for females or enter heat, females however does and chose only one rouge male to impregnate them all.

Males are lonely and are not territorial, they can usually fly together but not for long.

"Interesting..." Starscream mussed before lifting up his gaze towards the orgy in front of him. "I know femmes will never abandon their sparklings... I wonder how this race will develop with ours?"

The sun rise hours later and the orgy was over by then. Starscream and First Aid were panting and gasping in silence, unable to look at each other just in case the other self serviced...

'Primus... I'm so... Fragging hot!!!' Starscream told himself in his mind, however still refused to get relief from this aching madness by using the medic next him...

...there was only one he wanted so desperately to touch him.

"Its done... M- medic!!" He started making the other jump. "You b- better t- ta- take those s- samples of his ph- pherom- mones... And get the ant- antidote... Or... Or when we return to the palace he could get Red Alert's attentions!"

First Aid's optics widened in horror at the idea of the femme he loved to be added into this mech's harem! No, he will not let it happen!

So, getting up he went towards a still awake but sleepy Wasp and asked for some of his fluids for a sample. Wasp was kind enough and let him take whatever he wanted.

It was obvious that the bug species that bit Wasp was too mild, so he supposed if he was bitten it was because they possibly believed him dead when he wasn't... They were possibly were going to eat him.

The seeker and the medic stumbled back to the group to everyone’s' surprise. Megatron even lifted an optic ridge at them wondering what was wrong with those two.

"And...?" Ultra Magnus started watching the unusual, stumbling duo. They were as if holding something.

"They are recharging, sir..." The younger answered and the seeker just nodded making the Magnus frown but decided to let it there.

"Good, we have good news, we've found Elita One," He announced before looking towards a massive black with purple spider that was being examined by Ratchet...

...and oddly enough all mechs were looking now at her adoringly, confusing the newcomers...

Until she transformed into a gorgeous and curvy femme. "Wow..." First Aid couldn't help but gasp at her sight.

"Do you know where we can find Wasp and the other femmes?" Magnus tried but as an answer only received the young medic's finger pointing towards a place in the woods.

Starscream shook his head. It seemed they needed to get more samples for more antidote for the pheromones this bugs produced... However he doubted that was the case with the spider.

He watched as Optimus came forward with a smile. "Elita, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Optimus," she responded with a slightly fanged smile. "You're looking much better."

She glanced down at her own body, a look of pain spreading across her face. Optimus took her hands and as she lifted her face up, said.

"You're still beautiful Elita."

"Am I?" she asked sadly as First Aid exclaimed. "You're gorgeous."

Before realising what he'd just said and blushing furiously turning away mumbling about pheromones. 

"I wasn't expecting that," Elita said in bemusement as Optimus chuckled.

"I don't think he was either," he whispered before suddenly drawing her into a hug.

"When I heard what happened, I feared the worst," he murmured. "But I didn't give up hope you were all still functioning."

"Thank you for coming," she responded, hugging him back. "If you hadn't....."

She shuddered at the thought of remaining on this planet for a long length of time.

"I never would have left you," Optimus said firmly. "No matter what."

He hesitated, resisting the urge to glance at Megatron. 

"Elita, I know I've been a poor friend recently, I made a lot of mistakes but I'm correcting them now."

"Optimus, you know I don't blame you for that," she stated. "I know that 'bonding' affected you, it probably would have affected me if I'd been forced to give up everything to bond to a complete stranger."

He nodded, this was very true.

"The thing is.....," he began. "The situation is actually more complicated than you know."

She gave him a curious look as he quickly explained, aware that the others were giving them some peace to talk but this wouldn't last.

"I have a son," he said in a rush. "A Sparkling who was born not long after I'd bonded."

"A son?" she repeated in astonishment. "But...who.....?"

She looked over at Megatron who was standing by Ultra Magnus. Optimus hurriedly said.

"Megatron is the Sire. But when I found out I was expecting, I hid it from everyone and....gave birth in secret before....giving my child away. Megatron had no idea until recently that we had a son."

"Primus," she said, letting out a deep intake. "That....he must.....I can't believe it."

"The reaction wasn't pretty," he acknowledged. "But we got through it and I now realise I should have given Megatron a chance. What he did to me in the beginning was wrong but I should have made my feelings towards him clear. He wasn't a bad husband, he was just so wrapped up in love and happiness that he couldn't see what everyone else could."

He said this last part ruefully.

"It's far too long a story to tell right now," he told her. "But Megatron and I are now courting and...It’s going well so far."

She looked taken aback before smiling.

"As long as he's treating you right and you're happy," she said gently. "Now, tell me your son's name?"

"Valour," Optimus said proudly, feeling very happy. All his friends were alive, now they just had to rescue Hot Rod and they could leave this place.

"Valour?" She repeated. "Like Red's son?"

Optimus nodded. "Is him... She adopted my son after she found him."

The four optics of the spider femme widened before a smile formed in her face...

...and they could hear many of the mechs gasping at her.  
...

Later the group went in search of that tree which had Hot Rod's cocoon, however they must be careful to not call the attentions of those red winged bugs.

As they walked Elita and Wasp chatted... Or tried to as the femmes make sure to block her from Wasp all the times even if he insisted to the others to let her in.

"That's odd," First Aid mussed and Optimus looked at him in interest before this one continued. "The normal femmes are not jealous of each other, however they can barely tolerate Elita's presence near Wasp. Why would that be?"

"Perhaps because she's another bug and have better chances with him than any of them... Or... Who knows, Primus, we will find out later!" Ratchet exclaimed as finally the spider femme gave up and told Wasp they will speak later and just walked alone...

...but not for long.

"Those fans of his are really tough, aren't they?" Starscream said silkily while walking next her.

Elita looked up at the tall and proud seeker that joined her and nodded to him. "We believe its his pheromones that drives all other femmes crazy... But not you... Why would that be?" He said and she just shrugged. "It also seems the other femmes refuse to make you part of their group; my theory is because you're a little late,"

She looked up at him in confusion, so he answered; "They already fragged him last night, all of them... You didn't and I believe that is the reason why they push you away, now they won't let you in."

The spider frowned and a face of disgust was plastered on her face without noticing how the seeker eyed her whole body.

Starscream gulped and cleared his voice. He was still hot from what he witnessed and somehow watching her new body made him feel even more edgy. He doubted it had something to do with pheromones with this femme, more like her body was so curvy... Perfect... Symmetric and... Primus, she looked naked!

Starscream's optics widened. That was it! She looked like she have few armour! That is why all mechs are reacting to her! Well... Most mechs.

Even him, who liked a certain mech felt attracted to her perfect body... And maybe that was the main reason why the other femmes wanted her out... Envy perhaps? He scratched his head; how confusing!

"Tree... Empty!!" Wasp suddenly exclaimed once they reached their destiny only to find that all the cocoons were open and empty.

"What happened!" Optimus demanded in alarmed worry. "Wasp, you said it will take them a week to hatch!"

Wasp looked just as confused as the Prime was and just shook his head trying hard to not desperate... His fans anyways were trying to soothe him.

Elita stepped forward to see better just to see the empty cocoons before something happened..

...fast as a lightning someone snatched her from the ground successfully kidnapping her.

Or so thought the bug who took her as all the other flying mechs were chasing him.

"What the frag?!" Elita cursed before watching the massive red and orange wings of her kidnapper and contemplated biting him before the bug licked her cheek and hugged her tightly bumping his abdomen against hers insistently.

Elita blushed madly, somehow she knew that that thing was very private and intimate. "What are you doing?!" She demanded before the bug transformed and the mech before her kissed her passionately freezing her right there.

Meanwhile he continued trying to do something with those bug butts they have while the other fliers tried to catch the kidnapper.

"Mpth.....stop!" she exclaimed, trying to push the Mech away from her as the others demanded she be released.

"What in Primus's name is going on?" Megatron demanded, trying to stop Optimus from charging after them.

"I have no idea," Ultra Magnus murmured as Elita and the bot holding her struggled. She was clearly trying to get away while he was trying to.....he really didn't want to know.

"Wasp....help her," Optimus gasped, unable to squirm out of Megatron's arms.

Gently pushing his admirers aside, Wasp took off into the air. They all squealed in delight seeing him power upwards and towards his fellow techno organics. Hot Rod....it could only be him.....saw Wasp approaching and suddenly grasped Elita tighter to him, thankfully stopping his previous bumping.

"Mine," he declared, his beautiful wings fanning out in an aggressive manner although it was impossible not to admire them. They were much bigger than a normal Seeker's wings although he was definitely no shuttle. They were beautifully patterned with a red orange bash with lines of yellow and black. The wing even had pointed tips which were coloured black and there were other black and yellow lines on his body.

"You put down," Wasp ordered, hovering just a short distance away with the other fliers.

"No," Hot Rod retorted, he didn't seem fully aware of who he was and was acting on instinct. "Mine."

Elita thought about transforming but that would send them crashing to the ground and she didn't want to hurt her friend. Even if he was trying to mate with her mid-air. All she could really do was stop him from kissing her again.

'How ironic!' She thought as she moved her face to the side avoiding once again his kiss. 'And here I thought about seekers doing it mid-air and now is my turn!'

"Let Elita go!" Wasp demanded before his optics widened and just had a second before dodging the acid spitting the other mech shot him; the other fliers did the same.

Hot Rod hissed dangerously before roaring loudly trying to persuade his pursuers to let him go, or else...

It wasn't working and now the mechs unsheathed their weapons before Optimus yelled at them to stop.

"Megatron! Please, help them! It is obvious that Hot Rod is not the same and feels threatened, please!" The Prime begged his mate who seemed confused on what to do and looked to his mate before gazing up again.

"Megatron!" Optimus yelled once again trying to get back his attentions just before they heard Elita scream.

They looked up again to see her struggling this time harder as the mech tried to get their butts together again and spread her legs by using force.

Elita was growing desperate and Hot Rod was decided to mate with her now no matter who was looking or that they will shoot him, so, seeing she had no other choice, she stings him with her legs on her back and injected him a venom that suddenly paralyzed him...

...unfortunately that means they were now falling...and quick!

She let go of him and transformed into a spider, Hot Rod was held by Starscream before this one could hit the ground...

...and someone else was holding her.

She frowned, she doesn't needs help, she can land on her eight legs! She's not that defenceless!

Turning around her optics on the back of her head she found Megatron with a grim expression plastered on his face.

The spider wondered why he was so serious, after all, Optimus told her about Megatron being jealous of her and their friendship, but she doubted it was just that... Or maybe it was because of the menace they were as new bug-formers. Hot Rod was way too unstable and Wasp attracted every femme that crossed him; well, she attracted mechs too and they would have shoot Hot Rod if they wouldn't have been so sure they would have hurt her too.

"Hot Rod!" Optimus ran towards his now unconscious friend. "What happened, what did you do?" He asked Elita who walked towards him and started tying him up with something silky that came from her abdomen. Everyone was paralyzed.

"I just stunned him, spiders do that with their prey; he's alright and will regain his consciousness soon, that is why I'm tying him up before that happens and he tries to rape me again!" She exclaimed the last part as she finished with him and transformed back into her femme mode.

Starscream lowered his gaze when he saw her and considered giving her some fabric before they get to Cybertron and then perhaps some more armour so she wouldn't look so... …Provocative.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for miscarriage and dub con.
> 
> If anyone has previously read this on FF.com, please don't give away what is going to happen to new readers. Thanks.

Days later Elita guided him into the caves and helped them to keep the other spiders away while they retrieved the shells of their dead Decepticon fellows just as some Autobots as well.

They also found lots of cubes of energon stacked there, although Hot Rod had made some of the Energon explode, there were more untouched. After they were sure they left nothing behind, they returned to the ship.

First Aid with the help of Starscream successfully created a substance that neutralized Wasp's pheromones, and once it was tested the femmes seemed to come down as though from a powerful spell...

...however they continued eyeing Wasp's body which proven Starscream's other theory correct. Their bodies have something else that attracted their sights... The femmes that continued fawning over Wasp were proof enough even with the neutralizer.

A tied Hot Rod eyed Elita hungrily each time she walked near him and his antennae’s rattled at her, called her; but she was stronger than that and always ignored him no matter how much her body protested and made her feel aroused and hot when near him.

"Hot Rod?" Optimus tried again as this one seemed unresponsive and just looked at Elita as if calling her with his whole body. "I wonder what happened to him?" He said sadly.

The spider took a deep breath and shook her head while also trying to cool off. "Maybe that Soundwave who helped you with Sentinel can tell us?" She offered.

Optimus looked at her for a moment contemplating her words before finally nodding; later Soundwave and Megatron were also facing the colourful mech who still had his sight glued on Elita.

She was there in order to distract and if necessary restrain Hot Rod in case he tried shooting some of that acid. So far, he hadn't, it seemed he would only do that if he got his hands on his 'intended' and others tried to take her away. Which meant he had to be guarded and could not allowed to be untied.

Soundwave carefully moved forward, slowly lifting up his hands and gently taking hold of Hot Rod's head. For a moment, Hot Rod looked like he might resist but then his body seemed to go slack and his optics glowed white as Soundwave did his work. Everyone was silent as they waited for the diagnosis especially First Aid who really wanted to know how Hot Rod was processing. Finally, Soundwave took his hands away.

"Hot Rod: Operating on primary objective," the blue Mech stated. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Elita muttered as Hot Rod remained slumped.

"What is the primary objective?" Megatron questioned.

"Objective: Find mate and impregnate," Soundwave intoned without any show of emotion.

Elita groaned, she knew it would be something like that. 

"How come he doesn't appear to have his mind like Wasp and Elita?" Ratchet asked.

"Hot Rod: Has spent a long time in stasis," Soundwave explained. "Under gone changes: his body and mind."

"Can....can we recover his mind?" Optimus asked anxiously, he couldn't bear to lose his friend like this.

Soundwave cocked his head slightly as he considered this.

"Possible: if primary objective achieved."

There was silence for a long moment before Elita turned and walked away. The others looked at each other grimly, it wasn't a great situation.

"I'll talk to her," Optimus finally said.

"Optimus...," Megatron began but his mate just smiled at him. 

"I'll be fine," he assured him before hurrying after his Femme friend.

He found her outside the ship, sitting on a tree branch and staring into the jungle. With only slight difficulty, Optimus climbed up the tree and sat down beside her, hoping Megatron wasn't watching as his mate would probably have a fit.

"Hi," he greeted as she stared at the forest which swayed slightly in a breeze.

"Hi," she replied dully. "I can't believe this."

He didn't say anything, he just waited.

"After everything that's happened," she muttered to herself. "The only thing that might save Hot Rod is me mating with him....and I might end up pregnant."

She shook her head in frustration.

"This....," she indicated her body. "Is bad enough, my whole life is changed because of this and now I might have to become a mother....and have a mate who doesn't really know what he's doing? As it is, I'll probably have to give up my career but this will probably seal it."

"It might not," Optimus said gently. "You're still a member of the Elite Guard, regardless of the changes. I know it might be hard to get your life and career fully back on track for a while but that doesn't mean you've got to give up everything. And if you decide to mate with Hot Rod, you can use protection...."

"But what if it's me getting pregnant that nullifies that primary objective," she interrupted. "What if we do it with protection and it doesn't change a thing, he just keeps wanting to mate with me. I couldn't just abandon him in this state just so I can still go on missions."

"You might still be able to go on them," Optimus suggested. "If Hot Rod or someone else looks after the child, if you have one."

She closed her optics, her expression pained. She hated being so helpless but it wasn't just that.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Optimus turned and hugged her.

"I know," he said softly. "I used to be afraid too."

"I hate Sentinel," She groaned hoarsely. "I hate this all, Primus, Optimus, how did you survive all of that?"

The young Prime thought about the answer before saying: "It was my duty, my job, Megatron chose me for this task and I didn't wanted to see our people enslaved; I guess that is what kept me going."

Elita cried openly and helpless now, and none of them noticed the Decepticon Emperor standing near the tree hearing everything... And feeling worse than ever.

He was just reminded again that he enslaved his beloved one, even if he was jealous of this femme, he felt like a jerk. Megatron shook his head sadly before staying, hearing how the femme expressed her utter misery.

...

Sometime later...

Elita was shaking, her optics looked haunted and she couldn't help but hyperventilate.

Megatron observed her as Optimus tried to calm her without success, after all she agreed to mate with Hot Rod. Unfortunately she must be watched while in the act in order nothing bad happened and she remained harmless.

"Its okay, Elita, you will be okay..." Optimus tried but she now lose her voice in fear. After all she was an unexperienced virgin and this was NOT the way she imagined doing it her first time, as if it was some kind of scientific experiment and they be watched and recorded while doing it!

She wasn't even in the mood to consider that Optimus lost his virginity in the way he completely unexpected it too with the mech who couldn't take his optics from him.

"I'll do everything in my power to give you privacy, right Megatron?" Optimus practically demanded surprising his mate for a moment before nodding.

Later the moment came and she was left into a room with only a berth in it. She continued shaking before Hot Rod was suddenly released into the room with her, and the mech immediately devised her and charged after her.

The spider used her whole power to not panic and remained like a statue as the winged bug-mech sniffed her, took her in arms and laid her on her back onto the berth before spreading her legs and gently forcing her to take his entire length.

However she still cried and felt humiliated like never before, the tears fell like an endless waterfall from her optics and she sobbed uncontrollably as the mech on top of her satisfied his hunger not caring in the least of her feelings.

Unable to see anything else, Megatron roared everyone out from the room next the couple that had a glass like mirror that allowed them to see the bugs without interrupting them; this situation reminded him painfully about his Optimus and his idiocy and make him want to purge and apologize forever.

"I said, everybody OUT!!!" He roared pushing even First Aid out.

Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet and Starscream refused to be part of the show. Magnus hugged his creation as this one shook and cried blaming himself for Elita's curse, that it was his fault that she looked like this and would be normal if he would have known sooner. Now that was not the only problem but she was being raped and forced to carry... His friend, sharing his fate.

Megatron then went for him and asked Magnus to let him have him. The older bot approved and they retired into a near corner that the Emperor used to apologize a million times to his love for all the sorrow he caused him.

Eventually Optimus entered the mirror room and saw that Hot Rod was done, and Elita was crying brokenly, curled in a corner of the room as far away from the now sleeping butterfly as she could.

Optimus' optics widened and hurried into the room, took her in his arms and took her away. Megatron on his heels feeling worse by the second. Is this how he made his beautiful mate feel?

No wonder why he gave their son away without a word...

...Elita's situation was like looking through a mirror...

His Spark felt like it would squeeze itself to death with guilt and his pained expression didn't go unnoticed. 

"Megatron?" Ultra Magnus said quietly.

"This is how Optimus felt, isn't it?" Megatron asked miserably. "And I don't even have the excuse of being transformed into a techno organic whose mind is being controlled by primeval urges."

"True," Ultra Magnus acknowledged.  "But it's plain to everyone that you're trying to make up for your mistake. And most importantly, you've given Optimus the chance to make up his own mind about you."

Suddenly smiling, he added. "And clearly, you didn't do everything wrong if he forgives you so easily and wants to be with you."

Megatron smiled weakly, murmuring. "I don't deserve a mate like him, he really is special....like our son."

"They are both special," Ultra Magnus agreed. "I can hardly believe that he's mine....and Alpha Trion's."

"I can't believe it either," Megatron mumbled making the Autobot leader laugh.

"He really isn't so bad," he stated before saying teasingly. "Especially in the berth."

"Thank you for information," Megatron groaned making his counterpart laugh even more. 

Meanwhile, Optimus continued to soothe his friend as best as possible, mostly by holding her and rubbing her back. He knew from previous experience that she needed to get all of her grief out and the best he could do was comfort and be there for her. He wouldn't let her suffer in silence as he had, she would have all the support that she needed.

“It....it wasn't how I thought it would be," she gasped out as Optimus held her closer.

"I know," he said gently, rocking her a little like a Sparkling. 

"What am I going to do?" she asked, crying harder.

"I don't know but we'll work it out," Optimus assured her. "You do have options Elita, don't forget that. I know it doesn't feel like it right now but you do. And I'll be here for you as long as you like, so will the others."

"Even your mate?"

"Even Megatron," he assured her. "He is a good bot, those in his Palace are well looked after. Even before he knew who Valour was, he always showed him great kindness and being an Autobot didn't change that. I have noticed the Decepticons do not place the same value that some Autobots do on 'pureness', to them, skill and inner strength is often more valued."

"Really?" she asked, she was worried about how other bots would react to her appearance. 

"Really," he told her firmly. "And you've seen how the bots we brought along have acted, they've accepted you, Wasp and Hot Rod." 

"Urgh... Don't mention his name again... At least for the next millennium," Elita groaned before arching in pain.

Just a few hours ago she was a virgin until that butterfly forced his spike in her unused valve without even preparing her before no matter that she was trying hard to hear her instincts and went wet, he still hurt her...

...but the worst of it all was when he broke her seal, it was just horrible!

Something snapped in Hotrod after he broke her delicate membrane, he went like crazy and hammered her against the berth madly no matter how much she begged him to go slow, he continued!

She is a soldier, an Elite Guard, she hold it there until he was finished and hold herself from harming him after... Or during their coupling.

The femme now knew what that thing on their butt was now, Hotrod showed her when he united it with his own and held hers there with his... It was like a biting or something to keep her in place perhaps.

"Are you okay, Elita?" Optimus tried successfully kicking her from her recent horrible memories and suddenly felt light headed. "Oh, Primus, you're burning!" He exclaimed as First Aid prepared the berth to examine and fix her.

"Hurts..." She whispered absently with her offlined optics and her head lolled to the side. Her valve felt like it was going to melt, in the bad sense and everything in her body felt sore. She gasped and whimpered when something leaked from her hurt valve...

...blood.

"I know... I know... They will fix you, you'll see... When Megatron took my seal it hurt like the pits too, he also made me bleed and hurt me so bad that Hook, our resident CMO forbid him to touch me for five months."

She gasped as if trying to snort before whispering as her conscious faded by the second. "Jerk... That was why... You... Went to... Iacon..."

"Yeah..." He said hugging her close since she was shaking as if she was cold... However she was burning.

"Can you hurry?!" He demanded from the medics. "She's with fever!"

Ratchet frowned before nodding. It was obvious she was taking this worse than he expected or what she showed and it was not because she was a techno-organic now but because rape victims usually felt ill after what happened... Sick actually.

"Just stay with her," he told his adopted son who continued to hold Elita as Ratchet got painkillers and other injections ready.

"It'll be okay," Optimus murmured, doing his best to hold himself together for his friend's sake. Primus, how was he going to be able to look Hot Rod in the optics again after this?

...............

"Is he still sleeping?" Megatron asked Wasp who was standing guard over Hot Rod's room. For once, there were no Femmes hanging onto the green Mech.

"Hot Rod still sleeping," Wasp confirmed. "How Elita?"

"Mmm, not good," Megatron replied with a grimace. "Ratchet and First Aid are treating her, she's in a bad way."

"Was Optimus in a bad way when you took his seal?" Wasp couldn't help but ask, making Megatron blanch.

"I....yes, he was," Megatron admitted with a groan. "And that young Mech is going to feel like slag when he realises what he's done.....just like I did."

"Why you do it?" Wasp asked. 

"I thought he was enjoying it," Megatron said bitterly, half wondering why he was telling this bot. "He was just so beautiful, so perfect....I lost myself to him. And he was so strong, able to present such a front that like the love sick fool that I was, I bought it all. If we'd been more open with each other, we could have avoided it."

He sighed heavily. "And now another two bots have to face the same consequences...."

Before Wasp could speak, he suddenly heard a loud groan.

"Him waking up," he exclaimed, causing Megatron to look up startled.

"Already?" he asked. "I thought he'd be in recharge all night."

"Him achieved objective," Wasp said with a shrug. "No need to sleep."

"Uhhh..." Hotrod groaned as his systems powered on; he felt like his head was spinning and his body felt lax. It was as if he consumed a great deal of high grade one day and...

His optics popped open as he remembered...

...Sentinel!

He quickly lifted himself off the berth he was lying on and looked around like desperate...

"Where am I? ...were we... Rescued?" He told himself before suddenly looking straight at the massive mirror on the wall. His optics widened, his wings stretched and scared him before looking down at his hands.

The butterfly started to grow desperate when other two mechs entered. "What's happening? What is going on? What... What is this?!" He cried desperately not remembering anything and not understanding what was going on.

Megatron and Wasp looked at each other before returning their worried looks at the desperate mech.

"What is going on?!" He demanded in desperation once more and Wasp walked closer.

"Hotrod... Calm down, everything okay..." The green bug-former approached carefully and set a supporting hand on the other bug-former's shoulder.

"W- wasp???" Hotrod said in disbelief looking at his partner up and down as if not processing what was happening.

"Yes, me Wasp."

The butterfly then directed his gaze towards the other mech in the room, a very much familiar mech. "Emperor Megatron?"

Megatron nodded and also walked towards him before asking seriously. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Hotrod processed his words before answering. "We had an accident, Sentinel... He... It was his idea to come here because Elita told him it was a bad idea; he wanted to fight her, to prove he was better than anyone... Than her... She... Elita rejected Sentinel and all his advances.

Then we explored and Elita got missing... Oh Primus... Elita!!" He cried in desperation again but both Wasp and Megatron calmed him.

"We have Elita, she's okay," The emperor lied; she was far from good and not because of what Sentinel did.

"Is... Is she okay? C- can I see her?" Hotrod tried but Megatron refused before he gave his declaration. "Well..." He continued. "Sentinel ran and Wasp tried to get Elita back but Sentinel refused and beat him... Then tried to convince me of running, but as I refused he beat me before I could react... And the next thing I remember is awakening here with you, guys."

Megatron noded examining him before Hotrod continued. "What happened? Why do I look like this? ...and Wasp?? What happened to you?"

"You were all bitten or stung by the inhabitants of this planet," Megatron explained. "And you know transform into the creature that bit you. As you can see, Wasp is now a type of hornet, you are a kind of wasp/butterfly cross and Elita is now a spider."

"Wait.....like the spiders that attacked us?" Hot Rod questioned and Megatron nodded.

"Primus," Hot Rod said, collapsing back on the berth.

"Your transformation took longer than the others," Megatron informed him. "You were encased in some sort of cocoon and the insects guarding you would not allow any near you. That is probably why you don't remember anything."

"Must be," Hot Rod agreed, rubbing his face as his wings twitched. "I don't believe this...."

The two Mechs before him were silent, giving him a chance to absorb this information. Finally, he said.

"Tell me you caught Sentinel."

"We did, he is back on Cybertron and he will be tried once we return," Megatron assured the younger bot.

"Good," the Mech said fiercely before looking at Megatron. "Uh, my lord, if I might ask, how is....?"

"Optimus is here," Megatron said gently, knowing why this Mech was hesitant. "He insisted on coming here to rescue you and his other friends."

"Him Optimus nice," Wasp added helpfully. 

"Yeah, he's always been nice," Hot Rod said with a crooked smile. "Will I be able to see him?"

"Of course," agreed Megatron, it would probably be better that Optimus explain to his friend what had happened. "Shall I see if he is available?"

"Please," Hot Rod said gratefully with a bow, he needed reassurance from his old friend. As Megatron moved away to speak on a comm, Hot Rod gave Wasp a nervous smile.

"Crazy isn't it?"

Wasp nodded.

"So um...," Hot Rod said awkwardly. "How are you finding it?"

Wasp glanced down at his body before answering.

"Wasp changed," he said quietly. "No speak the same, feel different. Bigger body, Femmes like."

Hot Rod blinked at this last bit as Wasp smiled a little. "Femmes like a lot."

"You are handsome," Hot Rod acknowledged. "Not that you weren't good looking before but..."

"Wasp understand," the green winged bot assured him. "Femmes all want to interface with Wasp now."

"Whoa," the red Mech exclaimed before saying. "Think they'll like me too?"

The other Mech paused, as though he was considering this. 

"They may..." Finally answered Wasp before continuing. "Would you like that?"

"Of course! Who is the mech that doesn’t wants a dozen or more femmes around him wanting to interface?" Immediately answered Hotrod, too fast for Wasp's taste.

Wasp may have a harem now but that doesn't means it will last forever. Besides, he wants just one mate to love and bond with, not just an army of horny femmes riding his spike... That will be hard, to choose just one of them all.

But it seemed Hotrod didn't thought that way and was decided to test his sex appeal with the femmes without even caring about Elita.

Thinking about her made his antennae’s lower. Poor Elita, she must be suffering, she deserves better, a good mech who loves and cares for her, not this immature mech who now is investigating his body in the mirror to see how good he looked to do who knows what else.

A pang of hate ran by Wasp's spark when seeing the butterfly; definitely Elita deserves better, not an immature mech, Wasp will not let her sacrifice to be in vane... Will not let her suffer again...

...his huge optics widened and his wings and antennae’s lifted up in realization of his feelings towards his femme friend.

He will NOT allow Hotrod to hurt her again, and he was 100% sure he will do it again, even by accident because sometimes the butterfly can be an idiot.

Megatron turned towards the two bugs and said: "Optimus is not available yet, but soon will be." The emperor tried to hide his grim face remembering what his mate said, that he will stay with Elita until she awakes because he was sure she will have nightmares and that he better keep Hotrod away.

Wasp understood the unsaid message and nodded, however Hotrod...

"Can I go out and see if I can attract some femmes too?"

The emperor and the green bug-former just looked at him with huge optics.

"What?" Hot Rod asked as they stared at him. "If Wasp can, why can't I?"

"I....suppose that's true," Megatron began as Hot Rod said with a beam. "Alright then."

He started sauntering towards the door, obviously intending to search out some attractive Femmes. 

"Uh, it might be an idea to get some protection first," Megatron said hurriedly, trying to stall. "Unless you fancy sparking some of your partners up?"

Hot Rod stopped with a frown.

"Didn't think about that," he mumbled before saying. "Hey, don't they already have some protection?"

"Yes but we're still learning about your anatomy, it's possible their protection won't work against you," Megatron stated as Wasp just looked annoyed. "You should really speak to First Aid first."

"I guess so," Hot Rod sighed before brightening. "I can check out some hot metal while I'm at it."

And he left.

"Him no good for her," Wasp declared heatedly, making Megatron look at him in mild surprise.

"He doesn't know about Elita yet," he said fairly but Wasp wasn't convinced.

"Him immature, not ready to be mate," Wasp stated. "Elita need mature, sensible bot who will support her and sparkling."

"Like you?" Megatron couldn't help but ask, he certainly hadn't been expecting this.

Wasp paused, eyeing the Decepticon leader.

"Elita friend," he stated. "Me Wasp protect friends, Wasp won't let her be hurt by that jerk."

Megatron smirked despite himself and told Wasp to walk away.

This definitely was getting better; Wasp seemed to have feelings for Elita and the mech she just saved wasn't so interested in her since he didn't even asked for her and went straight to hunt some femmes...

...however Wasp called him 'jerk' ...he already heard the bug saying that before...

His optics widened in realisation at who was the 'jerk' Wasp was talking about... Him.

Megatron nodded and shrugged, he WAS a jerk, but no more, he decided.

Later Wasp was in bug form on the roof of a common room staring at Hotrod with a frown as this one had like five femmes around him giggling. The butterfly had not asked about Elita once and was flirting with others?!

"Aww...come on, come down here..." Some femmes, fans of his were still trying to make him react and get down onto the floor again with them, but so far he was ignoring them before turning and walked away still upside down on the roof, his fans tried to follow him before Hotrod went to them and stopped them.

"Hey, where you think you go? We haven't even met yet!" He said and they frowned before trying to leave again. "Where did you... Hey, come on, you like him more than this?" He said fanning his beautiful wings. However not all of them reacted as he wanted and still left after Wasp... If they can find him.

Megatron and Starscream watched the show in amusement. "Well, that was weird... But I guess Hotrod is a jerk, no matter how attractive he is and that is a repellent for femmes," The seeker mussed and the emperor nodded. "Besides, Wasp was kind, gentle, generous and sensitive with the femmes... And we all know femmes adore that in a mech, no matter the pheromones."

Said that, Megatron looked at the seeker in surprise with a lifted optic ridge.

"You don't know?" The seeker asked unbelievably to his friend who just shook his head no. "Femmes are more complicated than mechs in matters of spark, they can see more than physical appearance; just watch my daughter and your son, he has everything she, or any femme may want in a mech, just like this Wasp."

Megatron remained in silence processing all of this and hoping to never have a daughter, he will not be willing to understand her complicated processor.

Now that Starscream mentioned the sparklings, he wondered how they are doing. Primus, he have lots of things to think about.

And where did just Wasp went? To see Elita? The leader smirked at that, Wasp definitely wants her.

"And," The seeker continued. "Imagine your Optimus, if you wouldn't have claimed him, he would have been with a femme by now; after all, he's like your son."

Megatron's optics widened at the horrific idea of seeing his beloved mate with another; no, Optumus was his, no matter what.

Thinking about that, Megatron got up from his chair and charged after Elita's quarters only to find Optimus walking out from it. The young Autobot looked at his mate in surprise.

"Oh, Megatron, hi, Wasp offered to look after Eli---!" But he was interrupted as Megatron crushed his lips against his, lifted him up and took him to his quarters.

"Megatro---oon whaat??!" Optimus tried but the emperor was already taking his spike in his mouth before it hardened enough to taking it in his valve. "Oohhh--- w-what...?"

"I... I need you... Optimuuus...ooohhh....!" Moaned the bigger mech as he rode the blue, thick spike over and over again before merging his spark with Optimus.

Poor Optimus was confused but was not complaining... At all.

Sometime later as Optimus lay in his mate's arms, he couldn't help but ask.

"So....what brought that on?"

His mate could be spontaneous but he wasn't usually that desperate.

"I just needed you," Megatron said honestly, holding his mate closely. "I....I didn't overstep my boundaries?"

Optimus laughed and kissed him.

"I was definitely not complaining," he stated, chuckling. "I was just curious, nothing's happened has it?"

"I....realised once more how lucky I am to have you," Megatron said slowly. "You my love, would have had a lot of offers if I hadn't claimed you when our cultures merged."

"That still seems odd," Optimus mused. "I wouldn't say I never had offers but being in the Elite guard meant I wasn't out on the town much and most of my fellow guards knew I just wanted to get on with my career. And since a lot of others felt the same as me, no one bothered me for it."

"I'm glad no one pressured you into anything," Megatron mumbled, feeling guilty again. "But I swear my love, we'll find something for you when we get back to Cybertron. I won't keep you as a trophy queen any longer, if you want to assume a more active role, I'll fully support it."

His mate nodded his thanks, he wanted to do something that didn't just involve moping around.

"I'm not sure what I can do," he confessed. "I think I should resume some of my training, especially the fighting. That might help me decide."

"That sounds like a good idea," Megatron murmured, kissing him. 

"Thanks," Optimus laughed before asking. "How is Hot Rod by the way, Wasp didn't say,"

Megatron grimaced and said. "He doesn't know what's happened with Elita but is very eager to attract some Femmes."

Optimus looked rather surprised.

"He's always enjoyed flirting," he said slowly. "And I know he often went on dates but he wasn't interested in a serious relationship with anyone."

"I don't think he's after a serious relationship," Megatron said dryly. "He wants what Wasp has."

"Oh Elita," Optimus groaned, this would not be good.

Megatron grimaced too; that femme was just raped by the mech she saved, sacrificing her virtue, her pureness...

...and for what? So he can go around flirting with others without taking care of what he did?

"Sometimes I wonder, how you could make yourself be friends with that jerk of Sentinel and that stupid Hotrod... No offense," Megatron corrected himself quickly as the other frowned then lifted an optic ridge at him.

"They are not like that all the times, they have their good things too," Optimus said as he breathed sadly thinking at their situation; all of their situations...

...the one who was better was Wasp.

Megatron started nuzzling his neck again and he wondered if he was ready for a round two... Or three?

...and his valve answered for him while tightening around his spike again returning the hardness to it.  
...

Ultra Magnus walked towards Megatron's quarters, he was looking for his creation and had a feeling that the Emperor may know where he might be since Optimus was not with Elita anymore.

He needed his son's help in controlling Hotrod since he was getting annoying for the femmes who were just stepping away from him and he tried to keep them with him... Which gained him some good punches and kicks, courtesy of the femmes who decided to look after their hiding green bug.

The Autobot leader was about to open the door when heard a loud groan inside; he hurried and when he opened it, had a good visual of his firstborn thrusting madly into an eager Megatron.

"Ooohh Optimus....harder!! Deeper...oh yes, yes, yes!!!"

Ultra Magnus just closed back the door with a stone, blank face before turning on his heels and walked away as if he saw, or heard nothing.

It seemed he will have to look after Hotrod; "Maybe Starscream will be willing to help me," He mused.

He located the Seeker who was fidgeting on a seat, watching a holo of a Shuttle speaking. Ultra Magnus recognised the shuttle as Skyfire and he saw that Starscream was looking rather longingly at him. At least the Air Commander wasn't self-servicing, he was just watching the Sire of his Sparklings.

"Ahem," the Autobot leader coughed, drawing the Seeker's attention.

"Ultra Magnus," Starscream said soothingly, switching off the holo. "What can I do for you?"

"I could do with some advice," Magnus replied. "That Hot Rod is starting to become a bother and if he keeps on annoying the Femmes, he's going to be in big trouble."

"Ah," Starscream said in understanding. "That is a problem....does he know yet about Elita?"

"I don't think so, perhaps it's time he was told," Magnus said grimly as Starscream said. "Should Optimus tell him?"

"He's.....uh....busy," the Autobot leader mumbled, causing the Seeker to grin knowingly.

"Oh yes," the air commander chuckled. "I can well imagine."

Feeling embarrassed, Magnus said. "Would you accompany me to talk to him?"

"I will," Starscream agreed, the Autobot leader would need backup in dealing with the hot headed young Mech.

They found him nursing a sore cheek, he'd been turned down again and was looking morose. He saw them and said in a tone of disbelief.

"I don't get it, what does Wasp have that I don't?"

"Mmm, pheromones?" Starscream suggested, no point in having at go at the young Mech just yet.

As Hot Rod frowned, Ultra Magnus said firmly. "Hot Rod, we need to talk about Elita One."

"Elita?" he said in confusion. "What about her?"

"You haven't been informed of what happened before you regained your senses, have you?" the older Mech asked.

"Something happened?" Hot Rod said dumbly. 

"Yes," Ultra Magnus stated grimly. "You had no control over yourself and attempted to mate with her. We could not snap you out of it and in the end, it was decided that the only way for you to regain your mind was to fulfil the insect part of your mind's goal."

"Goal....?"

"To mate," Starscream cut in. "Elita gave up her virginity to you."

Hot Rod stared blankly back at them.

"What?"

Rolling his optics, the seeker said annoyingly: "Are you deaf?? You heard me! You wanted to frag her and she gave in to save YOUR bug aft! If she wouldn't you will be just a mindless bug wanting to mate even with a wall! Primus!" He huffed in the end.

"W- what...?" Hotrod tried again not processing it fast enough or maybe trying to block it.

But before the Magnus can answer, Starscream barked. "Frag! You idiot, thick helmed....jerk! She might be carrying your offspring, the creation you forced in her, because that is what it happened, or you think your bug side was gentle with her first time??!"

The butterfly seemed like he couldn't process everything yet so Starscream barked: "You raped and impregnated her!"

Ultra Magnus watched the scene and now wondered why ALL the femmes rejected him; have they perhaps found out about this?

After all, everyone knew about the beautiful 'spider lady' and the butterfly... And what said bug mech wanted...

And the information of her sacrifice must have been leaked into the lower ranks somehow.

"Have the other femmes said anything to you?" Magnus asked still hearing how Starscream lectured the butterfly about him not taking responsibility.

Hotrod's optics widened more before answering. "They called me 'jerk' and... Imbecile before just leaving as if they were angry with me... But I didn't do anything."

The seeker smirked before frowning again. "A very accurate thought for their credit," Then looked up at the Magnus who have a grim face like telling him 'they know'

An 'O' like shape formed in Starscream's mouth in understatement before Hotrod spoke again heatedly; "And what should I do? Apologise to her? You said I was not in my own mind!"

“You might not have been in your right then but at the very least you should thank her on bended knee for caring enough about you to molest her. Do you really think you don't owe her that and an apology?" Starscream demanded.

"I don't know," Hot Rod said mulishly before muttering. "I can't deal with this."       

"I'm afraid you'll have to do with it solider," Ultra Magnus stated. "Elita One did her duty by you, now you must return the favour."

Hot Rod shook his head as though he didn't want to hear what they were saying. 

"Unless you act like a grown up bot, those Femmes aren't going to want to be with you," Starscream couldn't help but point out. "They don't anything to do with a Mech who can't do the right thing when it comes to a Femme he slept with."

"But that wasn't me," Hot Rod exclaimed, throwing out his hands in frustration. "I don't remember anything like that happening, I'd never do that."

"I'm glad to hear it but are you going to speak with Elita?" Ultra Magnus demanded. "She is carrying your child Hot Rod, you need to sort out your future."

The young Mech twitched, his lips twisting as he seemed to consider this. 

"Fine," he said finally. "I'll go and talk to her."

"How nice of you," Starscream muttered as Hot Rod headed off, his wings twitching.

Ultra Magnus shook his head, what was the world coming to? One of his Elite abandoned his comrades and lied about their fate while another didn't seem prepared to face up to his responsibilities. He was wondering how he could resolve all this.

"I doubt he's going to stand by Elita and her child," Starscream commented on. "He obviously can't handle it." 

"I hope he will change his mind after speaking with her," the Autobot leader replied. "Perhaps all he needs is to see her face to face to realise how serious this is."

The Seeker didn't look convinced but he nodded. Who knows, maybe that was what the young Mech needed.

......

"What you want?" Wasp demanded when he opened the door to see a mulish Hot Rod standing there.

"Is Elita there?" he asked tightly.

"Yes," Wasp said suspiciously. "You want to talk with her?"

"I guess," Hot Rod shrugged and against his better judgement, Wasp allowed him to come in.

Hot Rod saw that the only femme member of the team had been changed like him and Wasp. She was a beautiful black and purple and he could see the resemblance to the spiders that had attacked them. She was curled up on a couch and turned away from him as he coughed.

"Uh....hey," he tried, feeling extremely awkward. She looked like someone had attacked her or something.

She slowly turned and looked at him with haunted optics. 

"You alright?" he asked and she closed her optics for a moment before saying softly. "I'm fine."

"Uh, Ultra Magnus said that we....uh, I mean.....he said something about us interfacing....and uh, it wasn't brilliant or something....," he said, barely able to look at her. "I....don't remember anything like that happening."

She stared at him before saying. 

"That's probably a good thing."

"I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Um...are you really carrying?"

"I am," she said in a dull voice. "I am carrying your child."

"My child?" He squeaked. "Are you certain is mine?!"

Elita One turned her head towards him with four huge and angered/shocked optics before a couple of them twitched in annoyance.

"What you think??!" She barked back before flinching slightly as some needle like pain feeling in her valve still remained.

However it was unnoticed by Hotrod who answered. "I don't know, maybe you fragged someone else before me and now you want to put your charge on me!"

The spider-former now have her jaw fully open as if trying to gasp enough air to process what the other said or just plain try to believe what she just heard never crosses her audios.

"Tell me, Elita! It can't be mine, it must be someone else's... And even if it was mine hypothetically, I am not ready to be a sire, why you didn't use protection?!"

Her processor was a turmoil, she tried to scream at him 'what?!' but not a word came out of her lips as Hotrod continued blaming it on her their current predicament.

"Who knows if in the end you accepted, secretly, Sentinel's propositions? The sparkling will be that jerk's instead!"

Tears clouded her vision as her vocalizer refused to let go a sound making her accept submissively the blame for everything, even if in the inside she was rejecting it as if it was a plague of space rust.

"You... You have to fix this... I certainly don't want a sparkling now.. Especially a techno organic one... You fix it, Elita!" He said this finally reaching for her and shook her so hard that her tears finally fell from her optics.

It was just so horrible, everything; Elita felt just a huge black hole that was sucking her spark quickly, she felt like an idiot... She gave him everything!!

"I don't want this child, get rid of it!!" He finally roared before throwing her to the wall hard enough to take the air from her system...

...and completely ignoring how delicate she was now in every sense...

"A-aaahh....aaaahhhh!!!!!!!" She suddenly yelled and cried holding her middle as she bent against herself while an unimaginable pain assaulted her whole body...

..as if something just snapped inside her and left behind nothing but a burning, bleeding wound...

...that started sweeping and running like a warm liquid from her valve and through her inner thighs.

Elita screamed louder as pain was everything she could register.

Hot Rod yelped in shock, he hadn't expected her to start screaming like that. He stared at her for a moment before his processor got its self-back into gear and he yelled "Medic!" We need a medic here!!!"

That was all he was able to do, he had no idea what to do about Elita's screaming and the liquid pooling beneath her as she writhed. Thankfully for him, First Aid came running in and gasped at the sight of her.

"Good heavens," he exclaimed, rushing over to her while also yelling into his Comm. "Ratchet, I need urgent assistance, Elita's bleeding out."

"Uh...I....uh....I have to go," Hot Rod exclaimed before turning and fleeing the scene. 

First Aid barely noticed, he was trying to both calm the screaming Femme and try to treat her at the same time. But even as he did so, he grimly concluded that there wasn't much chance for her sparkling. It was too early and that amount of life force.....

"What's going on?" Ratchet demanded as he charged into the room.

"I think she's having a miscarriage," First Aid said over the comm, he didn't want to say it out loud in case it distressed Elita more.

"Frag," Ratchet cursed back over the comm before saying aloud. "It's alright Elita, we'll take care of you."

She was barely able to comprehend his words, her entire world was a burning pain that melted into blackness.

Later

"She lost it?" Optimus gasped in horror as Ratchet finished explaining what had happened. Megatron was standing behind his mate, one hand on his shoulder and his expression.

"I'm afraid so," Ratchet said tiredly. "It was just too much for her body to cope with. I'm sorry."

"What is her condition now?" Megatron questioned.

"Stable, she'll recover," Ratchet sighed. "But I doubt she'll recover so well mentally. Bad enough the method of conception but now...."

Optimus's hand reached up and gripped his mate's tightly, his Spark was in turmoil. He knew what it was like to be forced to conceive but at least his son had survived.  He couldn't imagine losing him, especially the way she had.

"Will...she be able to conceive again?" Megatron asked surprisingly. 

"I think so," Ratchet said slowly. "I can't say for sure right now but I believe she will be able to have another Sparkling."

As Optimus looked up questioningly, Megatron said. "It may help her recovery, the knowledge she can have a sparkling with someone she loves."

Optimus nodded sadly looking at Elita's prone and sleeping form. She suddenly miscarried and the medics had still to diagnose the reason of her situation.

That made the young Prime frown at that thought. "Ratchet, do you know what caused this?"

The medic nodded and looked grimly at the datapad before Soundwave entered looking particularly started.

"My lords... Come, Wasp and Hotrod..."  
...

When they reached the recreation room they found Wasp and Hotrod fighting heatedly.

"Murderer!!!" The green bug hissed before slashing the butterfly. "How dare you!! Afthole!!"

Surrounding them were Wasp's fans with deep frowns preventing anyone from helping the fire coloured mech.

"What is going on?" Megatron demanded in a loud roar as Wasp tried to slash at Hot Rod again.

"He's attacking me!" Hot Rod exclaimed, trying desperately to protect his wings from the furious green bugformer. 

"Wasp, why are you doing this?" Optimus exclaimed, only preventing from rushing forward by his mate.

"It his fault," Wasp shrieked, making an angry buzzing sound as he did so. "Murderer?"

"What....?" Optimus started to say but Wasp snarled out.

"He killed the Sparkling!"

Optimus and several others gasped in shock and horror at this statement. Hot Rod shook his head wildly, crying out.

"I didn't, it was an accident!"

"Liar," Wasp hissed, baring his sharp teeth at the scared butterfly.

"I'm not...ah!" Hot Rod screamed as he was almost gouged by his irate former friend. 

"Wasp, please stop this," Optimus begged as Megatron shoved one of Wasp's Femmes aside. 

"Wasp, if you don't stop this, you'll be put in the brig and you won't be able to see Elita."

As the green bot stared at him with wide optics, Megatron added. "She needs you right now."

That worked and made him stop. His wings lowered and looked sadly at the emperor.

Optimus looked at his mate with a lifted optic ridge trying to understand what his mate knew.

The femmes, Wasp's fans however were not going to let him go so easily and surrounded him while cooing and caressing him, telling him how brave and strong he was to the Hotrod's surprised optics that still questioned why the green one had what he wanted.

Wasp's wings rattled in anger towards the butterfly and his femmes looked back with hateful glares too. Maybe they didn't want Elita to be near their Wasp but that doesn't means they wished what she went through with that idiot.

"If glares can kill..." Megatron whispered to himself but both Optimus and Magnus heard and nodded slightly.

"I just hope Elita One is capable of testifying against Sentinel Prime," Said the Magnus making Optimus sigh sadly.

He wondered if she indeed will be able to.  
...

Sometime later Megatron's ship returned to Cybertron and Optimus made company a crying and catatonic Elita...

...as long as his mate didn't come and practically begged for some making out time.

The emperor couldn't help but feel a little jealous on how his beloved one looked after his depressed friend even if he knew Optimus' feelings towards her were nothing but caring and friendship.

Starscream always suggested him to give Optimus more freedom, that he was his bonded and had nothing to fear; Optimus will always be his.

Days later Megatron found himself alone behind his desk fidgeting on his chair as he thought about Optimus and the way he made love to him, how he made him see Primus...

"Uhh... I can't focus...!" He growled as the ache in his valve intensified... And he had lots of things to attend as it was his duty as Emperor.

The worst of it was that Starscream was not there to help him either with his duties since he went in emergency to Iacon to see the sire of his sparklings and share some words with him.

But Megatron knew better. "Uhh... Optimus... My Optimus... I need you..." He gasped before getting up and flew to his quarters to solve his problem.

...

Back in Iacon...

"Huh?" Optimus looked up as if feeling something but soon shrugged it off as he tried to feed Elita...

"I feel like an idiot... I shouldn’t... Have..." She whispered between sobs as she found unable to get rid of those feelings that make her believe she sacrificed herself for nothing.

Optimus just listened to her and kept quiet as she released her misery; they were in the Magnus' estate's garden and he told the etiquette learning sparklings to stay away until she feels better, that she needed some time to herself.

Luckily the sparklings were too busy with his strict sire, however...

"Optimus," Said mech came with his usual chin up and arrogance walking towards them. "I believe you can let Elita breathe for a while and come with me to learn some manners, after all, the ball is coming near."

The young mech smiled and said: "Have you tortured Slipstream to exhaustion again?"

Alpha Trion didn't even blinked but said instead: "Ten minutes," then walked away leaving the spider alone with his son again.

"You... Will be okay if I...?" Optimus tried and Elita nodded trying to force a smile for him, so the mech reached for her, kissed her in the forehead and walked after the place he saw his sire disappear.

She transformed back into her spider form, somehow she felt calmer like this and she supposed it was because she had other six legs to support her.

Elita sighed and slowly walked around in the garden while hardly tried to think on nothing but the beautifully shinning crystals.

Sentinel's trial and sentence was programed to be after Alpha Trion's ball; but before that, when they returned home, they gave their declarations against him, Optimus had to say hers because she was not capable of facing anyone in her state of mind, not even Wasp.

The only one she talked to was Optimus, and even if her other friends wished to see and speak with her, she just wanted to hide from the world forever.

Thinking like this she found a nice and huge old crystal tree which she climbed and curled in it before sighing and try to recharge while looking at the beautiful landscape. Tears ran from her beautiful eight optics as she cried in misery.

Just when she thought she would slip once more into traumatic recharge, a soft voice said above her.

"Am I disturbing you?"

She jumped, she hadn't heard anyone come and looked up, thinking it must be a Seeker. However, the slender black and gold Mech looking down at her did not have any wings. Transforming, she blurted out in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Prowl," he replied, he was balanced on a thin branch a little way above her, looking as relaxed as any bot on the ground. "May I inquire about your name?"

"It's...Elita One," she murmured, looking away with a pained expression. "Maybe you've heard about me."

He cocked his head and said. "I was aware that the Emperor's and the Magnus's rescue mission to Archna 7 was a success but the three Elites were transformed into techno organics. I presume you are one of those Elites."

"Yeah, that's me," she said bitterly. "Transformed into a hideous freak."

"I would disagree," he stated, making her frown. "You are neither hideous nor a freak. Your form is undoubtedly changed but that does not mean you are disfigured."

"I didn't say that," she pointed out and he smiled slightly.

"But you were thinking it," he replied lightly, lifting himself up before dropping down to her level. 

"My lady," he began. "I have absolutely no idea what you are going through, I have never experienced what you have. But I was once angry at the world and seemingly without purpose until I met my Master."

"You’re....?" she questioned.

"I am a CyberNinja," he explained with a smile. "I am training under Master Yoketron, he is the one who settled my mind and directed my energies. If you need help finding inner peace, I would suggest talking to a CyberNinja, especially my master. I think your future path would be easier if you could relax and work things out peacefully."

"You think that would help?" she asked warily.

"It is an option," he replied gently. "It might not be the right solution for you, I can't say."

"Thank you for your suggestion," she said softly before something occurred to her. "What....what are you doing up here?"

He smiled wryly and said. "I love nature and the Magnus has such beautiful gardens....I could not resist climbing up here to immerse myself. I did not mean to disturb you."

"You didn't disturb me," she said quickly and he smiled back.

"But you didn't answered my question, why are you here?" She tried again before drying up her cheek absentmindedly...

..and Prowl noticed.

"Is something in particular disturbing you?" He tried.

"W-what? N-no... It’s nothing," Quickly added the femme while turning around and gave her back to him.

"Was someone molesting you?" Insisted the mech only to have her shaking her head and hug her arms around herself.

Once again the mech hadn’t answered her questions, yet he made his own. "I can feel that something is disturbing you... Linked to someone particular... Someone hurt you and has not make himself responsible."

His conclusions made her tense and tighten her fists.

She was so angry, so sad, so... Hating her situation! "What do you know?! You know nothing!!" She yelled at him with tears threatening to abandon her optics before transforming back into a spider and jumped away from that tree to another tree...

...however Prowl followed her easily to every single tree she jumped.

That frustrated the spider who transformed back and attacked him, just that this cyberninja was hard to hit and she fight him until went tired, fall on her knees and cried bitterly; the mech knelt in front of her and offered her a hug...

...and once in his arms she scratched and fisted at his chest, even then he never let go as she continued crying loudly, louder and bitter than she'd ever cried in Optimus' arms.

Some eternal minutes passed before she finally calmed enough for him to speak again. "I came to bring a report to Ultra Magnus on the recent mechs that passed the test and will start going to Iacon's academy to become elites."

The femme just grunted... And he started looking down at her perfect body before shaking himself mentally.

"I apologize for annoying you.. It’s just that I could feel your pain miles ago..." He said and she looked up at him with a frown before adding. "Is just a saying... I just felt you were not okay, hope you feel better now."

"I still want to beat you," She whispered.

Prowl chuckled and said: "You scratched me... And I have to inform my master later how that happened."

Elita grunted again not daring to abandon his warm embrace... It just felt so good to be near this mech, and she suddenly wondered why?

"Want to see something fun?" He suddenly changed the subject before getting up and forcing her to stand again. "Follow me," He smirked.

He took her to where Optimus was trying to walk like his sire and complaining that he was too old to learn. Elita smiled almost feeling sorry for her friend.

They hid and observed how Alpha Trion ordered him to do it again and not stop.

"Poor Optimus," Elita chuckled, she could see her friend's more stubborn side rearing its head. He was not cowed by his Sire and while he was doing his best to learn, he had no intention of being bullied. 

"He is not doing too badly," Prowl acknowledged fairly. "He is at a disadvantage starting so late but I imagine his previous Elite training will serve him."

"Hmm, but he has complained about being rusty in that area," she replied, watching Alpha Trion poke at his son's back, trying to get him to straighten. "He could do with a little retraining, just to remember everything."

"Agreed," Prowl said with a nod and they watched for a bit longer until Ultra Magnus finally appeared.

"I think everyone could do with a break," he announced and everyone sighed in relief as Alpha Trion frowned.

"We're never going to be ready at this rate," he complained.

"Yes you will," the Autobot commander stated. "Everyone has come on in leaps and bounds. You shouldn't be so critical Trion."

"I am just trying to prepare them," he said stiffly, watching in distaste as all of his students flopped down on the ground, even his son. "Everyone will be watching and judging them, judging me!"

"And they will be extremely impressed," Magnus said patiently before looking over at his son. "Optimus, can you take charge here, I need a private word with your Sire."

"Of course," Optimus said with a nod as Magnus gestured a little distance away. "Shall we?"

Alpha Trion gave him a surprisingly suspicious look but agreed and the two Mechs walked away. 

"Wonder where they're going?" mused Prowl as Elita smiled. "Want to find out?"

He looked at her before smiling, what harm could it do. They followed the two Mechs silently, watching as they walked out of sight and hearing range of the students. But what happened next surprised them a great deal.

"Trion," Magnus suddenly purred. "I've.....missed you so much."

The elderly Mech stiffened before slowly turning to stare at him.

"I do miss you..." Once again he purred lustfully before reaching for his waist...

...however Alpha Trion jumped back before turning on his heel and ran away for his life as fast as he could without another word.

Ultra Magnus smirked evilly and chased the elder to the surprised optics of Elita and Prowl.

"Who would have thought that Alpha Trion, at his age can run that fast and dodge the Magnus, a much more younger mech and a warrior like that," Prowl stated and the femme next him nodded.

"I am still trying to understand how, when and why they conceived Optimus... I just know that Magnus is his carrier and Alpha Trion his sire; I can't understand why those two would... Mate? Eww!" Confessed Elita as Prowl looked at her surprised. "What?"

"I had no idea that Alpha Trion had a son that survived... All his descendants died... But I do know that the Magnus carried, it was a huge recent new," Prowl said and she nodded.

"That is what I want to know, how did those two... And why are they-?" Tried Elita until they heard a loud yelp that startled them both.

It seemed the Magnus finally caught the High Councilmech.

"You think they need help? I mean... Alpha Tr-" Prowl tried just before said elder moaned even louder and they watched with wide optics as Magnus handled him as if he was a musical instrument and removed both of their panels before-

Elita gasped loudly and turned with a crimson face with an embarrassed flush... Prowl was passing through the same.

She almost squeaked before jumping onto the other tree in spider form as far away as she could go from Optimus' creators. Prowl followed her.

"Well... That explains... how your... friend was created..." Prowl said between gasps.

"Almost," she shot back. "How did Ultra Magnus carry if he's so dominant?"

Prowl didn't really have an answer to that but when they stopped some distance away from the mating Mechs, he suggested.

"It is possible the Magnus wished to carry, some Mechs do even if their dominant. Or perhaps they thought it would be safer if Magnus carried, I can't imagine Alpha Trion being able to at his age."

"That is a good point," she said with a nod, it did seem the most likely explanation without knowing anything else.

He smiled before saying. "I'm afraid I should get going but I enjoyed meeting you."

She flushed slightly, she felt like a much younger Femme for some reason. Softly she said. "I enjoyed meeting you too, thank you....well, being normal with me."

He nodded his understanding, saying. "I would never do anything less."

Giving her a respectful salute, he leaped from the tree they were in and sped off. She watched him go wistfully, wondering when she could see him again. Although it did make her remember how kind Optimus and indeed, most of those on the rescue ship had been to her, she wasn't as alone as she'd thought she was. Now smiling, she too jumped out of the tree, transformed and walked over to where Optimus was resting with the Sparklings."

"Elita," Optimus greeted in a surprised but pleased voice.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked softly and he nodded, patting a large pillow beside him.

"Hi," the little red and blue sparkling sitting in Optimus's lap greeted.

"I don't have to ask who you are," she chuckled, settling onto the pillow. "You're Valour."

"Uh huh and you're Elita One," Valour stated proudly. "My daddy told me about you."

"All good things," Optimus said, giving her a sly smile. "Except for that one time back in boot camp...."

She whacked his shoulder, scolding him playfully as she said. "Hah, I have plenty of dirt on you so don't even think about it."

He laughed out loud and she saw how his son's optics lit up happily at this. She thought she could understand why, before she'd gone on the disastrous mission, she'd seen how depressed and low Optimus had been. Obviously, his child was happy to see him doing so well, he was so much more like the old Optimus she'd known in the Elite Guard. 

"How is the training going?" she now asked and Optimus sighed dramatically.

"I think I'm going to embarrass everyone at the ball," he said with a shrug. "I'm just not able to move like my creators can."

"Ohh, but it is so easy!" A little voice said and the three turned to see a floating yellow seeker with excited, bright red optics. "You just need to let yourself float and imagine you're so important that no one else matters." The sparkling added.

Elita lifted an optic ridge at him and his speech. "And you are...?"

"Sunstorm, my lady; may I inquire how beautiful you look tonight?" The young creature praised her looking at her up and down in amazement. "Your curves are so perfect that matches a seeker's... Are you mated? If you are, I guess I have a rival in matters of love."

Optimus' optics were so wide open that they almost popped out, so were Elita's. He'd heard of this particular sparkling, Sunstorm... He loved to praise others... But now he was...

"I- I.... Uhh..." The spider femme tried; it was the first time someone behaved like that with her or told her such, but this was a sparkling, way too young to even think about...love? She didn't know how to think or feel towards him.

Besides he looked at her with his huge, red and sparkling optics so admiringly that was... Unnerving.

"I... I appreciate that, I'll consider you once you're on age, if you still consider me," She said and his optics brightened further as if the heavens opened for him. "Now, why don't you go and play with your siblings? You too, Valour."

Sunstorm nodded eagerly before floating in front of her, took her petite hand in his own little ones and kissed it softly. "My lady..." He said before walking away towards his siblings, all the time keeping the right posture... Something that surprised Optimus.

Valour followed him and the mech say: "Well, at least one of us find this fun," and watched how his son went to his tired femmefriend and stroked her back gaining a tired smile from her.

Turning to his friend he added: "I guess you have an admirer," and smirked playfully at her.

She punched him on the shoulder and shook her head. "He's too young to knows what he wants." then watched Optimus shake his head. "What?"

"That is what I thought about Valour's femmefriend... She definitely wants my son for her mate and is proving it by obeying sire in everything he orders her to do... And I mean everything."

She lifted an optic ridge at him so he say: "We have a lots of holes to fill..." Then told her everything that passed, how Valour got himself betrothed and everything that came with it, Megatron's anger when discovering who Valour was and Magnus claiming to be his carrier before discovering he was also sired by Alpha Trion.

Luckily for them, the sparklings were busy playing and that gave Optimus time to tell her everything. And now Elita was surprised.

"It seemed a lot happened in a few cycles than in the whole vorns you were bonded with the Emperor. But... How was it possible... And this intrigues me, that your creators got together? Who would have imagined it?"

Optimus shook his head and shrugged his shoulders not knowing either. "I don't know, just that Magnus suddenly carried but was unable to look after me and never said a word to sire... But he went to see me when I was a sparkling."

"You told me; Primus, who would have guessed..." She trailed off before looking up at her friend again.

"What?"

"What if... If your creators were not together before and when you were conceived..." She started and he looked up at her in confusion. "I mean... I heard some rumours about a proof of loyalty the Council demands from a new Magnus... I hope they are just rumours because I honestly cannot see the Magnus bending for-"

Optimus pulled a horrified face and she could not blame him, but the ropes were tying together one by one. "Optimus... I think you're as old as the time the actual Magnus' holds his hammer."

Both looked at each other with wide open mouths. Everything was so... So... Oh Primus!

"B- but... Carrier is the dominant... I cannot imagine him doing... For... For sire... And..." He tried and she said:

"Some bots change their nature and behaviour for the welfare of his creations... I believe he's... Dominating the situation now..." Then thought at what she saw in the garden. Yes, definitely Ultra Magnus was getting on top of the High Councilmech now... But before he never questioned the elder and this one might have played with him as he pleased...

Still, it was horrible to think that your sire made your carrier obey out of duty, to make him bend and take his spike as a proof of loyalty only to have the latter carrying alone and give away his son.

"I.....I find that hard to believe," he said distractedly. "My carrier is so confident with him...."

But it was entirely possible that Ultra Magnus had not always been so confident, becoming the leader of all Autobots must be a daunting prospect. He surely would have been nervous and if he'd been told he must take part in a certain old ritual, there was a chance he would have done so. 

"I'll have to ask him," he declared. "There's no point in speculating."

She nodded her agreement, he certainly would. They watched the Sparklings play although Slipstream mostly stayed on her pillow, no doubt preserving her energy for when Alpha Trion returned.

"How long are these lessons?" Elita questioned.

"Until my Sire is satisfied," Optimus said wryly. "Usually when poor Slipstream just can't go on, carrier sometimes has to step in."

"I can imagine," she said, thinking of what she'd previously witnessed. 

Optimus couldn't help but think of when he'd first woken up and seen what his creators were up to. He grimaced, he'd rather not think about that. There was a sudden crunch of gravel and they looked up to see the two older Mechs returning, with Ultra Magnus looked very pleased with himself. Optimus decided he wouldn't try to imagine what they'd been doing.

At the sight of her mentor, Slipstream sit straight the best she could. However said mech was trying hard to hide what was obvious.

Elita One transformed back into a spider and hid under the bench to watch everything.

"Hmm..." Alpha Trion grunted when watched the seeker femme and walked towards her and say: "The crystal hall, ten minutes."

The sparkling femme used her whole willpower to not groan or even grimace and just nodded politely as was taught watching the old mech walk away.

Her siblings and friends played but she couldn't join them for two reasons, she was too tired and Alpha Trion said that ladies never play with mechs. She hated the last part.

"Don't be so harsh on her, Trion," Magnus said before kissing the back of his neck causing the other to flinch but say nothing and continued walking to get clean and continue training Slipstream until she faints.

Optinus watched his sire walk away and his carrier play with the kids and minutes later Slipstream got up from her pillow and gracefully walked towards the mansion. Him and Elita couldn't help but watch her move as if she floated until disappeared in the building.

"Wow..." The spider gasped from her position before Optimus told her to join him into the garden. "Not bad."

He smiled and said: "She really likes Valour... This is all for him."

And they left. "Now, tell me, what you've been up to this day after I abandoned you?"

She smiled and asked instead: "Were you not going to ask your carrier about your conception?"

He grimaced and took out his glossia. "Eww.. No, I want to be able to refuel tonight... Perhaps tomorrow when all this things in my head calms down a little."

The femme nodded.  
...

Slipstream yawned as Alpha Trion looked for another song for her to sing and she felt her optics closing and her head lolling.

The elder looked at her and closed his sheet book instead and walked towards a statue that held some well-polished weapons. That surprised her and kept her from fainting.

"I guess you were taught how to fight, right?" Said he suddenly and she jerked up. "I believe all Decepticons are sparked fighting." Then took a slim sword and looked at it before his gaze fell on her again.

"Lady fliers had their own way of fighting," He pointed and for once that seemed to catch her interest. "They were invincible, delicate but deadly... There are no record or memory survived of them fighting... But I remember."

She seemed to have recovered her energy at the idea of learning how to fight now.

"Come here," He ordered and she did so, all the time judging her moves and nodding. "Have you ever touched a sword?"

"No sir."

"Good, so you have no previous technique that will upset your training. Watch me move and save this in your memory because you will perform them for me tomorrow when you are rested, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," He finally said before showing her a series of moves that required full control of the body and not even he could do it properly since he lacked wings... But she could get it.

For once she was amazed and wanted to continue, but Alpha Trion called a servant and ordered him to take her back to her quarters, take a warm bath and rest after refuelling.

"Thank you...," She singed for him and went after the servant after he nodded. She could barely wait for the next day, finally this was getting interesting.

Later in the evening when everyone had eaten and most of the sparklings had gone to bed, Optimus went in search of Ultra Magnus. Elita seemed to be doing much better and was relaxing in her quarters. Optimus was glad at her progress, it had been painful watching her suffer so.

"Sir," he said softly, his carrier was sitting in a little alcove of his library, he was absentmindedly reading a data pad and looking out of a nearby window.

"Hmm.....Optimus," the larger Mech said in surprise. "I didn't realise you were still up."

"I'm not so tired now," Optimus said with a smile. "Primus, I don't know how you managed it, all those exercises and postures."

Ultra Magnus chuckled, putting his data pad aside as he said. "Ah but I learned at a much easier rate over a longer period. Trion is attempting to cram everything in one go, he wants to leave a good impression."

"I got that," Optimus said wryly. "I wonder what Megatron will think...."

"I'm sure he'll be impressed," Magnus assured his son. "As you’re his mate, he will be required to escort you."

"Even though we're courting?" Optimus asked and Magnus nodded.

"As long as Trion and I are there, it will be fine," he told him firmly. "And Valour will be with you, we are introducing both you and him to Autobot society."

"That'll be interesting," Optimus said mildly before asking. "Sir, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything," Ultra Magnus said, he wanted his son to feel comfortable about coming to him.

"I've noticed you're rather....uh...dominant with Trion," the blue and red Mech began delicately.

His carrier smiled ruefully, yes, his son was very aware of that and it was entirely his fault.

"He needs someone to dominant him," Magnus said gently. "But I assure you Optimus, I'm not doing anything he doesn't....want shall we say. You just have to be assertive with him, it's good for him I believe."

Optimus nodded, he didn't think his carrier was forcing himself onto his Sire. Alpha Trion always looked rather stiff but he didn't look abused or miserable.

"That's good," he said with a nod. "But I was just wondering....how did you end up carrying me?"

Ultra Magnus paused before saying. "I wasn't always so assertive, we....shared a night together and he was on top."

"Why?" Optimus asked. "It wasn't because you had to prove yourself, was it?"

Ultra Magnus observed his son for a moment before answering: "No, of course not.. How's Elita, I saw she was much better tonight than this morning." He fully expected Optimus to drop the subject wondering how and where he came with said questions.

"She's fine, but-"

"Good, I wonder what put her in such good mood, did she tell you? There must be a reason for a drastic change in her mood; one time she was crying her eight optics out, and the next she's finally refuelling and laughing," Interrupted his carrier.

"Yes, but-" Optimus tried again only to have his creator speak about Wasp, Sentinel and Hotrod; the latter, no matter how beautiful was, was not succeeding in attracting a femme for more than five minutes.

Wasp however had his own harem with jealous and possessive lovers and he always asked for Elita, who doesn't wish to see anybody but Optimus...until tonight.

Tired of trying to get his carrier to answer, Optimus went to bed and stayed there thinking why would his creator evade that question?

As he tried to find an answer and still refused to believe the rumour Elita mentioned, the door of his balcony opened and a big, red opticed mech entered.

"Uh..?" He said as the dark silhouette walked towards his berth.

"Optimus......." It groaned in utter need before jumping his berth making the current resident to yelp in surprise.

Minutes later he was panting and gasping after that amazing and processor blowing overload, he mewled feeling the valve around him spasm from time to time following his mate's spark pulse as he kissed him.

"Hmm... Megatron... Ah! What... What was that? When you...?"

He was silenced again by another demanding kiss and a roll from those hips. "I just needed you... Badly... You know I'm addicted to you... I just love you so much..." The Emperor answered.

Two or three overloads later, Optimus was on top of Megatron and still between his legs as they cuddled.

"Is something bothering you, love? I was not too demanding, was I?" Megatron tried, and as Optimus didn't answered he said: "Oh... Frag... I did it again... I'm sorry.. I... I didn't meant to come here to disturb you..."

"Its okay..." Optimus lifted up from his mate's chest and kissed him softly on the lips. "Is... Something else that worries me."

That took Megatron's attentions and looked up at him. "What is it? Can I help?"

"N- no... Is nothing... Its just my creators...," He started and Megatron let him continue. "I was told of a rumour... An initiation ritual in which my carrier had to... To..." He tried but was unable to finish; but for his surprise, Megatron did it for him.

"Let Alpha Trion to frag him as a test of his loyalty? To let that old decrepit thing to pierce through his seal to prove how obedient he is to the dominant class?"

That froze Optimus's spark. He hadn't expected to have all the answers in such short sentence.

"Are you alright?" Megatron said in concern, feeling Optimus's turmoil of emotions.

"I....I had no idea," Optimus muttered as his mate cupped his cheek and said gently.

"Magnus loves you, I can see that and even that ancient thing who calls himself your Sire seems to care. If he had you at the start of his career, he probably didn't know how to care for you properly. I doubt anyone could have predicted that Alpha Trion was still capable of producing offspring."

This made Optimus half smile, he did have a ridiculously old Sire.

"He made sure you went to a good family and he still saw you," Megatron now reminded him. "That shows he cared about you, I'm sure if he could do it again, with the confidence he know possess, he'd have never let you go."

"I guess I can't complain too much," Optimus sighed. "I gave up our son....."

Megatron pulled him down and kissed him.

"We both made mistakes," he said quietly. "But you knew Ratchet would do well by him, he did have a wonderful mother."

"I'm glad you can see that now," Optimus said before settling and nuzzling his mate's cheek. "She always treated me like a brother, if you'll let her, she could be your sister as well."

This made the grey Mech below him smile ruefully.

"I always wondered what having a sibling would be like," he admitted. "My Sire used to state I was enough of a handful without creating another me."

Optimus laughed out loud and Megatron smiled, glad he'd cheered him up. He could understand why Ultra Magnus wouldn't have felt confident about going to Alpha Trion about his pregnancy, in fact it was probably a good thing. Who knows what that old decrepit Mech would have done to his beloved…

..or where he might be now and who he will be.

But this is what happened and this is what it matters.

Ultra Magnus is a servant, at the service of the Council and those old bastards wanted to know how much they could push him, how much they could take.

Ratchet told him that the Magnus was an excellent elite, the best of his generation, focused in his work, in being better and nothing else... He was an untouched virgin when Alpha Trion demanded his services... His 'loyalty'.

It was disgusting what the ancient bastard did to his Magnus, and this one, being unexperienced in all those areas must have felt so insecure and confused, so easy to handle to whatever purpose the Council had.

It wasn’t hard to believe with those thoughts in mind why he gave away Optimus... He must have felt so desperate and alone...an unexperienced creator carrying unexpectedly at the beginning of his career.

Then again, how did Alpha Trion never knew until now? ...until Magnus announced he carried...

Alpha Trion knew he was one of Optimus' creators then, which means he was the only mech who was with Ultra.

How horrible... The Magnus was practically raped!

Ratchet never told him this, but now was easy to guess, the Magnus was carrying, he proved his loyalty, but what if the High Councilmech was not interested in him anymore and refused to hear anything else that was not related to Cybertron?

Megatron couldn't help but feel pity for his counterpart and the last proved why Alpha Trion never knew about Optimus until now.

...but what Megatron didn't realized was that Optimus heard every single thought that went through his head since they merged and strengthened the bond recently. The young Prime once again was shocked and horrified...

...he was forced into his poor carrier! But still he looked after him and loved him from the distance, and protected him from the Council... Because he knew if he was discovered when a sparkling, Alpha Trion would have claimed him and turned him into his clone... Or worse.

"My poor carrier..." Optimus whispered in tears while lying on Megatron's chest.

It was then when the other realised that Optimus somehow heard and saw everything he thought. "I owe him so much..." His mate continued and he caressed his back gently.

'Yet he couldn't protect you from me...' Megatron thought and Optimus looked up at him in shock as if he heard.

His beautiful face stained with tears.

"Megatron...." He whispered hoarsely before reaching up for him again and kissed him desperately; his spike re-hardened into the grey mech's valve that embraced him powerfully before he thrust again and again into the welcoming heat, forgetting in their passion all the problems from the past.

The Emperor let him and spread his legs wide allowing Optimus to go deeper and urging him to make him faster, after all, his valve was wet enough from their previous overloads to allow Optimus' thick spike to 'punish' him as he desired.

The spike's head rammed over and over again against that deep hidden node that made the Emperor cry out for Primus and scream in ecstasy before it swelled and shot it’s delicious, burning cocktail deep inside his chamber. Optimus remained still for a moment, then thrust once or twice more releasing the last of his ejaculations in the constricting valve...then everything turned dark for the lovers.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod isn't actually a bad Mech, he had a bit of an immature streak before the transformation and now, he is having difficulty coping with what's happened. And unfortunately, acting poorly because of it but he does have a chance to redeem himself, he just has to grow up and do some serious making up for it.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Megatron groaned and mewled when felt that Optimus was still in him and unconscious. They slept together after an amazing session of passionate lovemaking. He purred contently not wanting to let go his unconscious lover and enjoying him deeply buried in him...

...before the door of Optimus' quarters opened and saw him the two mechs he never expected to see so early..!

Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion!

Luckily Optimus was unconscious and will remain like this for a while. Alpha Trion stopped dead, his optics widening in shock before he started spluttering.

"What are you doing here?"

Megatron grimaced, this was not a position he wanted to be caught in by his mate's creators. However, he simply hissed.

"Shh, you'll wake Optimus."

"Megatron, this is not appropriate," Magnus said, not looking happy at all.

"Did you sneak in here and force yourself on him?" the older Mech demanded and Megatron's optics flashed at the hypocrisy.

"I snuck in but for your information, I'm the one whose been fragged," he snapped making them stare.

"You expect us to believe that?" Alpha Trion said hotly making Megatron said sarcastically. "Do you want me to throw back the covers?"

"No," Ultra Magnus said quickly before the other could say anything else. "No, we'll take your word for it."

"Good, no point in us returning your favour," Megatron said and the other two flushed. 

"This....still isn't how courting works," Ultra Magnus stated after clearing his throat.

"Oh, I would imagine a lot of bots would disagree," Megatron said with a smirk. "You really think most couples don't sneak out to see each other?"

As Alpha Trion looked very disapproving at the notion, Ultra Magnus seemed to accept this logic.

"I'm glad I did come," Megatron now said. "Because apart from the obvious, he needed comfort."

"What do you mean?" the large blue Autobot asked, he had a bad feeling about this.

"He knows how he was conceived," Megatron said bluntly. "And I would strongly advise you to abandon that practice. The Decepticons used to insist that their queen be a virgin but when I took Optimus, I had no problem with the fact he might have had experience. Besides, what would you have done if Optimus proved himself to be worthy of becoming the next Magnus?"

Alpha Trion paled and Ultra Magnus seemed shell shocked.

"How many Magnuses have you fragged, Councilmech?" Megatron insisted.

Ultra Magnus looked uncomfortable; yes, his son would have become in the next Magnus but... What if Alpha Trion tried to...?

...and what if his beloved creation had become Magnus and he wasn't there to protect him from being raped by his own sire?!!

"How dare you, you insolent-!!" The eldest tried but a deep frown and snarl from Megatron stopped him.

"Answer me! How many, Alpha Trion?!" Hissed Megatron between gritted denta.

"Since the Magnus' system was implemented..." Optimus's carrier answered while paling at the idea of his son in that position with his sire... Ignoring completely Alpha Trion's enraged optics directed at him.

He was a virgin, Optimus was a virgin... Many in the elites are virgins, dedicating their lives to the service of Cybetron and its empire.

"How dare you?!!" Hissed the eldest who seemed ready to attack the shocked Magnus, but this one reacted faster and took him by the neck with heated and enraged optics.

Megatron seemed surprised, the last time he saw Ultra Magnus this upset was when he took Optimus from him.

"I swore under my son's name that you wouldn't use me again... That you wouldn't hurt my son... You know what you would have done if OUR son became Magnus!!"

"Then you should have told me before I sired him and he wouldn't have become a servant, a simple Magnus... Megatron's whore!! He would have become a Senator!!" Roared Alpha Trion while trying to get rid of the strong, tight grip against his neck.

Megatron and Ultra Magnus frowned in rage, they were livid and both say in unison:

"Don't you dare to talk about Optimus like that!!"

...and speaking about Optimus, he could sleep through a war, all the commotion around him was nothing to his audios as he was lulled by his mate's spark pulse.

"You don't know him, don't you dare to speak about him like that!!" The Magnus roared in the shocked face of the sire of his sparkling. "He's perfect, precious and everything you will never be!! And I am glad I kept him away from you!"

He glared furiously at the elder Mech who looked both alarmed and defiant at the same time while Megatron felt equally angry. Alpha Trion had no right to say such things about Optimus, even if he hadn't been his son, he was definitely none of the things he'd just been accused of.

"You don't deserve him," Ultra Magnus now said. "You don't deserve to be his Sire, or indeed, his son's grandsire. I've a good mind to ban you from seeing either of them."

"You can't do that, I haven't finished teaching them," Alpha Trion exclaimed shrilly.

"I don't care, I'll teach them myself if I must!" Ultra Magnus declared loudly. "Especially if it keeps them from....."

Knock knock!

All three Mechs froze and glanced towards the door as it started to open. Not knowing who was coming in, Ultra Magnus automatically released Alpha Trion who rubbed at his throat with a glare as the door opened to reveal...."

"Hi!"

"Valour," Megatron exclaimed as his son beamed at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy promised to have breakfast with me," Valour explained, hurrying over. "I didn't know you'd be here Sire."

"Ah....I came over as a surprise," Megatron said quickly, lifting his son into the air before setting him against his chest. "Your carrier is still sleeping, little one."

"He looks tired," Valour declared after looking over at his carrier. "Grandsire, grandpapa, are you guys coming for breakfast too."

"No....we will leave you all in private," Ultra Magnus said quickly, taking hold of Alpha Trion's arm. "We just came by for a quick visit and to tell Optimus that we'll be showing him the ballroom later. You should all come and get acquainted with it."

"We'll do that," Megatron said with a nod as Magnus smiled warmly at his grandchild.

"Good, we'll see you later then, just comm us," Magnus said before hurrying Alpha Trion away.

"Are they okay?" Valour questioned.

"They're fine," Megatron assured him. "There's a lot of preparations for this ball, I think they might be a little stressed."

"Oh," Valour said with a nod, that made sense.

Megatron smiled, saying. "Why don't you run a bath for Optimus? We could all have one together."

"Okay," Valour said brightly as his sire let him down and rushed off into the lush bathroom.

Megatron looked lovingly at Optimus and caressed his helm before remembering what that decrepit imbecile said...

...he called Optimus his whore!

His own sire sees him like one!

"Was I such a bad mate to you that everyone saw you like my unhappy toy?" He asked the unconscious mech while his spark hurt with the idea.

Then he took a breath and walked towards a small dispenser, charged a cube and walked back to the berth. Then took Optimus onto his lap and petted his face gently while trying to make him react.

It was a surprise he hadn't awaken with all the noise they were doing before Valour came and he wondered why.

"Come on, Optimus... Love...?" He tried once again and the red and blue mech seemed to stir finally. "Drink this..." He say putting the edge of the cube on those gorgeous lips and watched the other drink.

Optimus finally onlined his optics and smiled at him warmly before taking the cube from Megatron's hand and drink for himself... Until Megatron lifted him up bridal style and took him to the bathroom.

"Our son has prepared a nice bath for us..." The emperor said and added when saw Optimus' sudden shocked expression. "Its okay...he saw nothing." Then kissed his nose while entering the bathroom where Valour waited for them.  
...

Slipstream walked around looking for her intended before hearing two bots arguing.

She hid and watched how the Magnus struggled with her mentor and succeeded in dragging him somewhere.

"I should banish you forever from MY family!" The Magnus hissed.

"You can't... I will not allow it!!" The other cried while being pushed around.

"No?! Watch me!!"

"I will... I will kill you if you try!!" The eldest threatened which only resulted in him being pushed through a door before this one closed behind them and the locks activated.

Slipstream looked amazed at the dominance show the Magnus gave and now was putting her audio against the door to hear what was happening in the other side.

She could hear things breaking and then a loud, deaf sound before a groan and a moan... And the cry of: "I'll make you pay...oooh!!!"

"I will make you pay for the way you speak and think about OUR son! You glitch!!" That was the Magnus.

Pum-pum-pum like sounds were heard now along with the Councilmech's cries.

"You will abandon this stupid tradition towards a new Magnus....and WILL change the way you see our son!!" Said the Magnus.

The femmling seemed confused, but it was obvious that the Consort's carrier was dominating the elder. She was about to stick her audio to hear more again when---

"What are you doing there, little girl?" A massive black, purple and golden spider asked her from her position on the wall.

Slipstream almost yelped in surprise, she had not noticed Elita One's approach. 

"I uh...," she stammered before saying honestly. "I was looking for Valour."

"You’re his Femmefriend, aren't you?" the spider said in a very amused tone. 

Slipstream knew this was due to the fact that Autobot Sparklings rarely got together meaning many Autobot adults found Valour and Slipstream's relationship adorable. Since she knew Elita One wasn't trying to be mean, she simply said.

"Yes, we're betrothed."

The spider shook its head and climbed down before transforming smoothly.

"That still seems strange to me," she admitted, glancing at the door Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion had disappeared into to. "Most Autobots sparklings wouldn't even consider it."

"It's not set in stone," the little Sparkling assured her. "If Valour falls in love with someone else, I'll let him go."

"But you're hoping he won't?" Elita asked knowingly and Slipstream had to nod. She was sure her feeling would never change and while she knew Valour didn't feel that strongly towards her, she hoped that one day he would. Right now, he cared a great deal for her and wished to protect her from undesirable suitors, he was so noble that way. But like her carrier assured her, there was plenty of time for him to return her love.

"Well, you've got time to work out your feelings," Elita said reasonably before nodding at the door. "It would probably be a good idea to leave them in peace, I doubt Valour's in there."

"The Magnus is dominating Alpha Trion," Slipstream stated matter-of-factly, making Elita blink in surprise. 

"That's one way of putting it," she murmured. "You haven't seen them......together, have you?"

"No," Slipstream stated. "But Ultra Magnus is very dominating, he puts that old Mech in his place. He can be mean sometimes."

Elita didn’t answer, she didn't know the old Councilmech well enough to form an honest opinion. Instead, she said.

"Do you want me to call Optimus, see if he knows?"

"Please," Slipstream said gratefully as they started walking along the corridor.

"So, Valour huh," Elita continued as she watched the femmling walk gracefully like something she'd never witnessed before. "How you really feel for him?"

"I love Valour."

The little seeker answered so sure of herself that the spider had to nod. "Are you sure about that? I mean, aren't you too young for this things?"

A shake of her head answered Elita and once again she said: "I love him..." Then stopped and looked down at the floor. "I really do..."

Elita looked down at the sparkling and at how she bit her lower lip with a sad expression.

"He's not like me," Continued Slipstream. "He can't understand fully... Just that if I'm without him it will make me sad... And he doesn't wants to feel guilty..." Her voice almost broke and she took an intake. "He's too... Innocent... He cannot see how much I..."

This time she broke in silent tears and Elita felt sorry for her.

When normal sparklings must be worrying about their toys and creators, this one was about spark matters; Optimus told her that Starscream's daughter was too intelligent for her welfare and worried more about adult matters than youngling's ones. He also told her that when they broke, Slipstream fell into depression.

'Just what kind of sparkling this is? If she is a sparkling at all?' Wondered herself Elita.

"Valour's a good kid, and as you said, too young to understand," Elita started and the seekerlet didn't even looked up. "I believe most mechs are like that, even when adults they never mature." Then knelt in front of the femmling and lifted up her chin. "But you know what? You're a femme, intelligent by nature, beautiful and graceful... And can learn how to manipulate mechs... Make them turn their optics to you and you only.. Make Valour see you as if there is no other more beautiful and gorgeous than you... Make him want to have you... To desire you and no one else."

Slipstream's tears stopped but now she was flushing as the spider lady continued.

"He will not know what hit him, he will think on you, even when alone in bed and when he offlines his optics; but you, my dear friend, you must make sure to... Catch his attention."

Wide red optics looked up as if they swallowed the information as if her processor was a dry sponge before she say: "Seduce him?"

Elita blinked. This femmling was indeed intelligent for her size and age... She knew what that word means!

The adult femme smirked down at her then say; "I believe we must have a femme-talk... Leave Valour for now, he must be busy with his carrier... I believe you must learn some tricks..." Then blinked down at the sparkling.

"Like using few armour?" Slipstream said looking up and down at her. "I dunno if I can do that..."

The smirk in Elita's face widened. "No one says you must do this in public....just for your Valour when you're older and have more curves... And of course, when you're sure his optics are on you or will be."

Nodding Slipstream say: "Are you trying to call someone's attention, then?"

Elita shook his head and answered; "No... I had more armour when I was normal, before I became techno-organic... This is just... The consequence of being half organic and mechs love it.. That is why I use to be around like a spider... It can be embarrassing."

Once again Slipstream nodded before saying: "You're beautiful," Making Elita look down at her in surprise. "I hope one day I can be as beautiful as you so Valour can look at me as more than just a friend."

Silence followed as they walked towards a silent place in the gardens where no one will disturb them. Then Elita speak again: "Beauty is not all you need, it’s the first thing the optic sees, yes, but you also need to how to channel your intelligence, my friend."

Slipstream nodded, she did want Valour to appreciate her intelligence. However, she still had a question.

"It's not tricking him is it?" she asked in concern. "I don't want him to bond with me only to fall in love with someone else."

"It's not tricking," Elita assured her. "If you lied to him, saying you were pregnant with his child or said you were in danger unless he bonded with you, that would be tricking him into being with you. But it's perfectly normal to show a potential partner your best assets. If you were both older and Valour was properly interested in bonding with you, he would be making himself physically attractive and wanting to demonstrate why he'd make a good mate."

This seemed to make sense to the little Seeker and she imagined what it would be like to have Valour openly courting her, trying to make _her_  fall in love with him. Oh, what a wonderful feeling that would be.

"There's another thing you should know," Elita now said. "Having qualities like beauty and intelligence are just part of becoming a couple. You must also be able to have fun with each other, to want to spend most of your time with each other but also able to allow the other freedom. For instance, if Valour liked to go circuit racing and you didn't, you wouldn't forbid him doing it. The same goes for him, it's normal for couples to have a few interests that the other doesn't have although hopefully you would still share a lot in common."

"I understand," Slipstream stated as Elita smiled.

"Good girl," she said, patting her head. "There will be some things you discover for yourself as you learn about relationships, every couple is different. For now you can be Valour's friend, that's what a young sparkling like him needs but later...."

"Later....he will see me as his real femmefriend?" Slipstream said hopefully. 

"That's right," Elita stated before adding. "I've never seen any sparkling walk so gracefully as you do."

"Really?" Slipstream said in delight. "Alpha Trion says I still haven't quite got it."

"Well, I'm not expert but I think you do," Elita said, maybe Alpha Trion was trying to keep his student on her toes. "Optimus told me you're all going to a ball."

"Yeah," Slipstream sighed, not sounding very enthusiastic. "And my Sire and his families going to be there."

"Your....sire?" Elita asked carefully. She knew about Skyfire because Optimus told her and also knew how much Slipstream feared him to hurt her.

The femmling nodded before they both took a seat. Then Slipstream called a servant and ordered him to bring them the breakfast. "He hates us because we're not shuttles," Finally answered her grimly.

Elita smiled sadly and decided to change the subject. "Many other bots will be there, I believe you can have lots of fun if you permit yourself that."

Slipstream just nodded before their breakfast arrived.

"Hey, cheer up, is a beautiful day, and you just learned how to get Valour's attentions," Elita blinked an optic at her counterpart making her giggle.  
...

"Oohh... Star... Ahh....yes...!" Moaned the large shuttle as the Air Commander rode vigorously his thick and long spike.

"Ooh... Ohh Sky... I'm...ohhh!" His valve clamped hard around that intrusion, imprisoning it and not allowing a single drop of the other's transfluid escape... However both of their tights were a mess because the seeker was so wet it coated them all and even created a small puddle of his lubricants onto the hard surface they used for their passion.

Both lovers gasped and panted before their hungry mouths met and Skyfire's spike twitched inside Starscream as if begging for another round...

He didn't know how they ended like this, just that Starscream demanded to see him and soon they were in each other... He was not complaining at all.

Starscream started rolling his hips and moaning into the kiss as he resettled his valve and soon this one was fluttering around Skyfire and lubricating more. "I missed you....so much...you big lugnut!" Moaned the seeker and gasped when Skyfire trust up again getting aflame his inner and hidden nodes.. Nothing was hidden from Skyfire... His spike can find where to touch easily.

"Missed you too," whispered Skyfire back. "Always."

Starscream made a mewing noise, he wanted his mate so much and being with him like this only inflamed this desire. It had been worth waiting until they arrived back on Cybertron to relieve himself, there was no better lover than Skyfire. He gasped as his nodes were hit again and again, oh, he'd missed this so much. His optics turned practically turned white as his overload built and built until it finally exploded and he howled his pleasure.

Skyfire soon came with a grunt and then a groan, his hot transfluid completely filling up his Seeker lover. Starscream collapsed down on his mate and panted heavily, feeling Skyfire's hands gently resting on his aft. It took some time but eventually, they regained their senses and Skyfire started stroking his lover's aft as Starscream said.

"That was amazing."

"It always is," Skyfire said with a smile. "I just wish....."

"We could see each other more often," Starscream finished for him. "I know Sky but our children have to be comfortable about it first."

"I know but....they are never going to accept me," Skyfire said miserably, making Starscream frown.

"They will accept you," he declared. "You have a chance at the upcoming ball to show them the affection and concern they need. But above all, show them that you love them regardless of what your family thinks."

"I'll try," Skyfire sighed, he was worried that he would fail. Whereas he was always at ease with Starscream, with Sparklings, even his own, he just never knew how to act. He always became stiff and formal with them, he found it so hard to relax among them. Perhaps because he was afraid of hurting them again, it was like if he moved, one of them would fall.

"Just follow my lead," Starscream advised. "You could always sit down and let them climb on you, that would help them relax."

"I'm sure I'll make an amusing sight," Skyfire said wryly. 

"You'll make a handsome sight," Starscream assured him, kissing the shuttle. "And it gives you an opportunity to show off, how many noble Autobots have the number of children you do?"

"Not many," Skyfire admitted with a chuckle before sighing.

"Still thinking about that shuttle?" Starscream asked softly. Skyfire loved their children but secretly, he'd always wanted a little shuttle of his own.

"Star..." He worriedly started and the other smirked.

"Just kidding," The seeker assured him lowering his lips onto the others and started moving his hips again in a rolling motion.

Skyfire knew that the medic warned them what may happen to Starscream if he carries again... The high risk...

...however now, in the middle of their passion he found himself unable to check if Starscream was using protection... And his seeker started riding him again...oh!

Hours later they were cleaning each other and ordering the office they used... Especially the desk.

"I hope we can repeat that..." Purred Starscream in post haze bliss. His valve tingled and he felt warm inside. "I feel I can float now..."

Skyfire chuckled and kissed his cheek before the door unlocked and a tall, old shuttle mech entered. His stoic look hardened when those blue optics landed on Starscream.

The magic was broken and Starscream frowned too at this mech. Luckily Sky and him were presentable now.

"Typical of seekers," Sneered with venom the older mech looking at the smaller mech from head to toes. "Skyfire, if you're done playing to be... A seeker, I need you now." Then shot a hard, not friendly at all, look at Starscream.

Definitely this mech believed himself to be a pure blood god... Skyfire's grandsire.

Starscream just smirked at him and kissed his lover deep and passionately. "I'll see you around..." He said before walking away.

However, before he was out of hearing range he heard the old shuttle call him: "Flying whore."

And this is the mech who called his perfect daughter filthy and unworthy... This is the mech that made Skyfire shiver in fear... It is him the true reason why Slipstream hates her sire and poisoned her brothers' minds into hating and fearing him as well.

"Why do you persist in seeing that....thing," Skyfall demanded. "You produced nine offspring via him and yet none of them is a shuttle, not one. He is clearly useless as a pro-creator."

Skyfire sighed, he had heard it all before. And he was sure he knew what his grandsire would say next.

"The only good thing is that you have not bonded with him," Skyfall declared with cold relief.

"I am lucky to have so many children," Skyfire said quietly. "I am sad that it is unlikely Star will ever have another sparkling again but my children do carry the shuttle code, they might produce shuttles themselves."

"If they take after they're carrier, I highly doubt it," sneered Skyfall contemptuously. 

"Then perhaps it would make sense if I carried," Skyfire suggested, he had sometimes thought about it but he already knew Skyfall's response.

"Carry!?" Skyfall almost shrieked in outrage. "Are you a Femme? No grandson of mine is going to act like a common breeder, no, you will do no such thing."

"Then my chances of having a shuttle sparkling are very low," Skyfire stated, it wasn't impossible but he sadly doubted it would happen.

"Perhaps then," Skyfall stated, his tone taking on a cruelly crude edge. "You should pound your whore a little harder and seal him up until he produces a suitable heir."

"Grandsire!" Skyfire exclaimed in shock. Sealing up Starscream meant inserting a plug into his valve and locking it in place until he carried. It had been a common practice back in the day, carriers were kept locked up in chambers where they were thoroughly fragged and after each session, had a plug inserted to prevent the escape of any transfluid or coding. This would continue until they carried and it ensured the purity of the carrier, unaffected by any other lover.

Skyfall just offered him a cold smirk. 

"What? Does he offer his services to others, grandson?"

"No, he does not," Skyfire said, a hard edge of his voice. "Starscream is faithful to me and I to him. He is a good creator and he cares for our sparklings all on his own. I should be there with him, teaching my children our ways."

"Teaching seekers to be shuttles?" Skyfall snorted. "They will never be good enough."

"They already are," Skyfire retorted, muttering. "And they will prove it soon enough."

"Where are you going?" Skyfall demanded as his grandson headed for the door.

"I have things to do," Skyfire said shortly, he could not bare to be in his grandsire's presence any more.

For his family, a shuttle mech must be dominant, that means he was not going to carry ever if his family can prevent it.

The Autobot shuttles believed that if a dominant mech carried his status will lower and that is why Skyfall will never allow Skyfire to carry.

There are many secrets about his family, many things that will horrify even the hardest mech... Thinks he never discussed with Starscream or anyone.

He flied back his palace and then walked through an ornate door that ended in a beautiful crystal garden. The fountains flowed and the sound of water filled the place...

...however it was not a happy place at all.

He sighed when his optics caught the femmes his family held as practically prisoners, walking here and there as mindless drones, some were carrying, others were just sitting and looking at the ground; not one dared to look up into the skies.

"Carrier." Skyfire exclaimed at the sight of a beautiful light blue and aqua coloured femme that sat at the edge of one of the fountains and looked at the water flowing endlessly not even recognizing her son...

...and she was carrying again.

The shuttle mech hugged her against his chest and let the tears flow as he thought about her situation. He dearly hoped for her to carry a shuttle this time, if she carried a grounder again the sparkling will be killed without a second thought.

It happened before and long ago before he was created when shuttle femmes became scarce and finally extinguished, and so far no shuttle femme was conceived. A long tradition he hated, take poor femmes and practically enslave them to breed shuttles.

He loved his mother, but after being used for so long by his sire and have most of her sparklings slaughtered, she was not the same anymore; besides, even if he was a perfect shuttle, she was not allowed to see him and he was raised by his sire and grandsire as their laws stated. But once he was strong enough he sneaked in to see his mother, his spark called for her...

...and not just him but many of his cousins thought the same but no one dared to defy Skyfall.

"How you feel today, mom?" He asked gently and caressed her beautiful and unresponsive face. She wasn't even answering or responding or reciprocating his embrace. It was as if she was not there at all.

He'd seen her cry and try to escape, but was useless, just as it was when he tried to save the non-shuttle sparklings that were killed by Skyfall himself when they were out from their carriers.

Many femmes didn't survived. Carry a shuttle is not easy, if one of them carried one it was like a death sentence. His mother however carried him and survived, she was strong, and for his family was useful and valuable.

She was carrying again and that means his sire was visiting her again and will possibly return soon, so, he lifted her up on his lap and hugging her he started rocking her back and forth while humming a lullaby.

"You should see your granddaughter, mom, she's perfect...and beautiful as you are... And so strong...I'm so proud of her.. But she fears and hates me..." He said hoarsely.

"I made some stupid mistakes...and since she's not a shuttle, the family rejected her and I didn't stand by her," he continued sadly. "I don't know why I didn't.....maybe I was afraid of them....or maybe I was afraid of them getting hold of her and turning her into a monster. I don't know....."

She didn't say anything, he hadn't really expected her to. He hoped that deep down, she was there was listening to what he said, that she was only projecting a mask to protect herself. He continued as though she'd indicated that he should. 

"She's a true first born, she takes charge of her brothers and can be strict with them but no one can deny that she loves them dearly, she's always standing up for them. They might not be as advanced as she is but they're all special little Mechs and I know that when they're grown, they will take the world by storm. But I haven't told you the most interesting part yet."

Making sure she was comfortable, he whispered.

"Slipstream is betrothed to bond with the Decepticon Emperor's first born son, can you imagine? He defended her and now they are betrothed. Of course, they're very young so things may change but Starscream told me that this little Valour means to protect her from bots that would try to force her into a bonding. See how much she's loved?"

His mother didn't respond.

"She would love you so much," Skyfire continued sadly. "I think she would even stand up to Skyfall."

This did cause a reaction although it was only a shiver, he knew she'd reacted to the name.

"One day I'll take you away from here," he promised her. "You'll be free and you'll be able to see your grandchildren. You could play together, make energon goodies, read them stories, comfort them, whatever you desired. What do you think about that mom?"

No answer.

"Things will get better, you'll see," he told her. "And no matter what, I would love dearly any sibling you'd give me."

He continued rocking her back and forth and caressed her swollen belly while humming again for her. He could feel his little brother inside her and smiled sadly.

"I hope it’s a healthy mech," Skyfire said while kissing her forehead without noticing that a shadow was engulfing them. "I know it’s a mech so far... But is too early to say if it will be a shuttle... I just want you and my little brother to be happy," He added before someone cleared his voice behind them.

The young mech turned to face his sire. His expression dark.

"I just came to see mom... I can see your recent work on her," Skyfire said not really wishing to leave her at his sire's mercy.

The eldest's frown deepened but say nothing.

"I'll see you later, mom, you look gorgeous," Skyfire said before kissing her cheek and leave her where and how he found her, then bowed respectfully to his sire and walked away with a heavy spark.

Watching his creation walk away, Skystrike then walked towards his femme and took her in his arms bridal style.

"Moonbeam..." He whispered as he lowered her on a soft berth in the garden, then kissed her. "I'm sorry you're going through this... But it will over soon... I know... I can feel it... Soon your mind and our creations will be free!" He whispered and this time her optics leaked warm tears.

"I love you... Primus... But I'm such a coward!" He cried against her chest.

What no one knew was that Skystrike provoked this catatonic state in her to protect her from further harm after she almost committed suicide when their last sparkling was killed by Skyfall and after she tried to escape with Skyfire. "It was to protect her..." Was this shuttle's mantra, but now he wasn't so sure she will ever awake as his sire forced him to rape her body to produce offspring.

"Somehow I know our son is the key..." He whispered and hugged her tight.

Other femmes walked around like mindless drones, but what Skyfall, nor Skyfire among others didn't know was that it was more than just depression what kept them like this. Many of his cousins loved their femmes and begged him to do the same he did for Moonbeam to his femmes... And even then many didn't survived causing a huge depression in their shuttle mates.

However many others were just in depression and if they are unable to produce a sparkling due to their state of mind, they will be killed without a second thought.

His sire for example, Skyfall had many femmes, and killed many others because he declared them useless.

But for others this was cruel and must stop....but how? Skyfall is too powerfull.  
...

The Magnus' Estate...

"...ah!" Slipstream sneezed and took more of her tea as she watched her brothers, friends and the Consort practice their lesson.

It was late and her mentor had not come yet. She practiced the last he taught her but now she needed his supervision.

"I never thought I would think that," She said bitterly to herself.

Elita has gone to a walk around the gardens and she was sure she caught a glimpse of a flash but shrugged it off. The Emperor returned to Kaon after her carrier came and asked him who was attending the throne.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Slipstream?" a voice said near her and she turned to see Valour standing there, looking concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said as he carefully sat down next to her. She poured him a cup of tea and he politely sipped it.

"Dad says we can have a proper party after the ball," he told her encouragingly. "And we can be as messy as we like."

She smiled and said.

"That sounds good, I just want to get this ball over with. But I need more instruction and your grandsire isn't here."

"Yeah, that's strange," Valour admitted, looking around as though Alpha Trion might appear out of nowhere. "Wonder where he is."

"I think he's with Ultra Magnus," Slipstream said causally, she doubted Valour wanted to know what they were doing in private. "He might not come today."

"Really?" Valour exclaimed. "So....what should we do while we wait?"

Slipstream considered this as she elegantly sipped some more tea, it was a good brew at least. Finally, she asked softly.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Okay," Valour said with a shrug and she smiled. "A seeker dance."

"What's that?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'll show you," she said, setting her cup down and offered him her hand. He placed his cup down before accepting her hand and following her as she led him into a clear area. She turned and assumed the position that Alpha Trion had taught her and Valour did the same. However, when he grasped her waist and hand, she suddenly activated her thrusters and he gasped.

"You do the same," she said with a smile and he did so although not as smoothly as her.

Soon, they had lifted into the air and with her guidance, started to slowly circle. Valour stared in wonder as this happened as he whispered.

"Is this a Seeker dance?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod. "We dance in the air."

She pushed gently away from him and did a twirl while still holding one of his hands.

They were rolling and giggling for a while, she flied around him displaying her wings at Valour and then swirled and grabbed his hand again to turn him around.

On the ground Optimus, the seeker sparklings and Bumblebee were watching with a smile... Except perhaps for Optimus who knew her intentions towards his son.

'They are playing...' He tried to tell himself before the yellow and orange seekerlet floated in front of him.

"Consort... We must practice," Said Sunstorm obviously trying to take his sights from his sister and fiancée.

"Y- yeah..." The worried carrier said before continuing.

Meanwhile, up in the air, Slipstream and Valour continued dancing and minutes later they were flying away from the others towards another much more private place in the gardens.

"Uh?" Slipstream noticed something on the ground and stopped dancing.

"What?" Valour tried seeing his friend has stopped dancing and looked down too. "Is that Elita?" He say and his friend hissed at him.

"Shh...! She's with someone!"

Valour covered his mouth and wide opened his optics as she silently descended on a nearby tree. He was following her soon.

The sparklings saw the spider with a black and gold mech. Slipstream's optics widened when noticing her gestures with him and his look towards her body. "I knew she was trying to call someone's attentions!" She hissed in happy realization; then started pulling Valour away. "Come on, let's go back."

The mechling looked at the couple once more before asking his friend. "Are they going to kiss?"

"Umm... Perhaps... Now, let's go!" She insisted and soon they were running back with their people.  
...

Bumblebee brought a trail with some nice and delicious crystals for everyone when someone... Or better say, something stepped on his way...

...a huge green bug and was... Was it sniffing?!

'Maybe it wants the sweet crystals..' He thought while shaking in fear. 'I've never knew that in this gardens existed such big... Bugs!'

The bug reached closer and sniffed at him completely ignoring the sweets before backing up and looked at the little sparkling in shock.

"Who....you?" the green bug suddenly asked and Bumblebee gasped in shock.

"You....you talk!" he exclaimed as it dimly entered his shocked and rather scared mind that Elita hadn't been the only techno-organic to come back.

"Yessss," the massive being before him agreed. "Who you?"

"B-bumblebee," the little bot managed to stammer.

"Who creators?" the older Mech now demanded.

"A-ambassador Shockwave and Blurr," Bumblebee stated, he really didn't understand this.

The other nodded as though he suddenly understood something. "Wasp smell him...."

"Smell who?" Bumblebee asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Not important," Wasp said softly before noticing that the yellow sparkling was trembling a bit. "Wasp no harm Sparkling. Wasp sorry for scaring you."

"That's okay," Bumblebee said breathlessly. "Uh....do you want a sweet crystal?"

He held up the tray for the other's inspection. 

"Maybe later," Wasp stated, glancing around.

"Where you...looking for someone?" Bumblebee questioned, lowering the tray. "The Consort is just along this path, I was bringing this tray to him and the others."

"Wasp....see Consort," the larger bot replied and Bumblebee led the way.

"Wasp," Optimus explained in surprised when they arrived. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

He saw Bumblebee quickly scooting over to the table, he looked a little shell shocked. Optimus frowned and asked.

"What happened?"

"Me recognise smell," Wasp explained.

"Smell?"

"His smell....Longarm's smell," Wasp continued in a strange voice.

"Longarm....," Optimus began before realising. Bumblebee was Shockwave aka Longarm's son and with Wasp's new abilities, he could recognise the scent of his lover's offspring. And was probably reminded of what he had lost.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Wasp shrugged, watching as the sparklings crowded Bumblebee's tray.

"Wasp no forget....but Wasp soon have lots of sparklings. Wasp glad to see healthy sparkling."

"Bumblebee's a very sweet Sparkling," Optimus said softly. "He's one of my son's best friends. He would have loved a little sibling,"

His friend simply nodded his agreement.

"So," Optimus said, deciding to change the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"Wasp looking....for someone," Wasp said hesitantly. "Wasp see Elita."

"Ohh... Right...umm.. She's around the garden and... I don't know if she's ready to see someone else yet..." Optimus tried remembering what Elita told him yesterday...

...she was happy because she met a nice mech who had no problems at all with her appearance and realised her feelings... And somehow this mech made her feel better. Optimus knew she was now with him because Slipstream just took Valour with her and putting two and two together.... Besides he doubted she was alone now.

But of course he will not say that to Wasp. After all Megatron told him that the green bug liked the spider A Lot... A lot like fighting with Hotrod for her.

As he processed this and a way to shoo Wasp away from Elita and her new friend, Optimus noticed that he was hovering around and sniffing the air.

"Umm..Wasp...?" The Prime tried but seconds took the bug to fly away towards a certain location without another word. "Frag!" He cursed.

"You will get your mouth washed...," Slipstream said from behind him holding Valour's hand.

"Uhh..." He tried but Valour spoke:

"We saw 'lita... She was with her mechfriend," The sparkling said matter-of-factly and so fast that it surprised his intended and carrier. However he continued. "They were going to kiss, that is why Slipstream pulled me away, right? Because it’s private?" He said and she nodded with wide optics.

Optimus looked at the place Wasp disappeared in worry and hoped everything will be ok.  
...

Wasp followed his friend's scent and soon found her...

...in femme form...

...with a mech!

A mech who was practically roaming her body with his optics! And she's so innocent and pure that was not even realising it!

He scowled, how dare this Mech try to take advantage of Elita, didn't he know what she had gone through? Buzzing angrily, he stormed forward making both of them jump in surprise.

"Wasp," exclaimed Elita. "What are you doing here?"

"Who him?" Wasp demanding, jabbing in Prowl's direction. 

"Uh....this is Prowl," she introduced, not understanding why Wasp looked so angry. "He's a friend..."

"Prowl no look like friend," Wasp accused, advancing slightly on the Cyber Ninja who held up his hands.

"I do not know what I've done to offend you but I assure you, it was not intentional," Prowl stated calmly to the green bug, taking a cautious step back. 

"What you want with Elita?" Wasp asked, still buzzing in an angry way.

"To....to be her friend of course," Prowl said in surprise, starting to get an inkling of why this Wasp might be furious with him.

"Wasp, it's okay," Elita tried to soothe. "Prowl's my friend, he's not doing anything wrong."

"He look at you funny," Wasp stated, folding his arms.

"What do you mean?" she said with a frown, glancing at Prowl who just gave her a confused look.

"Wasp," she said again, taking a few steps forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate your concern but I'm really okay. I'm recovering from what happened."

"You are?" he said in amazement, she'd seemed so down the last time he'd seen her. 

"Yes," she said with an honest, open smile. 

"You sure?" He tried again.

"Yes," Assured him Elita and hugged him. "You're a good friend too..."

Wasp flushed at this and fought with his processor as he didn't know how to react: hug her back or pet her back and head.

However he did know what to do... To look murderously at this other mech who tried to take advantage from his beloved friend. Meanwhile the cyberninja noticed what he was for her... Or wanted to be for her and lifted an optic ridge.

"Maybe is better for me to retire for now, Elita, was nice to see you again," Prowl started and the femme turned at him with worried optics.

"Prowl... It’s okay... Wasp is just a friend who tries to protect me..." She said walking towards him and the other mech could watch the green bug's wings rattle in barely contained anger. "You can stay longer..."

Once again Prowl looked at Wasp and this time shook his head. "I can't... He came here to see you too; but I will come back tomorrow if you wish."

Her optics brightened and she nodded.  
...

Later that day Wasp was returning to Kaon after Elita told him she felt tired and actually fall asleep.

She insisted that this 'Prowl' was just a friend... But she was giggling in his presence and he was looking at her with barely contained hunger. He shook his head at this, he cannot be jealous of her... He really liked her... But he feared she may never love anyone after what Hotrod did.

A ping in his comlink shook him from his thoughts and he answered before knowing what he was doing:

::Uhh... Wasp?":: A voice asked. ::It is me, First Aid... Ummm...::

"What you want?" Asked Wasp sounding way too annoyed for his taste.

::Uhh... Well... Ummm.. Would you like coming here... And I mean Kaon's palace medbay... We have things to discuss... Umm... Besides.. There's someone here who insists on seeing you.::

Wasp frowned at the young medic's insecurity and flied faster until reaching his destination...

...and there were all his... Femmes??

"Wasp!" One of them squeaked in joy and the others ran to him to hug him.

"Don't leave us again!"

"We love you!"

"We missed you!"

"Where were you?"

He didn't know what was happening but these femmes somehow claimed him as their mate!

"Umm... Ladies, please... Excuse us... I need to speak with Wasp..," First Aid tried but one of them shot the news...

"Love... I'm carrying your child!" Say a light green femme with huge sparkling optics that shone in utter joy.

"Me too!" Said another in the same way.

"Wh---!?" Wasp was petrified... Especially since he used protection!

The other one said the same and her friends all squeaked in joy and patted her back too... the pieces fell in place... This three were the femmes he interfaced with more than once that night!

"Aren't you pleased?" one of them asked, snuggling up to him and looking up with wide optics.

"Wasp...," he began slowly. "Going to be Sire?"

"Yes, Sire of our Sparklings," the second sparked up Femme told him.

He took a moment to process this before saying. "Wasp.....very happy to be Sire."

The Femmes all squealed and hugged him, exclaiming excitedly. Wasp looked over at First Aid who said. 

"These Sparklings will probably have organic features to them but since the mothers are fully robotic and you are partly robotic, they will be three quarters robotic and only a quarter organic. I imagine they will be very beautiful Sparklings."

All the Femme beamed proudly, even the ones not carrying.

"Wasp look after Sparklings," Wasp promised. "No matter how organic they are."

"You'll be a wonderful sire," one of the Femmes sighed before another said slyly. "We should celebrate."

They all giggled and First Aid blushed. 

"I'll uh....I'll just leave you to it," he mumbled, quickly hurrying away.

"Come on," a femme cooed, leading Wasp over to a berth. "We really need you tonight, Wasp."

Wasp felt himself becoming aroused and he wasn't sure if it was the beautiful Femmes or the knowledge that he would soon be a sire, it seemed to satisfy some instinct within him. These Femmes might have been influenced by pheromones but they still knew exactly what they were doing.

...but now that he thought about it, were not his pheromones neutralized so he will not attract more femmes?

That made sense, because he hadn’t caught the femme medic Red Alert's attentions....and she is a beautiful femme. So, why are this femmes still with him?

He better ask a femme once their celebration is over.

...

Meanwhile Megatron and Starscream were covering their mouths to hold back their laughs as First Aid and Hook looked daggers at each other.

It didn't took them long before they started mumbling insults at each other... again.

"Decrepit!"

"Sparkling!"

"Rusted tin can!"

"Transfluid code!"

....and so on and on until Ratchet appeared and frowned at them before barking at the duo.

"Enough, both of you, I don't approve either! And my daughter thinks the same, she doesn't wants her great-great-great grandsire as her mate," And watched how the younger snickered. "Nor she wants someone who can easily be her sparkling brother!"

The Emperor and his second snickered in their hiding place...

...however this time they were too loud and First Aid frowned and looked in their direction making the two freeze; however the younger walked towards them and run the curtains revealing them both.

"Umm... hi..." Starscream dared to say before Hook's optics lightened up in a murderous way... closely followed by Ratchet's... they were discovered.

"Uhh....run?" Asked Megatron his friend who was just as petrified as he was... even First Aid's optics resembled those from a demon.

"Good idea," Starscream agreed before the two of them beat an extremely hasty retreat. 

"Mechlings," both Ratchet and Hook muttered, how could the Emperor and his Air Commander act so immaturely at times?

They then scowled at each other, not liking to agree on something. 

"Red doesn't have time for either of you," Ratchet now declared. "She's got her career and her son to think about."

"But Valour has his real creators now," First Aid pointed out. "She won't be so consumed by that now."

"He's still her son and while Megatron is courting his mate, she's looking after him," Ratchet snapped, causing First Aid to frown.

"I would have happily called him my son if things had gone differently," he declared. "I would still like him to see me as a member of his family, even if it's just as an uncle. I want to court Red Alert."

"Well you can't," was Ratchet's reply, making Hook smile to himself. 

"I will ask her and she can decide," the younger Medic said heatedly. "I can offer her a lot more than this old Con right here."

"Like what?" Hook demanded in outrage.

"I can keep up with her, I'm much closer to her age," First Aid began. "You're her boss, I'm her friend, and I can give her Sparklings if she wants them."

"If you're even old enough to give her children," Hook said contemptuously. "She needs a grown Mech, not a Sparkling like you!"

"Neither of you are getting her," Ratchet said again in exasperation and so it continued.

Meanwhile, Megatron and Starscream had decided to relax in a bath house since they'd successfully escaped the irate Medics.

"Who knew that Red Alert was such an attractive Femme," Starscream chuckled, sighing at the hot liquid soothing his body.

"I know, I do not think she has ever been the type to tease Mechs, too focused on her career and then Valour," Megatron agreed with a smile. "And Ratchet does not approve of either of them."

"Mmm," Starscream said lazily, sinking further in. 

"How was your little rendezvous with a certain shuttle?" Megatron now asked slyly. 

"Ooh, wonderful," sighed the Seeker. "But I still cannot understand how some of these old, wretched Autobots produce such sweet offspring. That Skyfall has Skyfire for a grandson and Alpha Trion has your sweet Optimus and Valour."

"I sometimes wonder that myself," Megatron couldn't help but agree. "You know, I actually couldn't help but go to Iacon to see him."

"You didn't," Starscream said, amused.

"I did, I sneaked into his room and we made love all night," Megatron sighed happily. "He was surprised but definitely wasn't complaining."

"No way, and here I thought you went to SEE him and Valour when I found you there," Exclaimed the Seeker.

Megatron smirked, "I've seen my son...and the love of my life...ahh..." He sighed again. "It was wonderful... only thinking about it makes me... wet... and I've never felt like this before..," Said he closing tightly his legs while his processor invaded his whole body with arousal. "My Optimus..."

Starscream shook his head and rolled his optics. "And what happened later? You were in the gardens with him and I couldn't see the Magnus or the High Councilmech anywhere."

At this Megatron grimaced and answered with a scowl. "They found us... in berth... with their son IN me... not a pleasing experience, believe me."

"I can imagine, after all you were courting their son and fragging him I believe was not in the spoken contract; besides, I didn't knew you were such an exhibitionist!"

Megatron moved his lips from side to side. "I’m not trying to follow my creators' in law example, they entered Optimus' quarters without even knocking... Primus, Starscream... do you know those two are together? Urghhh!" Shivered in disgust at the mention of that.

Starscream had a surprised and amused face. "Who would have thought that will happen after what Alpha Trion did to the Magnus... that he will accept the old bastard again..."

"Hmm..," Megatron grunted. "And apparently he'd been doing this since the Magnus' system was implemented... he fragged ALL the Magnuses before Ultra... And Optimus just found out what his sire's been up to;"

Starscream looked at his friend in silent awe. "He was disturbed and then horrified, I'm glad I went to see him, even if it was just to satisfy my hunger, it made him feel better."

"He knows?!" The seeker exclaimed and Megatron nodded. "Poor mech.. oh! Can you imagine what would have happened if he was named Magnus and----"

"Oh, for the love of Primus, Starscream, shut up, don't even mention it!" Interrupted him Megatron and resisted the urge of covering his audios. "Yes, we talked about it, and I mean with his creators... Ultra Magnus was horrified... and then that decrepit imbecile called his own son........he called Optimus a whore!"

Starscream's jaw fell open, he was about to say something but Megatron continued; "I've never seen Ultra Magnus so angry... I was angry myself... how dare he to think like that about his own son!?"

And then he said that the Magnus' position is nothing more than a servant's job and if he'd claimed Optimus before he would have become a Senator..."

Silence passed for a few tense seconds after Starscream spoke again.

"Well, it is true that part of him becoming a Senator... and you might have had it hard when trying to get him all those vorns ago because I highly doubt Alpha Trion would have let him go so easy, especially as he sees the Consort's title as prostitution."

A bell ringed in Megatron's mind at that word... he remembered when the Magnus begged him to go slow with Optimus and that he was not a whore or a pleasurebot, and he replied that he will never prostitute his spark; it seems the Autobots see, indeed that a Consort, a queen as nothing more than a whore...

...well, he all these years only got his pleasure from Optimus and tried to get him with spark and hadn't even give him anything else to do... oh Primus, he WAS a pleasurebot, one who was bonded with him!

He felt bad again.

"And... tell me more, what happened? You all beat the slag out of that old relic?" The seeker broke the silence once again.

"No," Shook his head Megatron, "He was taken by the Magnus to do who knows what."

Starscream moved his mouth to the side and thought for a moment. "Its still hard to believe those two are together now after everything... and that ancient spike still works."

Megatron grimaced and shivered in disgust. "I bet he was lucky when he sparked the Magnus... but I believe that said Magnus is on top now... eww...!" He shivered again at the memory of that mech dripping cum.

"Eww!" Repeated Starscream and shivered too.

The minutes passed and the old friends continued talking about their day with their lovers, their ups and downs and...

"Ohh...!" Starscream suddenly felt hot. "He's the best..." Said obviously referring himself to Skyfire and feeling his valve lubricating under the liquid they were sharing... his inside tightening on nothing.

"My Optimus is so passionate... I think he impales my spark rather than my valve..." Confessed the Emperor as he was in the same state his friend was.

"I miss him..."

"I miss him too..."

Both said hoarsely and unconsciously opened their panels and started touching each other their own parts... Starscream even rolled his hips as his fingers suddenly pierced him. "Ohhh Sky..." He moaned.

Megatron was in the same situation with his own fingers plunged in him. "Optimus... yes..."

They grinned at each other at what they were doing and the seeker spoke first, "When was the last time we self-serviced in front of each other?"

"Before I bonded... before the peace treaty..." He answered and hissed as he found one of his sensitive nodes inside.

Suddenly Starscream unsubspaced something long, thick and ridged and smirked at his friend who did the same.

After his sparklings found his 'serpent' Starscream went with it everywhere... in Megatron's case, this one 'serpent' was the gift Optimus bought him form planet Arcade.

"Nice one..." The leader complimented and Starscream did the same for his own before they took it to their very wet rims...

...before pushing them in at the same time...

"OOH yes," they both groaned in satisfaction, this was what they needed. They had been so close, ever since they were little and when they'd come of age, messing around with each other had made a lot of sense. Of course, ever since they'd found their loves, they had no intention of ever interfacing again but they still didn't see the harm in self servicing in front of one another. They'd done it plenty of times before the peace treaty and would probably do it again.

Funnily enough, both of them suddenly imagined their loves being there and self-servicing too, what a hot image that was. 

"You know," gasped Starscream as he massaged the thick 'serpent' in and out of his valve, picturing it was Skyfire's. "I never really thought you'd experiment with your mate."

"What do you mean?" Megatron replied, shifting his legs wider to allow better access.

"You're so dominant," explained Starscream. "And Optimus is more of a sub like me."

"Ah," Megatron said, moaning loudly. "I admit I never really thought of having him in me when I first found him but trust me Starscream, it is wonderful to mix it up sometimes. My Optimus can be so passionate, him being commanding is a sight to behold."

He turned and shot his friend a smirk. "Haven't....AH.....you ever spiked Skyfire?"

"A few times," Starscream said slyly. "I'm not a spiker but Skyfire is sometimes in a mood to go against his families traditions so I go on top. Needless to say, I satisfy him just as much as he does me."

"Of course," Megatron agreed with a chuckle as they continued.

"Oh Primus," Starscream moaned. "I haven't felt like this in ages, it's like I need him all the time."

"Same," croaked Megatron, feeling his valve constrict almost painfully around the fake spike as he pictured his beautiful queen. They'd spent a lovely morning together with their son in the bath, just playing and laughing together. No interface or anything of that kind and yet it had been perfect. Just being with his mate and son was enough for him, it was only now that both were away from him did the urgent need grow within him.

Both mechs continued playing with themselves until they muffled their screams of release.

Their valves constricting hardly against the dildos, however something was missing, the utter need of being filled with that delicious and burning liquid their lovers possessed... Their kisses, their presence.

Minutes later they restarted with their games.  
...

Sometime later...

"...and remember... Slipstream...?" Asked in a commanding tome Alpha Trion to the seekerlet femme who did her best to 'float' as she was taught.

"To not give my attention to those who doesn't deserves it," Answered the femmling and the elder nodded while examining her particularly...

...all her jewellery must be where it is now... Her armour polished... Her cape, immaculate... Her pose... Perfect. He smirked to himself, he's a master!

Alpha Trion lately worried more about her than his grandson, the little mechling obeyed happily without even scowling, however Slipstream was another thing.

She was doing this for Valour and he used that to make her obey no matter how aggressive she was.. And now he felt proud of himself for teaching practically a school of sparklings etiquette... Especially the brute femmling who was now a lady.

...however he had a feeling that the minor little push will transform her back into the beast she was. He feared that and dearly hoped she controlled herself when faces her sire and grandsire...

... Skyfall.

If they believed him to be a cruel racist, they never met the Autobot shuttle patriarch.

The day has come and the Magnus' estate was beautifully decorated for such purpose, and soon he will introduce his son and grandson... And his fiancée as part of the high class of Autobots.

It was easy to explain why he hadn't raised him, just that he and Magnus were too busy for a sparkling and that they desired his son to have a normal life before becoming into someone else.

Optimus' and Megatron's situation however was harder, hard to explain and hard to make the high class to accept without prejudices... He had post birth depression, he was alone and Megatron was never there for him even after he practically kidnapped Optimus. The high class Autobots then accepted that the Decepticons do things without thinking and pitied Optimus for his fate but thanked him for his sacrifice, after all, most wouldn't have known how to react if their offspring’s were claimed by the Decepticon Emperor...

...that even the poor Magnus and Alpha Trion had to shut up and sacrifice their son for their welfare. -no one knew that by then the High Councilmech was oblivious of having a child, they just omitted that piece-

That didn't let Megatron in good looks for the high class Autobots who still sees him as a brute, however they still fear and respect him and his armada. The Emperor will never be one of them, however his mate and son will.

Alpha Trion sighed while thinking in all the diplomatic meetings and tea times he had to endure to make possible that his son and grandson was accepted. But then again his student Slipstream will have to earn her place there since her sire's family rejected and disowned her, and being Valour's betrothed doesn't help in belonging, just like it happened with Megatron.

The elder even suggested to change her red optics for blue ones, she considered it but her carrier almost jumped the Councilmech in rage for putting such ideas in his daughter's mind... So her optics were still red.

"Remember, Slipstream, earn your place, don't try to take it or you will lose it forever," Alpha Trion advised and she nodded. She was so secure herself...

...something that could not be said the same about his son and grandson who were practically shivering in nerves. He frowned at them. "Stop shivering!"

"Sorry," Valour said in a small voice as Optimus said. "We've never done anything like this before Sire."

"You will be fine as long as you remember all I've taught you," countered the older Mech. "Follow Slipstream's example, see the picture of perfection she is projecting? That is what you must achieve."

Valour wondered if he'd have any fun tonight.

"Now," Alpha Trion declared. "The Magnus and I will go in first and then we will introduce you Optimus and your mate. Slipstream and Valour will then come through together with Valour leading his partner."

"Yes grandsire," Valour said softly, he and Slipstream had practiced walking into the ballroom together. But all those times, there hadn't been loads of optics staring, judging him.

"Good," Alpha Trion said, turning to examine himself in the mirror, naturally everything was in place. He smoothed down the gold braid at his shoulder before turning back to them.

"Once everyone is announced, there will be some mingling followed by dancing. Afterwards, we will sit down to eat, digest and then there will be more dancing followed by conversation and drinks. Is that clear?"

"Yes," they all answered.

"Good," he said just as Ultra Magnus and Megatron entered. Both were buffed, waxed and adorned with suitable attire. Optimus smiled at his mate, he did look exceedingly dashing in his deep purple cape and imperial regalia. 

There was also something else, something Optimus couldn't quite put his finger on. His mate wasn't just looking very handsome, he appeared to almost glow with energy and life.

"You look very dashing," he told his mate teasingly who smiled, taking Optimus's hand and kissing it.

"And you look ravishing as always," he said, a hint of lust in his optics. 

"Thank you," Optimus said politely, knowing his Sire would not be happy if he said anything less. 

"We're almost ready," Alpha Trion said breathlessly as Slipstream asked. "Is my carrier and Sire there?"

"Yes, they are both there," Ultra Magnus assured her. "Skyfire arrived with his family and Starscream has already entered with his sons. Normally, you would go with your family but as you are Valour's betrothed, we shall introduce you together."

This made her beam, glad that her position as Valour's intended was more or less official. 

"It's time," Alpha Trion declared, his tone containing his excitement and anticipation. 

"You'll be fine," Ultra Magnus said soothing to everyone present. 

Optimus took Megatron's offered arm as Valour did the same with Slipstream. Once in position, they started to walk out of the door and along a corridor, hearing the muted murmur of voices in the ballroom beyond.

"Nervous?" Valour whispered to Slipstream who nodded.

"We'll be fine," she whispered back as Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus walked through an archway as someone announced.

"Presenting High Council Mech Alpha Trion and Commander Ultra Magnus of the Autobots!"

There was a pause and then he said.

"Presenting Decepticon Emperor Megatron and his Consort Optimus Prime, son of Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus."

"This is it," Slipstream muttered to herself, soon she would be in the public's gaze, a gaze which included her Sire's family.

"Presenting Prince Valour, son of Emperor Megatron and Consort Optimus and Lady Slipstream, firstborn of Decepticon Air Commander Starscream."

"Ooh," Valour couldn't help but exclaim softly as he led his femmefriend through the archway into the bright light of the ballroom, both of them walking with straight backs and Slipstream carefully holding some of her veils in one hand while her other gripped Valour's arm. 

Valour was shaking and couldn't help it, Slipstream can feel his nervousness as they walked.

Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus already stopped and were looking at the younglings walk, the eldest almost beaming in pride while seeing his seeker lady student and the amazed gazes of those in the crowd. Skyfire actually covered his mouth to hush his emotions... But Skyfall had a nasty scowl that deepened with each step his granddaughter gave.

However, the rest of the shuttles were also amazed just as her family, everything was perfect, everything was going smo----!!!!

His optics widened when Valour tripped with his own cape and fell on the ground... Luckily Slipstream was strong enough to support him and prevent him from falling further, lift him up gracefully and encourage him to continue walking with her.

Alpha Trion almost had a spark attack at that sight, his grandson fell!!!

...and the bots were now murmuring...!!!

....and he was not so graceful anymore...!!!

Oh Primus!!!

"Calm down, Trion, he's just a little sparkling, besides his betrothed is supporting him, is what it matters, look, she's just as elegant and had not tripped at all." Ultra Magnus tried to reasure his partner who seemed at border of collapse.

Valour was flushing madly and fights hard to keep his head up... He was tense!!!

...and Skyfall was now smirking and obviously hoping the same happens to Slipstream. Alpha Trion prayed with all his might she won't.

In what seemed like eternal vorns, the sparklings reached the dais in where the elders were and took their positions; then, Alpha Trion recovered his breath... It seems it was worthy all the time he invested in her.

"I'm sorry," Valour exclaimed, he couldn't believe what had happened.

"It's okay," Slipstream said, squeezing his hand. "You'll be fine, don't worry."

He smiled as Ultra Magnus stepped forward and said in a clear, carrying voice.

"I would like to formally introduce my son Optimus Prime and my grandson Valour," he proclaimed proudly and there was some clapping at this. "As you will know, Optimus helped cement the peace treaty between the Autobots and the Decepticons, giving up a very promising career as an Elite Prime to bond with Emperor Megatron."

Inwardly, Megatron squirmed, Primus, how that sounded.

"And together," the Magnus continued. "They have created a beautiful son who Alpha Trion and I are extremely proud of."

He said this last part deliberately, knowing how embarrassed the poor Sparkling must be.

"As you can see, he asked Lady Slipstream if he could escort her tonight," Ultra Magnus added. "She has been personally instructed by Alpha Trion, you will not find a more graceful, posed lady flier on this world."

More clapping especially from Starscream and his sons. Skyfire also clapped, his spark swelling with pride at his eldest but his grandsire had a tight look on his features. Outright fury would have been too noticeable but if you looked, you could see it. Ultra Magnus simply smiled and said. 

"The ball is now open, enjoy the evening."

With some polite clapping, bots began to move about, talking to one another.

"Valour?" Optimus said gently, moving over and placing a hand on his son's back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry for tripping," the little Sparkling replied.

"Don't be sorry, everyone trips sometimes," his carrier said soothingly. "You look like a proper little gentlemech."

Valour smiled as Megatron said. "Optimus right, we're both very proud of you."

"Thank you," Valour said, feeling better and giving his creators a little bow.

Optimus resisted the urge of taking his son in arms and hug him tight to his chest. He knew how Valour felt and his spark beamed and practically banged his plating in order to comfort his creation.

But he resisted, he can hug his son later.

Megatron however was frowning while looking at Slipstream. The femmling had a face of mocking pride and her wings were up as if tempting somebody to come and fight her...

...someone in the crowd, and when the Emperor looked he saw the only mech who was not smiling, but looking daggers at the seeker sparkling.

If looks can kill...

Both were looking at each other until Slipstream gracefully turned her head away from him as if politely telling him: "You don't deserve the air I breathe so you don't exist."

The old shuttle almost took her offer of fighting and actually took a step towards them before stopping, and with another scowl, he turned and walked away... Skyfire and the rest of his family followed him suit, even when the young shuttle seemed pulled by his spark towards his daughter... But the old mech was stronger.

The Emperor felt then that something else happened there, something strong and more than just a family of racists.

Music started playing and the bots started looking partners to dance.

First of all were Megatron and Optimus who were supposed to open the ball.

"It will be a pleasure..." Optimus said taking his mate's hand and soon walked towards the centre of the hall.

They smiled at each other and started moving until they took the positions and moved along with the music.

"Valour...?" Slipstream tried to pull her embarrassed fiancé towards the same place and he gulped. She smiled kindly at him and kissed his cheek to reassure him.

Finally he nodded and both walked towards the centre, took their positions and started dancing at the rhythm of the music.

Soon after other bots were joining, even other sparklings.

Megatron couldn't help but notice the looks some of the Autobots were sending him, disapproving, judging, even slightly contemptuous. However, he did not care in the slightest. Before conquering Cybertron, he would have demanded more respect but here right now, all he cared about was the opinion of the one in his arms. And with his beloved smiling lightly at him, his optics full of pleasure and love, the silent criticisms of the Autobots simply bounced off him as though they were nothing. They felt like nothing actually. 

"Sunstorm has a partner," Valour whispered as he gently twirled Slipstream before they joined together again.

"I know," she giggled slightly as her brother danced with a pretty white and gold Femme. "He's loving this."

Her attention was on Valour but she could see that most of her brothers were not dancing yet, they were too shy. It didn't matter, plenty of Autobots were not dancing yet, they preferred to take turns either mingling or dancing. None of the Shuttles were dancing yet and she wondered if her Sire would actually ask her carrier. As she and Valour danced gracefully, completing each step perfectly, a few bots came up beside Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus.

"Did you really train that young Seeker Femme?" one of them asked and swelling with pride, the old Mech nodded.

"I must say, you've done a magnificent job with her," the Mech exclaimed. "She almost looks like she's floating."

Ultra Magnus could have laughed out loud at the expression on Alpha Trion's face at the compliments. And they kept coming with other bots stating how beautiful and delicate she was, a true lady. To one side, Skyfall listened and he felt his anger grow. He could not believe how well his great granddaughter was doing, she was nothing like the uncivilised sparkling he'd previously met, who'd been so easy to reject. This confident, posed creature would be much harder to get rid of. 

"And can I say High Council Mech," a Femme now said eagerly as she held onto her mate's arm. "How well you look tonight, I swear you're almost glowing with youth."

"You are too kind lady Opal," he said modestly, making Ultra Magnus smile again. "It is very rewarding to be teaching the new generation once more."

"And what a marvellous job you've done," she gushed. "The little Prince and the lady Seeker make a lovely couple. I hope he's not poor embarrassed, the poor dear."

"He recovers well," her mate stated. "That's what matters, isn't it Trion?"

"Indeed," he agreed as the music slowed and the dancers bowed to one another, signalling the first dance was over.

"You did great," Slipstream told Valour proudly. "Everyone looks happy."

"Really?" Valour said, unable to believe he'd survived the first dance, it hadn't been as bad as he thought.

As she nodded, she sensed a presence behind her and turned to see an Autobot Sparkling wearing a bright blue sash standing there. He bowed and said. "May I have the next dance my lady?"

"Oh," Slipstream said in surprise, she hadn't been expecting to be asked.

Before she could say anything else, a little Femme came up to Valour and asked him to dance. The two Sparklings glanced at one another before deciding that it wouldn't hurt to accept the offers. They took their new partners hands as the music started once more and began to dance.

"Look at that," Optimus said proudly, standing to one side with Megatron. 

"I see," Megatron said with a wide smile. 

...then tightened his grip in Optimus' hand before started guiding him towards a secluded part, where no one can see them...

"Megatron...!" Optimus tried but his mouth was already claimed by the hungry lips of the other. He responded just as vigorously.

Megatron then pressed his body against his mate and turned them so he was against the wall.

The kiss continued just as fervently until the Emperor opened his panel. The scent of arousal drove Optimus mad and lowered his hand towards a wet and slick valve that greedily sucked in his blue fingers.

"...oooohh..." moaned Megatron before riding softly those fingers----

....that suddenly were pulled out from him!

He was about to ask why he stopped when he was practically dripping when heard someone approaching. He then closed his panel and pretended to just speak with Optimus.

"Emperor, Consort..." The mechs saluted them and they bowed back and waited until they left.

Megatron watched Optimus' wet fingers hiden against his back before this one turned his deep blue and hungry optics towards him. "Megatron..." He purred licking his fingers clean. "Come..." He then offered his hand and proceeded to guide the shocked but aroused leader towards his quarters...

"Optimus! Megatron! Where you think you're going?!!" Alpha Trion somehow tracked them and barked then.

The elder walked towards them and forced them again towards the ball with his long golden stick. "Optimus, this is your party, you better be there....and you too Megatron!"

The youngers almost groaned but obeyed nonetheless and returned to the ball.

"Later," Megatron hissed once Alpha Trion had safely made sure they were surrounded by others with no way of sneaking off. 

"Later," Optimus promised making Megatron smile with satisfaction. They watched as another dance finished and saw Sunstorm going over to his sister.

"May I have the next dance?" he asked with an over the top bow which was still within the realms of appropriate.

"You may," she said with a curtsy. As they settled into position, she noticed that Valour was now dancing with a little Mechling. At first, she'd felt a little strange to see him with others but she accepted they weren't making moves on him. This was a dance, bots were expected to dance with others, even if they were bonded or betrothed. She had to admit, it was nice to interact with other sparklings without worrying about someone making a move on her or her Valour. Maybe some of these Autobots ideals were okay. 

She didn't notice her Sire watching with delight. 

"Look at that," he exclaimed to one of his cousins who was standing close. "That's my Slipstream and Sunstorm dancing so perfectly."

"They are good," his cousin replied, he couldn't believe it. "I never would have thought Seekers could master that kind of discipline."

"Seekers are capable of more than you would think," Skyfire began as a snide voice added. "Except give birth to Shuttles."

Skyfire closed his optics tightly for a moment before turning to face his grandsire who stood there looking unimpressed.

"It is not Starscream's fault," he told the elder. "And why does it matter so much, look how well my children are doing? All they required was some tuition and they look like they've been doing it their whole lives."

"Even that lot?" he sneered, gesturing at some of the young Seeker mechs who were still hanging around their carrier, too shy to dance.

"Yes," Skyfire said tightly. "They are conducting themselves wonderfully, I have heard no complaints about them so far."

"Of course you haven't," Skyfall said in disgust. "You'll hear nothing wrong with your precious Seeker bastards."

Skyfire lowered his head not feeling able to face his patriarch and grandsire. "Please, don't talk about them like that."

His cousins also lowered their heads and looks to the ground as Skyfire begged their leader to stop offending his creations.

"What. Did. You. Say???" Threateningly asked the elder to the submissive juvenile.

"P-please... Grandsire..." Tried Skyfire. "T-they never d-did a-anything to you..."

Skyfall's optics blazed with fury and all shuttles surrounding him flinched in fear, including Skyfire.

"Nothing?!! You say Nothing?!!" Hissed the elder trying hard to not roar. "Those bastards EXIST! They walk around us, dare to FLY around us, and yet you dare to tell me they never did anything to me??"

As they discussed, a cute blue and silver Autobot femmling dragged a shivering Skywarp to dance and she smiled at him as she practically led the dance.

Slipstream was taken to dance again by the same Autobot mechling from the beginning. "You look beautiful, lady Slipstream; where did a beauty like you hide all this time?"

"Ah...w-well... Kaon... I thank you," She said while paying special attention at his look and the way he moved with her. Was he flirting with her? "And here I thought ,utobot younglings were too young to think about beauty." She couldn't help but say.

This mechling was a little older than her and now chuckled. "Your voice is so melodious... And I've heard your intelligence shadows those erudites," He said and added; "I hope you're not engaged with Prince Valour because my family will love to arrange a bonding with your carrier..."

"Uh...?" She was barely able to say before he kissed her cheek softly petrifying her for a few seconds.

"I am aware of seeker's traditions and they always intrigued me..." Then kissed her other cheek. "I will be honoured if you chose me as well."

Near them Valour stopped dancing and was looking how his friend was kissed.. He felt something inside... Something he didn't like at all, a knot in his throat and a jolt in his spark. His partner tried to move him but he was like planted on the polished floor.

"I thought Autobots don't arrange bonds..." She said as this time he kissed her forehead... He was trying to betroth himself with her! ...and he knew it!

"We do..." He answered. "How you think we keep our society? High class was always managed by arranged bonds; our elders educate us for such thing and that is why is not so obvious; we must serve our purpose of being the best... But when I saw you and heard about you, I knew you and I belong together."

She remained mute... After all she was being proposed! There was something she needed to know: "You are not engaged...but Autobots educate their younglings to do so...and you want me?"

He nodded. "I have many propositions, yet my creators have to choose the best...or rather I can choose if I find it first."

"Well.. I... I thank you but..." Slipstream tried when suddenly another presence was behind her, one she knew very well.

"Your highness," The mechling said while bowing his head respectfully not letting go of Slipstream.

"May I dance with you, Slipstream?" He started making the other mechling lift an optic ridge at him. This was not a normal sparkling, just as Slipstream.

"We will talk later, milady, and by the way... My name is Mirage," The mechling said blinking an optic at her and was ready to take her hand to kiss it when Valour pulled her away from him. Mirage smirked.

"Valour..?" She tried but he then kissed her cheek. Something was wrong with him, something activated... Slipstream is HIS friend! His optics widened at the aggressive way he thought about it, but soon calmed when she kissed him back.

"Sorry Slips.. I don't know what happened..." He said with his head low.

She smiled at him and tightened her hold on his hand. It was fun to see his jealousy towards her. "You're a Decepticon... Someone was taking what you consider yours," She answered and he looked up at her in shock. "It’s in your code, in everyone's code, just that the Decepticons have it stronger since we're warriors and have the need to protect what is ours."

He lowered his gaze and flushed. How was he going to explain to his mom that he was jealous of anyone that came near Slipstream? She then kissed the tip of his nose and forced him to continue dancing. But then something happened too fast that they didn't know exactly what happened first...

Megatron fainted in the middle of the dance floor, and when Starscream was about to go and help him and Optimus, he crashed against a bigger frame...

... Skyfall's frame who then turned with irate optics towards him and called him 'idiot' before something broke in the seeker and he just let it go...

...and by 'let it go' it means purging badly and copiously in the elder shuttle's face and torso. And not happy with it, he did it again before falling on his knees grabbing his middle and moaned lowly.

Skyfall roared out of himself before cursing loudly every colourful insult he could gather towards the 'filthy seeker'.

"Oh sweet Primus...!" Gasped Alpha Trion at the spectacle and saw how his ball was ruined. He was about to collapse there if it wasn't for Ultra Magnus...

"Oh...ha ha ha!" He laughed and clapped calling everyone's attention. "This is a ball, ladies and gentlemechs, a medic will take them and the cleaning drones will leave everything immaculate soon, let's enjoy the rest of the evening outside in the gardens at the lights of the stars and our two moons," The commander offered and the bots gladly and happily took it as if nothing happened and walked away towards the gardens murmuring about something they will talk about for millenniums... The party continued.

"How could this happen," Alpha Trion groaned although he had enough senses to be relieved that it was not his prize student's fault.

"We'll soon find out," Ultra Magnus said with a shrug as he called for helpers to take the Emperor and his Air Commander to the Med Bay.

"Megatron," Optimus said worriedly, holding his head in his lap. He couldn't understand what had just happened, was his mate ill? Possibilities surged through his mind, he started to wonder if the two Decepticons had been poisoned.

"Star," Skyfire cried, scooping his lover into his arms and unconsciously wondering the same was Optimus. Could his grandsire...?

"Dad!" Valour was exclaiming as Slipstream rushed to her Sire's side with her brothers hanging back, still afraid of the large shuttle.

"What happened?" she demanded, her optics wide as Starscream groaned. 

"I don't know daughter," Skyfire said distractedly as some attendants hurried over.

"We'll show you to the Med Bay," they said, lifting Megatron up.

"Optimus, call me if there's any problem," Ultra Magnus instructed, he needed to go outside and support Alpha Trion. 

"I will," Optimus promised and the two families rushed off.

Outside

"What could have caused that?" a femme was asking her friend.

"It's probably just a virus," Alpha Trion said with forced casualness. "They were recently on an organic planet."

"Does that mean it's contagious?" another femme squealed.

"I doubt it," Ultra Magnus said, striding over and speaking in a loud voice. "I was there too and I have experienced no problems. We will see what the medic says but I doubt it's anything serious, just unfortunate timing."

Skyfall growled loudly at this, he was sure that damn Seeker had done that on purpose.

"Get away," he snarled at the attendants trying to assist in cleaning up. "Where is my grandson....as if I didn't know."

"He's taken the Seeker to the medic," a younger shuttle murmured, looking away when Skyfall glared at him.

"Stupid, worthless," Skyfall muttered, feeling even angrier than he had earlier.

"Sir," a little voice spoke near Alpha Trion and he turned to see a high ranking Autobot sparkling standing politely there.

"Yes young one?" Alpha Trion said, he thought he'd seen this one dancing with Slipstream.

"My name is Mirage," the sparkling said with a graceful bow. "I was just dancing with lady Slipstream and may I say sir, I have never met a Femme of her calibre before."

"Indeed," Alpha Trion exclaimed, his mood suddenly lifting. "Yes, she is very special, exceedingly disciplined, she'd make a wonderful mate for any bot."

"I know," Mirage said with a smile. "Sir, do you know if she's engaged to anyone?"

Even though she was betrothed to Valour, Alpha Trion could not resist broadening his student's options. Besides, the more offers she had, the more high ranking she would become and it would reflect very well on him.

"She is betrothed to the Prince," he began. "But it is mostly an arrangement to prevent undesirable laying a claim on either of them. I'm afraid there are many who would use my grandson or the lady Slipstream to claw their way out of the gutter."

"Ah, I understand sir," Mirage said, looking pleased just as someone ran up to Ultra Magnus.

"Sir.....I've just received word from Laser," he said breathlessly.

"Yes?" Ultra Magnus said, Laser was his personal medic.

"Sir, the Emperor and the Air Commander......they're  _carrying!!"_

"Umm...please... Excuse me, sir, I'll leave you alone now." Mirage said respectfully after hearing this; he wanted his creators to be the first ones to know the news.

Alpha Trion gasped and remembered how that was possible; after all Megatron's been riding his son lately. He flushed at the thought.

"Are you sure?" The Magnus questioned and the messenger nodded. "Good, dismissed."

He then took a deep breath and shook his head before looking down at Alpha Trion who was just as surprised.

Meanwhile Skywarp continued being hold and prisoner of the little blue and silver femme... Who didn't looked so blue anymore but more like aqua blue under this new lights. He wanted to go with his carrier but she was not letting him go!

"You're scary," He say to her and couldn't help it.

She giggled and hugged more his right arm tightening her iron grip. "And you're cute."

"You're cute too... And scary..." Answered the purple seeker before she kissed his cheek.

The femmling giggled again watching his red optics widen in size and then his face flushed.

"Umm... Can... Can I ask you something?" He tried and she answered for him:

"My name is Moonracer... And no, you stay with me... Your carrier is fine."

"You're scary..." Repeated Skywarp. "But that was not what I wanted to know... I want to know what twat means."

She moved her mouth from side to side as she thought for an answer, and not finding any decided to ask for it. "Come, let's ask mommy and daddy."

"Uhh huh..." He nodded unsure as Moonracer dragged him again somewhere... Towards a red mech and a blue femme.

"Mommy... Daddy... We heard lord Skyfall say 'twat' and we wanted to know what that means," She said and her creators' optics widened before turning their furious optics towards said old shuttle for teaching such language to their sparklings. Skywarp covered behind his captor at the scary looks of her creators.

However, before they could go and say anything to the shuttle, Ultra Magnus called everyone's attention again.

"May I have your attention, please? I just received news from the medbay, our Emperor and the Air commander are safe and free of virus... However, they just gave us another reason to celebrate... Both mechs are carrying, my son is gonna be a sire!" He exclaimed and gasps followed closely by a loud standing ovation.

Everyone was happy for the new lives that soon will meet their world and went to present their respects to Alpha Trion and the Magnus.

Skywarp however paled and Moonracer's carrier, a femme under the name of Chromia noticed his behaviour. "Aren't you happy for your carrier's success?"

The mechling shook his head and tears escaped his optics surprising the family. "The doc... The doc said that.... That if carrier got... Got pregnant again he will die!"

She gasped. "Really?"

He nodded.

"Carrier had big sister and was fine," he explained. "But then he had eight Mechs, me and my brothers, doc said it was too much on his spark and he shouldn't have more."

"Eight in one go?" exclaimed Moonracer's Sire, a Mech named Ironhide. "Damn."

"Hide," his mate scolded lightly before saying gently to the crying sparkling. "I'm sure your carrier will be alright, do you need to go and see him?"

"Please?" he begged, he was scared without his carrier or siblings.

"Of course sweetspark," she said, offering him her hand and he took it.

"Can I come too?" Moonracer said eagerly but her mother shook her head.

"No, you stay with Sire," her mother told her. "This will be very private, this little one needs to be with his family."

Moonracer pouted but relented. 

"Can I see you again?" she asked Skywarp with wide blue optics.

"Um...maybe, yeah," he said, not wanting to say no to this Femme. 

She beamed as he was led away. Some distance away, Skyfall was looking thoughtful.

"Carrying," he said slowly. "And just what is he having?"

No doubt it was another useless Seeker but there was a chance that he would finally have a shuttle sparkling by his grandson. If it was, he would do everything to ensure that the  _sparkling_  survived and he would definitely take an interest in its future. No Seeker was going to raise a shuttle descendant of his that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do these pregnancies mean for our main characters? Find out next time, until then.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment.


End file.
